Not today
by Saltykumiki
Summary: AU: The country of Zui is being ruled with an iron fist. Sora was never one to mind that sort of thing but when an old friend offers her the opportunity to be a part of the last remaining resistance group Omni how can she refuse? Fights, explosions, general insanity and many lemons are in store. Sora and Yamato are the main charcters.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:

Well here it is, my first AU ever. Now I must warn you that there will be violence, graphic scenes of torture, drug use, attempted evil lemon and many good lovely lemons. Remember this is rated M for a reason so if any of those things may upset you I suggest giving this a miss. Characters from Digimon adventure and 02 will be used. As for pairings...well the main one is obvious but you will just have to wait and see for the rest muhahaha! There will be one OC that features quite often, she is necessary I tell you!

Updates will take some time since I am starting college soon.

I don't own digimon or any of its wonderful characters but I do own my OC's and the plot.

Mission one: Touch me and you lose your pickle!

Sora was pissed. So far her extremely looked forward to trip into town for supplies had been very disappointing. As if it wasn't enough for her to have fallen in the mud, losing her favorite iced coffee to the unforgiving ground, she had also been attacked by a crow AND had the last of her meager funds stolen by some 'helpful stranger' who had offered to hold her purse while she cleaned herself off. She hadn't given it to him of course, Sora was many things but naive wasn't one of them. No he had stolen it from right under her nose.

In a way that hurt more then if she had fallen for his moronic ploy. Her father hadn't taught her the fine art of self defence just for her to lose her things to some punk. Who wears cover all brown hooded cloaks in this day and age anyway?! Pursuit would be difficult in these lush surroundings without the added hassle of not knowing what the bastard looks like.

Then again she did have the home turf advantage. She had grown up in this thick tropical area. The many trees, ferns, bushes and mass variety of plants were all landmarks to her and she could find her way home even on the darkest of nights. Actually that was a good point, why was that guy out here in the first place? This path was barely good enough to call a sheep trail and if you didn't know what you were looking for you could get lost for good. The trees around her were so compact and leafy even sunlight found it difficult to get in.

Her father had chosen to build their family home in the centre of this place at the base of Garuda Mountain. With the incredibly difficult to navigate tropical forest shielding their home for miles on every side and the unassailable mountain to their back it was one of the safest locations in all of Zui. This is probably the reason her and her mother managed to avoid getting tangled up in the abysmal war.

The war. It had been over for almost four years now but the wounds were still raw. The far larger and superior neighbouring country of Shin had claimed Zui as its own, treating its citizens like lesser beinge and subjecting them to unfair and unjust treatment.

It was hard to believe that before the trigger of the war the royal families of both countries had been exceptionally close. It had been that way for hundreds of years, ever since the beginning when both countries were naught but small tribes languishing under the tyrany of the Luce creatures from the far north. Those tiny people had banded together and drove the Luce to extinction. They had divided up the land amongst them evenly but after many, many years the country of Shin had grown to be three times the size of Zui.

Due to tradition the royal families always strived to meet and when they did it always ended in wonderful friendships. They say this occurred due to the special blood only royaltie possessed passed down by their ancestors who were said to be blessed by the gods. Perhaps because of this both families were extremely cautious when it came to their children. The only time they were seen was on the day they were born and on their official sixteeth birthday debut. She had always thought that was a pretty stupid tradition.

Of course in this day and age most people no longer believed in gods or ancient blessings. No one could deny the royals heritage though as each country had a special crystal at their hearts that acted as an immense power source and could only be activated by the royals of the land. The people of Shin and Zui loved their individual rulers deeply and the countries lived in blissful peace.

Then eight years ago everything changed. The King and eldest prince of Shin were brutally murdered. Yukio Kimura, the prime minister of Shin, had the FBI and police conduct a thorough investigation. They found the culprit was a Zuian who believed Shin and all its people were oppressing the citizens of Zui.

The Queen and youngest prince had been living in an estately manor when the incident occurred. Apparently the King and Queen were having marital troubles but had been unable to separate completely due to their status. The Queen had been devastated when she heard the news and, on the advice of Yukio, decided to declare war on the smaller country less then a year after the culprit was caught.

The King and Queen of Zui had vehemently protested their countries innocence and even sent their prime minister Isamu Sato to hold a peace treaty hearing at a neutral facilty on the border. On the way he was taken out by Shin assassins. Further attempts at keeping the peace failed and soon Zui had a Shinian invasion on their hands.

For three long years Zui kept them at bay thanks to brilliant strategies and the home terrain advantage. However Shin had numbers and power at their disposal and in the end the final stronghold the capital of Agu, where Sora was just returning from, was conquered and the king and queen captured within. Though many called for their execution they kept them alive since only the royal family can control the power source for the land. Originally Shin's plan was to use the prince and princess but they were killed in the takeover.

Sora sighed sadly, this was where her father came in. He was the bodyguard of the royal family and a personal friend to the king. It was rumored that he fell trying to defend the young royalty.

Stomping her feet and slapping her face with her free hand Sora banished those wicked thoughts. Her father couldn't be dead! He was the strongest, most cunning person she knew. If he wanted to protect prince Taichi and princess Hikari he would have succeeded! After all, they never had found their bodies.

And that meant Tai was still alive, her one and only true friend. She grew up in this hidden location with no contact with other children until that impossible head of gravity defying brown frizz bopped his way into her life. He would come in the summer and they would train together under the watchful eyes of her father. She usually won by distracting him with words since he had the advantage in raw power.

Flicking mud out of her reddish/brown hair she begrudingly continued making her way through the thick forest shooing all thoughts of war and replacing them with dinner planning. She was so ingrossed in this activity she was surprised when she finally reached her destination.

Even though she had lived here her whole life the beauty of the place always struck a cord. The beautiful little clearing was laden with flowers of all varieties. Bright purples, pinks, blues, reds, whites, yellows, name the colour and it was there somewhere in the masses. Her house was a pretty little picture as well; two traditional victorian windows shone against the white of the cottage and the large thatch roof. Her father had a thing for mixing traditional styles and that was clearly evident here. The massive window into the kitchen on the ground floor let the beauty of the flower field outside be viewed by all. And the dark green ivy snaking along the brilliant white walls toward the smashed oak door was the icing on the cake.

Wait, smashed? Gaping in disbelief at the clearly demolished door she felt like someone had just slapped her across the face. Reacting quickly she stooped down and placed her plastic bag of groceries silently on the floor. Stealthily sneaking her way into the house she mentally cursed herself for not returning faster.

The kitchen was a mess. Pots and plates lay strewn or broken all over the floor. The oak dining table was on its side and snapped in two. Her mothers many ceramic trinkets were in unsavable states. Seeing no-one was milling about within the room she swiftly moved on. Climbing the stairs quickly she thanked her father for all those painstaking lessons on erasing her presence. She was exceptionally good at it now, if she really wanted to she was confident even sniffer dogs couldn't find her.

Peeking through the ajar door to her room she saw that it too was ransacked. Luckily her mahogany dresser was still intact, though the mirror was destroyed. Her clothes had been strewn about and she realised, to her disgust, that it was mainly her undergarments gracing the floor and funiture.

Fuming at that little discovery she slinked on into her parents room. Her fury only grew at the state of it, eveything was destroyed but the most regrettable thing of all lay beside the open window. Her mothers favourite chair, handcarved for her by her husband, was now lying in ruins. The painstakingly craved decorations of lilies, her mothers favourite, had been scratched out.

She really wanted to scream now, in anger and in fear. Her mother was missing, a quick scan of the remaining rooms told her that. Grabbing an old tan rug-sack she ran into her room and shoved as many clothes as she could manage. The short blue denium shorts and oversized yellow jumper that fell off her shoulder revealing plenty of skin and a thin black bra strap just wouldn't cut it alone for the trip she had planned.

Her black and red sneakers crunched on the ceramics in the kitchen as she ran out. Halting abruptly just before the entrance of the forest she cocked her head to the side. One...no two people heading this way! One was a lot farther back then the other. Registering all this a split second too late as a hand shot out of the underbrush grabbing her wrist.

She didn't scream when the owner stepped out. He was a giant of a man, about six foot six if she had to guess, he was clad in the green camaflodge gear with the Shin army insignia on his lapel. The Shin insignia was a lone wolf's head with what appeared to be a small horn. The view was of the back of the magnificent creature looking over its shoulder. To Sora it had always looked unbearably lonely and sad.

The man's face was nothing special. He kind of reminded her of a grisly bear. When he grinned showing a row of missing teeth she shuddered.

"Hey there little lady, I've been looking all over for you." His breath smelt like malt liquor and Sora wrinkled her nose in disgust since his face was just centimeters from her own. "How about a kiss for makin' me wait?"

She smiled at him and he leaned in closer only to freeze as something cold and sharp nestled against what his elderly mother always referred to as 'the forbidden zone'.

"You were saying?" She whispered sweetly smiling the most evil smile she could muster. It was fairly horrifying if his face was anything to go by. She thanked her father in her mind for giving her this lovely dagger as a parting gift before he left for the war. She was only eleven at the time but had become proficient with its use during his absence. It had a deep red handle with a silver ribbon wound around it. The blade was thin and sharp. She always kept it in a sheath on her back under her clothes for emergencies like this.

"Careful girly, think of your poor ma'" she froze for less then a second but a second was all he needed. Flipping her onto her back from his hold on her wrist he wrenched the knife from her hand and pinned her down. Straddling her he pulled her wrists together above her head so he could keep a hold on her with one hand.

Wriggling this way and that proved useless. He was far too heavy, Sora never had done very well when it came to getting out of holds. The warning her father had given her echoed in her ear "_If someone larger then you pins you its all over. Don't get caught!"_

"Ya' own me now girly. This is as much a treat for ya' as it is for me...wouldna want ta die a virgin now would we?" Eyes widening in disbelief at his words she struggled even more, legs flaying uselessly kicking up dirt and feet failing to gain any purchase on the ground.

"Fuck you! Get off of me!" Hissing those words at him just made him laugh.

"Awww would yer poor ma' want to hear ya' usin' language like that?"

"What have you done with my mother." Locking eyes with him she searched for answers but found only things that scared her, such as lust and mirth.

"Don't ya' worry yer pretty little head about a thing. Ya'll be joinin' her soon enough...first Imma' gonna give ya' a treat." He watched her breathing heavily from the exertion of trying to get him off. Her revealed collarbone rose and fell with each breath, the thin sheen of sweat that covered her glistened in the waning sunlight.

She screamed internally as he licked up her neck and along the curve of her cheek. He was leaning in for a kiss so she spate at him.

"Yer gonna regret that." he growled, wiping the spittle from his cheek. She started fighting him again when she heard and felt the button on her shorts pop open and the zipper going down. Hearing him undo his own trousers was the last straw. She screamed as loudly as her lungs would let her.

The man grinned, then froze, his face a picture of horror. Eyeing him curiously she tried to get up again, this time he just slid off of her landing face first beside her. Gaping in horror at the sight of her own dagger sticking out the back of his head she suppressed an urge to vomit.

"Sorry I was late! I didn't realise there would be soldiers out here, that was careless of me." The purse thief stood before her with his hands on his hips. The cloak was still hiding his face and she silenced the urge to yell at him; he did just save her afterall, if somewhat more gruesomely then she would have liked.

"You stole my purse." She stated matter-of-a-factly, still shaking from the recent event. He smiled and held out a hand for her.

"Sorry about that, it was just a little test! Afraid you failed."

Sticking out her tongue at him she accepted his help and got shakily to her feet. Why had she just done that? For some reason she felt really comfortable with this stranger, his voice sounded familiar too. She watched him in contemplation as he sauntered over to the fresh corpse and pulled her dagger out spreading brains and blood over the flowers. He wiped the blood off with his cloak and handed it to her hilt first.

"Don't know why I didn't just use one of my own, sorry for contaiminating your blade with blood."

Taking it slowly from him she tilted her head to the side. "...Tai?"

He grinned, throwing off the cloak to reveal his black combat gear beneath. The trousers were riddled with zippers and small pockets, they were tucked into thick lace up combat boots. His black turtleneck was covered with a bullet proof vest and he had black leather golves on. In fact the only shred of color on him beside his tanned complexion and brown hair was a pair of dark blue goggles holding it out of his chocolate brown eyes."Sora Takenouchi as I live and breath!" he proclaimed loudly.

Without hesitating she pounced on him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "I knew you were alive!" She squealed. The abruptness of her movements unstabled him and he landed square on his backside with her on top of him between his legs.

"I missed you too." He said affectionately. Sobbing uncontrollably she pulled him into a tight hug. Stopping almost as soon as she had started she pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"What happened to my mother?" He winced at her flat, angry tone.

"She's been taken. Recently the Shinian government has been hunting down the family members of anyone associated with Zuian freedom fighters or former monarchy. But that's not the reason I came, I didn't realise they knew where you both were until just now."

"Why did you come then?" Pouting a bit she pulled away from him and hugged her knees.

"For you." She wondered if he realised how stupidly romantic that sounded and gave him a perplexed look. He had never indicated he had liked her before and she wasn't exactly sure how she felt about him. He continued without acknowledging her look. "Have you ever heard of Omni?"

"The only remaining rebel group that hasn't been shut down by the Shinian government? Of course I have."

Smiling his 100 watt smile he pointed a thumb at himself. "You're looking at their leader."

Blinking in disbelief she reached out and pinched his cheek. "What? Doesn't that group only have like, six members?"

"Seven actually, and I need you as my eighth."

"Come again?"

"I need people I can trust Sora, and aside from my team you are pretty much the last one left who fits that critera. The people who took your mother are planning a public execution of her and all the others they have caught. There are twentythree prisoners in total now. I have a plan to save them but I need another member to pull it off. You."

Gazing into his eyes she saw the sincerity within. Her father had never wanted her or her mother involved in the war...but if the government had taken her mother they were already involved right? Tai frowned and she tilted her head at him.

"If you say yes you can't come back here until we have accoplished all our goals. Once you know our names and faces thats it, you're in and theres no turning back."

Biting her thumb she considered her options. To be honest she couldn't care less about the state of this country, she only cared about those she loved. If fighting was the only way to protect them then thats what she'd do.

"Ok, sign me up!" He grinned broadly at her, hopping to his feet he pulled her up with him and produced a black blindfold from one of his many pockets. She didn't even have time to protest as he wrapped it around her eyes.

"Sorry about the treatment but certain members of my team demanded I take a few precautions. Have a good nap!"

"Nap?" She barely got the question out before she felt a sharp prick on her inner arm and everything went black.

* * *

When she awoke she was greeted by a dull grey ceiling and a bare lightbulb glaring down at her. Groaning she rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands. The thick metal springs of the cot she was lying on squealed in protest as she lifted herself up. She was still fully clothed and on top of the covers.

The room was tiny, maybe three or four metres across either side. The walls were the same dull shade of grey as the ceiling. The room was bare besides her small cot and a little shelf on the left wall. Straight across from her was a metal door which was, to her surprise when she took the few steps needed to reach it, unlocked. From the decor she had assumed she was in a prison of some kind but that was apparently not the case.

Opening the door a crack she peeked out. The door lead to a thin hallway stretching out on either side. To her left she saw the hall stretched on for awhile ending with another metal door identical to her own, the right was the same story. She chose right, for no paticular reason other then it felt natural, and passed by more identical doors all on the right side of the wall spaced a few metres apart indicating they were more rooms.

Treading carefully to erase her presence she came to a halt in front of one of the doors. Just like the rest it was the same rectangular design and cold metal colour but with one crucial difference. Staring her in the face was a garishly pink plaque, it was welded to the wall with bright white metal flowers at each corner. Scrawled across its suface in brilliant white caligraphy was the word "kitchen".

Pressing her ear to it carefully when she heard muffled voices coming from inside. She thanked her stars for her excellent hearing.

"Stop it with that! She is Sensei's daughter, she has all the skills for a top notch agent! I know first hand how tough she can be." She recognised this voice as Tai's, he sounded annoyed rather then angry.

"That was then Tai. You haven't seen this girl in years, what proof do you have she even remembers her training? For all you know she gave it up long ago." This voice was smooth, calm and collected. It was distinctly male, deep and husky. If Sora hadn't been pretty sure she was the topic of conversation and he hadn't been insulting her she would have called it attractive.

"Sora wouldn't do that." Ah, theres Tai again to confirm her suspicions. "She enjoyed the training even more then I did and she beat me almost everytime in hand to hand combat."

"Like I said, that was the past. You were only children then. She didn't even pass Yolei's stupid little thievery test. And am I right in saying you had to save her when you found her?" That voice again, still sounding cool and analytical.

"Hey! That test was totally legit!" This must be Yolei. Her voice was shrill with anger at being insulted.

"Ok then Yama, if you're so against this why don't you handle her training? You can decide for yourself if she is fit to join this team." Her eyes widened in disbelief at Tai's words. She would have to be trained by that jerk?

"...You know I don't work well with others." She almost nodded in agreement with the man's disgruntled tone.

"No excuses, you have a problem with my choice so you need to see for yourself what Sora can do." Why couldn't Tai just let him reject the idea?

"If that's your decision as leader then I won't object. You can stop eavesdropping and come in now." She wanted to freak out at his words. She was sure to hide her presence to the best of her ability, not even her father had found her when she used to do it at home!

"What are you talking about?" She heard Tai say. Movement within indicated someone approaching the door, panicking she tried to move away but the door swung inwardly so quickly she stumbled forward a bit.

"Excellent job as always Yama!" Tai stood in the doorway smiling broadly at her. He was still wearing his combat gear but his bullet proof vest was gone leaving only the black turtleneck in its place. "Why didn't you just come in?" He questioned ushering her onto one of the green foldup chairs situated around the small plastic table.

The room shocked her in its stark difference to the one she woke up in. The ceiling was creamed coloured and the lightshade was a frilly white with decorations of running horses sew onto it. The wallpaper was yellow with various minature images of kitchen utensils such as teapots and kettles speckled along it in an messy pattern. There were a few wooden shelves decorated with small minatures of various animals such as cute sheep and slightly odd looking pigs. It was about twice the size of the other room so still made for cramped conditions with the stove and cupboards lining the wall farthest from the door and the table full of people in the centre. She wasn't quite up to looking at them yet, instead choosing to observe the counters more closely. They had black marble sufaces and cream coloured doors.

"What do you think? I try to keep it as light as possible...its kind of my little sanctuary." She was knocked out of her observations when a young girl with short light brown hair spoke beside her. She had two heart shaped clips to hold the hair out of her pretty face. Her eyes were the same color as her hair. She was wearing a powder blue summer dress under her apron; it was green with ducks holding umbrellas dancing along it. She blushed a little as Sora continued staring. "You might not remember me but we did meet once. I'm Tai's little sister, Hikari."

"Wow you sure got big." Sora said quietly, sounding a little shell-shocked. Hikari smiled at her and trotted over to the kettle beside the stove to pour some tea.

"I believe introductions are in order. This is Calista." Tai kelt smiling as he spoke. He pointed to the woman sitting beside him at the cramped table. She was wearing the same gear as him, the turtleneck was hugging her ample chest almost uncomfortably. Her hands were laced together in her lap. Her hair was inky black extending just past her shoulders and her powder blue eyes watched Sora with trepidation within her heartshaped face. Her small pink lips were drawn into a thin line and Sora felt quite uncomfortable with her apparent hostility.

"That loudmouth over there is Yolei." Tai continued. The young girl sitting beside Calista gave Tai a sneer before smiling pleasantly at Sora. Her long purple hair was gathered on the top of her head in a messy bun. A few loose strands fell over large wide rimmed glasses covering her honey brown eyes.

"And finally we have your new tutor-" Following Tai's finger Sora briefly saw a blur of black clothing rush by slamming the door behind it. The generated wind almost knocked Sora off her relatively flimsy chair. "-Yamato." Tai deadpanned.

"Don't worry he was like that when I first got here too, he just needs to get used to you." Yolei offered sweetly.

"It's not like I really care what he thinks, I don't even know who he is. Tai are you really going to make me work with him? I thought you were going to teach me." Sora sighed sadly. She saw Calista stiffen before rising quickly.

"Please excuse me, I have things to do. It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Takenouchi." Calista's voice had a silky northern accent. Her tone was indifferent as she softly exited the room. Tai rubbed the bridge of his nose and turned to Sora with his brilliant smile. "Do you want something to eat? Hikari makes the best cream puffs you've ever eaten in your life."

"Why not?" Sora smiled taking the offered treat from a large bowl in the centre of the table. She would let it go for now, but hopefully she would be able to convince Tai that he was the best person to look after her training.

* * *

She had failed miserably. During the few days Tai had let her adjust to her new, apparently underground somewhere, home she had repeatedly tried to change his mind. Each time he had changed the subject or completely ignored the request.

To make matters worse she hadn't even seen or heard from this Yamato since that first incident in the kitchen. She didn't even know what he looked like for goodness sake! Any and all attempts to enter his room had been ignored and she was this close to breaking the door down.

On the plus side her and Calista had started to hit it off over the most unlikely of things. She had been unpacking her bag, turns out that room she woke up in was actually hers and Tai had slipped her bag under the bed so she hadn't seen it when she woke up, when Calista had peered in through her open door and spotted her froggy pyjamas. After that Calista had engaged her in an odd frog appreciation discussion that lasted for hours. Apparently Calista had a weakness for the small green creatures and soon warmed to Sora in the following days.

"I don't want to do this." Sora moaned, leaning against the wall by her bed. Yolei gave her a sympathetic look from her position beside her on the bed. Calista didn't react, she was standing in front of them with her arms crossed.

"Just give him a chance." Yolei said smoothly patting Sora's thigh before being pulled up by Calista and led out of the room. Sighing Sora ran her fingers through her short hair. She was wearing a thin blue blouse with several ruffles inbetween her modest bust. Her denium blue jeans were frayed at the bottom and the thin white threads lay lazily over her usual sneakers.

Closing her eyes she gingerly felt up the dagger nestling safely in its place behind her back. Her breathing quickened a little as she heard footsteps approach, stopping just beside her bed. Opening her eyes warily she had to stop herself from letting out a pleased squeak.

The man who stood before her was most possibly the most handsome creature she had ever seen. His golden locks were slightly frazzled in an effortless cool guy disarray. His pale skin seemed to glow in the stark light of the room, highlighting his smooth features which were currently contorted into a disapproving frown. He was dressed in the standard gear, the turtleneck hugging him showed off his toned muscles beneath. His cobalt blue eyes were fixated on her reddish/brown ones and he made a "tch" sound of disapproval.

"So you're the infamous Yamato?" She questioned quietly.

"Put this on." Ignoring her he spoke in a cool detached tone tossing her a blindfold and a pair of leather gloves that matched his own. Slipping the gloves on easily she scowled at the offending peice of fabric but put it on anyway.

After being led through various doors, corridors and a short elevator ride he pushed her into some sort of vehicle. The engine purred into life and he sped out of the garage only he could see.

"Where are we going?" She asked hesitantly.

"Training grounds." He answered flatly.

"Oh...what kind of training is it?"

"Weapons. Tai tells me you are already an expert in close quarter combat, I'll test that for myself later but for now we will focus on your weakness. You've never fired a gun before correct? I'll take care of that."

Flinching at his harsh tone she sighed and settled in for what turned out to be a long ride. By the time they reached their destination she was fast asleep leaning against the passengers door. He swung it open sending her tumbling out onto the dusty ground.

"What did you do that for!" She squealed angrily, ripping the blindfold off as she stood. He shrugged and tossed her a standard issue black handgun which she caught with ease.

"Show me what you can do." He stated pointing at several targets attached to some trees a good seven or eight metres away. They were in the middle of a circle of trees. The ground was dry and covered in sandy dust.

Snorting indignantly at him she took aim at the target with her feet apart and both hands on the gun just like she had seen in oh so many cop dramas. The recoil almost knocked her off her feet as she fired, missing the target completely.

Yamato sighed internally. This was going to be annoying, Tai just loved to bug him didn't he? Sora gave him a sheepish look and lowered her weapon.

"Sorry I've never used one of these before." She was genuinely crushed at her performance. She had wanted to prove herself so badly! Maybe it was because this guy had such little faith in her or maybe it was because this was the first time she had ever been tested but she wanted to impress him.

"Maybe this is a bad idea after all." He said flatly turning his back to her. Ducking quickly to avoid her surprising kick to his head he spun around on his heels. She went for a punch this time and he caught it easily. He was shocked when she smirked and pulled her captured hand towards herself unexpectedly dragging him along with it.

He was forced to release her to dodge her knee, flipping backwards he landed nimbly on his feet. Looking at where she previously stood he was amazed to see she had disappeared. If it had been anyone else they would have been unable to avoid her attack from above, but this was the great Yamato Ishida.

He caught her ankle, twirling her in the air so she landed on her stomach. Pinning her down with his knee on her back he grabbed her wrist and twisted it. Growling angrily she tried to right herself but every little move sent waves of hurt through her captured arm.

"You pass." She blinked casting him an astonished look when he released her. He was still frowning but she could have sworn that for a split second he almost looked pleased. "Looks like you actually have some potential."

She almost did a victory dance but resisted the urge, instead accepting the gun he had lifted off the ground and was currently handing to her. She spun around taking aim again when he moved behind her laying his hands over her own and position her legs in the proper stance. She swallowed hard as he gave instructions right into her ear.

"Calm down. Treat the weapon as an extension of your own body. Focus on your target and block out all other distractions." It was difficult to follow his words at first, what with him pressed up against her and all, but she eventually calmed down enough to try.

Everything seemed to slow down and the only thing left in her world was the target. Closing her eyes briefly she breathed a calming breath and fired, hitting it just a fraction away from the centre. Gaping at the new smoking hole she turned to see Yamato's face.

This time he really was smiling. She couldn't help but stare at the radiance of it, he looked good even with his usual scowl but that smile was something else. Catching her look he quickly schooled himself into his usual indifferent image and backed away.

"Again." He ordered. She nodded and committed the smile to memory turning back to the job at hand.

* * *

In a flash several days had passed. During this time she never quite hit the target as perfectly as she had when he helped her but she didn't miss again. They were staying in a tiny cabin just beside the training grounds, Yamato told her in as few words as possible that they would remain here until he was sure she was ready for the mission.

So far he was refraining from speaking to her as much as possible. During their meals she would frequently ask innocent questions such as where he was from or why he did what he did. He hadn't answered one and she soon learned that if she tried to press anything he would leave the eating area and lock himself in his room. Tonight she decided on a different tactic.

"Did you know I grew up in isolation? My parents had my best interests at heart but I never got to go to school or anything like that, my mom taught me everything. She's pretty smart." He nodded his understanding, taking another bite of his pasta as she continued. "It wasn't until Tai came around that I realised just how lonely I was. He was like a breath of fresh air in my stagnant world."

She waited a bit to see if he would take the bait, when he didn't she sighed and twirled her fork absentmindly. "When I heard he had died I didn't belive it for a second. Do you know why?" He raised an eyebrow at her and she leaned towards him with her elbows on the table. "Because my dad was with him."

If she hadn't been watching him so closely she wouldn't have noticed him tense up for a few seconds. She resisted smirking in victory as she spoke again after a lengthy silence. "You know my father."

Yamato met her steady gaze. She thought she saw sadness flicker within those cobalt pools before he snapped them shut.

"We should get some rest..." He mumbled pushing himself up with his hands on the table.

"Wait, how do you know him?" Reaching over she laid her hand over his. Things happened so quickly after that she hardly had time to react. Tensing up he yanked his hand out from under hers and using the other he flipped the small table over sending pasta flying everywhere including her hair and clothes. At the same time he kicked the chair from under her sending her slamming into the unforgiving stone floor.

"What the hell was that for!?" She cried angrily, pushing herself off the floor and whipping her head around she froze at what she saw. He was staring at his hand in horror as if it were some kind of foreign object. He looked like a lost child, eyes impossibly wide and frightened. He was shaking, mouth opening and closing wordlessly.

She slowly picked herself off the ground gaze still fixed on his quivering form. He seemed to notice her for the first time as she rose and his shaking immediately stopped, his face once again a mask of indifference.

"Don't touch me." He said in monotone but Sora could still hear a slight quiver in his voice.

"But I touched you before remember? You helped me aim?" She said cautiously.

"No, I touched you."

"Oh...ok. I'm sorry." She whispered, fighting hard to keep her voice from shaking. She thought things were going ok between them, she had even entertained the thought that he might actually consider her a friend.

"Its not your fault. I should have warned you earlier." He rekindled the hope within her with his apologetic tone. "I'm going to get some sleep."

"Sure thing." She smiled as he left before collapsing back onto the floor. What the hell was that? If she had been mildly curious about him before then she was doubly so now. She was determined to find out more about him no matter what. But for now she busied herself with cleaning up the mess he had left behind.

The next day Yamato conducted her training like nothing had ever happened and, not wanting to relive it either, she didn't say anything. She was practicing on moving targets, at least landing a glancing blow on every one.

Yamato was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed watching her carefully. Her progress was exceptional, in the short week they had been here she had improved dramatically, so much so that he believed she could handle the weapon in actual combat. He wasn't looking forward to how smug Tai was going to be when he gave the results on their return.

Quirking one eyebrow he watched curiously as she paused, several targets passed without her firing and he was about to bark at her for stopping when she let out several shots, each one landing dead center. She spun around and gave him a triumphant smile. Blinking in surprise he smiled back before realising what he was doing and quickly looked away.

He was beginning to feel really comfortable around her and this scared him. He didn't let anyone get close, not after the events of his childhood. It had taken him over a year to accept Tai and that might not even have happened if the circumstances had been different.

She started shooting again and he did everything he could not to stare at her. The way her hair swayed in the breeze, the sun glinting off her toned, tanned arms flexing with every recoil. A woman had never looked this good to him before and he had no idea why. When he had first seen her sitting on that bed with her eyes closed he had just thought of her as another face, someone who would mean nothing to him for the duration of their relationship.

His gaze drifted down to the curve of her back, following it down to her firm-what the hell was he thinking?! Shaking any hormonal thoughts he pushed himself off the tree.

"Continue with that, I'm going to take a shower."

Sora watched him go, trying hard not to ogle him too much even though she definitely appreciated watching him leave. Shaking her head much the same way he had she turned back to the task at hand.

* * *

"You're ready." Sora gave him a questioning glance, her gun still held out in front of her cocked and ready. "Go get your things, we leave in an hour."

After packing up her small bag she jumped into the jeep waiting for him expectantly. He climbed in beside her at the designated time and started the car.

"No blindfold?" She said flatly. He actually smirked in response. "Do you want one?"

"No!" She squealed. He shook his head, once again scowling, and drove off. Sora noted with surprise when they returned to base they were actually in the centre of Agu in an underground facility. She had been here so many times before and they had been right under her feet! Why hadn't Tai contacted her earlier?

"Welcome back!" Tai was positively jubilant when he spotted them seizing Sora in a tight bear hug. She laughed and shoved him off, watching with curiosity as he moved on to Yamato. They just shared a look and Tai nodded in approval.

"Since you've got Yama's seal of approval its time for the mission briefing." Tai turned serious leading them into the kitchen where everyone else was already seated plus a new face to Sora. He was tall with wide rim glasses over his dark eyes and short dark blue hair. He was wearing a dark blue blazer over a crisp white shirt and dark tie. A large map of the city from above was lying across the table with several red circles dotted over it.

"Alright everyone heres the plan. The execution is taking place here in Koro square." Tai pointed at a large circle in the center of the city. "The officials are planning on making an example of the prisoners so theres going to be a big crowd, we're going to take advantage of this. Joe is going to drive our rescue vehicle disguised as a news truck right up to the stage. We already have the necessary papers in case you run into security." He nodded at the new face who nervously fiddled with his glasses.

"You sure this is going to work?" Joe said shakily.

"Yes, I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't sure." Tai smiled comfortingly before continuing. "Calista will be with you posing as your cameraman, after I intiate the distration by rescuing Yolei's older sister she will take out the remaining security and save the prisoners. You will both use the van to escape, Calista will take a bike and ride behind you to take out any pursuers."

"So you're going to just make it look like you're helping one person to throw them off?" Sora mused.

"Exactly. This is were you come in Sora." Sora paid extra attention as he continued. "We chose Yolei's older sister for several reasons. We already know what she will be wearing, her height and body type. The only problem is her hair but when I nab her I'll give her a helmet. You are going to take her place." He pointed to another red circle futher up the map. "You and Yama will be waiting here, when I drive past you both are going to go out in my place and take out the tail here." He pointed to a circle covering a bridge.

"Why can't you just do it? Why do we need to replace you at all?" Sora questioned. Tai gave her a deathly serious look. "Because you are trained. Yolei's sister is a civilian. Yolei is going to set charges under the bridge and Yamato will be in charge of detonation." Sora nodded, the situation was sinking in giving her a sickly feeling.

Tai switched back to his usual carefree demeanor and flopped down onto his chair. "Oh Sora this is Joe, he's our medic. He's not a full fledged agent and only comes over when we need him. This will be his first time in the field too."

"Pleased to meet you." Joe said politely.

"Why can't I be a part of the mission, its my sister out there!" Yolei whined.

"Sorry kiddo you are way too young to handle this type of situation. Besides how will we get anything done without our brilliant mechanic around?" Tai laughed ruffling the younger girls hair who pouted in response.

Yamato stood and quietly exited. If asked he would never admit it but he was nervous for his new charge. This was new to him as well, never pausing for worry before or during missions for himself but suddenly being all upset over one girl? It was strange and he decided he just needed some sleep.

Noticing him slip out Sora gave a sigh of disappointment. In the two weeks they had spent together she had learned nothing other then he really, really doesn't like being touched.

"I wonder why?" She didn't realise she had said that aloud until she noticed everyone had stopped talking and were staring at her. She yelped in embarrassment, he face turning a deep shade of red.

"What are you talking about?" Tai asked cheerfully.

"Oh its nothing, just a weird reaction I got from Yamato." The room was immediately filled with an awkward silence. It carried on for a few minutes before it was broken by Joe clearing his throat.

"I think I better get going, my wife is waiting for me."

"Yeah, see you in a few days." Tai shook Joes hand before he left. Hikari and Yolei left the room together giggling about something to do with Tai and a cake leaving Sora with Calista and Tai. As soon as the door clicked shut behind them Tai stretched out and Calista leaned forward.

"What did he do?" Calista asked, urgency in her tone. Sora gave them both a quizzical look before responding. "Nothing really...he just freaked out when I touched him."

Tai face palmed and groaned while Calista stood shaking her head. "No one told you? I thought Tai had said something or I would have done it myself!"

"I forgot ok? He's been so much better recently." Tai sighed.

"Whats the matter with him anyway?" Sora asked, the direct approach hadn't worked so maybe she could get some answers out of them.

"Thats for him to tell you in his own time." Tai answered sympathetically. Sighing she nodded in agreement and made to stand but Tai pulled her back down. "What to stay and chat? It's been ages and we haven't yet caught up." sinking back into her seat they started talking animatedly hardly noticing Calista slip out of the room with a frown.

The next few days passed by in a blur of nerves and laughter. Sora spent most of her time hanging out with Tai either in his room or hers, talking about old times and playing games like children. It was a lot of fun but she missed Yamato a bit, the others would visit often especially Hikari and Yolei who loved playing games with them, but he had sealed himself in his room again. The only times she saw him were when he came to eat but he never spoke.

Today was the day. Joe and Calista had already headed out with the van. Looking herself over several times in the mirror Sora sighed loudly. She was worried this wouldn't work, Tai had assured her the yellow T-shirt and tight red trousers combo would be worn by the girl she was replacing but having everything hanging on her clothes was unnerving.

"You ready?" Yamato was leaning against the open doorway watching her through the corner of his eye. Frowning at his cold tone she stomped past him. "Of course I am."

"I'm the senior agent here, anything I say goes you got that?" He demanded. Twitching in annoyance she strode forward. "Yes sir." She said sarcastically.

Tai was waiting beside two identical motorbikes in the underground garage. Yamato shook his hand and Tai pulled him into a hug. Sora waited for him to lash out but he did nothing of the sort, instead pulling back with a smile and patting Tai's shoulder.

"Not today." Yamato said solidly.

"Not today." Tai repeated locking eyes with him. Sora watched with interest as they nodded in unison, Tai gave her a quick hug before putting on his bikers helmet and mounting his vehicle. "Take care of her Yama." With that and a roar from his engine he was gone.

Yamato handed her a helmet with a distinct red stripe before placing his own, identical to Tai's, on his head. It was much lighter then she expected, it almost felt like there was nothing on her head at all. She was fumbling with the clasp so, with a small sigh of annoyance, Yamato did it for her. Delicate fingers lightly brushed her chin and she stood in place for a while afterwards in a surprised daze.

"Did you hear me?" She was snapped back into the real world by his insistant words. "These helmets are specially made by Yolei to double as breathing apparatus. See that little bottle on the side?" He pointed to his own and she instinctively reached up to feel hers. "That's your oxygen. The bridge we are crossing is about forty metres across, when we lead the tail onto it we're going to craah through the wall into the deep moat below. After that we will use an underwater tunnel to get back in the city. Push this button here to activate the apparatus."

She nodded at his orders adrenaline already rushing through her veins at the thought of the mission. Tai certainly had trusted her with what seemed to be the most dangerous part but instead of feeling unlucky she felt honored. Yamato gestured to the seat behind him, swallowing hard she got on.

Teetering delicately on the very edge of the seat so as to not touch him at all she heard him chuckle softly before pulling her hands around his waist. She carefully leaned against him and smiled into his back when he didn't react. They sped off, she enjoyed the feeling of the wind against her legs as they travelled along until they stopped in an alley to wait it out.

* * *

Tai wasn't nervous for himself, he'd done many more dangerous missions then this during his time after all, he was nervous for his new team member. He was also worried about Joe who had never really wanted to be involved in anything like this before.

Joe was their medic, he only came to the base when someone was injured so badly Hikari couldn't help with her limited nursing knowledge. So far it had only happened once...and that was quite a few years back.

His worry for Sora was more prominent though. Sure she was in very capable hands but seeing her again had brought back previously buried feelings. Perhaps it was because her father had been such a source of wisdom and strength for him for so long, especially when they were forced into hiding, that his feelings were clawing their way back like a parasite. He had known then, and still knows now, that she has never felt the same way and probably never would.

Then again a guy could dream right? Besides she was reacting well to him, even letting him hang out in her room. Sure it was in a platonic friendship kind of way but still, maybe the thought just hadn't crossed her mind. Deciding he would do something about that after the mission he focused on the task at hand, slowly inching his way along the road toward the podium.

The prisoners were all on their knees with their hands tied behind their backs and black bags over their heads. A large crowd was milling about whispering words of fear to one another. Tai was proud none of his people were cheering, instead most looked horrified or angry.

He focused on the podium as the executioner, a masked man with a rifle, stepped up onto the stage. Growling lowly in the back of his throat Tai moved forward holding the butt of his gun. He froze when a woman with short spiky red hair shooting in random directions stepped up beside the executioner. Her eyes were the same colour as her hair and was wearing a tan colored wife beater, baggy combat camaflodge trousers and black lace up army boots. Following her closely was a shorter boy with short dark brown spikey hair and same colored eyes. He was wearing clothing just like hers but was very tan while she was quite pale. They both had badges with the Shin insignia, the woman had three silver stars above hers while the boy had only one.

Jun and Davis Motomiya, the most feared sibling soldier duo in both Shin and Zui. It was rumored even their comrades feared their cruelty and lust for bloodshed. During the war as mere children they had somehow clawed their way into the soldiers ranks, working their way up to the top. Tai had tangled with them several times and was always lucky to get away.

Shit, this wasn't wihin the calculations! The overseers were supposed to be nothing special! It was too late to bail now, he could only hope that at least Jun would pursue him, he had faith in Calista's ability to handle Davis. He was more rash then his sister and therefore easy to predict.

In one smooth motion Tai leapt onto the stage throwing a smoke bomb at the executioner. Firing two rounds in the confusion he successfully finished off the man. His helmet had special specks allowing him to see through the smoke so he quickly found his target, undid her bonds and flung her over his shoulder. He had to stumble backward when a foot flew at him through the fog followed by maniacal laughter.

Jun. Somehow she seemed able to see him just fine and dodging was nearly impossible with his charge, shooting at her several times bought him the time he needed. Leaping off the stage he ran over to his bike and shoved the helmet onto the girls head just as the smoke dissipated.

"Looks like a rat has snuck its way in." Jun cackled raising her machine gun. Machine gun?! Where in the world did she get that! The crowd screamed at the site of it and started pouring out of the square. Tai swore under his breath and drove into the opening of an alley with machine gunfire hitting the ground just centimetres away from his speeding vehicle. When he heard more cackaling and the roar of another engine he continued on.

Glancing over his shoulder he saw Jun chasing on a motorbike followed by two jeeps, she was grinning madly and had swapped her machine gun for two uzi's. How could she drive and shoot at the same time!? This is why he hated battling these guys, they were insane!

Meanwhile Calista had exited the van, she had seen Davis speed off in an opposite direction from Tai but had no time to worry about that now. Taking out the remaining guards almost seemed too easy as she helped the former prisoners into the van. Some of them were elderly and some were just children. Instead of being thankful how smoothly their job had gone she was nothing but worried as Joe sped off.

Swerving again to dodge more gunfire Tai's passenger screamed and held onto him tighter. The tradeoff point was only a little ways away now but he wasn't so sure about it anymore. Turning the corner he spotted Yamato and Sora and threw his last smoke bomb. He frowned as they sped off, he knew Yamato could handle it, but Sora? He cursed a few more times as he ducked behind the garbage container and shut off the engine. For a few tense minutes he just listened to the squealing of tires and gunfire until everything went quiet. The girl started sobbing into his back and he shook his head. "_Please keep her safe Yama_!" he pleaded internally.

* * *

"Crap." Sora perked up at Yamato's swear as they took over the tail. "What?" She yelled over the roar of engines and crackle of gunfire.

"That's Jun Motomiya. This might get tricky." Yamato somehow still sounded calm even when yelling. Unclasping a gun from his thigh he handed it to Sora. "Shoot the tires."

"What? I've never shot a moving target from a moving vehicle before!" Several bullets went whizzing past her head as she countered.

"You can do it, you have talent!" Dispite the situation and her fear she took the gun with a blush at the compliment. Aiming behind her she saw an insane woman on a police motorbike laughing away and emptying round after round at them. Yamato's movements were jerky and the first shot she fired completely missed. Focusing like she had been taught she took out one of the jeeps tires. It swerved colliding with the second jeep and exploded in a flash of red fire and smoke.

Pumping her fist into the air in a victory gesture proved to be a mistake. Jun had swerved but remained upright during the explosion and took a shot at Sora's head. It hit the oxygen bottle and Sora went reeling onto Yamato's back, the pain from the richochet effect rattling around her temple.

Yamato turned the corner for the bridge and his heart sank at what he saw. Waiting on the other side with several jeeps was Davis Motomiya. How did they know they were going to use this bridge? Cursing he tossed several flash bombs behind him causing Jun to slow to a stop. They would have to hit the water sooner then anticipated.

"Ready for a swim?" He asked. Sora moaned and he turned to see her, it was then he noticed the missing oxygen. "Shit..." Turning the bike on its side to defend from Davis's gunfire he dragged her off with him and crouched down and took off her helmet. She looked at him with confusion as he took off his own helmet and stuck it on her head.

"Wha-what are you doing?" She sounded groggy. He frowned at this.

"Change of plan, you're going on ahead."

"I can't just leave you!" She protested during more gunfire, Yamato thought the bike must look like a pin cushion by now.

"No choice." Picking her up bridle style in ran for the bridge and threw her in without hesitation barely dodging a shot at his head.

"Oh the rat turns out to be gorgeous!" He turned to see Jun walking up to him with her hand up to signal her brother to stop shooting. "Want to come back with me? I'll treat you nice." She oozed in a disturbingly girly tone.

Pulling out his gun he pointed it at her at point blank range. If possible she grinned even wider. "Not a talker huh? It's decided I'm taking you back with me!" Laughing once again she ducked down to avoid his shots pulling her uzi's out from behind her back and returning fire. "Snot for brains shoot his legs I want him alive!" She yelled at her brother.

"Fuck you sis, don't you have enough guys back at the base?"

"Not as hot as him!"

Cringing at the conversation Yamato closed the gap between him and Jun in the blink of an eye. She was still grinning during his succesive punches and jabs, he was lightning fast and landed quite a few but she just laughed them off. Pulling him into an unexpected hug she pecked his cheek before dropping her uzi and producing a knife out of nowhere. Breaking free he only got a gash on his upper arm from the attack and delivered a crunching uppercut to her chin.

Staggering backward she cackled some more and started firing at him again. He leapt and ran toward Davis to dodge her fire but Davis started shooting as well forcing him back into the centre of the bridge. "Come on cutie why not just come like a good little doggy~?" Jun sing-songed.

Grasping his injured arm he felt the blood running through his gloved fingers. Turning to Jun he watched her sway and laugh, walking towards him in an odd staggering pattern. He felt the familiar rush of energy flowing through his body and he bit his lip to contain it, it was clawing at his mind begging him to lose it, to take her out. He didn't want or need it, he could take care of her without it. She came at him and he fainted a punch, instead grabbing her wrist which held her remaining weapon and twisting it behind her back. The uzi was sent clattering to the ground and she howled in pain.

"Bad dog." She was angry now, pure rage taking over her features. He was alarmed when she turned her arm into his hold dislocating it to get free. Jumping away from her backward kick he narrowly avoided several more shots from Davis. She stood before him glaring angrily before shoving her arm back into its socket with a scream that almost sounded like more laughter.

"Dipshit! Only I get to hurt my sister got it!?" With that Davis produced a bazooka. Staring at it in disbelief Yamato ran forward while Jun ran back. Yamato narrowly avoided it as it went sailing past him, using Davis's head as a stepping stone he leapt into the air just as the bazooka hit the bridge detonating the charges. The explosion was massive and sent everyone near the bridge flying, vehicles and all.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:

Ahem once again this is rated M for a reason so remember to read the warning from before!

Thanks for the review it gave me the push I needed to finish this bad boy off :)

Lemon scenes start with OHMY and end with WINK if you want to skip them.

Enjoy!

* * *

Mission two: Cake, dancing and storytime.

A young boy with short dirty blond hair and blue eyes was staring out the window at the vast gardens below. The grand fountains looked gorgeous against the cold winter wind. He was sitting in his own private classroom in one of the many rooms of his stately home. The only other people there with him were his fiancé, Mimi Tachikawa, a young woman with long light brown hair and honey colored eyes, and his tutor Koushirou Izumi, a young man with short spikey red hair and deep onyx eyes.

Koushirou was a young prodigy, only eighteen years old and yet intelligent enough to teach the young boy all he needed to know in every field. Though Koushirou was never very forthcoming with his past the boy knew he had been involved in weapons production at a very young age. It was only a few years ago that he gave it all up to become a tutor and he had never disclosed why.

Mimi was nearly three years older then the boy and he really didn't understand why his mother had chosen her. She was nice enough, though quite spoiled in many ways. It was undoubtedly to do with her merchant father who controlled vast portions of the kingdoms wealth with his many farms and factories, not the least of which produced the majority of Shin's weapons and artillery.

Still he had absolutely zero romantic feelings for the woman, viewing her as more of a sister then anything else. Besides her rapt attention to Koushirou's explanation of physics was a pretty dead giveaway that her feelings lay elsewhere. The boy found it quite amusing the way Koushirou tried to ignore her advances, though it was obvious to anyone who saw them together that he didn't really mind. They tried to hide it but they were obviously much closer then they wanted to lead him to believe.

Tapping his fingers against his mahogany desk he silently wished his birthday would come sooner. He would be sixteen in a few short weeks and when that happened he would finally be allowed out of his isolation. He honestly couldn't wait, that stupid tradition would be one of the first things he'd abolish once he had claimed his heritage.

"Takeru am I boring you?" Koushirou asked innocently enough. Sighing Takeru pushed off his seat and turned to leave.

"Sorry Koushirou can I just have some time to myself for awhile?"

"Sure I guess." Koushirou watched him leave with concern. As soon as the door clicked shut Mimi moved to sit on top of her desk. The long pink gown she wore with matching gloves suited her perfectly and her diamond earrings shone in the soft winter light pouring in through the large windows.

"So Koushi~" She started. He gave her a long confused look before turning back to the chalk board.

"Is there something you don't understand Miss Tachikawa?"

"Don't call me that! Call me Mimi." Shrinking away from her outburst he swallowed hard.

"Ok, Mimi, is there something you don't understand?"

"No you've explained it perfectly as always." She purred, crossing her legs and leaning back across the desk invitingly. He gave her another quizzical look then turned back to his work. As soon as his back was turned Mimi pulled up her dress revealing the white frilly garter on her pearly thigh.

She immensely enjoyed the pure shock on his face when he turned back around. Winking at him she reached up and released the clasp holding her hair back letting it spill over her shoulders.

"Mi-miss Mimi! What on earth are you doing!" Scowling at this she sat up straight and jumped off the desk glaring angrily at him.

"How long are you going to ignore me? We've been practically going out for years now! How much longer do you expect me to wait!" With that she stormed out of the room leaving a bewildered Koushirou in her wake.

...

Takeru was skulking through the long halls with no destination in particular. It was mid winter, the climate in Shin was always a lot colder then Zui so there was a thin veil of snow covering the ground outside. He always got depressed around this time, in a few days it would be his brothers birthday. Another year without him...even though it had been almost eight years since his passing the emotional scars were no more healed then they had been on the day he heard the news.

He had been seven years old, a few weeks away from turning eight, and had had a terrific day away from home attending his brothers birthday party. He had enjoyed it a lot since not only was it his brothers eleventh it was also the first time he had seen the rest of his family since his mother had taken him away several months prior. He had been so young yet he still remembered his brother so fondly, he had meant the world to him and that world was shattered when he was gone.

He still remembered peering through the crack in the door the next morning and seeing Yukio breaking the news to his distraught mother. Yukio had always been a great friend to them and when his mother started dating him in secret Takeru had been happy for her. He loved Yukio in his own way but he didn't like how whenever he came over he would try to replace his father. He only had one father and he was gone too.

When Takeru turned sixteen he would take his fathers last name and his rightful place on the throne. His mother was worried he was too young but he insisted they follow the tradition. He wanted to know about the state of his country, it was his responsibilty and he was sure it would make his father and brother proud even if they couldn't be here to see it.

He had never been to Zui and he wanted to know what life was like for the people there. Yukio insisted they were happy but Takeru wanted to see this with his own eyes. Steeling his resolve he headed to his mothers room to remind her about the visit to the grave they would take on his brothers birthday. In recent years she had been neglecting it but he wouldn't let her this time.

...

Mimi was pouting in her room. Stupid, stupid, stupid Koushi! Did he not want her? She was sure he wanted her as well, the way he looked at her during class was unmistakable. She knew she would have to initiate everything but it still frustrated her. For a smart guy he sure was stupid!

She was knocked out of her angry stupor with a soft knock on her door. "It's open." She yelled turning to see who it was.

Koushirou slipped in quietly. She watched him with wide eyes as he quickly walked to her and grabbed both her hands, kissing each one. "I'm sorry Mimi...I just don't know what to do, you're engaged to the soon to be king. You deserve to be a full fledged queen." He was choking up slightly as he spoke.

"What if I don't want to be his queen? He's just a kid! He doesn't like me in that way and neither do I, this marriage is our parents decision."

"But you can't stay with me...I'm just a tutor."

"Let's worry about that later." She breathed leaning down toward him. Hesitating for only a second he gave her a soft kiss, their lips merged together slowly, taking their time.

OHMY

Caressing the sides of her face he pushed her forward. She fell onto her velvety pink bed, pushing her large stuffed animals onto the floor. He watched her from the edge of the bed, once again wondering if giving in to his desires was the best idea. Noticing he was brooding she pulled him down on top of her into another kiss. This time her tongue slid into his mouth since he had opened it in protest when she pulled him down.

Moaning gutturally in the back of his throat he let her undo his belt buckle. Pulling back just long enough to reach behind her and unzip her dress she wiggled out of it and threw it to one side. She smirked in victory when he gaped lustfully at her full bust only separated from him by a frilly white bra. Unbuckling it with one hand while riding up his shirt with the other she smiled when he gasped as the garment was discarded.

Pushing on his shoulders to swap their positions she slid his trousers off and indicated for him to remove his shirt which he did quickly. He lay there shyly as she stradled him, running her hands across his now bare chest. He was watching her in awe, hardly believing this was actually happening. Shakily he lifted a hand and hovered over her full breast. Rolling her eyes she pressed his hand down and he let out a whoosh of air.

Kissing him again she leaned into him, squeaking happliy as she felt him stirring beneath her. They were both panting now, grinding against each other with only the thin veil of their undergarments between them. Fluttering kisses along his neck and down his stomach she slid down far enough to see his erection pushing insistently against his boxers. Smiling lustfully she glanced up to see him looking away with embarrassment. She pulled his boxers down quickly forcing him to hiss and lightly brushed it with her fingers.

His breathing hitched and he sqeezed his eyes shut. She watched him as if mezmerised and took off her panties quickly, positioning herself just above his waiting erection.

"Mimi are you sure?" He was panting hard and placed his hands on her hips. A brief flicker of fear flashed across her features before she smiled and nodded. He pushed her down slowly, being extremely careful so as to make it as pain free as possible. She made an adorable squeaking noise as he plunged into her fully. They sat like that for a moment, savoring the sensation and panting heavily.

She started moving first, rocking her hips against him. Despite himself he pushed her down harder lust clouding his vision as her walls clenched around him. She moaned loudly, grabbing the back of his head pulling him to her waiting lips. Kissing him fevourishly she moved faster and faster and he joined her. The were both groaning into each others mouths as they kissed deeply.

He came first, wanting to pull out of her but she pushed him further in. He made an uncharacteristic animalistic noise that she loved and then she too climaxed holding him in a tight hug. They slowly pulled apart and lay beside each other breathing hard and holding each others hands they both lay together until they fell into a blissful sleep.

WINK

Koushirou woke first, watching Mimi breathing softly beside him. Brushing some of the hair from her face he kissed her forehead then got up and searched the room for his clothes. Mimi stirred when she realised he was no longer there and sleepily watched him get dressed.

"What now?" He asked quietly while buttoning up his shirt. "Are you going to break off the engagement?"

He didn't like the way she was hesitating, shifting her gaze from him to the floor. "Not right away. I need some time to convince my father." She looked regretful so he sighed.

"Let's not ruin this day okay? We'll talk about it later." She smiled gratefully at him and he returned it, kissing her softly before exiting the room. Mimi brought her knees up to her chest and examined the simple silver ring on her finger and fought back the tears. How could she tell him? The man she loved truly overestimated her freedom in this department, her father would never approve of them...not when she had a chance to rule beside the new king.

* * *

Sora broke the surface of the water and took off her helmet eagerly. Pulling herself out of the small pool she had just come from she ran through the corridors. She had to let Tai know the situation, this wasn't how it was supposed to go!

After running for what felt like forever she threw open the now familiar metal door. Making her way through several tunnels she finally found the door she was looking for.

"Tai! Yamato's in trouble!" She screamed swinging the kitchen door open. Tai sat inside with his elbows in front of him on the table looking concerned. His face lit up when he saw her, she was still dripping went from her swim and her hair was in disarray, instead of smiling she stomped over and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Didn't you hear me?!"

"Don't worry Sora he will be fine." Tai reassured her placing his hands over hers. "He's our top agent afterall."

"But there was this crazy women with uzi's and a blockade at the bridge!" She was a bit hysterical so he patted her hands comfortingly.

"I promise he will be alright." She slowly relaxed her hold and let him drop back into his chair. Smiling his usual smile at her he stood pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm glad you came back safely."

"...Yeah." She whispered into the crook of his neck returning the hug. At that moment Calista burst into the room followed closely by Joe. "We've dropped off the people at the safehouse." She reported. Waiting patiently for Sora to disengage the hug she handed her a piece of paper. "This is a message from your mother."

Sora accepted it gratefully and read the heartfelt note, sniffling a bit at the contents. Sighing she sat down on what she thought was an empty chair but it was occupied by Tai. She was about to leap off his lap but he wrapped his arm around her waist and told her it was ok.

"Wheres Yamato?" Calista asked, scanning the room for him. Sora was about to answer when Tai interrupted. "He ran into a little trouble with Jun and Davis, I'm sure he'll return soon."

"I see." She said quietly. Joe sat at the table shakily and Hikari poured him some tea.

"Wheres Yolei?" Sora asked finally noticing the girls absence.

"She's with her sister in her room." Tai answered, resting his head against her back. Calista scowled and slipped out of the room.

"It's been a long day Tai, I'm going to try and get some sleep." He almost looked remorseful as she disentangled herself from him but smiled anyway.

"Sure, sleep well." He called after her. Hikari patted his shoulder comfortingly and he gave her a thankful look.

...

Sora had been lying in bed for hours, not bothering to get under the sheets since she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. Glancing at the clock she groaned, it was a bit after two in the morning, everyone else should be asleep right now.

When she heard a door open she sat up straight, someone was heading for the bathroom. Cautiously she poked her head out to see who it was and was relieved to see Yamato riffling through the bathroom cupboard. He pulled out the first aid kit and she ducked back into her room as he came down the hall.

"Yamato, are you okay?" She said quietly, stepping out of her room painfully aware she was only wearing her oversized froggy T-shirt and short shorts.

"I'm fine." He said flatly. It was then that she noticed he was covered in filth and cuts, the black fabric of his clothes prevented her from seeing it very well but she could tell his arm was hurt.

"Please...let me help you with your injury? I used to bandage myself all the time." She was fiddling with her hands behind her back nervously. He watched her for a moment, considering how guilty she seemed to feel, and relented.

"Ok." He walked over into her room instead of letting her into his but she didn't complain, instead skipping in happily after him. He sat down on her bed, unclasping his bulletproof vest and letting it drop to the floor. He then took his top off and Sora let out an involuntary breath of approval.

His chest and arms were perfectly toned, flexing slightly with each movement. He was more streamline then Tai and sat there waiting patiently for her to stop staring. Jolting out of her appreciation she noticed the deep cut on his arm and busied herself with getting out the tools she would need.

"It needs stiches, can you do that?" He asked cooly. Nodding she got out the necessary needle and thread. It wasn't until she got closer that she noticed he was covered in a variety of scars, most were so small they were difficult to see if you weren't looking carefully but there was one on the right side of his chest just below his shoulder that was dominant. It looked like an old bullet wound.

Guiding her hand he allowed her to hold his arm. "There's no anesthetic here." She said softly.

"We can't afford to waste it anyway. Just do it." He was emotionless and she just gulped before beginning. He didn't react at all, not even flinching as she stitched him up. After she had completed her task she wrapped it up in a white bandage. She lingered on her hold on his arm, gently tracing the tips of her fingers along his skin. She wanted to touch him more, make sure he was actually here, she had been so afraid of losing him and she wasn't sure why. He was still basically a stranger yet she felt a connection with him that she couldn't explain. Standing he gathered his things and walked out, pausing for a moment in the doorway.

"...Thanks." He said curtly before leaving completely.

"Don't mention it." She whispered after him, collapsing onto the bed happily. He was safe and had even thanked her! She slipped easily into a dreamless sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

"A birthday party?" Sora asked curiously. She was in the kitchen with Tai and Hikari helping them prepare some cake and cookies.

"Yep, Yama's birthday is today. I've sent him on a reconnaissance mission so we can get everything prepared." Tai answered.

"Tai always does this even though Yamato doesn't really like it." Hikari chirped, dusting some flour off her hands before turning to leave. "I'm going to go get the decorations from the storage area. Don't let Tai eat the cake mix!" she said as she left.

Sora laughed and elbowed Tai's shoulder, he nudged her back with a grin. "There's something I'd like to ask you." He said, suddenly serious.

"What?" She said raising an eyebrow at him. His face started turning red and he turned away.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come to the training grounds with me. You know, just the two of us."

"Why, do you think I need more training?"

"No, well, um...we can't exactly go to the movies."

Sora balked in understanding and felt her face flush scarlet. Fumbling with the cake batter she avoided his gaze. "Yeah, why not?" She giggled nervously. He flashed her his famous smile and flicked some cookie dough onto her cheek.

"Its a date!" He laughed.

"Tai!" Rubbing the dough off her face she scooped up a handful of cake mix and smeared it in his hair. He growled playfully in response and dumped the entire cookie mixture, bowl and all, onto her head.

Soon it was all out war and they somehow ended up on the floor with him on top laughing rancourously. Catching her breath she stopped when she noticed Tai was no longer laughing and was now smiling down at her. She smiled back and, just as he leaned in towards her, smeared a dollop of cake mix across his face.

"I expected this from Tai but really Sora you too?" Hikari came back in with a box of decorations and frowned at the mess. Tai scrambled off of Sora and helped her up, both of them looking sheepish. "Let's get this mess cleaned up and start again." Hikari sighed.

A few hours later it looked like nothing had happened, everyone besides Yamato were waiting around the table to shout happy birthday on his return. Hikari was holding the cake in front of her beaming happily when he walked in.

"Surprise!" They all shouted at once. Yamato stood there stone faced and was about to spin on his heel and leaved when Tai rushed forward to stop him, accidently bumping Hikari who sent the cake flying landing precisely on Sora's head. The chocolate mess slid down her face falling with a sloshing sound to the ground.

No one said anything for a few seconds then something entirely unexpected happened. Yamato starting laughing loudly and pointed at Sora's face covering his mouth with his hand. "Your, your face!"

Everyone gaped in astonishment as the rare sound of Yamato's laughter echoed through the room. Tai grinned widely and soon joined him along with Yolei and Hikari, even Calista giggled. Pouting Sora stuck her tongue out at him but this just seemed to make him laugh more. Smiling evilly she scooped some of the chocolatey goodness off her head and threw it at him. He used a bewildered Tai as a human shield.

"Happy ninetenth birthday buddy!" Tai declared while attempting to plaster some cake in Yamato's hair. Dodging Yamato was smirking triumphantly when Hikari poured an entire beaker of milk over his head.

"Food is for eating." She said flatly as Yamato blinked at her in shock. "I made cookies as well and we are all going to eat them, then and only then do you all have my permission to go get cleaned up."

Relenting everyone returned to their seats and began eating the cookies without any further fuss. After an hour or so of enjoyable chat and several embarrassing birthday tales from Tai Yamato leaned back in his chair watching Sora talking happily with Hikari. He couldn't stop staring at her, the way she laughed, the way she frowned, even the way she got angry was incredibly cute.

No. He wouldn't think like that, especially not today. He couldn't believe he had actually laughed. This day represented more then just his birthday, it also stood for the day his entire life fell apart. He was frowning again and this time nothing the others said or did could lift his spirits.

Sora had a lot of fun and collapsed into bed happily. She was surprised they could have such a normal day even though they lived like this and it had given her an energy boost. Falling into a deep sleep she dreamt of her parents and the parties they used to throw for her on her birthdays. Oh yeah she still needed to ask Tai about her father...what was that? A scream? Was she still dreaming? Groggily turning her heqd she spotted the time, it was almost four in the morning.

Leaping put of bed she realised it was no dream. Someone was screaming. Rocketing out of her room her stomach sank, it was coming from Yamato's room! Throwing the door open she saw him thrashing about on the bed, his knuckles were white from his hold on the sheets and he was kicking out wildly.

Making her way over she was about to grab him when someone pulled her back by her shoulders. Looking back she saw Tai steering her away. "He'll kill you." He said firmly. She watched him slowly make his way over and touch Yamato's shoulder lightly.

Yamato sprang into action, pulling a gun from under his pillow he stuck it to Tai's forehead. He was breathing heavily, a thin layer of sweat covering his bare torso, and scanned the room desperately as if looking for something but seeing nothing.

"It's me Yama, remember?" Tai said quietly, hands held before him in a surrendering gesture. Yamato looked at him like he was seeing him for the first time and slowly lowered his weapon. He was still breathing erratically and let out a choking sob, pulling Tai into an inescapable hug.

Sora watched Tai carefully wrap his arms around the blonde and pat his head gently. He gestured to the door with his eyes and she slowly slipped out, shutting the door behind her and sliding to the floor. What was that? It was the same sort of thing he had done back at the training grounds.

For some reason she couldn't get that look of terror he had out of her mind. She was jealous of Tai, she wanted to be the one to comfort him. Sure she didn't really know him that well but she wanted too. She had never felt this way before, she wanted to know every possible detail about him.

"He woke you huh?" She glanced up at Calista who sat down beside her. "He does this every once and a while...nightmares you know?"

"Whats wrong with him?" She asked quietly.

Calista closed her eyes and leaned her head back. "I really can't tell you, its his personal history and he's not one for sharing."

"I'll get him to tell me." Sora said with determination.

"Oh? And how exactly are you going to do that?"

"I...don't know." She admitted sadly. Calista giggled and ruffled her hair.

"You'll work something out, he likes you." Though Sora could tell from her tone she meant just as a friend she couldn't stop the butterflies from making little loops in her stomach. Getting up Calista extended her a hand. "We should get some sleep."

"What about Tai?"

"He'll stay with him tonight, he's the only one Yamato lets get this close and now its just become a habit." Calista shrugged.

Sora went quietly into her room and collapsed on the bed. She was determined to ask Tai about everything tomorrow.

...

The next few days proved awkward. Yamato was definitely avoiding her and everytime she asked Tai about it he would change the subject. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and cornered Tai in his room.

"This is ridiculous! If you can't tell me about Yamato at least tell me about my dad!" She nearly shouted. Rolling his eyes in defeat Tai slumped onto his bed.

"Ok, if I tell you how I met Yamato will you drop it?" She nodded vigorously and he sighed before beginning...

_Tai was stretching tiredly beside the small campsite Sora's father, Haruhiko, had constructed for them. They were deep in enemy territory for Tai's first real mission which he had completed with ease. Now they were travelling home and Tai was looking forward to celebrating his thirteenth birthday with Hikari back at the base. _

_Of course the war had already been raging for a year now and he was worried about his parents. Thanks to the time honored tradition of royal children not being revealed to the public until they were sixteen he and Hikari had been able to go into hiding under the city with their sensei Haruhiko. It was fun at first but he missed his parents, only getting to visit them in the world above on special days like his birthday was trying for them all._

_Still it could be worse and Tai wasn't the brooding type so he made for the river for a morning dip. Spotting someone struggling with something in the water he approached cautiously. It was a young girl no older then him with raven hair and powder blue eyes. The thing she was pulling out of the water turned out to be a person. It was a blonde boy, he was leaning heavily against her and his shoulder was bleeding profusely clouding the clear water with its vibrant red. They were both wearing the same simple grey slacks and T-shirts._

_Running over Tai was about to help the girl with her charge when the boy pressed a sharp object to his throat. The girl yelped angrily and the boy just glared._

_"Who...are...you?" The boy growled through clenched teeth._

_"Someone's whose trying to help!" Tai barked in annoyance. The boy pressed the object closer drawing a little blood._

_"Tai? Where are you! This is enemy territory you can't just-" Haruhiko stopped himself short when he saw the situation. He had short hair the same color as Sora's and a wise face. He was wearing the same type of combat gear everyone now wore at the base. _

_"It can't be..." Without hesitating he ran forward, pulling Tai away from the boy. The boy was frozen in shock staring at Haruhiko, all the previous tension having bled from his form. The boy opened his mouth to say something but instead slumped forward, apparently having lost his battle to stay awake._

_"Yamato! Yamato don't do this to me!" The girl yelled shaking him roughly. Haruhiko patted the girls head comfortingly as she started to cry and pried Yamato from her hold. Lifting him easily he barked at Tai to forget the campsite and get in the car. _

_Tai did as he was told, helping the girl into the car as well. Haruhiko drove at lightning speed ordering Tai to put pressure on Yamato's wound. Doing as he was told he ripped Yamato's shirt off and pressed it into the bullet wound._

_Even going at top speed it was several anxious hours before they finally returned to base. Haruhiko carried the now extremely pale Yamato into the base followed closely by Tai and the girl. He burst into the kitchen where Joe was caring for Hikari._

_"Save him now!" Haruhiko demanded laying Yamato on the table. Joe was only sixteen at the time but obeyed his instructions. Tai guided Hikari and the girl out of the room as Joe began his work. _

"My god. What had happened to him?" Sora breathed. Tai shook his finger at her. "Nope, no more questions remember? Needless to say Joe just barely managed to save his life."

"Ok so my dad took you and Hikari into hiding and he didn't come to visit me because he didn't want me involved?"

"Yep."

"Now you have to tell me where my father is." She said defiantly. Tai was unreadable for a moment before grinning. "Will you drop that as well for now if I tell you how Yamato and I became friends?"

Considering this for a moment she relented with a nod. To be honest she was scared about asking about her father, why wasn't he here? She almost didn't want to know the answer. Tai cleared his throat and began.

"_Damnit!" Tai was lying on his back after being thrown by Yamato for the millionth time. No matter what he did he couldn't beat the blonde. "No fair!"_

_Yamato said nothing in response. Ever since the day they had picked him up a year ago he hadn't spoken a word to Tai. He talked to Calista and Haruhiko just fine. Hell he even spoke to Hikari every once in a while but he refused to even acknowledge Tai._

_This, of course, bothered Tai to no end. He hated the secretive little bastard who always seemed so smug when he beat him even without talking. When Haruhiko had explained where he knew him from Tai had been really happy, finally someone who might understand! But no, he had to be a snotty bitch about everything._

_Haruhiko was watching them carefully, occasionally giving instructions. Tai could tell Yamato looked up to Haruhiko just as much as he did and was also out to impress, thats probably why he never went easy on him. Haruhiko told the two boys to take a breather as he went back in the cabin._

_"Hey Yama!" Tai always called him that when he wanted to grab his attention. It worked like a charm and Yamato turned his full attention to him. "I'm going for a bit, you better not follow me! And don't tell sensei!"_

_Running quickly into the woods Tai snickered to himself. This plan was perfect! Sensei would have to acknowledge him if he pulled this off. He had heard sensei discussing the location of a weapons factory the Shinians had built within Zui and as luck would have it the place was less then a days journey from their current location!_

_It wasn't that hard for Tai to spot the place, it was huge and crawling with soldiers. Grinning happily at his genius he took out several grenades he had swiped from the weapons storage at the base and got close enough to throw them inside. The following explosions were just as cool as he thought they would be from his position behind a tree far enough away to avoid the shrapnel._

_He hadn't realised he'd been spotted until it was too late. The soldiers were relentless and Tai knew he couldn't run for much longer. They had chased him through the vast trees all the way to the infamous Gato cliff. No one could possibly survive a fall onto the jagged claw like rocks below._

_Panting just at the cliffs edge he turned to face his pursuers. There were three of them and they looked royally cheesed off. "It's up to you kid, die by falling off or a shot to the head." The apparent leader scoffed._

_"How about neither?" Tai said shakily. The men laughed and took aim. Suddenly the one farthest back dropped to the ground, when the second man turned to see what had happened he was taken down as well. Unfortunately for Tai the head honcho hadn't noticed this and fired several rounds at him._

_He managed to dodge the majority but one clipped him on the shoulder knocking him back. He felt his foothold on the ground crumble and he went hurtling toward the rocks below when someone grabbed his hand. Looking up he saw Yamato holding onto him with concern clearly displayed across his face. Yamato's grip on his wrist was slipping and Tai had yet to grab hold, the pain from his wound was making him woozy, was it laced with a tranquiliser?_

_"Damnit Tai grab my hand! I don't want to see anyone I care about die in front of me ever again!" Yamato's insistent scream brought Tai back to the real world. Grasping his hand they worked together to pull him up. _

_Sprawling out once he was up Tai turned to see Yamato panting hard and obviously fighting back tears lying beside him. "I thought you hated me." Tai laughed._

_"What?"_

_"You never talked to me." Tai said breathlessly._

_"That's because you're an idiot so I didn't think it was worth my time." Tai scowled at the blonde who either didn't notice or ignored it as he continued. "But then after spending more time around you I realised that impulsive nature of yours had its uses...and that perhaps we could even be friends. You and I are complete opposites." Yamato paused, staring at the blue sky above them. "And...I was jealous of you." Yamato whispered, his face turning bright red. "You're so charismatic everyone just flocks around you, even Calista took less then a day to start calling you her friend. I just never managed to think of anything I could say to make a good impression and by that point I hadn't spoken for so long it felt awkward to try and start a conversation."_

_Tai blinked then began laughing loudly. Yamato scowled and got up, pulling Tai with him. "Well thats the most I've ever heard you speak. I never knew you thought so highly of the great me!" Yamato huffed and turned his head away._

_"I don't think that highly of you, you're still a massive idiot."_

_"Hey is that the kind of thing you say to you're newest friend?" Tai grinned._

_"If its true." Yamato gave a cocky half smirk and extended his hand. Tai shook it eagerly._

_"Just you wait one day this idiot is going to be you're leader."_

_"I have my doubts." Yamato stated comfortably as they both laughed happily together. _

"Yamato was really that shy?" Sora laughed lightly. Tai nodded laughing as well.

"Yep, so there you go. Two stories for the price of one!"

"Has he always reacted badly when people touch him?"

Tai paused before responding. "Yes, for as long as I've known him."

"Is this a bad time?" Calista was standing in the doorway watching the pair with a sad expression. Sora shook her head and patted the spot on the bed next to her. Calista held up a hand in refusal and turned to Tai. "I'm afraid your training trip will have to wait."

Tai visibly sagged but Sora took a moment more to catch up to what Calista was referring to and mentally sighed in relief. She was actually regretting agreeing to it since Tai seemed to be viewing her in a very new light that she wasn't sure she liked.

"Our intelligence says the Shinian government is going to try to 'remove' Senator Kushagi at the next victory celebration." Calista read this off a sheet clincally.

Tai frowned. Senator Kushagi was one of the only influential officials left trying to peacefully restore Zui to its rightful rulers. He had been secretly supporting Omni financially for years. The victory celebration was held at the Zuian royal hall every year to celebrate the day Shin successfully conquered Zui. It was a shame to say the least but every official in the country would be there.

"We don't know how the hit is going to take place, all we know is that its going to happen during the party." Calista continued. Tai nodded and ordered them both to the kitchen to discuss their options with the others.

Everyone was already there and when Yamato spotted Sora he quickly looked away. Sora made a face and sat down.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Tai stated happily.

"I do." Yolei raised her hand confidently, Tai smiled at her so she continued. "We need someone on the inside to be his personal bodyguard while the others act as support hiding around the grounds."

"You can't go out on the field." Tai stated sternly.

"She wasn't talking about herself." Yamato said lowly. Slowly, everyone in the room turned to Sora.

"Me? But I don't know the first thing about politics or high society!" Sora said waving her hands in front of her face creating an X.

"We'll teach you. No-one else can do it, we'd be recognised." Calista said flatly. Sora sank further into her chair when they all began discussing how to best execute this plan and for the first time since she got here she regretted coming, just a little.

* * *

Sora was exhausted. She had endured an extensive session with Hikari on how one should properly conduct themselves when eating and speaking. It had taken her an age to finally get down how and when to use all those blasted forks when Tai had said she probably wouldn't be eating anyway. She had almost impaled him with all seven.

To top it all off for the past week she had been taking dancing lessons with Yamato. Tai had promised he would be the one to teach her but Hikari said it would be impossible. When asked why she said that even though he had been raised a prince he had never quite got dancing down properly.

So now she was waiting for Yamato, as she usually did, outside his room. He still wasn't talking to her. Everytime she tried to strike up a conversation with him he would bark out an instruction instead. He would, however, allow her to speak if she talked only about herself and didn't ask any questions. By now he knew everything there was to know about her family and her life before Omni. She thought he might not really be listening but last night, after she told him how she had defeated Tai in a match just by calling him a bobble head, he had smiled for the briefest of moments. She hoped tonight she could finally break through his cold demeanor.

The door swung open and Yamato stood before her with his usual indifference. She was wearing a mid-length yellow cotton skirt and a plain white blouse. He was in a pair of black slacks and a pale grey shirt. Deeming this satisfactory he stepped out and walked down the hall. She followed him in silence to the training room they had been using for practice. It had a wide wooden floor and several punching bags on one side. It was a bit bigger then the kitchen, plenty of room for dancing, but had the same color scheme as the other rooms. There was a cd player playing classical music softly in the corner.

Grabbing her wrist Yamato led her into the centre of the room. Placing her left hand on his shoulder he held her right with his own and put his other one on her hip. Guiding her smoothly he led her through the steps of the waltz. She was a fast learner and didn't even need him to guide her anymore. He had been trying hard not to look at her face but couldn't resist a peek. He almost faltered at how sad she seemed. He didn't know why and it was starting to bug him.

"I'm sorry." Stopping mid step when she spoke he frowned at her. She bit her lip and refused to look at him. "I shouldn't have barged in like that...I just thought you were in trouble."

Ah. It was about that. Sighing he made her look at him. "I'm the one who should be sorry. You were just trying to help."

"Then why are you avoiding me?" She whimpered. He wished she wouldn't look at him like that, with those gorgeous orbs flickering and her perfect lips pouting ever so slightly. He didn't want to admit the real reason he was avoiding her so he did what was fast becoming natural to him; he lied.

"I was just annoyed with you. I shouldn't have been." With that he started moving again, taking her with him. He had been annoyed with her? That was all? Ha, like she believed that for a second.

"What was the real reason?" She asked with authority stopping him in his tracks. The only people to ever see through his lies before were Tai and Hikari, Tai because of how close they were and Hikari because she was super perceptive. Searching her eyes for any hint of how she knew he soon gave up. Then an idea struck him, though it was risky it should distract her quite a bit and possibly help him confront the real reason within his own mind. He was avoiding her because he was starting to actually like her and he knew that since she had seen one of his frequent...incidents he would have to give her an explanation about at least a portion of his past.

"Lets try something a little different." He said slyly. She watched him curiously as he released her and swapped the cd's changing it to a faster spanish sounding track. With a half smirk he grabbed her hand and spun her around to match the tempo, clasping her back to him with a hold on her arm across her stomach. He then kicked her foot out and used it to create a wide circle.

"You're avoiding the subject." Sora breathed shakily. He smirked at the effect he had on her. She watched him slid around her, spinning her out and bringing her back in he stooped her down low supporting her with his knee. He was so close his bangs were tickling her forehead and she couldn't tear her gaze away from those deep cobalt pools. Carefully she raised her hand to his face, hovering just above his cheek.

"And what if I am?" He whispered, lifting her up and guiding her through a few quick steps around the room. Holding her right hand he pressed his left into the small of her back dipping her down in a wide arch before snapping her head back up to be level with his.

"Then I won't let you leave this room until you give me a real answer." Mahogany clashed with cobalt and they stared eachother down. The song ended before their competition did and neither of them was letting up.

In the end it was Yamato who broke the spell, releasing his hold he strode over to the cd player and shut it off. He remained crouching there for some time before speaking.

"You don't need to know."

"Yes I do! I want to help..." He sighed at her pathetic tone. He knew he would have to tell her sooner or later since she was so bloody stubborn but did he really have to do it now? Probably...maybe she would let him get away with a short summary.

"I had...a traumatic experience when I was younger. It happened on the night of my birthday and now I can't sleep on that night without reliving it. I've tried to stay up before but it dosen't work, I always end up seeing it."

Sora stared at his back for a long while waiting for him to continue. When he didn't she thought she might push her luck a little. "Can you tell me what happened?" She said quietly.

"Why? Theres no need for you to know." He said quietly with his back still turned to her. Couldn't she just let it go? And why, deep down, did he want her to know?

Walking up behind him she waited patiently for him to stand and face her. He was still wearing his mask of indifference but she could see he was struggling with his decision. "Because I want to understand." He was very surprised at this and she smiled, reaching up slowly to once again hover over his face. He brought his hand up and gently placed it over hers allowing her to touch him. Her heart almost burst out of her for joy.

She had never said words with such conviction before. If she was honest with herself she would have to admit she had begun developing feelings for him when she first saw him. Far from being put off by his standoffish nature and odd behaviour she actually found it endearing. For some reason she was drawn to him like a moth to a flame and no matter how much he tried to push her away she just couldn't give him up. He was a beautiful enigma she had to solve.

He had told this story before out of necessity and because of insistent people but this was the first time he actually wanted to tell someone. He had never been quick to trust people, even holding most of those he knew at a comfortable armslength. But something about her was different, and for the life of him he couldn't figure out what. Steeling his resolve he closed his eyes and dove head first into his memories.

_It was his eleventh birthday and he had been giddy, his presents were marvelous and the party was great but the best treat of all was seeing his baby brother again. They had spent the whole day together and his adorable little T.K had even given him a new harmonica. His father had been beaming with approval the entire day._

_The excitement hadn't worn off and he was having trouble sleeping. Someone opened the door a crack and he was surprised to see a head of stylish short black hair and a set of emerald eyes peek in. Yamato closed his pretending to be asleep to see what he would do. This man was like an older brother to him, best friends with his dad and always willing to lend him an ear whenever he just needed someone to talk to. He was also his personal trainer, ensuring Yamato had the skills he needed to survive._

_Walking over to Yamatos bed he smiled down at the supposedly sleeping boy and quietly made his exit, shutting the door softly behind him. Yamato, his curiousty peaked, waited a few minutes before making to follow. His silk green pyjamas rustled lightly with his movements. He tiptoed toward the open door to his fathers study, hearing voices coming from within. Pressing himself against the wall beside the door he listened to the conversation._

_"I was worried about him for awhile since he was sulking a lot more then usual since Nancy took Takeru away. I'm glad he was happy." That was his father talking. Yamato winced at his words, maybe he should go easier on his dad. After all it had been his mom who had decided to leave._

_"Yes, it was truly a marvelous day." That was the man's slick voice. "Have you thought about what we talked about?"_

_"Yukio I already told you, though we may not have been seeing eye to eye recently the Kamiya's are my closest friends and more then worthy of managing their own affairs."_

_"But Hiroaki why run the risk?"_

_"There is no risk! You're talking about starting a war here for no real reason! You keep insisting they a planning a hostile takeover but I have seen no evidence to support that." His father sounded angry now. Peering in carefully he saw Yukio sigh and pour two glasses of wine._

_"To me it seems its only a matter of time. Compared to Shin Zui has many more natural resourses including fuel and food sources, if we don't take control Before they grow stronger we may never have the chance. But I suppose you are right...I have a tendency to overreact." Yukio smiled handing Yamato's father the beverage. Hiroaki smiled back taking a large swig of the liquid. For a moment nothing happened, then Hiroaki started coughing. Shuddering violently he fell to his knees._

_"What have you done?" Hiroaki stuttered, grabbing Yukio by the ends of his black dress jacket. Pulling out a handgun with a silencer attached Yukio stuck it to Hiroaki's temple. "I'm sorry Hiroaki, I'm doing this for the sake of our country. I promise I'll take care of your family like they were my own." Yukio's voice cracked a little as he spoke._

_"NO!" Yamato yelled leaping out of his hiding place. It was too late however, Yukio had already pulled the trigger. Everything happened in slow motion for Yamato, the back of his fathers head blowing open decorating the plush white carpet with red. Yamato was trying hard to scream but couldn't find his voice. What remained of his fathers head was turned toward him, his dirty blonde hair stained with blood and his blue eyes wide with shock._

_Yukio ran up to him shielding him from the scene. Yamato was too shocked to defend when Yukio wrapped his hands around his slim neck. Yukio looked tormented, like he didn't want to hurt him. He began squirming wildly when Yukio started choking him. He couldn't breath, this was all wrong! What had happened, why had Yukio done this, why was he trying to kill him?! Clawing desperately against the larger man's hold he felt the world disappearing. Gasping for air he managed to speak. "Y-Yuki..."_

_Yukio's hold suddenly loosened and Yamato fell to the floor gulping air greedily and rubbing his neck. Yukio was staring down at him sadly, Yuki was Yamato's own personal nickname for him, no-one else could call him by that name. Sighing he crouched down to be eye level with Yamato._

_"You weren't meant to see this Yamato. I only did it because I had too. I don't want to hurt you." Yukio was stroking Yamato's hair as he spoke and Yamato started to cry. Yukio was sympathetic now, trying to calm down the shaking child. "Please, I want you to help me. You're going to help me take control of a bad country okay?"_

_Yamato froze, wiping his tears away with one hand he swatted Yukio's away with the other. "You killed my dad! You think I'm going to help you!? You're crazy!" Yamato stopped talking when Yukio's features turned from sympathetic to stone cold. He was really scared of this new Yukio. Remembering he didn't have an escape plan he tried to back away but Yukio lifted him off the ground by the scruff of his collar and punched him in the gut, hard, knocking him unconcious._

Yamato hand was shaking against hers as he finished his story. Opening his eyes he was shocked at what he saw, usually when he ended his story people would be looking at him sympathetically uttering annoying phrases such as 'you poor thing' and 'I can't believe such a young child faced such hardships' but she was different.

She looked livid, and if he didn't already have her hand clasped to his face he would have been afraid she might slap him. When she realised he was finished she huffed angrily, eyes brimming with tears. "How dare he! Good of the country?! What the hell is that supposed to mean! How could he betray his friend like that? There was no bloody reason for doing such a horrible thing! If I ever get my hands on him there will be hell to pay!"

She was red in the face by the end of her tirade and he couldn't help but chuckle quietly. She looked at him curiously as he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers still holding her hand firmly in place. "I certainly wasn't expecting that."

"Well he deserves a worse reaction. Besides, you don't seem like the kind of man who appreciates pity." She smiled, opening his eyes he gave her a cheeky grin. She paused, smile faltering, seeming to notice for the first time how close he was. She could see every feature of his smooth face. He had long eyelashes for a guy and such large eyes overflowing with mischief apparently brought on by her reaction. He was so very close she could almost taste him, all she would have to do is tilt her head a little and she actually would. She was a bit scared of what he might do in response but she wanted to ease his pain. She wanted to be the one to make him forget all the things that hurt him. Slowly she placed her lips on his own, meddling them together. At first he tensed up, giving fuel to her previous fears, but then he relented responding to her movements almost greedily.

Pulling away from the intoxicating kiss she turned on her heels too afraid to see his reaction. "Thankyou for the lesson." She said quietly sounding almost giddy before fleeing the room.

He stood there with a slight pink tinge to his cheeks completely star struck silently bringing his fingers to his lips. He didn't know about her but that had been his first kiss and he hadn't reacted badly to her touching him without permission, in fact in that moment he had wanted to explore things he never dreamed he'd have the time or desire for.

A small smirk wormed its way onto his face as he thought that maybe, just maybe, he could make something like a relationship with her work.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note:

Okay there seems to be some age confusion from the last chapter so I thought I should clarify here. By the way this is just my imaginings not actual data and I'm not going to go so far as to give them dates.

Tai: 19 born in summer

Hikari: 15 born in spring (that makes Takeru only about a month older)

Yamato: 19 (just) born in winter

Takeru: 15 (16 soon as stated) born in winter

Sora: 18 born in summer

Yolei: 16 born in autumn (yep I imagine her as a bit older then Hikari)

Koushirou: 18 born in spring

Mimi: 19 born in autumn (hope its ok since she is only a older by a few months)

Joe: 24 born in summer (yeah as I've said before in my previous fic I'm not too good with Joe)

Jun: 19 born in autumn (she is so fun to write though I disliked her in the show)

Davis: 16 born in summer

Calista: 18 born in spring

Once again steamy scenes start with OHMY and end with WINK.

Phew hope that clears up any issues, on with the show!

* * *

Mission three: Parties aren't always fun.

Tai sighed, he had just returned from speaking to senator Kushagi in order to try and convince him going to the celebration would be ill adviced. It was safe to say things had gone exactly as he had expected. Senator Kushagi had point blank refused. Since Zui's takeover attendance to the celebration has been mandatory for all officials, not participating was the same as saying you were with the rebels.

After navigating the many twists and turns leading to the centre of the base without even really trying he stepped into the central hall. Heading toward Sora's room he spotted Yamato leaning against the wall outside of it watching him approach.

"How did it go?" Yamato asked casually. Tai grinned and shrugged before leaning against the opposite wall with his hands in his pockets.

"No go, looks like its plan A after all. At least those dance lessons won't go to waste, by the way I've been meaning to talk to you about that." Tai answered. Yamato cocked an eyebrow and Tai waved a hand dismissively in front of his face. "I'm sure you taught her well that isn't what I meant. I know I kinda made you look after her but now that you've seen what she can do I don't mind assigning the missions how we used too. You know, you working solo as much as possible."

Yamato, as usual, showed no change on the surface as he pondered the offer. It was true that Tai preferred them to work in teams of two but before Sora came along it had only been the three of them so Yamato had insisted he work alone whenever he could.

If he was honest with himself he would have to admit he liked it when Sora was around. The time he had spent with her so far has contained some of the best moments in his life, least of all that one small token of affection. One half of his mind was screaming he refuse, wasn't he contemplating trying to get even closer to her anyway? Wouldn't distancing himself even more then he usually does ruin his chances?

Another part of him was warning him not to think of those things. Has he forgotten why he was avoiding her in the first place? Why he was trying to deny he may even have feelings for her? He couldn't allow himself that kind of happiness especially not with her, not after what happened to Haruhiko.

He was about to accept Tai's proposal when he realised Tai wasn't listening anymore, instead he was staring at something with a broad smile. Yamato turned his head to see what it was, standing there in a powder blue silk gown was Sora. He was stunned, unable to tear his eyes away from her. He knew she was attractive but he had never seen her looking so beautiful.

The dress was streamline and accentuated her hips. It reached all the way up to her collar bone at the front but behind, unseen by him, it was open all the way down the the small of her back. It had a slit extending from just below her left hip all the way to where the dress ended above her ankles. To complement the blue she was wearing simple white silk three inch heels. Her hair was brushed up into an effortless high top bun held in place by a white carnation on the right side. Her bangs were arranged so the left side was more dominant then the right in order to frame her face and offset the carnation. She was also wearing a demure set of dangling diamond earrings. Her makeup was slight, a small dash of powder blue eyeshadow, light pink blush sprinkled delicately along her cheekbones and natural pink lipgloss. She looked slightly flustered and started worrying her lower lip. "What is it? Do I look weird? Hikari and Yolei took hours."

Tai laughed loudly before responding. "You look great! Don't you think so too Ya-" Tai stopped aburptly when he the blonde pushed him to one side and strode up to Sora. She was puzzled when he stopped just in front of her unsure of what he was doing. He stood there examining every feature, she looked so damn good with that confused expression. He wanted to kiss her so badly, call the whole mission off and take her away with him. If she still wanted to dance they could do it together.

Instead he just slowly reached up and brushed her right bang behind her ear. He smirked when her breathing hitched at the unexpected contact and leaned down toward her so his eyes were square with her own. "You look lovely."

"Th-thanks." She stuttered as he straightened up and walked past her. Tai looked jubilant for some reason which kind of bugged her as she turned to follow Yamato.

Tai waited until they had both left before bursting out in rancourous laughter. Hikari skipped out of Sora's room to stand in front of him. "Why are you laughing? I thought you liked Sora too." She said matter-of-a-factly. He stopped laughing displaying his trademark grin as he countered. "I thought so too, but I had no idea Yama was interested, isn't it amazing? Our Yamato, mister 'to cool for that sort of thing' has a crush!"

"That didn't answer my question."

"I know...Sora was my first crush. I thought I was in love when we were kids but now I just haven't been feeling it. Everytime we got closer and I saw an opportunity it felt wrong somehow. I mean I was excited when she agreed to go to the training grounds with me but even then I only ever thought of all the fun we would have, not our relationship. It took trying to force things to work with her to realise she is just a really good friend to me. But Yama shouldn't have let me see that."

"And why is that?" Hikari asked with a smile.

"Because now that I know I might just have a little fun of my own." Tai replied with an evil smirk before heading out to join them. Hikari rolled her eyes after him.

* * *

"Everyone still in position?" Tai's commanding voice crackled through the commnicator in Yamato's ear.

"Affirmative." He replied by pressing down on the device lightly. He heard Calista confirm her position as well before Tai instructed them to remain vigilant.

Turning his attention back to the scene below he wanted to smile at how well Sora was fitting in. They were at the celebration and the party was in full swing. Of course being a diplomatic event full swing meant everyone was milling about with glasses of champagne having boring small talk. The ballroom was extravagently decorated with rows of tables adorned in a large variety of food of the highest quality. Yamato was in one of the disused boxes overlooking the whole room, they were originally for when dignitaries wanted some privacy but no one used them anymore.

He was wearing special zoom specs Yolei had made to watch Sora as closely as possible despite the distance. He wasn't pleased with Kushagi's behaviour during the party in the least.

Kushagi was closer to fifty then forty, with gelled back grey hair and an amicable disposition he was a handsome older gentlemen. For tonight he was wearing an expensive grey suit with modest lapels and a darker grey tie. Of course this isn't what was bugging Yamato, he couldn't care less about the man's looks or attire.

No it was the way he was hanging around Sora like a smitten puppy despite the fact she was posing as his neice, _neice _not floosy for the night! Gritting his teeth as Kushagi dragged Sora onto the dance floor he wished he could pull her out of there. Why oh why hadn't he been opposed to this idea again?

...

Sora was equally as put off by Kushagi at this point moving hishand so it sat where it was supposed to on the small of her back rather then her derrière for the slow dance. "Please remember who I am _uncle_."

"Oh yes, I'm sorry my dear you just look so radiant tonight."

Sora shook her head and continued through the steps. How could this guy even think about stuff like that when his life was in danger? She was thankful for the listening device hidden in the carnation, it made her feel safer knowing her team knew exactly what was happening. Her attention was brought back to the task at hand when Kushagi stopped mid step as a handsome man with wavy dark hair and piercing green eyes approached them.

...

Yamato stifled a scream, his whole body tensed when he saw the man approaching Sora. It was clawing at him now, coursing its way through his body in almost convulsive ripples towards his conciousness. He didn't think he could hold it back this time, his right forearm was already twitching violently. He grabbed it to try and stop the shaking but it still quivered beneath his hold. His vision was fading, everything was turning red and without even realising it he had already stood up. He was making his way to the opening, not even caring that if he crossed that threshold everyone below would see him.

"_Revenge pure and simple, why bother worrying about the consequences? What consequences? The world needs to be a darker shade of red...they are my enemies. Who? All of them all of them all of them all of them ALL OF THEM!"_ he was losing himself and he knew it. His thoughts were incoherent babbling that didn't even sound like his own voice. He was sinking into the darkness, why not let himself sink? That would be so much easier then resisting any longer, just floating away into nothing.

"Yamato! Don't do anything stupid! That's an order!" Tai's demand seemed to echo through Yamato's head. He took a few deep breaths and followed the voice, using it as an achor to remain in control. He bit his cheek hard enough to draw blood to stop himself from moving any further. He was back and he remembered why he didn't let himself lose control. Slowly he pressed the button to respond.

"But it's him, this is my fucking chance so why are you stopping me." Yamato seethed in a low growl. His right arm was still convolsing but he could feel himself coming back to reality. Still he felt the need to argue, to fight for his cause. Was giving into his fury so unreasonable?

"Because it won't solve anything. I'm not saying you can't kill him, I'm just saying we have to do it at the right time. If we do it here with all these witnesses it will hurt our cause, we need evidence first." Tai stated firmly.

"I am the god damn evidence." Yamato spate.

"...I know. But to act now would put people you care about at risk. I know you don't want that." Tai said the last line sympathetically. Yamato stopped shaking at his words, he had lost the argument. He knew he would, he already knew at the start that now wouldn't work, taking revenge now would ruin everything he has been working for so far. All that made perfect sense but it didn't make it hurt any less. Forcing back the tears he slammed his right fist into the ground. It created a dent and a small tremor unnoticed by the crowd below.

"Are you okay?" Tai asked with concern, Yamato took a few deep breaths to bring himself back to normal completely. The shaking stopped and his vision returned to normal. None of this made him feel any better. All he wanted to do was break down but he wouldn't. He was far stronger then that now.

"Yeah...thanks Tai."

"Anytime Yama, but if you really can't handle it pull back you understand?"

"I got it." Yamato almost sighed. Rolling his right wrist experimentally a few times he turned his attention back to Sora and her new dance partner with disgust.

...

"May I cut in?" The man said smoothly in a deep and silky baritone.

"Of course." Kushagi stated in a friendly manner but Sora could sense the animosity between the two. The man smiled in response and took Sora's hand, she followed his lead silently, discreetly keeping one eye on Kushagi.

"We haven't even really started yet and I'm afraid I'm already boring you." The man chuckled.

"Not at all. I'm just slightly overwhelmed since this is my first outing." Sora responded casually sounding every bit the part.

"Then I am right in this being our first meeting. I knew I never could have forgotten such a lovely face, tell me why have you not attended before?"

"I just turned eighteen recently."

"I see, and how are your related to senator Kushagi?"

Sora narrowed her eyes briefly, the man was speaking in a friendly tone but there was something almost sinister laced within his words. At the start of the dance she hadn't really minded since he was attractive and a change from molesting old men but now she was worried. He suspected her, she could tell, and suddenly his light grip on her hand and back seemed almost menacing.

"I'm his neice."

"Oh? I never knew Kushagi had a neice, I can't believe he would never mention someone as radiant as you."

"Well I'm quite a private person so I asked him not to talk about me."

"That's quite an admiral quality, I myself am quite a private person." He paused for a moment before flashing a dazzling smile. "Where are my manners I haven't even asked you your name yet."

Sora smiled back wondering why she had ever been suspicious of him, he seemed genuinely kind now. "It's Eileen, Eileen Kushagi."

The song ended as she spoke and the man took a bow raising her hand to his lips and planting a small kiss. "I'm sure you know who I am already but it would be rude to not introduce myself, I'm president Yukio Kimura of Shin, its a pleasure to make your aquaintance Eileen."

He was still hovering over her hand when he spoke so he missed Sora's horror filled expression. She jerked her hand away despite herself, cradling it against her as if it had been dipped in poison. She forced her hands behind her back and plastered on a fake smile as he rose. He smiled back, bright green eyes glimmering with something unreadable.

"I hope we'll meet again soon my dear." He oozed darkly as he turned on his heel and walked away leisurely. Sora's hand twitched toward her dagger strapped to her thigh. It would be so easy, he had his back to her now! This was the man who had ruined Yamato's life she couldn't let him leave! But the others, including Yamato, are watching right? They haven't acted which means she should stick to the plan.

Besides could she even take him out? Yamato said he was strong, really strong, and if Yamato said it it must be true. She bit her bottom lip angrily. It wasn't fair! Yamato must be hurting...she wanted to go find him. She didn't know if she could comfort him but she wanted the chance to try.

"Eileen? I think it's time we left." Kushagi said flatly standing behind her. She whipped around angrily and merely nodded. Casting one last hateful glance at Yukio she stormed out with Kushagi in tow. When they were outside he calmly asked the valet to inform his driver they would be leaving shortly. Once the valet ran off to attend to the task he produced a cigarette case from his inside pocket and offered one to Sora.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't refuse him." Kushagi said sounded truly apologetic. "I know Omni hates him for what he's done."

"You don't know the half of it." she scoffed as she examined the offered cigarette. She took it reluctantly, she wasn't a smoker but she had heard they can calm you down and right now thats exactly what she needed to do. Kushagi smiled at her and produced a silver lighter.

"Excuse me?" Sora had the cigarette in her mouth waiting for Kushagi to light it when the valet returned interrupting them with a friendly expression. "The car will be around shortly, um...can I shake your hand before you leave Mr Kushagi? I really admire what you've done for this country!"

Sora glared at the young man dangerously as Kushagi extended his hand. She almost didn't catch the glimmer of something on the valets hand. They were seconds away from grasping hands when Sora knocked the valets hand away with a high kick. The action flared her dress out revealing her satin frilled garter holding her sheathed knife in place.

The assassin, obviously not the real valet, scowled and reached behind him producing twin pistols with silencers attached. Sora shoved Kushagi to the ground and, dodging several bullets thanks to luck and speed alone, punched the assassin in the face. He was thrown backward by the force, rolling a few times before righting himself and taking aim.

She didn't give him the time to fire sending several more jabs and kicks his way. He avoided most of them by blocking with his arms but she landed a round house kick to his head sending him careening into a wall. He rose shakily and discarded his guns before rubbing his jaw. Sora went for a running jump but the assassain ducked forcing her to bouce off the wall and try to hit him with her knee. He took the hit to his stomach surprisingly well, recovering quickly he hooked her leg under her knee with one arm sending them both crashing to the ground.

Because of his grip on her leg she couldn't avoid his successive punches so she blocked them by crossing her arms in front of her face. Noticing he was getting nowhere the assassin landed a blow to her stomach effectively winding her. She stopped struggling in an attempt to get her breath back leaving her face open for another attack.

Closing her eyes in preparation for the blow she breathed a sigh of relief when it never came. She opened her eyes to see Yamato with an iron grip on the nook of the assassins upraised arm. He tossed his head gear away and glared at the assassin. Sora had never seen Yamato look so angry before and she had a good idea why.

"Care to release the lady's leg?" Yamato seethed dangerously, his grip tightening painfully yielding a small scream of anguish from the captured assassin who complied with his request quickly. Sora scrambled to her feet brushing her dress back down. She frowned at the dirt and scratches along it wondering just how expensive it was. She was jolted out of her contemplation when she heard a loud snap accompanied by a scream.

Yamato was still holding the assassins now oddly bent arm. He hadn't moved from his position, standing as casually as if he had just broken a stick and not a bone. He tossed the assassin to the side who was now glaring at him angrily suppressing his pain by clenching his jaw.

Sora noticed the others for the first time when Tai approached Yamato with a mixture of frustration and anger. "That is not how we operate."

Yamato just gave him an angry look and clenched his fists by his sides. Tai was still giving the impression of scolding a child. Yamato didn't falter, meeting Tai's gaze with defiance. Sora watched them with exasperation, throwing her hands up in the air she stepped between them. "I think that's quite enough of that! I know what he just did was wrong but considering the circumstances I think you can let it go for now Tai."

Yamato's jaw literally dropped when she interrupted to defend him. Snapping it shut silently before the others could see he found himself staring at her yet again. Even in her disheveled state he still thought she was beautiful. She was doing all the right things to make him feel whole again. He had told her about Yukio but she didn't know the full story, yet she understood what he was going through. She knew what he needed right now.

"For now." Tai conceded turning to go see their captive. Yamato remained where he was fixating on Sora's hand with a scowl. How dare that bastard touch her! He couldn't stop replaying the scene over and over again in his head. Yukio was not allowed to come near him or the people he cared about! She watched him with confusion and quickly put her hands behind her back.

"I guess you saw me dance with him, I mean how could you not? I'm so sorry if I had known I would have refused." She babbled. He didn't seem to hear her and was still staring at the spot her hand had been moments ago. She was slightly afraid of his strange behaviour.

Ya-Ya-Yamato!" She squealed when he lifted her bridle style; she was going to protest more but was silenced by his almost desperate expression. He held her tightly to him looking straight ahead. He didn't even notice Tai grinning at them as he carried her off to only he knows where.

Tai decided to let them go without a fuss, he'd tease Yamato later. Instead he turned his attention to the assassin who hadn't moved. This was thanks to Calista who was holding one of his own weapons to his temple. Tai leaned down in front of the assassin before speaking. "Who put you up to this?"

"May the great empire rule forever." The assassin drawled in a heavy northern accent similar to Calista's.

"I can't believe scum like you come from my home." Calista hissed.

"I feel the same way." The assassin chuckled.

"Answer my question." Tai demanded

"No." The assassin stated. Tai grabbed his collar and he smiled revealing a small black capsule in his mouth.

"Shit, a cyanide capsule!" Tai exclaimed angrily. He tried to take it but he was too late, the assassin had already bitten down. Almost immediately the assassin started to convulse, foaming at the mouth before slumping forward. Even though Tai knew there was no chance he checked his vitals anyway.

"Now we have to get rid of the body. If we leave it here there could be trouble." he sighed.

"Do you want me to take care of it?" Calista asked with a small smile.

"Of course not, I don't even have to try when carrying someone of this size." Tai replyed shaking his head vigorously.

"Are you saying I'm weak?" She said sarcastically, crossing her arms and leaning down so her hair was hovering in front of his face.

"Oh come on Cali you know its not like that." He countered smiling up at her.

"Sure sure mister 'my royal blood gives me extra strength'" She scoffed jokingly.

"Damn straight, I'm no regular Joe." He replied with a wide grin. Scooping up the assassins body with one arm effortlessly he straightened up to be eye to eye with her.

"You most certainly aren't your majesty." She giggled with a small curtsy. He struck a royal pose which served to send her into a further giggling fit.

Kushagi was watching them with his last cigarette nearing the end of its life between his lips wondering how in the world people as young as them could laugh and act like normal teenagers with a dead body between them.

...

Sora had no idea where he was taking her. She remained silent as he trudged along determinedly never even casting her a glance. She didn't mind though, she was enjoying the feeling of his arms around her. She felt safe, warm and comfortable. She placed her hand against his chest letting the other lay loosely on her stomach. It had been a long day, and being held in his arms felt so right.

He made a few more successive turns before slowing down and coming to a complete stop. He looked at her for the first time since he'd literally picked her up and smiiled. She was sleeping, several strands of hair had come loose from the bun and lay haphazardly across her face. He just stared for a moment before planting a soft kiss on her forehead. She stirred a little, making a cute whimpering sound, and nuzzled back into his chest with a contented sigh.

He had taken her here because this is where his motorbike was parked. He mounted it slowly, careful not to disturb her too much. He placed her in front of him, sitting her sideways in the seat with her head resting against his shoulder. He knew the revving of the engine would probably wake her and riding without helmets was risky as well. Still, he had to get take her away from here now for his sanity's sake. This whole city was tainted when that bastard was around.

She did wake up when he sped off not as much due to the noise but more because of the cold wind. She had jumped in surprise but he had his arm wrapped tightly around her whole upper body preventing her from falling off. Her hands and face were being pushed against his chest thanks to his grip but she did manage to turn her head enough to see his face.

His golden hair was being blow about by the force and he was looking straight ahead with no sign of the anxiety she had seen before. She thought he looked incredibly sexy in the passing light of the lampposts along the road. She was silently afraid he could feel her heartbeat since it was pounding against her chest. She wondered if he knew just how much she liked him. It was scaring her, she was falling for him head first and she couldn't stop.

They drove like this until they were outside of the city but still close enough for its lights to illuminate them both. He parked beside a few trees that still let the light through but mostly hid them from view. He didn't waste anytime. He crashed their lips together in a nearly painful kiss and tightened his grip on her.

OHMY

She whimpered in surprise before returning it passionately. She felt the corners of his mouth turn up in a smirk. She wasn't sure if this was a good idea, what if he only wanted her for a bit of fun? Something to help him forget tonights painful reminder?

He licked her lips and she decided she didn't really care. If that was what he wanted she would give it to him. Flaying her hands against his chest she was disappointed at the rather thick bullet proof barrier. To compensate she tried to snuggle even closer but found it difficult since she was sitting sideways and finding it hard to think.

He broke apart from her and loosened his hold. She was about to protest when he reached over and brought her leg up by grabbing it under the knee. Her dress flopped down from the movement leaving her leg bare. Swinging it around so she would have to face him he pressed the crook of her knee against his mouth kissing it softly. He loved the feel of her smooth skin. Her legs were so perfectly toned, so elegant. Another thing to add to his list of wonderful things about her.

He turned in time to catch the soft pink blush bloom across her cheeks. Dragging her over the seat of the bike by his hold on her leg he forced her into another bone crushing embrace. Not that she minded, the taste of his lips was something dreams were made of. Pressing her hands against his chest she wiggled herself further into his lap.

Releasing her far too soon for her liking he grabbed her hand and examined it. His expression was odd, something between anger and despair. She was confused by it, unable to remember anything from the few mere hours before. Then it dawned on her, this was the hand Yukio had kissed at the party. She scowled at the memory.

He kissed it hungrily as if he was trying to erase the past. He couldn't stand it, why did she have to meet that bastard? Could he not even have one person to himself? When he was statisfied he started fluttering kisses up her arm leaving flourishes of colour before settling on the nook of her neck, nipping and kissing greedily. Trying to catch her breath she stroked the back of his head, lust and desire momentarily disabling her rational thoughts.

"Yamato..." She moaned, pulling back to expose as much of her neck as possible for him. She didn't want him to stop but before things went any further she had to ask. She needed him to tell her what this was. If it was just something he needed right now then so be it, but she simply didn't want to get her hopes up that it could be something more. "What does this mean?"

He paused, momentarily stopping his actions. She waited patiently hoping he would continue. He didn't like they way she asked, she was full of doubt and a tinge of fear. What did she think this mean't?

Then again he knew he probably shouldn't be doing this. He had been planning to try and distance himself from her just a short while ago after all. But tonight had proved what he had been trying to deny for nearly as long as he had known her. He wanted her all to himself. And right now he didn't even care that she was sensei's daughter and as such should be forbidden fruit, considering everything that had happened. He would take the plunge, consequences be damned.

"I want you to be mine." He growled lowly picking up where he left off with even more ferocity. Her eyes widened in pleasure and shock. She couldn't believe her ears, so it hadn't been one-sided afterall! He wanted her! Of course literally sweeping her off her feet should have been her first clue but she didn't let herself believe it. Gasping at a slightly too hard love bite she pulled his head back forcing them to be eye to eye. He was irratated and surprised by this sudden shift.

"On one condition." She was trying to sound confident but it came out as more of a breathless rush of words. He was a bit nervous, steeling his features into angry indifference. He hadn't expected her to want something in return, what if he couldn't fufil her demand? "I want you to be mine too."

He smirked, that was definitely something he could do. He opened his mouth to respond when he noticed the flower in her hair glimmering in the artificial light. He plucked it with annoyance. "Do you know how to turn this off?" He said quietly.

She had completely fogotten about the listening device hidden within it. She frowned and her face turned scarlet with the knowledge. "No."

He nodded and crushed it. The petals flew off revealing the broken device. Unbeknownst to them Yolei had tossed her headphones off due to the painful screeching sound generated by the destruction. "Damn, it was just getting good!" she whined.

Yamato thought Sora looked adorable when she was embarrassed. Not that he was immune to it suffering from a small blush as well. He sighed, brushing the hair away from her gorgeous oval eyes insuring he had her full attention. "That goes without saying. If you are mine then I am yours."

Kissing her before she could respond he ran his hands up her thighs making her dress ride up. He settled on her hips, dragging her as close as possible. She tangled her hand in his hair letting him pull her along. He licked and nibbled on her bottom lip until she finally opened her mouth. He went in eagerly, coaxing her tongue into various pleasurable responses.

She made the sexiest noise he had ever heard in the back of her throat and pushed down on the back of his head. She ripped at the straps of his vest in an attempt to remove it. He took his hands away from her and stopped the kiss. She wanted to whine at the sudden lack of warmth but didn't when she saw him discard that stupid vest.

He went back to position kissing her even more deeply then before. Sliding her hand down his chest she shoved it into his top and traced his toned stomach. His black jeans suddenly felt all too restricting as she started moving her hips against him. He growled lowly grabbing the side of her thin cotton panties far too hard. The fabric ripped on both sides. She squealed into the kiss as he torn them off completely tossing them away.

She felt a bit too exposed, it didn't seem quite fair that she was the only one nearly naked. She yanked at his top in a silent 'take it off right now!' gesture. He complied tearing it over his head with great speed. She ran her hands over his shoulders and chest, his skin was warm and almost seemed to shine in the street light.

Running her hands down she pulled at his belt buckle. She managed to get it off after several tugs while he went to work on her neck again with his hands back to his apparently favourite position on her hips. She was having trouble with his zip so he stood, as well as he could manage while staying on the bike, and tilted her back against the handlebars. He helped her finish her task and she pulled down his clothes just enough to release his erection.

She grabbed it lustfully, moving slowly up and down its length. He moaned gutterally and dove in for another kiss. Gripping the handlebars he breathed hard as she quickened her pace, moving with skill she didn't even know she possessed. He reached down and grabbed her wrist to stop her. She did stop and pulled back to stare into his cobalt eyes, they were clouded over with lust and pleasure.

"Did I do something wrong?" She whispered. He shook his head, truth is he had to stop her because it was too good, he wanted to even things out. Of course this decision was extremely difficult because he was so close he could hardly think.

"No...its ladies first." He growled huskily. She blushed not quite grasping the meaning until he lifted her back into a position similar to the one they started in and moved his hand down her stomach to her private area. He stroked her folds, smiling at her various squeaks and moans, before plunging his middle finger into her.

She cried out and hugged him digging her fingers into his shoulder blades. He seemed to know exactly what to do, she was in heaven and literally couldn't think. She held on tighter as he licked and kissed her neck like a hungry animal. He worked her clit with his thumb and started moving faster. She felt unbearably hot, ripples of pleasure coursed through her and she quivered against him.

He moved faster and slid another finger into her. She stifled a scream by biting his shoulder. He tensed, then laughed into her neck and moved even faster. She squirmed, trying to get him to go even deeper. The pleasure was overwhelming and he was just using his fingers, imagine what he could do with other things...she tried not to think about it. She might not be able to take much more.

She couldn't hold it, literally screaming his name as she came. He laughed lowly and slowly pulled out of her. Bringing his fingers to his lips he licked them slowly much to her chagrin. She was flushed and panting hard. She grabbed his erection again and smiled when he hissed lightly. She started moving quickly, unable to stop herself, she wanted him to feel the way she had.

"Your dress." He moaned, trying his best to hold back. Her hand was warm, soft and applied pressure at all the right times. She barely registered his words, instead kissing the bite mark she had created gently. He grunted and leaned back unable to stop himself any longer. She was startled at the impact, leaning back looking at her stomach in awe and annoyance.

WINK

"I tried to warn you." He shrugged leaning forward and cupping the side of her face. "But you were enjoying yourself too much to care."

She flushed crimson and pouted. He laughed again, god that laugh; it was deep, husky and genuine. She couldn't get enough of it. She punched him lightly in the shoulder which made him laugh more. He redid his trousers and slid off the bike scanning the ground for the rest of his clothes.

She watched him enjoying his shirtless form. She then shivered and hugged herself. Had it been this cold the whole time? She hadn't even noticed. He had found his shirt by this time and put it back on. He paused, deciding to leave his vest off he shoved it into into the carrier compartment on the bike.

He smiled at her shivering form. He didn't really feel it, having come from a much colder climate then this. He sat back down pulling her close to him to warm her up. She nestled into his chest listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. Happiness crawled through her almost to the pont of making her dizzy.

He sqeezed her tighter. He felt content, this is exactly what he wanted. He kissed the top of her head savoring the smell of cherries. Still doubt nibbled at the edges of his mind. He knew he wasn't ready to tell her anything just yet. How long could this fragil bliss last? He didn't know, but right now she was in his arms and he couldn't care less about the future.

* * *

AHEM

Mimi dug her fingers into Koushirou's shirt crumpling it. He spouted sweet nothings into her ear as he thrust deeper into her. She mewled happily, kissing his neck softly. She was propped up on the desk in the classroom with her legs wrapped around his waist. They were both still fully clothed save for her missing underwear and his pulled down undergarments

She bucked her hips, preparing herself for the climax. He groaned digging his fingers into the soft flesh of her butt cheeks as he came. She moaned as she followed suit. He withdrew from her and pulled her into a passionate open mouth kiss. She complied, melting into his hold.

WINK

It was at this point that they heard footsteps approaching from the hall. Koushirou hastily pulled himself back together and Mimi jumped off the desk smoothing down her loose purple skirt. The door swung open and Takeru stomped in, throwing his jacket to the ground. Koushirou sighed and spun around hoping Takeru hadn't caught his flushed expression.

"Whats the matter T.K?" Mimi cooed settling back into her seat.

"Same thing thats been bugging me all day!" Takeru nearly yelled throwing his hands in the air.

Koushirou sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You are going to have to forgive him sometime."

"But he promised! How am I supposed to rule a country when I don't even know the people running the show. Every year he says he'll take me and every single time he leaves me behind." Takeru sighed slamming his head face first onto his desk in frustration. Mimi smiled sympathetically at hin.

"I'm sure Yukio means well, he's just trying to keep you safe." She offered. He groaned and turned his head to face her slumping his shoulders in defeat.

"I know all that...but theres barely two weeks left till I actually am king! It's almost like he doesn't believe I can do it."

"It was just the celebration party. It's not like there was anyone that important there, save Yukio of course." Mimi said nonchanlantly. Takeru and Koushirou both raised an eyebrow at her.

"No one important? The whole Zuian parliament attends those political gatherings." Koushirou stated factually.

"So? They're just Zuians, they don't have any real power anymore." She countered.

"Are you telling me Zui and it's citizens aren't important?" Takeru said quietly.

"That's not what I mean't, but come on, everyone knows they're second best to Shin."

"I'm not sure I like where this is heading Mimi. You don't actually believe Zuians are lesser beings then Shinian's, do you?" Takeru continued in his quiet tone of voice. Mimi frowned and scrunched up her face.

"Of course not! I didn't sound like one of those Shinian purests did I? Or worse yet, your mom?" She squealed in disgust. Takeru and Koushirou both nodded vigorously.

"Afraid so. But don't be so hard on my mom, life hasn't been kind to her so she's been pouring her hatred into all the wrong things. It would be different if it hadn't been a Zuian who killed my family." Takeru still found it hard to get the last line out. Saying it aloud and admitting it actually happened was supposed to help you heal but for him it only rubbed salt into the wound.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to speak out of turn like that." Mimi apologised.

"That's ok, but speaking of my mom I better go check up on her. She hates it if I'm out of her sight for too long." Takeru huffed. He rose from his seat and stooped down to grab his jacket. He left the room only to pop his head back in moments later. "By the way you guys should use condoms, better safe then sorry!" He said smiling broadly. Koushirou's jaw fell to the floor and Mimi hid her head in her hands. Satisfied at their reaction Takeru left for real.

"He knows!" Mimi groaned taking her turn to slam her head on her desk. Koushirou coughed into his hand and stared out the window. Lacing his hands behind his back he shook his head slowly. "I told you we should have used condoms."

* * *

Yamato and Sora were standing side by side having a staring contest with the metal door leading to central hall. They had stayed out all night, apparently falling asleep together beside the motorbike, and were dreading bumping into the others. He ran his hand through his hair for the millionth time and she shifted from foot to foot.

"I could give you my top, you know...to cover the stain." He offered. He was obviously embarrassed, it was evident in his tone. Sora pondered the option while looking down at what used to he the prettiest piece of clothing she had ever had. She loved this side of him, it showed he was more sensitive then he tried to let on.

"But that would mean you'd be going in there topless." She said flatly. He chuckled and leaned over lightly brushing his lips against a blossoing hicky on her neck. "Worried you won't be able to keep your hands off me?"

"You make me sound like a horny high schooler" She huffed, crossing her arms and subcouciously exposing more of her neck for him though he had stopped kissing her instead hovering just over the marks teasingly.

"You are certainly not in high school anymore unless your keeping secrets from me...horny on the other hand." He purred into her ear. She shuddered, flicking a few stray strands from her face she shoved his arm good naturedly.

"You're the only ones with secrets her." She said jokingly. His sly smile vanished instantly and was quickly replaced by a harsh scowl. She recoiled, turning to him she grabbed his arm and sqeezed it tightly. To her surprise and joy he didn't react badly to the impromptu touch. "But I don't mind! You don't have to tell me anything until you're ready."

He looked down at her skeptically. "You really mean that? You want to be my girlfriend, even knowing next to nothing about my past?"

"You'll tell me when you're ready." She said levelly though her stomach was doing little loop de loops because of his use of the term girlfriend. Maybe she was a high schooler, do normal people react like this when someone they likes calls them their girlfriend?

"If you mean that can you promise me? Promise me you won't pester me about it and wait for me to tell you in my own time?"

"Yes. I trust you." She said with resolution. He smiled again and slowly wiggled out of her hold. She was perplexed by this move and laced her hands together selfconciously. He wanted to laugh at her actions, she was just too damn cute. Tugging off his shirt he handed it to her.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" She said softly resisting the urge to smell his top; like that wouldn't give him fodder. He smiled and pulled her to him by the back of her neck to kiss her leisurely. "I'm the only one who should get to see you like this." He whispered once he was finished. He loved the way her cheeks flared up everytime he said something stupid like that. She nodded mutely and slipped the jumper on, it was too big and smelled like sweat, dirt and sex. She mentally claimed it as hers then and there.

Yamato braced himself and slowly opened the door. He could have sworn the creak it made was ten times louder then usual. So far so good, all the doors were closed and no one was in the hall. Tilting his head he could hear laughter coming from the kitchen further down, thanks to his training and living with them for so long he could tell it was Calista and Tai. Good, one of the worst ones shouldn't bug them.

He strode forward quickly dragging her along by her wrist. He was tantalisingly close to her door when one of the doors behind them flew open.

"Woohoo way to go you guys!" Yolei yelled loudly. Yamato had his hand on the handle when the kitchen door opened and Tai almost came falling out. He groaned when it wouldn't budge, Sora gasped and covered her mouth. "I locked it and left the key with Hikari!"

Yamato slowly turned his head to her, painfully aware of Tai smirking broadly at them and Yolei making a whooping noise while pounding her fists in the air, and gave her a blank stare. She blushed and patted his hand holding her wrist. "Sorry."

He sighed and started trudging to his room but was intercepted by Tai. "Welcome back, did you kids have fun?" Tai said smugly. Yamato scowled, he hated the feeling of the heat rising in his cheeks.

"None of your business." He huffed. Tai laughed and gave him a thumbs up. "No need to hide it from me Yama! You can tell me anything."

"Tai just leave us alone." Sora whined. She could tell he was enjoying their discomfort far more then he should. She squeaked when Yolei grabbed her from behind.

"Aw Sora you look soooo cute! I want you to tell me _everything_!" Yolei squealed tearing her away from Yamato's grip. This bugged him to no end and he turned in time to see Sora being dragged into Yolei's room. He ran after them and heard the slam of the door and click of the lock.

"Yolei give me back my girlfriend!" He roared pounding on the door with his fist. He was really pissed off, this was the worst case senario of their return!

"Don't be so possessive, you'll get her back eventually!" Was Yolei's muffled reply.

"Wow, girlfriend level already, you sure do work fast ishida~" Tai teased. Yamato smirked and turned around sinking to the ground against Yolei's door.

"I couldn't help myself." Yamato said running his fingers through his hair. Tai sighed and sat down beside him.

"Why do you sound apologetic? I'm happy for you."

"Because I havn't told her what happened to sensei. And I don't know if I can."

Tai was quiet for a moment. Shuffling through his many pockets he produced two small items and flicked one at Yamato who caught it on reflex. He examined the round wrapped up candy warily.

"How long have these been in your pockets?" Yamato questioned thoughtfully while shaking it back and forth in front of his own face.

"Give me some credit! They're hard candies. It's green tea flavoured, I know it's your favourite." Tai said popping his candy into his mouth. Yamato unwrapped his and happily ate the treat. Tai laughed before speaking. "Don't worry so much. I know you blame yourself for what happened but it wasn't your fault. When you're ready she will understand."

Yamato bit down shattering the fragil sweet making Tai wince. He crunched it for a few minutes filling the hall with the annoying sound before swallowing hard. "I know she will. I think that's why it's so hard." He turned to Tai, his expression full of pain and regret. His eyes started watering against his will which frustrated him. "I...don't want to be forgiven."

"Bullcrap." Tai said flatly. Yamato paused and watched Tai move his candy from side to side before swallowing it whole. He choked a bit, pounding his chest until his airway cleared. He took a few deep breaths to compose himself, once he was finished he rested his head against the wall and turned to Yamato with a half smirk. "You want her to tell you its all ok, the only reason you haven't told her yet is because you're afraid she will blame you."

"Tai weren't you listening, thats the exact opposite of what I just said!"

"Exactly. You're a terrible liar."

Yamato gawked at him in disbelief. Tai shrugged and rolled his eyes. "That's right I said it. You may be able to hide from others but to me your like an open book."

Yamato sniggered and rested his head against the door mimicking Tai's pose. "The same goes for me you know. Think I didn't notice you had your eye on Sora too?"

Tai coughed and sweatdropped. "You knew about that?"

"You could see it from space." Yamato stated flatly. "I was going to back off in the beginning for various reasons, but there is no chance now. She's mine Tai."

"There you go again worrying far too much! I've already given up, I don't think I was ever really serious to begin with. I just thought it would be nice to have a woman in my life." Tai said happily. Yamato closed his eyes, he could tell his friend was telling the truth, and smiled.

"For someone who thinks he can read people like books you don't even see what's right in front of your face." Yamato chuckled. Tai raised an eyebrow, what the hell was Yamato talking about? Yamato rolled his eyes and got to his feet, extending Tai a hand. Tai took it eagerly and allowed himself to be pulled up. "Calista you idiot."

"Hey don't call me an idiot! And what about her? She's cute, fun, funny and great to be around but that doesn't mean she likes me."

"You are a bigger moron then I care to think about. In fact it scares me sometimes, to think a guy like you is our leader. It's a wonder we aren't all dead yet."

"It's a shame but my brilliance can't be comprehended by simpletons sometimes."

"Oh? I think thats THE most intelligent thing I've ever heard you say." Yamato said cockily while slow clapping.

"Shut up Ishida unless you want to be stuck on recon for the rest of your life!"

"Ha that's an empty threat, I'm too damn good for you to bump me down to recon."

"Maybe so..." Tai grinned evily and stooped in close to be inches from Yamato's face. "...but what about bathroom duty? I'm sure Yolei would love an assistant."

"Careful, now you're using your powers for evil."

They both froze staring eachother down with stoic expressions. They both twitched at the same time losing their composure completely. They laughed heartily and Yamato patted Tai on the back. At that moment Yolei's door flew open and a terrified looking Sora ran out. She hid behind Yamato and buried her face in his back. "How can she be only sixteen! I can't take her questioning anymore!"

Yamato and Tai shared a confused look before shrugging. Yolei stood in the doorway twiddling her hair through her fingers. She smiled wickedly at them and faced Tai. "They didn't go all the way but they sure had fun."

Yamato blushed lightly. He wanted the ground to swallow him up or better yet swallow Yolei. She looked him over and whistled lowly. "Loving the no shirt look, you should sport it more often."

Sora perked up and peeked her head over Yamato's shoulder. She didn't like the way Yolei was staring at him. She knew deep down she had nothing to fear from the young girl, at least she hoped so, but she knew one thing for sure. That innocent looking kid was a pervert who had far too much knowledge about the art of sex then could possibly be considered healthy.

Tai saw Sora rest her head on Yamato's shoulder and couldn't prevent a genuine smile from crawling onto his face. She was touching him without his permission and he didn't even flinch, what progress! Maybe he should cut them some slack seeing how happy they were, besides if things go according to plan there will be plenty more times for teasing.

"Ok Yolei you've had your fun lets leave these two lovebirds alone." He said pushing Yolei back into her room dispite her protests. Yamato smiled at him thankfully.

"Um Sora? Heres you key." Hikari said. She had come from the kitchen behind them and opened Sora's door for her. "Welcome home." She smiled sweetly. Sora slipped her head off Yamato's shoulder and smiled back at the younger girl. She really did like her, she always made her feel at ease.

"Go get a change of clothes, you can shower first." Yamato whispered in her ear. She nodded thankfully and ran into her room to fetch her things. Yamato waved nonchalantly at Hikari as he slipped into his room.

"I bet they'll be hungry soon, how about we have lunch early today." Tai said happily while rustling Hikari's hair. She shoved him off and laughed. "You're just saying that because you want to stuff your face."

"What can I say I'm a growing guy."

Hikari shrugged and went back into the kitchen. Tai found himself alone in the once full hall and rubbed the back of his head. What was Yamato talking about? Calista was his friend, there was no way she was thinking about him like that. Was there?

* * *

Authors note: Ok I am probably going into a danger zone here so hear me out. I can only imagine Tai with either Yamato or Sora, but I feel sorry for him being all alone, sooooo yyeeaahhh this is happening. Feel free to complain or be pissed or whatever but its the happy hap.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Ok this is an actual mission chapter. I've decided to do this one person by person since scenes overlap. Is that lazy? Perhaps, but it was the best way I could think of.

* * *

Mission four: Hospital's are never, ever fun.

"Congratulations you are now a full fledged member of the team!" Calista stated happily.

"It really feels official now." Sora beamed. She was examining herself in the mirror. The uniform fit her like a glove, she should compliment Hikari on a job well done. It was exactly the same as the others; a simple black turtleneck and bullet proof vest on top, thick trousers covered in various pockets and lace up combat boots on bottom. It was easy to move in and neither too hot or too cold.

It had been a few days since she and Yamato had returned from their 'outing' and today was their first mission together as a couple. The mission was a simple search and rescue of a teenage boy. His mother was a lawyer who had pissed off the wrong people in her pursuit of justice. But, as luck would have it, she was a close friend of Tai and Hikari's mother. Thus the assistance of Omni was guaranteed.

Sora punched and kicked the air a few times to test its maneuverability. Smiling in approval she spun around and placed her hands on her hips. "It's perfect!"

"There's our newest member! Ready to go?" Tai said striding into the room with Yamato in toe. Sora gave them both a little spin to show off her new threads. Yamato frowned and stood in front of her. She looked up at him, her intially giddiness quickly dispersing thanks to his displeasure.

"You don't like it?" She said with slight annoyance. He shook his head, grabbing her waist he pulled her close. "It's not like I don't like it, its just the things you usually wear are a little more..." He leaned closer so the others wouldn't hear his whisper "...easy to remove."

She gulped, a tinge of pink settling in on her cheeks, and pushed him off. "You pervert."

He chuckled and played with a strand of her hair. "Like you're any better."

She went a darker shade of red. Ok, maybe it was true she had been pulling him into her room more times then he had into his, but that was because he always left her wanting more! Besides, he was the one who interrupted her shower and that was definitely the most perverted thing they had done so far. Still, he seemed to be limiting himself, never even attempting to take it that significant step further.

Tai coughed into his hand making them both jump. They did that pretty often, acting as if they were the only two people left in the room, and Tai was worried by it a little. What if they wouldn't be able to focus during the mission? Ah, it would be okay, they won't let it affect them. They're too good for that.

"Alright lets move out." Tai commanded. Everyone followed him out of the room obediently; that was one of the things he loved about his squad, they were loyal and knew when to follow orders.

"Wait!" Yolei stopped them just as they were about to leave central hall and handed Sora a uzi and a small packet of cartridges. "Take this. It's custom made so it only fires paralysing bullets. Uzi's aren't usually compatible with those kind of rounds so thank the stars you have a genius like me on your side!"

"Thankyou Yolei! Does everyone have ones like these?" Sora said in sincere appreciation, taking the items from Yolei she tested their weight. Yolei frowned and there was an uncomfortable silence.

"No you are the only one who will be using those. The rest of us are using live rounds." Tai said stoically. Sora shoved the uzi into the back of her belt and kept her eyes to the ground. "I thought killing wasn't how you operated."

"It isn't. We don't aim to kill or cause harm unless we absolutely have to, but sometimes its simply impossible. The people we are facing will be trying to kill us, the sad truth is most of the time its kill or be killed." Tai said solemnly.

"Besides I only just worked out all the kinks with that weapon. Use it sparingly I won't be able to make more in a hurry." Yolei chimed in.

"We all asked Yolei to make these for you because you have never killed before so, if possible, we want to keep it that way. However, if the danger to yourself or the team is too great and the only course of action is the elimination of the threat, I expect you to make the right decision. That's why you also have the twin pistols, whether you want to use them is up to you." Tai explained with a somber expression.

Sora snapped her head up with confidence, if they all could do it then so could she. "I'm prepared."

Tai gave one of his trademark grins and patted her shoulders. "That's what I like to hear! If that's all Yolei we really are going to go."

"Don't let me hold you up, and remember, not today!" Yolei replyed with a wink.

"Not today." Everyone besides Sora chorused. She sidled up to Yamato and slipped her hand into his. "What is that anyway?" She asked.

"It's a promise. We promise not to die, not today. It's a bit stupid but we've been saying it since we were kids." Yamato shrugged squeezing her hand. She went quiet, she hadn't really dwelt on the fact that they might not come back everytime they left the base, it was disturbing.

"It's more comforting then stupid." She said once they reached the vehicle locker. he thought about it for a second, then smiled and picked her helmet off the seat and handed it to her. "It's just like you to see it that way."

* * *

Koushirou was pacing back and forth in the classroom. Mimi had gone to visit her parents for the day and would be back any minute. He kept glancing anxiously at the door, she had promised she would tell her parents about them this time and he wasn't sure how they would react.

The door opened slowly and she walked in. She didn't look him in the eye and sat down in her seat without speaking. That was a very bad sign. Normally one couldn't get her to stop talking. She fiddled with the silver bracelet on her wrist and shuffled about in her seat. Walking around her he started rubbing her shoulders lightly. "That bad huh?"

Freezing at the contact she soon let herself relax. "...I couldn't do it."

"And do you have a good reason for that?" He said calmly. She didn't like his tone, he was obviously upset.

"He kept going on about how T.K and I should get married a few day's after the bloody coronation! How was I supposed to interrupt? 'Sorry dad I don't want to be queen because I love someone else'!"

"Thats exactly what you were supposed to say." He sighed. She tensed beneath his hold, he knew where this was heading now and he didn't like it one bit.

"Have you met my dad? He will never let me give this up!" She shouted. Cringing at the change in volume he kissed the top of her head. This calmed her down which was the result he was hoping for.

"I know it's hard for you. But I also know that your father loves you and if you convince him you won't be happy as queen he won't argue." He cooed. Sighing she stroked his hand soothingly. "I have to do it don't I?"

"Afraid so. And you might want to do it before the wedding." He said. She giggled and pinched his hand. He yelped and took it back trying to rub the pain away.

"That's obvious!" She laughed, getting up she sashayed over to him and drapped her arms over his shoulders. Twirling a piece of his hair between her fingers she grinned wickedly. "Then again I could marry T.K. in name only and have a hot, steamy affair with you." Kissing him softly she slipped her tongue into his mouth allowing him to take control.

"Isn't that what's going on already?" he countered when they eventually pulled apart.

* * *

"This is where they're holding him? How are we supposed to find him!" Sora exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

"It used to be a hospital until it got damaged in the war, the cost of repairs was too great so it eventually was left to rot. Now it's an excellent hidey-hole for badies." Tai responded easily in a whisper of his own. He was using a pocket sized telescope to check out the place. It certainly was massive, the two halves that could be single buildings in there own right were connected by a smaller building only two stories tall in the centre. It looked like that was the original hospital and the two others had come after. Both sides loomed at six stories high, they were wide and there was no telling from this angle how far back they went. There were several tunnels providing further connections further up as well.

Happy with the lack of guards and security cameras he stood and motioned for the others to follow. They all stood in a line in front of the massive automatic opening. A large metal sign proclaiming 'Welcome to Goma hospital' hovered over the entrance. Several letters were missing from each word besides Goma and the metal was rusted. It wasn't a welcoming sight at all.

"What's our course of action?" Yamato asked jovially enough.

"That's easy, you and Sora take one side and Calista and I will take the other. Sweep the building as quickly as you can. If anyone runs into trouble let the rest of the team know through the communicators, same thing goes for if you find the target. Which one takes your fancy?" Tai answered with a half smirk. Yamato examined each side, the left was in a worse state then the right and looked unstable. Tai noticed his indecision. "Want to flip for it?"

"Do you have a coin?" Was Yamato's reply.

Tai rolled his eyes. "Do you think I would have mentioned it if I didn't? Tails you get right, heads I get it." Flipping the coin he caught it and slammed it onto the back of his hand. He frowned a little when he pulled his hand away revealing the tails.

"That's that then." Yamato smirked and motioned for Sora to follow him in.

Tai watched them go and turned to Calista. "Let's not waste any time then. Care to watch for cave-ins?"

"You sure are unlucky today, usually you never lose the coin flip." She commented with a roll of her shoulders. It was true, usually Yamato was the unlucky one, Tai shrugged it off and strolled in with Calista close behind.

They were cautious, walking through the stagnent standard hospital halls on high alert. They checked each room they could though several were collapsed and therefore unsearchable. Some of the doors had to be forced open and Tai had nearly fallen when they gave way more then once. When they reached the end the hall split into two separate passageways. The neon signs hanging from the ceiling showed one path led to the paediatrics ward and one to the dermatology and various other departments. Tai groaned, he hated separating but it would take a lot longer if they searched each side one at a time.

"Come on Tai we can each take care of ourselves, and if things get hairy we can always double back. We've got the communicators too." Calista encouraged.

"This is why we need more members!'

"Geez you can't tell me you really thought we could search a place this big without having to separate at some point." He gave her a despairing glance and she realised that was what he thought. He was an excellent leader but sometimes, only sometimes, he could act so stupid. "Fine I'm giving you a helping hand. I'll take paediatrics." She sighed and went on her way.

"Never took you for a kid person!" Tai called jokingly after her. She looked over her shoulder and stuck out her tongue at him before continuing on her path. He smiled and set off in his own direction. Why did girls always do that to him? "Must just be the effect I have on them." He laughed quietly to himself.

...

Yamato and Sora had run into an identical development. Only their choices were between surgery and recovery wards. he really didn't want to separate and he could tell she wasn't to big on the idea either.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked with genuine concern.

"You don't think I can do this?" She said with annoyance. He was taken aback and shook his head. "No, you can handle yourself fine."

"Good." Snapping her head toward him she pulled him over by his vest and kissed him quickly. "I'll see you in a bit." She smiled cockily and walked toward the recovery wards. He laughed deeply, she was acting so tough but had picked the wards. Soon he became serious and went his own way.

...

_Calista_

Calista had been walking for ages. Go up the stairs, search every room along every hall, check if elevators are working, go up stairs again. Lather, rinse, repeat. She was starting to wonder if this was the right place after all. There weren't any signs of the living anywhere. Still she continued on until she reached the fourth floor. She was actually happy to see a few armed men chatting to each other, human contact at last! That feeling faded immediately when they opened fire. She ducked back down the stairwell and pulled out her pistols. As soon as the shooting subsided she leapt out of hiding and took down all five men easily. With growing unease she took in their uniforms and frowned. This was supposed to be a simple kidnapping, why were Shinian soldiers here?

Flipping one of them over she checked his pockets for any communication devices. Nothing. Searching the others produced the same results. Maybe she should have left one alive for questioning, Tai was always scolding her for being too quick to kill. It wasn't really her fault, her whole fighting style was based around eliminating the enemy. She sighed, better let Tai know she has run into the enemy.

"Tai? I engaged the enemy." She said informatively.

"Are you okay?" Tai responded quickly.

"Yeah I'm fine, no survivors though." She could practically hear him frown.

"Cali..."

"I know okay! It was just instinct, I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Don't worry about it. I'd rather you stay safe. Remember to-' A tinge of panic coursed through her when the device cut off. What had happened, did someone get to him? She quickly tried to contact Sora and Yamato, no luck their either. That was somewhat comforting, it meant the devices were malfunctioning and Tai most likely wasn't attacked. Still, better safe then sorry. She was about to go back when something flickered in the corner of her vision. She stepped back just as several bullets whizzed past her face. She huffed and ran into the door the flickering had come from. It opened with the force of her impact revealing a hall connecting to the other building. It had tall windows either side so it was very easy to see and yet her assailant was nowhere in sight.

She spun around to check behind her and saw some movement. Whoever was attacking her was no ordinary soldier. They were fast and dangerous, but so was she. More shots were exchanged and the attacker was moving about the room but she couldn't see what they looked like. This speed was inhuman! The person was a blur shooting every chance they got, one bullet took a few strands of her hair with it. Too close.

Thankfully a pattern started to emerge. The attacker would jump to the left, run forward, jump right and double back. She could almost laugh at the clumsy pattern as she intercepted it and backhanded the person. She pointed her pistols at the smoke filled rubble and finally identified her enemy. It wasn't what she had expected at all.

A young girl barely older then five stood before her, or rather what used to be a young girl. She was bald and the right side of her face, along with most of her body that Calista could see, had been replaced with mechanical parts. The one black eye that was still human was glazed over in an all too familiar fashion.

Calista growled lowly. The mechanical parts were new but the rest of the symptoms she recognised. So those crazy assholes were still off doing whatever they wanted. In the back of her mind she had always known that was the case. It still infuriated her. She knew the child was beyond saving, the look in her eyes told it all. The red mechanical eye whizzed and contracted focusing on Calista.

"Sorry kid. I wish there was something I could have done." Calista said sadly. She fired just as the ground beneath her shook, the tremor was slight so the explosion must have come from the other building but it gave the child enough time to dodge and barrel into her. She struggled with the child's tight grip around her waist but couldn't bring herself to punch the human side of the kids face. She heard yelling coming from the direction of the stairs and fought harder finally breaking free. The child transformed its hand into a dagger and lunged but Calista was faster. She shot the child through her human eye. The child shuttered and made some whirring noises before collapsing leaking blood and some strange oil like fluid onto the ground.

Calista rose slowly, the footsteps coming up the stairs behind her growing faster in their pace. She turned to the stairwell and froze when she glimpsed the connecting hall in her peripheral vision. Another child was standing there dressed all in black and, being dragged along without resistance by her wrist, was Sora.

...

_Tai_

Searching was a pain. Four floors up and still nothing. Progress was slow and even his usual upbeat attitude didn't make the task any easier. He saw a path pointing to paediatrics and considered that this might be the right time to go find Calista. He started to head in that direction when his communication device flared to life and Calista's voice filtered through. Speak of the devil and she will come. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and gave his responses, why did she have to be so impulsive? Then again he couldn't really say anything; impulsive was his middle name.

"Don't worry about it. I'd rather you stay safe. Remember to contact me if you need any help." He waited patiently for a response. When none came he realised he couldn't hear her anymore and hastily checked if it would work for Sora and Yamato...nothing. This was why he hated separating; technology could only go so far! He sprinted in the direction the paediatric sign was pointing ignoring the other halls passing by. Running for what felt like forever he saw some stairs in the distance. It was then that he tripped. He stopped himself from falling flat on his face by pressing his palms against the floor. Checking to see what he had tripped on he saw a metal wire glistening in the starkly lit halls.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Sis said I was crazy but it worked!" Tai groaned at the new voice and turned to see Davis crouching by the wall in one of the halls he had been ignoring with one end of the wire in his hands. Davis was wearing the same uniform he had worn the last time they met.

"Why didn't you just attach the wire to the wall? That way you wouldn't have had to pull on it when you heard me coming. And why did you just laugh instead of attacking me? You lost the element of surprise you created." Tai said flatly straightening himself up. If he hadn't been so worried about Calista he would never have fallen for something so stupid. That's what he told himself anyway. Davis's previously triumphant grin fell and was replaced by annoyance.

"Well...that's...it's more heroic this way."

"Heroic? How is tripping someone heroic?"

"That's not the heroic part, I didn't want to attack you while you were at a disadvantage."

Tai looked at the boy in surprise. Normally soldiers in the Shinian army lacked morals of any kind. He had always thought of the Motamiya's as killing crazed siblings who were more trouble then they were worth. He had never wondered what their motivation was. He noticed Davis still hadn't attacked him though he had pulled out an uzi. Tai took out his own twin pistols and waited for the boy to make a move.

"Aren't you going to shot or something? This is awkward." Davis said with annoyance shuffling from foot to foot. Tai watched him quizzically, what was this kids deal?

"I'd rather not fight you if that's an option. " Tai replied.

"No it isn't! I'm going to get rid of your whole group and become a hero!" Davis snapped. He started firing erratically and Tai barely avoided the bullets. He dove behind the side wall, not the best place since all Davis needed to do was round the corner. Tai sighed, he knew he wasn't exactly old but Davis couldn't be more then sixteen, how could the army employ such young children? He didn't want to fight him. He ran for it. He heard Davis pursue and ducked into one of the rooms. It was a standard patients room and he pressed himself against the wall as the door became riddled with bullets.

"Why are you doing this!" Tai shouted over the gunfire. It ceased abruptly so he continued. "You don't seem like a bad kid! Don't you know killing people is wrong!"

"...Yeah, but you're evil! And it's okay to kill evil people. Your group has killed lots of soldiers!" Davis yelled back. Tai was suddenly angry; this kid was obviously one of those poor people who didn't fully understand what was happening in this country. Kicking the door into two clean halves that flew at a surprised Davis thanks to his increased strength he discarded his guns and kicked Davis's out of his hand. Davis yelped and punched back, Tai caught the punch and threw the boy forcing him to land on his back.

A pain shot through him and he released Davis to clutch his newly wounded forearm. When had Davis produced that knife? And from where? Tai came within a hairs breadth of every lunge Davis threw at him. Tai felt the room tremble around them and he pinned Davis against the wall. "Listen to me kid, we're the good guys. Check it out for yourself, we only ever kill when necessary. We fight to save people and free Zui from Shinian oppression." Tai said evenly.

"That's not true! You can't be the good guys because we are!" Davis spate back.

"Then tell me this, why were you going to execute innocent people the last time I saw you. There were children among the sentenced." Tai replied. Doubt flickered behind Davis's eyes for a moment and he stammered trying to come up with a suitable response. Tai smiled, he was getting through to him.

"Tai! Little help?!" Tai looked up just in time to see Yamato sail past him. He was shortly followed by a cackling Jun who ran past brandishing a...machete? What was that girl's problem! Tai relinquished his hold on Davis and let him drop to his knees. "I don't think you're a bad guy. If you ever feel like fighting for the real good guys then use this." Tai tossed a small black device over his shoulder and winked at Davis before taking off after Yamato and Jun. Davis caught the device and examined it feebly. Who was that guy? He...he was super cool!

Tai ran in the direction he thought they had gone and almost collided with a toasted Jun who was running in the opposite direction. She was still holding her machete and he took out his guns to defend but she just ran past him. He watched her go with concern, in all the times they had locked horns she had never just run away from a fight. This meant that whatever was happening upstairs was something even she couldn't face. And that made him take the stairs two at a time with all the speed he could muster. He was going so fast he almost stepped on Calista's head. He did a double take when he looked at her still form and noticed she wasn't breathing. Her position on the stairs prevented cpr so he grabbed her and ran up the stairs. Laying her on the floor at the top he started administering the cpr. She finally opened her eyes and coughed loudly rolling onto her side. Only when she started breathing again did he look up in time to see Yamato get thrown into the wall.

Davis quickly pocketed the device when he saw his sister approach. She huffed and grabbed his arm. "Why the hell are you just sitting there! We need move on to our next assignment."

"What's our next assignment?" He asked dumbly as she dragged him along. She shook his arm roughly and pushed him in front. "Start running you idiot! What is wrong with you anyway, since when do you ask questions during work!" She shouted. He didn't respond and began running as he was told. He wondered why he had never thought about who was right before now. It was so strange, that guy had completely shaken his whole foundation of belief without even really trying.

...

_Sora_

Maybe this was a mistake. Sora hated this place; the others didn't seem to realise this was her first time in a hospital. She knew what they looked like and everything, she may have lived in the middle of nowhere but that didn't mean she didn't have a tv. Being in the halls for real was pretty scary, and every time she checked a room she would jump at the slightest noise. Her progress was pretty slow. More then anything she wanted to go back and see Yamato. Thinking of him reminded her of his faith in her and that renewed her vigor. So this was a hospital, what of it? She had faced far more frightening things then that.

An image of Jun shooting wildly at them with her red hair being blustered about by the wind flashed through her mind. She laughed, that certainly had been scary. She was on the second floor. Not very far up then. She wondered if it might be better to go to the top and start from there instead. As if to heed her wishes the elevator came into view. She pushed the button expecting nothing, so when the door pinged open she was a little surprised. Stepping in she pressed the button for the sixth floor. The elevator groaned as it ascended and she grasped the handlebars for reassurance. Third floor went by without incident, as did fourth. It was on the approach to the fifth floor that the elevator creaked. She heard a loud snapping sound from above and stifled a scream when the elevator plummeted back down several feet before it came to a grinding halt.

"Guess the safety works." She said shakily. She soothed her frayed nerves and let go of the handlebars. She took a few timid steps toward the door in case the elevator fell again. When nothing moved she began searching for methods of escape. The emergency escape above was an option, but she doubted she could reach it even if she managed to use the handlebars for leverage. She went to the door and stuck her dagger in the slit. Using it as an improvised lever she pulled with all her might. The door squealed loudly and opened a crack. She dug her hands in and managed to open it wide enough for her to squeeze through.

Unfortunately the elevator had stopped a little more then halfway above the opening for the forth floor. The created hole was a tight fit but she managed to push herself through. She landed on her feet and dusted herself off. She examined her surroundings, more rooms, more halls, classic hospital atmosphere. No people. She supposed that was a good thing, but it still bugged her. Hospitals shouldn't be this...empty. She resumed her search, going one room at a time.

It was in a particularly large ward that she did run into people. _Lots _of people sporting standard army issue rifles and staring right at her. She close the door slowly. Maybe they hadn't noticed her? The door burst off its hinges thanks to a barrage of bullets and she took off down the hall. Adrenaline pumped through her veins and she pulled out her special uzi and fired behind her not even bothering to look back. With that many people she was bound to hit someone. She heard a few curse words and the sound of people tripping over what was probably other people from behind her. She gained a few feet on them and slipped into another ward. She tried to catch her breath but lost it when she spotted a young boy tied to a chair in the middle of the room. He matched the description to a T; short brown bowl cut hair and pale skin .

Perfect, just perfect. She had found the kid they were looking for but was unsure she could get him out of here on her own. She pressed the previously forgotten communication device in her ear and was dismayed when it wouldn't work. She was liking this mission less and less. Putting her uzi away she ran up to the child and undid his bonds. His eyes were closed and he slowly opened them to look at her. She gazed at him with compassion.

"Who are you?" He asked, sounding strangely calm for a child in this situation. She knelt down, smiled at him and rubbed his back reassuringly. "I'm a friend."

The door burst open and a couple of soldiers poured in. They froze when they looked at her, then at the boy, and promptly turned tail to run. Sora watched them with curiosity when something sharp whistled past her face and embedded itself in the last retreating figures back. She turned slowly, horror creeping into her veins, and saw the boy's outstretched arm.

"Do not interrupt. I am talking to a possible target." He said in monotone. Sora backed away quickly holding her uzi in front of her with both hands. He turned to her and stood still with his arms at his side. "I will only ask one more time. Who are you?"

"Like I'm going to tell you!" She shouted back trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"You misunderstand. Your answer will be the difference over whether you live or die. My main targets are male, but I have one female target as well. You seem to be a bit too old. However, I can not afford to kill the target by mistake." He said quietly taking several steps toward her. She fired and ran toward the door, even at that close range he managed to dodge every shot and block her at the door. He threw successive punches and kicks. She blocked and avoided most of the hits but she couldn't return any blows. She was on the defensive and would eventually tire if things continued like this. She saw an opening and went for it with a sharp jab.

She panicked when he avoided the blow and got her arm in a tight hold under his own. He applied some pressure making her cry out in pain. Gritting her teeth she drew her dagger from behind her with practiced ease and nicked his face before he could get away completely. She wasn't aiming to kill; how could she? He was only a child. She flipped back and went for the door again. He went to block her but this was within her expectations. She struck out with her dagger and he fell back, then she took out her pistol and shot the ceiling above him making it collapse.

She had seen the weakened structure when she came in and was glad of it now. It gave her the time she needed to get out the door. Running for dear life she took off down a long hall. She had to get away, find the others and let them know it had been a setup from the beginning. There was the possibility that there was another child fitting the description being held captive still but she highly doubted it. Jumping into another patients room she sat on the bed to calm down and think. That kid was hot on her tail; she could hear him looking in the other rooms. It was only a matter of time before he found her. She scanned the room for possible escape routes and found none besides the window. Great, a choice between trying to scale the building or get caught by a manic child. She hated both options with a passion.

Opening the window and peeking her head out she realised it really wasn't an option at all. The walls were too smooth and lacked footholds. The ledge to the window further down wasn't very large and she would have to be in free fall for a few feet before she could reach it. She heard approaching footsteps and pointed her pistol at the door. Jumping up onto the ledge she held onto the window and stared at the door. It opened casually, as if the boy already knew she was there. He watched her with no emotion just as before, an odd glazed over look in his eyes.

"Why are you targeting us? She asked with determination.

The boy didn't answer. He stood stone faced, then hugged himself and sank to his knees. She watched him with suspicion as tears starting pricking the corners of his eyes. "I...I don't know where I am. What's happening?" He looked straight at her and let the tears fall. "Please...I want to go home!"

She tried to ignore him. But when he started weeping openly and held his face in his hands her heart softened. She had always been a compassionate person, and seeing a child break down was hard for her to watch. She lowered her weapon slightly and inched closer too the room. Suddenly he was right beside her with his hand on her wrist forcing her to drop her gun. Wincing at the pressure she mentally berated herself for dropping her guard. He pulled her off the ledge still keeping his hold.

"You don't have to do this! You're just a child!" She tried. Silence reigned and she fervently wished he was listening. This obviously wasn't the case, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck and the world faded away.

...

_Yamato_

Yamato loathed hospitals. He especially hated operating theaters. And yet here he was glaring at the swinging metal doors as if to challenge them. He had swept the floors as quickly as possible and was already on the fourth flour. Why they decided to put the theatre up here he had no idea, but that wasn't really his problem. This was the last room he needed to search. He had already taken down a few pesky soldier groups and had tried questioning a few of them. Even using his most _persuasive_ methods they still claimed to not knowing anything. This he could believe; soldiers in the Shinian army usually just followed orders no questions asked. He wanted to find Sora and the others. Communication had been cut off a short while ago and he was worried. This whole mission felt really wrong, it wasn't going how he thought it would at all.

Shuddering he finally opened the door. He swallowed hard at the cold clinical feeling, it brought up old memories that made him nauseous. If it wasn't for the surroundings he would have noticed the woman sitting on the operating table sooner. He groaned and sighed inwardly. Of all the soldiers in all the bleeding Shinian army they just had to send Jun.

Jun grinned at him and stretched out on the table invitingly. "If it isn't my favourite rat. Did you miss me?" She cooed.

"I was hoping you had died." He replied easily. She sat up straight and glared at him. "That's not very nice!"

"Neither is this." He said as he tossed a grenade at her. She whacked it away with her hand and leapt to the side in time to avoid most of the blast. He turned to run but something wrapped around his ankle and pulled him back into the room. He flipped over just as she leapt on top of him. She was sitting on his chest with a foot planted on either side of his head. She held a black leather whip and cracked it with a wicked grin.

"You're right that wasn't nice at all...how should I punish you?" She stated in an unnerving tone. He lay still and narrowed his eyes at her.

"This is the second time." He growled. His hands balled into fists and his knuckles went white. She raised an eyebrow and knelt in closer. "Second time we meet?"

"No. Second time you've touched me _without my permission!" _He yelled throwing her off of him. She flew into the wall and gasped at the impact. Yamato took a few calming breaths, only a little, he'd only use a little. He could do it, he could control it, he had done it before. Somehow it seemed easier if he thought about Sora. She put his mind at ease. He stood and calmly pulled out his twin pistols and took aim.

"You are sooooooo messed up!" Jun shouted as she stood. Yamato scoffed and starting firing. She ran in a wide ark and threw the whip at him. Whacking it away from his face he started walking toward her. He stopped when she yelped and fell to his feet writhing in pain. He pointed the nozzle at her head and she grinned up at him. "You don't show any mercy do you? I kind of like that in a man."

He grunted as a sharp pain originating from his left calf coursed through his veins. The pistols clattered to the floor as he twitched involuntarily due to the shock. He stood momentarily frozen and she rolled away and stood. She had been faking the hit and waved a large black taser at him. "This sends out enough electricity to put a guy in a coma, I'm surprised your still standing." She sighed in disappointment.

"Takes much more then that to hurt me." He said twisting his wrists experimentally and jumping backwards to avoid her lunge. She laughed and pulled out her pair of uzi's. Reaching into one of his pockets he pulled out two small metal rods and threw them in quick succession. She paused and checked herself and all around her. Shrugging when she saw nothing she went to shoot at him only for the uzi's to jam. She clicked the trigger several more times before whistling lowly and tossing them away. Yamato went for his pistols but was stopped by a...machete? Where did she get that from! She chuckled and swung at him in a few wide arches. Her seemingly erratic movements were actually quite difficult to avoid and he found himself being herded into a wall. He wasn't going to let that happen in a hurry. He dropped down and she sliced through the air his head had occupied seconds before.

Tackling her they rolled across the floor exchanging blows. He got a few strong punches to her face while she bopped him on the forehead with the hilt of her machete. She was cackling the whole time. He pinned her to the ground with his forearm pressed to her throat. She wheezed and tried to get him off but he held firm. He watched her eyes roll to the back of head and he finally released her. He didn't want to kill her. This was pretty contrary to his greeting but that was beside the point. For all her insanity she didn't seem like that bad a person. He got up and rubbed his forehead. She could hit pretty damn hard. He wavered a little on his feet, that electric shock had rattled his system. He went for the door with his head in one hand. If Jun was here then Davis wasn't far behind. He wanted to find Sora right away.

Something flew by his face and he turned slowly. He should have killed her. She ran at him with a mad look in her eyes swinging her machete wildly. He _really _should have killed her. He ran for it, not caring that he was backtracking. He sailed down the stairs and ran through the third floor and onto the second. He was starting to feel exhausted and looking over his shoulder told him she wasn't going to give up anytime soon.

Maybe he could tap into his skills a little more and increase his speed. He didn't want to risk it, his head was still swimming and he couldn't afford to lose it right now. A question loomed before him; why wasn't he turning around to face her? The answer was a surprisingly normal one and that was incredibly unusual for him; he simply didn't want to. She creeped him out and the thought of hitting her smiling face or listen to her cackle when he tried to shoot her sent shivers down his spine. He was fast, zipping through the halls with little trouble but she was somehow keeping pace even though she was carrying a heavy weapon.

He went through a connecting hall into the other building and spun around to toss a few more grenades at her, hopefully to stop her pursuit. He used four because when it came to Jun he would rather be safe then sorry. She stooped under them and still ran forward, the resulting blast shook the ground beneath them and sent her flying forward. He had stopped to regain his composure and watched with annoyance as she got up relatively unharmed. Her hair was frazzled and singed, she looked ready to explode.

"DAMN IT I JUST WANT A HUG!" She yelled and ran for him again. He still had a lead on her and was getting very tired of this little game. Running up the stairs to the third floor he spotting Tai holding Davis against the wall. Good, maybe he could do something about the maniac woman.

"Tai! Little help?!" He managed to shout as he went past. In the back of his mind he wondered what Tai was doing, it had looked like he was talking to Davis. Why he would want to waste time with idle chat was beyond him. He climbed the stairs with the full intention of rocketing by anything he came across at the top when he saw something that stopped him in his tracks.

A young boy, the target he believed, had Calista on her knees with his small hands wrapped around her neck. She was turning blue and feebly pulling at his hands. Yamato noticed Sora laying limp and lifeless nearby. His body shook violently and with an angry scream he went for the boy. He was still in control, just, but the power of his punch was enough to send the kid flying. Unfortunately he kept his grip on Calista. When he hopped back up he threw her at Yamato. Yamato dove to catch her but was interrupted by a fist to his gut.

The punch was powerful and nearly sent him reeling. He kept the emotion out of his face, blocking and parrying the boy the best he could. Several factors were impeding his progress: he couldn't focus properly because all he could think about was checking on Sora, his blood was roaring in his ears and, possibly worst of all, the world was turning red as he slowly lost his hold over himself. This kid's attack patterns were efficient and took minimal effort, not a step was wasted.

He recognised it immediately, it was similar to his own and Calista's. So that's whats going on...he has finally released a few of his toys out into the world. Thinking about the past broke his focus long enough for the kid to kick him in the chest and send him flying into the wall. The wall cracked under the pressure and he slid to the floor. The hit must have broken a couple of his ribs, they ached like crazy.

"Yamato! What do you think you're doing to my team!" Tai yelled causing Yamato to notice his presence. The boy looked from Yamato to Tai and frowned. "Yamato Ishida and Tai Kamiya I assume."

Yamato and Tai both froze and shared a worried glance. How did he know who they were? It was possible, due to his assumed background, that he had been told of Yamato's existence. And, if he was in as deep as they though, it wasn't strange for him to know that the prince of Zui was still alive. But he shouldn't know that they were a part of Omni, and he certainly shouldn't know Tai's face!

The boy took their silence as conformation. He then began walking over to where Sora lay. Yamato and Tai sprang into action at the same time. Tai attacked the boy forcing him back and Yamato ran to Sora's side. He checked her pulse and breathed a sigh of relief, she was just unconcious.

"Sora I need you to wake up." He whispered in her ear as he lifted her into a sitting position. She groaned and rolled into him resting her head on his chest. He shook her gently and pushed her away. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled up at him dreamily.

"Hey you...come for the parade? Can you believe how realistic those pink birds are..." She mumbled lolling her head to the side. He frowned and grabbed her chin to make her look at him. "Snap out of it!" He said urgently but not unkindly.

She blinked a few times and jumped when she finally came back to her senses. She scanned the room frantically and saw a blur of movement in the middle of the room. She also saw Calista running up to them while rubbing her throat.

"Is that Tai?" She murmered as the blur came into focus. Yamato ran his hand through her hair till he had a hold on her by the nape of her neck. He pulled her into a fervent kiss, ending it quickly and resting his forehead against hers staring right into her eyes. "Yes, that's Tai. I need you to answer an important question, who knocked you out? Do you know why they didn't kill you?."

"It was the child we were supposed to rescue. He said something about having a female target that he couldn't kill...I think he might have been talking about Hikari." She answered.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because he said his target was a bit younger then me, Hikari and I have sorta similar hair though the colors really different."

Yamato's frown deepened. How much info did this kid have? At least there was some good news, apparently the kid had been ordered to take them alive, that made things a lot less dangerous.

He exhaled and stood pulling her up with him. "Here's the new plan. Tai and I will stay here and take down this kid, you and Calista will go find the handler. He shouldn't be that far, I would say he's on the next floor by now." He said with authority. By now Calista was standing beside them and nodded in conformation.

"Handler? What's that?" Sora asked just as Tai came skidding to a halt in front of them with both the kids fists in his hands.

"I'll explain on the way!" Calista yelled as she ran down the hall. Yamato pushed Sora after her as Tai lost his grip and fell on his backside. She gulped and ran after Calista catching up quickly.

Yamato slammed his fist into the kid's face forcing him back a couple steps. Tai took the opportunity provided, kicking the kid in the stomach sending him even further back.

"Been a while since we've done this." Tai stated. Yamato smirked and helped him to his feet. "Sure has, I believe I won last time."

"That was because I gave you the opening and you know it." Tai replied with a scoff. Neither of them took their eyes of the kid while they conversed. The kid was standing there glaring at them while wiping some blood away from the corner of his mouth.

Tai and Yamato attacked in perfect unison. Tai went in full force, punching and kicking with great speed but leaving himself open on mulitple occasions. That was were Yamato came in, if Tai's fighting could be described as reckless then Yamato's would be calculating, he defended Tai whenever he threw a shot too wide or was a little too slow.

When faced with two opponents who were extremely good when alone and practically unstoppable when together one would think the kid would have been beaten within the first few hits. He was being pushed back and throw about without landing a single counterattack but he kelt getting back up.

Yamato caught a kick sent his way and swung the boy towards Tai's waiting foot. The impact sent the boy into the wall. Walking over they both glared down at the boy who was struggling to get back to his feet.

"You work together much more effciently then I was led to believe." The boy said through a coughing fit. Yamato grabbed the boy by the collar, hauling him to his feet he shoved him against the wall.

"How did you know about us?" Tai asked with authority.

The boy stared back silently with that odd glazed over expression. Yamato pursed his lips and tried to look the boy in the eye. "What's your name?" He said in a even tone.

"I am Tracker." The boy responded in monotone.

"That's not your real name." Yamato snapped. The boy wore a shocked expression for a split second before settling back into anger.

"I AM TRACKER!" The boy shouted in such a high pitch that they both winced. He then produced a small knife and slashed at Yamato who released him to avoid the blade. The boy dropped forward and pulled out a small vial contaning a strange shining blue liquid. "I was ordered to take you alive. Please try to survive." the boy said in that same monotone.

Yamato went for the vial but the boy had already drank the contents. Yamato and Tai both felt their blood run cold. They could practically feel the waves of malice emanating from the kid. The boy staggered forward and they both watched him carefully. Then, faster then a flash of light, he was face to face with Tai.

It took a second for Tai's mind to catch up with his eyes when he felt a sharp pain in his lower abdomen. He glanced down to see the boy had lodged the small knife into the gap between his vest and trousers.

"Tai!" Yamato shouted. Kicking at the boy he was surprised when his foot sailed through thin air. Feeling a presence behind him he moved quickly to dodge. A small flicker of blood spurted from the new cut on his neck. If he had been a second slower he would be dead.

Jumping to Tai's side he clasped down on his new cut. "Are you okay?" He asked with concern while searching the room for the boy.

"Yeah...its a shallow wound." Tai grunted. He too was applying pressure to his injury. It wasn't bleeding too much, but they would both feel better once it got treated.

The boy reappeared before them with his hands on his hips apparently waiting for them to make the next move.

"So much for not killing us, I think we might have pissed him off before." Tai said trying to chuckle through his pain.

"I have to agree." Yamato replied.

"Do you have any idea what that stuff was? He's a lot stronger then before."

"Afraid not. Must have been made after I left."

"Well that's comforting. So, whats the verdict?"

Yamato closed his eyes and sighed. "He was still in there...there's a possiblity he can be saved."

Tai nodded and grinned. "Then we have to save him."

Yamato cast him a sideways glance. "Are you sure? We have no idea how strong he is now."

Tai started to laugh but stopped with a wince when it agitated his wound. "Come on now, you forget who we are."

Yamato smirked and turned his attention back to the boy. Things were a bit harder now but they could manage. Besides, they didn't need to beat the boy, they just needed to give Calista and Sora enough time to get the required information. No problem.

Then the boy moved too fast for even them to follow, and when Tai went flying and Yamato had a close up view of the kids foot in his face they both had the same thought. This might be a problem after all.

...

"So whats a handler!" Sora yelled as they ascended the stairs to the fifth floor.

"That kid was raised to be a perfect soldier. To make sure they don't run off to do their own thing every child has a handler. The kids are usually forced into submission through an addictive drug that compels them to obey only their handlers voice. The handler usually hangs around to make sure the kid does their job, they also have the drug on their person just in case the kid starts coming back to their senses." Calista shouted in response.

"If you know all that why havn't you shut the place down!" Sora yelled after her.

Calista stopped abruptly and Sora narrowly avoided slamming into her. Calista spun on her heel and grabbed Sora's vest. "Don't you think we would have if we could have? The facility is in Shin, and in case you havn't noticed we aren't exactly welcome there." She hissed.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Sora replied sadly. Calista's eyes softened and she quickly let Sora go.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry." Calista responded quietly before resuming her run. Sora followed and frowned. They ran in silence until Calista held out a hand to halt Sora. Sora thought hard for a moment, shadowing Calista closely she whispered. "Is there really a drug like that in existence?"

"Trust me, its just as bad as it sounds." Calista responded. She slowly opened a door into a large open childrens ward. The light was off so the only source was the soft rays of the setting sun coming in through the windows. Sora bumped into Calista's back when she stopped suddenly.

"What the-? Can you stop doing that?" Sora said with slight annoyance. Rubbing her nose Sora went around to see what Calista was staring at. Standing in the center of the room with her back to them was a tall woman wearing the same black clothing as the boy. Her long bleach blonde hair was tied into a tight bun. She turned slowly with her arms crossed over her chest and smiled widely. She was fairly pretty, with light hazel eyes and small features. Her lips were thin and exposed a little two much gum thanks to her strange smile.

Sora glanced at Calista who had turned as white as a sheet. The woman stepped forward with outstretched arms. "My dear Hunter, how have you been? I've been looking all over for you." She drawled.

"My name is Calista." Calista seethed in response.

The woman's smile faded and she withdrew her hands. "That's right you've been corrupted by Yukio's biggest mistake."

"I was saved by Yamato. I'm not here for a chat, tell me the name of your new charge." Calista growled.

The woman sagged and shook her head. She drew out a packaged syringe containing a clear liquid. Calista swallowed hard and tried to keep from trembling. "That's no way to talk to me. You've been missing this haven't you? Tell you what I'll give this one to you if you beg me for forgiveness."

Sora stepped in front of Calista and struck a fighting stance. "Stay away from her, I'll be the one to take you on." She said with conviction.

The woman laughed and slid the packet along the floor. It hit Sora's foot and she knocked it away, glancing over her shoulder she saw Calista following it with her eyes. "Don't worry I'll deal with her. Concentrate on yourself." Sora whispered to her soothingly.

Calista nodded and hugged herself. She backed up through the open door until she hit the wall outside and slid to the floor. Sora smiled and turned her attention back to the woman.

"Tell me that kid's name and no-one has to get hurt." Sora barked. The woman smiled and produced two S&W guns. "Sorry girl you're too old to join my adorable flock."

"That's the best thing I've heard all day." Sora scoffed.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note:

Sorry about the lateness of the post but I had extensive lab report issues. Plus I had four mock assessments and had to write my personal statement. Been a busy two weeks haha.

I'm having trouble finding the time to personally reply to my kind reviewers so I'm going to do it now XD

**JyouraSorato/Koumi-Locc - **What can I say? You never fail to review and I am so pleased you like my stories, I really don't thank you enough! Please continue to enjoy reading and know I'm going as fast as I can! As for the TaiJun thing I am still unsure, I did have a plan for Jun that I am kind of reconsidering but if I go with it TaiJun will be off the table so we will see. Mere thanks aren't enough to repay all your support ;)

**Mahwish1 - **I love your reviews they are always so informative and encouraging! Thanks a million, keep them coming :3

**Ai - **Hope you are still reading your review helped kick me into gear, I agree with that Tai and Yamato thing to me if they aren't a couple they are best friends that a girl could never come between. Thankyou!

**KissyKaiba - **You got me to finish chapter three far faster because I really wanted you to read more! Thanks a bunch!

**DigiLover - **Hehe your review made me smile. I'm glad you think so too YamaSora should get more action fics! Thankies!

On with the fic! Once again naughty scenes start with AHEM and end with WINK.

* * *

Mission five: No turning back.

Sora and her opponent stared eachother down, both waiting for the other to make the first move. Sora bit her lower lip and cast another worried glance behind her. She really did want Calista to take care of herself first but this fight wasn't going to be easy. This will be the first time she has ever fought without Yamato or Tai around to pick up the slack, one false move and it was over.

The confidence of her opponent wasn't good for her moral either. Rolling her shoulders she took a few calming breaths and slowly pulled out her weapon. The woman smirked and aimed straight for Sora's heart.

"Do you really think a child like you can defeat me? I have more battle experience in my little finger than you have in your whole body." The woman sneered. Sora stayed silent allowing her bangs to fall over her eyes. The woman shrugged and opened fire.

Sora stooped down at the last possible moment, the bullets whizzed through the ends of her hair taking small strands with them. Keeping her elbows tucked she ran forward. A few bullets grazed her arm, leg and cheek drawing lines of crimson blood but they were so shallow she didn't even notice them.

Reaching the woman she fired consecutive shots and followed her as she bounced around the room. Neither of them were making any headway and she could tell this was pissing the woman off.

Sora's heart sank when she pulled the trigger and only received a faint click in return. The woman's previously annoyed attidude dissolved into cocky amusement, she continued shooting but stopped moving around.

Sora dove behind a bed and braced herself against it to wait for the shooting to subside. Fumbling around in her pockets she frowned when her desired cartridge didn't greet her frantic fingers. This was bad, no more happy go lucky knock out bullets.

"You know I have never seen your face before, are you new to Omni?" The womans voice floated over to Sora's defensive position. "I bet you are, which means this is probably the first time you've faced an opponent alone. That's pretty unlucky for you."

The voice was walking away from her. Sora grit her teeth and drew her dagger, rising into a crouching position she lunged forward only to stumble backwards because of a well placed shot. "You have great reflexes. Sit tight for a minute, I have to administer some discipline." The woman said flatly.

Without another pause for fear Sora leapt out to see the woman kneeling beside Calista with a syringe in one hand. Calista had buried her face in her knees and didn't even resist the woman taking her limp arm and rolling up the sleeve.

"I told you I am your opponent!" Sora stated levelly. The woman smirked at her, waving the needle back and forth mockingly. Running forward Sora stabbed at the woman who jumped away easily. Sora didn't let up, jabbing relentlessly despite the lack of contact. Every stab came within inches of their target but not one landed. The woman laughed and swiveled to the side. Sora's forward momentum sent her sprawling forward, the woman grabbed her ankle and threw her back towards Calista. Sora flipped in mid air and landed in a crouching position in front of Calista. The woman drew out one of her S&W and tapped the barrel against her hip.

"Hunter what are you playing at? It's about time you came back, this little holiday is over. I order you to kill that girl." The woman stated with authority. Sora saw Calista twitch in the corner of her eye but remained focused on the woman walking toward her. Sora stood with her dagger held out in front of her. The woman smirked and came even closed causing Sora to take an involuntary step back.

She was exhausted. Her head still hurt from the blow from the boy making it hard to stay focused. This woman was a professional, an opponent of this calibre wouldn't go down easily. She knew it in her heart and mind that if she even had a chance at defeating her she would have to aim to kill. No more dancing around trying to find an opening for a paralysing hit. Gripping her daggers hilt hard enough to make her knuckles white she stood her ground. The woman stopped advancing and tilted her head in a quizzical gesture before straightening up with a mad grin.

"Ohhhh is it time to get serious?" The woman oozed. She walked straight up to Sora, close enough for the tip of the dagger to be mere centimetres from her chest.

"Do you have a death wish?" Sora said darkly. The woman's grin grew even wider as she shook her head. "I admire your intense focus but you really should learn how to count."

Sora raised an eyebrow in response, then she felt the cold barrel of a gun against the back of her head. She froze, shock flickering across her face before settling back into anger. "Calista, put the gun away." She whispered.

She was met with silence. The woman giggled and placed her hands over Sora's. "What? Can't do it? I don't see the problem, don't you want to kill me?"

Sora bit her bottom lip. The situation was tense, she could tell Calista was fighting it from the unsteadiness of the gun therefore if she thrust forward she probably wouldn't shoot. The word 'probably' was bugging her quite a bit but that wasn't the main reason she was hesitating. Why was the woman basically throwing herself under the train? It didn't make any sense!

"I have no idea what you're motives are but I won't kill you untill I get that name." Sora said flatly. The woman's smile fell and she stepped back and stared at the ceiling. "That boy's name is Iori Hida."

Sora gaped at the woman. "Why did you tell me?" The woman slowly brought her gaze back down to Sora's level. "Because I am going to kill you. Isn't that usually why an enemy reveals information?"

"I always hated that about you Shia, you're so damn cocky." Sora felt the gun slip away from her head as she heard Calista's firm voice. Sora smiled at the now enraged woman.

"What are you doing Hunter! Are you disobeying me again?" The woman, Shia, hissed.

Calista stepped out from behind Sora and smirked at Shia. "I was never obeying you in the first place. Did you really think my will was so weak that just _seeing_ the drug again would render me useless? I knew you would eventually spill the beans if you thought there was no way you could lose." Calista responded.

"You...how dare you humiliate me again!" Shia shrieked. Producing a vial of shining blue liquid she consumed it in one gulp. "Let's go together Hunter." She sneered. The air around her swirled as she rocked forward, moving with incredible speed she slammed the butt of her gun into the side of Calista's neck. Before Sora could even react Shia landed a roundhouse kick to her chest sending her crashing into the wall.

Sora tried to scream but it only came out as a choked whimper. Her whole body hurt as she fought to get back to her feet. She saw movement from within the ward, it looked like Shia was tossing Calista about like a ragdoll. She ran forward in time to catch Calista and save her from colliding with yet another wall. She felt cold sweat dribbling down her back as Shia appeared in front of them. Sora swung at her with the dagger and she stepped back.

She was grinning from ear to ear "Look at that! I never knew hunter was so pathetically weak!" She laughed. Sora examined Calista while trying to keep an eye on Shia. Her arm was bent in an odd direction and a dark bruise was already forming along her neck. She was bleeding in various places and had her eyes squeezed shut. Sora shivered and turned her attention back to Shia.

Shia smirked and looked as though she was about to say something when her whole body rippled. It was the oddest thing Sora had ever seen, it looked as though Shia's skin had a life of its own.

"No...not yet. Let me finish the job first!" Shia moaned. Staggering forward unsteadily she fell to her knees in front of Sora. Sora was too stunned to move when Shia wrapped her hands around Calista's neck. Sora snapped back to reality when she heard Calista gasping for air. She tried pulling Shia's hands away but her grip was too strong. Punching Shia in the face didn't work either so she stabbed her arms repeatedly but Shia didn't even seem to notice. The blood splattered over all three of them and coated Sora's blade a dull red.

"Let her go! Please let her go! Don't make me do this!" Sora shouted desperatedly. She could see Calista couldn't last much longer so she had to take the only option left to her. Hot tears poured down her cheeks as she thrust the dagger into Shia's back. Shia started screaming but kept her hold on Calista. Sora started screaming as well as she pulled the dagger out and then brought it down again. All she could see was the blood coating her dark cloths, she could feel it splashing across her face and that made her scream even louder. She didn't even notice that Shia had released Calista long ago and the life had already left her eyes.

Calista coughed and spluttered, rolling out from underneath Shia's limp form she tried to speak to get Sora to stop. Sora was relentlessly hacking away at Shia's back and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"So...ra st...op." Calista managed to say shakily. Sora stopped mid strike and stared down at the bloody mess beneath her. Dropping the dagger she staggered backward, landing on her backside she turned her head and vomited. When she was sure she was finished she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Tasting the metallic tinge of blood on her gloves caused her to dry heave, if she had had anything left she would have vomited again. Taking her gloves off in a panic she tossed them to the side and yanked her bulletproof vest off. She was about to take off the rest of her cloths as well when she realised they didn't have that much blood on them.

Leaving them on she walked over to one of the beds and took the sheet off. She ripped it into shreds and took out a small canister from one of her pockets. Drenching the newly formed cloths she scrubbed her face vigorously. Calista watched all this in silence. When Sora was sure she had removed most of it she stood there staring down at the pinkish cloth. Did she really do it? She killed someone, there was no escaping that fact. Slowly sinking down she sat in a crouching position still staring at the cloth.

Calista kept her breathing steady as she crawled over to Sora, it was no easy task since she was sure it wasn't just her arm that was broken. "You have to go. I can't move very well right now and Tai and Yamato need one of us to go back." Calista whispered raspily.

Sora tilted her head in Calista's direction and nodded slowly. She knew this would happen eventually, she just didn't think it would be this hard. Being naturally inclined to help people, hurting them was something she couldn't even have imagined before all of this. Now here she sat with the corpse she created only a few steps away. That thought alone was almost enough to make her vomit again but she managed to suppress it.

"Are you sure you will be ok here for a bit?" Sora said quietly. Calista nodded and smiled weakly at her. "I'll be fine."

Sora got up quickly and ran out of the room. She didn't want to see that place ever again. She felt bad leaving Calista there all by herself but she knew she needed to get to Yamato and Tai before they got hurt. Thinking about seeing Yamato again drove her exhausted body to run even faster. Right now she needed to see him, she needed him to hold her and tell her it would all be okay.

* * *

Yamato had come to the conclusion that the ground was going to be his companion for some time if he didn't get up soon. Trying to lift himself slowly he blinked several times to clear his vision. The red hue was very slight which was good but those large black splotches were new and unappreciated. He groggily searched his surroundings for any sign of his opponent, or more importantly, Tai. In the corner of his eye he saw a puff of brown hair, as he turned toward the sight he sensed something coming for him and turned toward the source. Within seconds he was greeting the floor again, this time thanks to a hard hit to the back of his head that rattled his brain. He tried to rise again but a pressure on his head wasn't letting him. Glancing up he growled at the boy who now had one foot on his head.

"You're making a mistake." Yamato grunted through gritted teeth. The boy stared down at him with soulless eyes and applied more pressure. It felt like his skull would crack open any second, like he would let that happen. Theres no way he was dying this easily. Reaching into his trouser pocket he pulled out a small throwing knife and drove it into the boy's ankle. The kid rocked back and Yamato took the opportunity to stand and jump away in the direction he thought he had seen Tai.

Yamato blocked another kick aimed for his head. Did this kid want to leave him brain dead or something! He moved to the side and the boy's fist sailed past his face brushing the tips of his hair. He frowned and ducked low, the boy brought his knee up but Yamato swerved his whole body and elbowed the kid in the stomach. The kid staggered back a few feet and Yamato pressed his advantage by punching him in the face.

The kid was sent flying and thats when Tai made his reappearance. He was holding some sort of pipe he must have got from the debris and took a batting stance. "Hey Yama go long!" He yelled as he struck the kid in the stomach sending him back in the other direction.

"Tai he's a person not a ball!" Yamato shouted back but went running anyway. The boy righted himself and bounced off the ceiling toward Yamato. Side stepping the assault Yamato elbowed the back of the boy's neck. The boy slammed into the ground, bracing himself with his palms he kicked at Yamato. Narrowly avoiding the hit Yamato stumbled and hit the wall. The boy sprang back up and spun around in one smooth motion, pulling the knife out of his ankle he struck out at Yamato. Yamato slid to the side but he needn't have since Tai had caught the kid's wrist. The kid struggled to get loose and punched at Tai's face. Before he could get anywhere Yamato knelt down and struck his stomach with both fists.

The boy coughed as the hit had knocked the wind out of him. His whole body went slack and the only reason he didn't fall to the floor was Tai's hold on him.

"That wasn't so bad." Tai grinned.

"Oh really? So where were you when he decided to use my head as a footrest?" Yamato stated with a wry smile. Tai's own grin fell and he looked sheepish.

"...Taking a nap. This kid sure hits hard." Tai finally replied while shaking the boy.

"We should go after the others before he wakes up." Yamato said after a brief silence. As if on cue the boy's eyes snapped open and he wrenched his wrist from Tai's grasp jumping away from them both.

"Way to jinx it Yama." Tai deadpanned. Yamato slapped the back of Tai's head and faced the boy. It was strange, the power boost that the kid received from that blue liquid had dissipated very quickly. During the short period when it was still in effect neither of them had been able to touch him. Why hadn't he taken anymore? They had been fighting for some time and though all participants looked worn out the boy was faring the worst. His breathing was shallow and his stance, which had been perfect before, was now quite poor. At first Yamato had chalked it up to it being two against one but something was telling him there was more to it.

The boy sank to one knee panting heavily. Yamato and Tai shared a quizzical look, both dropping their defensive positions. Springing up as if it was his plan all along the boy charged at them landing a solid kick to Tai's already injured abdomen. Tai grit his teeth, a strangled moan slipped through showing his pain but he remained standing. Within seconds Yamato had trapped the boy in a headlock and was cutting off his air supply.

Something was wrong. The boy began spasming, in his surprise Yamato quickly released him, but instead of getting away the boy fell to the floor. He clutched at his head desperately and starting screaming on the top of his lungs. Yamato and Tai both knelt on either side of him to see if there was anything they could do.

The boy's cry's grew higher and higher in pitch, so high that they both had to cover their ears. Blood started streaming from the boy's eyes and mouth as he continued to scream.

Yamato felt his heart pounding against his chest, the sound was deafening and brought back unwanted memories. Images flashed sporadically behind his eyelids. White rooms, Calista crying, Yukio frowning and offering him his hand, bright stark light hanging from the ceiling glaring at him, an older man smiling down at him, glint of metal against metal, crimson liquid flowing freely across plain white tiles...blood red blood red blood red blood RED BLOOD RED BLOOD RED!

"TAI SHUT HIM UP!" Yamato shouted pressing his hands harder into his ears. The sound only seemed to get louder swallowing his protest like it were nothing. He thought he heard a womans voice shouting something he couldn't make out. Then silence. Collapsing forward he swallowed back the tears desperately. Groggily he looked up from his almost fetal position on the floor and saw Sora cradling the boy. She had various small knicks and cuts and her hair and clothes were a mess but to him she had never looked more beautiful.

"Do you remember now? Tell me your name." Sora whispered softly. The boy sniffled, tears mixing with the blood to make his face even dirtier. Looking up at her he smiled weakly.

"I-Iori. Iori Hida." He answered in a daze. Closing his eyes he rested his head against her chest breathing peacefully. Sora looked up around her until her gaze met the one she was looking for. Yamato smiled weakly at her and she returned it. He slowly got to his feet and came over to her. She removed Iori from her lap and turned to him.

"Hey, good job." He whispered. Kneeling down to be level with her he cradled her cheek with his palm. Her smile dissolved as she started to cry, giant crocodile tears rolled down her cheeks. She pressed his hand closer to her face and began sobbing loudly. Lauching herself forward she buried her face in his chest.

Yamato was stunned for a second but quickly recovered and put his arms around her. Stroking her hair he barely noticed the traces of blood remaining amidst her orange locks. Yamato glanced up at Tai who was watching them with a sober expression. He guessed Tai was thinking the same thing as him; something big went down with the handler.

"Sora, wheres Calista?" Yamato asked gently.

"Sh-sh-she's hurt but she's still alive. She's upstairs waiting." Sora sniffled.

Yamato glanced at Tai who nodded and headed for the stairs. It would probably be faster to send Sora with him but she didn't seem to be in a state to lead. Yamato remained holding her for awhile, allowing her to cry to her hearts content. He wondered what the problem could be, he had never seen her break down like this before. He wished he could say something to make her feel better. As if sensing his concern her sobs gradually subsided.

She peeked up at him and he smiled down at her. "You going to tell me what happened?" He said softly.

She bit her lip and held him tighter. "I...I killed the handler."

Yamato didn't even blink. He stared into her eyes to be sure he had her full attention. "You did it because you had too. There is no shame in that."

"I didn't tell you the whole story! How do you know I had to do it?"

"Because I know you, you would never hurt anyone unless there wasn't a choice. Listen to me, having blood on your hands will change you, but I will accept you no matter what. If you ever think you are losing yourself I will pull you out of it. I promise."

Sora smiled and nodded. Gently pulling herself up she planted a soft kiss on his slightly chapped lips. "Thankyou." She whispered.

He smiled and squeezed her. "No problem." He said then leaned forward and returned the kiss. Opening her mouth readily she allowed herself to get lost in his taste. It was fine, they were together, as long as they were together she could do anything. Her hands found their way to his head and tangled themselves in his soft hair. It was like he was healing her, effectively erasing the events from before. She wanted more of him and she wasn't sure if she could be patient anymore.

"Come on guys we've been standing here for ages! Sometimes I really do worry about you two." Tai's stated with slight annoyance.

Yamato slowly broke the kiss and turned to Tai. His frustration quickly melted to concern when he saw Calista in Tai's arms. Her head was resting on his shoulder and she seemed to be in some pain. Yamato released Sora rather reluctantly and go to his feet. He went over to Iori and picked him up by tucking an arm under Iori's waist.

Sora stuck to Yamato's side like glue. When he was done picking up Iori she grabbed his free hand with both of hers.

"If everyones ready lets blow this joint." Tai stated jovially.

They traversed the halls without running into any further problems. It was when they exited the building that things got tricky again. Standing there side by side waiting for them were Jun and Davis, both weilding heavy artillery.

"You won't be getting away that easily! I knew that blonde bitch wouldn't get the job done." Jun said flatly before turning to Yamato. "The offer still stands, why don't you ditch that short whore and come with me~" Jun cooed. Yamato sighed and handed Iori over to Sora but she refused to take him. Instead she stepped forward with her hands on her hips. "Excuse me? Did you just call me what I think you did?"

Grinning from ear to ear Jun cocked her head back and looked down her nose at Sora. "I called you a short _stupid_ whore."

Sora balled her hands into fists. Yamato grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her back but she shrugged him off. "I see, you must be one of those woman who compensate for their own shortcomings by insulting others."

"Shut your mouth bitch."

"See? That wasn't a very smart reply."

"Fuck you, you're just jealous because you're uglier then the backside of a hippo."

Sora fumed and her hands curled into fists. "You're heinous _and _moronic!"

Jun's eyes flared. "You're the only moron here!"

"You can't even think of your own insults you pig!"

"Shut it cow!"

The vein in Tai's forehead twitched and he stepped between the two woman. Thrusting Calista into Sora's arms he turned to face a now bemused Jun and confused Davis.

"Can't we end this here? We are all very tired and frankly I don't feel like kicking your asses right now." Tai said levely.

"Pretty confident aren't you cutie? Tell you what, I'll let you all go if you give me a snog~" Jun giggled. Davis almost fell over and the colour drained from Tai's face.

"And she called _me_ a whore." Sora scoffed. Calista had opened her eyes and was watching Tai warily. Tai swallowed hard and fully faced Jun.

"Do you guarentee it?" He asked with obvious trepidation. Yamato stared at him as if he had grown another head. Sora gave him a similar look and Calista made an involuntary whimpering sound. Davis's jaw literally dropped and he gazed at Tai with disbelief.

"Sure! That sounds like fun." Jun laughed.

"Okay." Tai answered.

"Okay!? Tai are you insane?" Yamato almost shrieked. Sora cast Yamato an amused glance as Calista squirmed slightly.

"If she keeps her word then this is the easiest way." Tai said flatly though his face was turning an odd shade of red. Jun tossed her weapon aside and hopped over till she was right in front of him with her arms outstretched.

Tai rolled his eyes and cupped her face with both his hands. He leaned down to her level and kissed her gently. She quickly took control and manged to slip her tongue into his mouth. He didn't protest, he went along with what she wanted as best he could. Judging by the stifled moan coming from the back of her throat he wasn't doing a bad job.

Calista looked away with a pout. Sora turned her head away for modesty's sake. Yamato suddenly found the spot in front of his feet extremely interesting.

"That's it I'm out!" Davis yelled. He threw his weapon on the ground and headed for a 4x4 parked nearby. Tai broke the kiss slowly and pushed her away from him. Her face was flushed and her usual demented look was replaced with something resembling happiness.

"We're leaving now, I'm assuming that isn't a problem?" Tai said as he took Calista from Sora. Jun was zoning out and replied with a weak nod. She watched them walk past her without moving at all, then once she was sure they couldn't see her she slowly raised her hand to her lips.

* * *

"You can't change my mind." Takeru stated with confidence.

"I don't think this is a wise decision." Yukio replied coldly. Takeru sighed and looked out the window. It was alway's difficult to get Yukio agree to anything.

"I don't care. Soon I will be the king, and that means I need to understand my subjects."

"But a trip to Zui so soon after your coronation is foolish and difficult to do."

"That's why I'm asking you to organise it now. If you won't do it I will simply order someone else to." Takeru declared.

Yukio glared at him, the coldness in his emerald eyes usually made the bravest of men quake in their boots but Takeru remained unfazed. Yukio eventually smiled and shrugged. "You're just like your mother, once you have an idea in your head there is simply no reasoning with you."

He ruffled Takeru's hair affectionately and laughed when Takeru batted him away in a good-natured way. "Alright you win."

Takeru beamed at him. His smile slowly faded as he considered something. Yukio watched him curiously. "What's wrong kiddo?"

"It's nothing." Takeru said flatly and stared at the floor.

"It obviously isn't."

"Well...it's just lately I've been having this weird dream."

"Oh? Maybe you should stop eating cheese before bed." Yukio grinned.

Takeru shook his head. "It's not like that. It feels more like a memory."

Yukio raised an eyebrow as Takeru continued. "In the dream, memory, whatever I'm a kid again. For some reason I _know_ the incident has already happened. I'm walking through the palace and I come to this door I've never seen before. Its all white and has a strange clinical feel, for some reason it really scares me. When I open it theres this long white hall lined with doors and at the very end theres another door that seems to be calling out to me. I walk down the hall and I can hear awful noises coming from the other rooms, things like crying and screaming. When I finally get to that last door I hear you shouting behind me, you're telling me not to open it, but I do it anyway."

Yukio's eyes narrowed. Takeru paused and looked up with tears lying just beneath the surface but refusing to fall. "And he's inside. He's covered in bruises, blood and cuts. He's obviously in a great deal of pain but he smiles at me and mouths something I can't make out. Then everything goes black, someone's picking me up and I hear shouting but I can't hear the words, and then I wake up."

A brief flash of fear and anger crosses over Yukio's face before he settled into frown. "Yamato is dead, you know that."

Taker buried his face in his hands. "I know."

Yukio place both his hands on Takeru's shoulders. "It was just a dream. If you want I can give you something to help you sleep."

"No it's okay." Takeru said quickly.

"Alright. The options always there if you need it." Yukio offered. He patted Takeru's shoulders one more time before leaving the room. Takeru frowned after him, he had never had any reason to doubt the man before, he was reliable. But ever since Takeru can remember something about him had alway's niggled at the back of his mind, something was unsettling about him. And now, as he stared at the doorway Yukio had just passed through, new fears and doubts bloomed within his heart. What Yukio had said disturbed him, it rocked him to his core, how had he known?

He had never said the person in his dreams was Yamato.

* * *

Yamato was lying on his bed with his arm over his eyes. As usual sleep was difficult in coming. Sitting up he swung his legs over the side of the bed and perched on the side. Lacing his hands together her placed them against his mouth and stared at the wall.

Today had been difficult to say the least. The mission was supposed to be easy, now they had a brand new charge still sleeping in the containment room. Iori still hadn't woken up and no-one was looking forward to it.

Yamato had explained to everyone who didn't already know, namely Sora and Yolei, that once he woke up he would most likely be experiencing a come down from the drug used to keep him under control. The drug is extremely addictive. The only way to become independent from it is to go cold turkey. Powerful willpower is needed to overcome the addiction and, as far as they know, only one person has ever successfully done it. That person was, of course, Calista.

Since Calista has experience Tai wanted to put Iori under her care but her current condition meant she needed rest. So the task fell to the next most experienced, Yamato. He didn't question Tai's decision but in reality he hated this new responsibility. Watching Calista go through it had been enough for him. Besides, he had enough problems of his own without having to deal with someone elses.

He wondered if he should go get Sora. Sleep was always easier to obtain if she was with him. Hell, dealing with everything was easier when she was around. A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts.

Standing with annoyance he swore that if it was Tai asking for the millionth time if he was sure he could look after Iori he would punch him.

"What?" He barked as he swung the door open. His sour expression faded to surprise when he realised it was Sora standing in front of him. She was wringing the hem of her oversized froggy top and looking at the ground.

"Sorry I thought you were Tai, do you want to come in?" Yamato said soothingly. She didn't respond so he took it as a yes and pulled her into the room. She was still looking at the floor so he gently tilted her head up. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes were red.

"Is that still bothering you?" He said softly. She shook her head and grabbed the back of his to pull him into a desperate kiss. He was surprised for a moment before returning it. Without breaking apart she dragged him to the bed and pushed him down. She pressed herself against him and reached down with her free hand.

Grabbing her wrist to stop her from getting to her destinaton he broke away. She tried to kiss him again but he turned his head to the side. "Not that I'm not enjoying myself but what brought this on?" He whispered huskily. She stopped kissing his cheek, sighing she nestled into his chest.

"I...I'm afraid. Today was the first time I really felt like I could die, like you could die." She said. Pushing herself up she stared down into his cobalt pools. "Yamato I...I've never had this kind of feeling before. I can't stand the thought of being apart from you. I don't want to have any regrets."

She blushed and bit her bottom lip. His eyes widened in recognition and he frowned. "No."

She gaped at him. Her bangs fell over her eyes as she waited for him to say something else. When he didn't speak she snapped. "No?! That's it? no reasoning, just no!?" She nearly shouted. He gave her no response. She lifted herself slowly so she was sitting on his lap and knotted her hands together over her chest. "You have to at least tell me why." She said quietly while fighting back tears.

"...It wouldn't be fair to you." He said softly and closed his eyes. She listened without interrupting for fear he may go silent again. "I haven't told you anything, and there are things you should know before we take this any further. But I'm not ready to talk about it yet." He continued in that same soft voice. She could see emotion flicker across his face as though he were viewing a painful memory.

"So?" She said flatly. His eyes snapped open and he glared at her through the corner of his eye. She giggled and leaned forward, forcing him to look at her she smiled at his surprised look. "I don't care. Didn't I already promise I wouldn't pester you? What you have and haven't told me doesn't matter because this is my decision."

AHEM

"You don't understand, it's not just about me it's about-" Yamato was stopped mid sentence by a well placed kiss. Any further attempts at conversation were silenced in the same way. Sora was pulling no punches now, she only broke away long enough to remove and discard her froggy top. He couldn't help but stare at her naked chest. Despite her attempts at being authoritative she blushed and quickly covered herself.

He closed his eyes and made an exasperated sound. She tilted her head and watched him slowly open them; his cobalt orbs, once riddled with indecision, were now clouded over with lust.

"I sincerely hope you are absolutely sure about this, because I don't think I can stop myself anymore.' As soon as he was finished speaking he pushed her to the side so she was the one lying on her back; effectively swapping their positions. He kissed down her neck and stomach, listening with satisfaction to her embarrassed squeaks and moans of pleasure. He grasped the edges of her underwear and rolled the garment off painstakingly slowly.

Standing he tossed the panties away. His gaze washed over her taking everything in; the colour of her skin, her toned legs that seemed impossibly long, her curvaceous hips, her perfect breasts and, best of all, her adorable flustered expression.

"Why are you just standing there?" She stated with a hint of annoyance. He smiled and turned away from her. She pouted but honestly didn't mind the view. He reached up to his shelf and pulled down a wooden container. He opened it quickly and pulled out a small box shaped package clad in garish glittery pink wrapping paper. It had a neon pink bow and matching curly ribbon on top. Sora sat up and scrunched her nose at the abomination, if he thought she would like wrapping like that then he was in for a BIG surprise.

"It was a gift from Tai..." He mumbled as he sat down on the side of the bed so she had to look over his shoulder to see it. Inwardly she smiled, she had never seen him looking quite so embarrassed before. He coughed into his hand and hastily unwrapped the box. Sora noticed a note flutter out and land beside her. Picking it up before he could she examined the surprisingly neat handwriting considering the author.

_Well done Yama! I knew you had to man-up sometime, I'm so proud! -Tai_

Yamato snatched the note and tore it to shreds. Sora stifled a laugh.

"I'm going to kill that idiot." Yamato growled while running a hand through his hair. Sora gently took the package from his lap and examined the contents. It was stuffed, literally to the brim, with condoms. Yamato plucked one out and tossed the rest to the side. He got up, hastily took his boxers off, then sat back down and kissed her. She responded by reaching down and grabbing his penis.

"Need a little help?" She whispered breathlessly. He moaned shakily and nodded his head once. She started out slowly, applying the right amount of pressure at the right times, then built up momentum. It didn't take long for him to become fully erect, apparently he _had_ been holding himself back. He ripped open the condom and slid it on, he had a little trouble at the beginning but eventually figured it out. As soon as he was done he started kissing her again, she tasted so good and, damn, was she getting good at it. He got into position and asked her one last time if she was ready.

This time she paused, a flash of fear and doubt briefly brewing behind her eyes, before she nodded. He took a deep breath and entered her carefully. It took almost everything he had to slow himself down, it felt better then he had dreamed it would. She yelped in pain and he stopped abruptly, she took a few deep breaths then nodded for him to continue. He pressed a hand against her lower back and entered her completely. She dug her nails into his shoulders and buried her face in the nook of his neck.

"Yamato..." She moaned. He started moving faster, pulling her head back with his free hand he kissed her. She started feeling dizzy, there were so many sensations at once. It had hurt at first, but now it felt indescribable. She rocked her hips forward simply because she couldn't help herself. She was trying her best not to make much noise, but when he made just the right movement at the perfect moment she cried out loudly and pushed her body against him. She wanted more, she wanted everything, and he was more then happy to give it to her.

He was trying his best to last as long as possible but the feel of her walls clenching around him and the adorable noises she was making were pushing him to the brink. From the sounds of things she wouldn't last much longer either. So many sensations were driving her mad, she gurgled and thrust her hips forward as she finally climaxed. He moaned and thrust deeply into her as he joined her. Panting slightly he kissed her softly and pulled out of her. She almost whimpered as he got up but he was back before she even completely registered where he had gone.

WINK

He sat beside her. Bracing himself with one hand on either side of her he gazed down at her flushed features. She was sweating and her hair was sticking to her forehead. Her eyes softened as she stared into his. "I love you." She stated without a trace of fear or hesitancy.

His remained calm and brushed her hair out of her face. He gently picked her up and held her. She could hear his heartbeat, it was a steady soothing sound that made her feel peaceful and content. He pressed his lips against the top of her head and squeezed her. "Me too." He whispered so quietly she could barely make it out. She smiled and hugged him back.

A loud knock made them both jump and pull apart. They both stared at the door with trepidation. He pulled his bed cover over her and quickly found his boxers. Grumbling to himself about idiots and their timing he opened the door a crack.

"Geez Yama what took you so long? You're normally so quick to answer it's creepy." Tai said. He tried to peek into the room but Yamato wouldn't let him. A knowing grin spread across the leaders face. "OH. Got some company?" He said as loudly and as obnoxiously as possible.

Yamato scowled and was very tempted to slam the door in Tai's face. "What do you want Tai?" He asked with unmasked irritation.

Tai's grin quickly faded to seriousness. "Iori is awake."

"I'll be there right away." Yamato stated. Closing the door he grabbed a pair of black jogging trousers and hastily pulled them on.

"Should I go with you?" Sora whispered in the hopes that Tai wouldn't hear.

Yamato considered it but shook his head. "No, you stay here. I might not be back for a while." He explained as he put on a simple white shirt. He gave her one last quick kiss before exiting the room. She saw a glimpse of Tai winking at her from the other side of the door before Yamato closed it.

Falling back onto the pillow she snuggled into the covers with a sigh. She was worried about Iori but seriously, did he have to wake up now? She already missed the feeling of Yamato's warm skin and the toned muscles beneath. Thinking about what they had just done made her sigh with contentment. That was definitely something she wanted to repeat. Then, out of the blue, Yolei's face flashed before her and she froze. She felt her cheeks turn crimson and she suddenly never wanted to leave this room again.

* * *

"I'll try my best to help him, but I don't know how he will respond." Yamato told Tai. They were standing outside the cell door listening to the incessant screaming within. Sometimes it was so loud it nearly broke the sound barrier, other times it was relatively quiet, but there was always the sound of something.

"That's fine. I'm sure you can do something." Tai said with a smile. "What do you need me to do?"

"Just come in and stay quiet for now, I'll try to get him to calm down first, then we can try to get through to him." Yamato replied. Tai nodded, they both braced themselves then Yamato opened the door.

Iori was lying on a bed with railings on the side of the room. His arms and legs where chained to the sides to protect him from himself. He was thrashing and pulling against the restraints violently. His complexion was as white as a ghost, his eyes were drawn and hollowed out by the large black bags beneath them. His pupils were unfocused and moving wildly around the room before shakily fixating on Yamato. He started yanking against his restraints more fiercely and made a ferocious sound. Yamato strode right up to the bed and glared down at him without emotion.

Iori was still screaming at the top of his lungs. Yamato firmly placed his hand on Iori's forehead and chest forcing the top half of his body to remain relatively still. "Stop, you'll only hurt yourself." He stated cooly.

Iori scowled and screamed louder. Yamato didn't even flinch. He remained perfectly still and waited for Iori to run out of steam. Iori abruptly stopped and his erratic breathing eventually settled down. Yamato smiled and gently patted his forehead. "Good." He stated quietly.

Iori stared at him, his anger melting away into something resembling hope. "Who...who are you? Do you know me?" He said in a weak voice.

"No, but I'd like to. My name's Yamato and I'm here to help you." Yamato said soothingly.

"Help me? Then can you give me..." Iori trailed off and was thinking hard. He blinked and tried to swallow but his mouth was dry. Yamato motioned for Tai to give him some water. Tai handed him a small glass he had retrieved for a pitcher on the side of the room. Yamato tilted Iori's head up and helped him drink, once he had finished Yamato placed his head back down and gave Tai the empty glass.

"That wasn't it..." Iori said.

Yamato looked down at Iori with a serious but kind look. "What's your name?" He asked with authority.

"Iori Hida." Iori replied quickly. Yamato smiled, he still remembered his name, that was good.

"Okay Iori, do you remember what you've been doing for the past few years?"

Iori pondered about it for a moment before adopting a distant expression. "I've been following orders."

"From who?"

"From...from...from master."

"Who's master?"

"Master is...masters name is Shia."

"Okay, why did you follow Shia's orders?"

"Because...master gave me something."

"What did Shia give you?"

"Master gave me a drug that takes away all the pain."

Yamato's eyes narrowed. "What pain?"

"I don't know, its just something that hurts inside." Iori choked out.

Yamato pursed his lips. This was going to be the hard part.

"I can't face it." Iori whimpered. "I can't deal with it...I need relief. You said you would help me right? Give me the drug. Please!" Iori was almost shouting now.

Yamato's features turned cold. "No. I am going to help you by insuring you never need to rely on your addiction again."

"You can't do that! I need it! GIVE IT TO ME!" Iori screamed and began thrashing against his restraints again. Yamato held him down again.

"I can't give you the drug, I don't even have any. But I can give you something else. You will have to work for it though." Tai jumped in. Yamato didn't tell him off so he continued. "We can give you a new home here. You won't have to do anything you don't want to anymore."

Iori stopped moving and glared at Tai. "A home here? I don't even know what a home is!" He spate.

"Then it can't hurt to let us show you, right?" Tai replied with a smile. Iori was stunned and stopped moving. Yamato smiled and released him.

"Iori Hida, things won't be easy. This isn't something you can just 'get over', its going to take a lot of work and willpower. But I believe you can do it. The first night is always the hardest, but we aren't going anywhere." Yamato reassured him. He pulled a small stool over and sat down on it. Tai carried one over, sitting beside Yamato he placed one hand over Iori's and smiled at him. Iori smiled back weakly, his whole body was crying out against him but for some reason he thought maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to pull through.

* * *

"Can I take them the food this time?" Sora begged.

"Well I don't know, Tai said only one person should go." Hikari protested with reluctance.

"Besides who knows what you might get up too." Yolei chimed in with a mischievous smirk. Sora glared at her and crossed her arms. It had been several day's since Yamato and Tai had gone to see Iori and Tai had closed off the entire prison wing. Apparently they were using the facilities located there and the only thing they were lacking was provisions. Sora hadn't realised that Yamato would be gone so long, if she had she would have insisted on going with them.

It was ridiculous. Tai had issued an order, an actual order, that they were not to be disturbed and only Hikari was allowed to bring them their meals. Sora began pacing back and forth as Hikari left the room. She had never felt so restless in her life. No missions, no trips to the outside and worst of all no Yamato! She bit her thumbnail and continued pacing.

Yolei smiled sympathetically. She was used to being sealed underground but she remembered what it was like when she first got here. Boring as boring can be. She tried to think of something fun they could do but all her ideas would only be fun for her.

Sora stopped pacing and glared at the brightly coloured patterned wallpaper. She became thoughtful and spoke without looking away from the designs. "How long have you been here Yolei?"

Yolei was working on some sort of electronic device with a small screwdriver. She ceased working and placed her elbows on the table, resting her head on one hand and twirling the screwdriver with the other she scrunched up her face in concentration. "Let's see...It was three or four years ago now. My family was pretty poor, you know times were hard with the war and all, so I used to help my dad by making radios and things from scrap metal and other such objects. We would sell them really cheaply but even so business was never very good. Then one day I found a few busted gun parts, they were still usable though, and put it back together."

She scowled as she continued. "When my dad found out he asked me to make more. He'd bring me the materials and I'd fix them or create them, whatever was needed. Then he would sell them. Suddenly business was great, I don't think my dad wanted to do it but I come from a massive family and it was the only way to feed them all. Well one day while I'm minding our little makeshift shop while my dad goes out looking for materials this really strange looking guy turns up. He asks me who made the merchandise and of course I refuse to tell him. He asks me if I know what these things are being used for and I tell him, matter of a factly, that they're for killing people. Out of the blue he says 'If you ever happen to remember who made these just tell them to use this if they are interested in a new line of work.' and hands me this little black device with a big red button that just screams push me and vanishes."

Sora nodded, by this point she had sat down and was giving Yolei her full attention. "Did you push it?" She asked.

Yolei smiled and closed her eyes. "One day I had too. When the city was taken Shinian soldiers came to our home, we hadn't had enough time to dispose of the weapons yet so they arrested my parents. They didn't even try to help us kids, they just left us there. I was so desperate, I had no idea what to do, so I pushed the button. Sure enough mister smiles turns up and offers to take us all to a safe place and save our parents. I tell him he has to save our parents first or I'm not letting him take my siblings anywhere. He grins at me and says 'Okay!' as if its the most natural thing in the world."

She paused and opened her eyes, they were sparkling with admiration. "It didn't even take him a day. He brought my parents back and escorted our family except for one of my sisters who decided to remain with my aunt, you know the one you had to save on our first mission, to a safe house far away from the city. By the way, in case you were wondering, my sister went to this particular safe house after we saved her. Anyway, when we get there the guy turns to me and finally introduces himself in the stupidest way, he says 'My name is Tai Kamiya. Yolei Inoue, I am your rightful prince and I require your assistance!'. I laugh at him and ask why in the world he would need me. Then he tells me all about Omni and how they are lacking a talented mechanic. He tells me I don't have to join if I don't want to, because it would mean I probably wouldn't see my family until we accomplish our goal, but I couldn't pass the opportunity up. And I don't regret my decision in the slightest!"

"Wow thats amazing, I can't believe you could do all that at such a young age." Sora exclaimed.

"You shouldn't underestimate children." Calista broke into the conversation from her position in the doorway.

Yolei squealed happily, hopping up she ran over and hugged Calista enthusiastically. "You're finally able to move about!"

Calista laughed and hugged Yolei back. "I wouldn't say I'm all better but yeah I'm up. Actually I need to talk to Tai, is he still dealing with Iori?"

"Yep, they both are." Sora answered with a slightly sour tone. Calista laughed again in understanding before she and Yolei were pushed into the room by Hikari coming from behind them.

"Glad you're feeling better Calista but you guys need to sit down and _be quiet_." Hikari exclaimed with a massive smile. Instead of asking why they all just complied. They all stared at the door expectantly. Tai walked through with a grin and was closely followed by Yamato. Sora was about to get up and jump into his arms when she noticed he was looking behind him.

"Come on now, aren't you going to introduce yourself properly?" Yamato said softly.

Iori was holding onto Yamato's hand with a vice like grip. He looked at the older teen with obvious fear at the situation but Yamato just smiled and tugged on his hand encouragingly. Taking a deep breath Iori followed him in and hid behind his back.

Yamato chuckled and moved slightly so Iori could see. "These are my friends Hikari, Yolei and Calista. And that's my girlfriend Sora."

They all waved and smiled, Iori slowly smiled back. "Hello...my names Iori, Iori Hida."


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: Sorry for how long this has taken but I have warned you it may take me awhile. Doesn't mean I'm not sorry though because I really am.

By the way Iori is only 11 or 12 in this.

If you can believe it I JUST noticed I changed OHMY to AHEM at some point...I have no idea why. The damage is done so steamy scenes start with AHEM and end with WINK.

By the by what's up with this new censoring thing ffnet is doing? Do I need to edit the lemons out of my stories to keep them safe? I'm relatively new (I know it's not THAT new but I still need guidance on these things) so would love it if someone could fill me in.

As usual a million thanks to my reviewers, you guy's are the bomb! Reviews are always appreciated and suggestions are always taken into consideration. Thanks guys, on with the fic!

* * *

Mission six: The game is always full of many kinds of danger.

The air was still, the kind of unsettling stillness that permeates from dark alleyways at the dead of night. The light from the moon that pours through the wide windows accentuates the eerie feeling within him. The room is so cold that every breath he takes creates a small crystal cloud. He stood perfectly still, staring at a single point to try and calm his overly active mind.

His knees nearly buckled when he heard a loud clattering from across the room. His breathing became ragged from the shock. In an attempt to contain himself he placed a hand upon his chest and breathed deeply. He slowly made his way toward where he had heard the sound, his whole mind and body pleading for him to turn back.

His throat suddenly felt very dry as he comes upon a large wardrobe. It's solid dyed oak with exquisite carvings along its rims. With trembling hands he reaches for the bronze handles. Before he could grasp the things the doors flew open with a piercing creak. He threw his hands up to defend his face from whatever was coming and squeezed his eyes shut.

"BOO!" Came the feminine wail as something barrelled into him knocking him onto the ground.

"Mimi! Please don't EVER do that again!" Koushirou moaned when he finally opened his eyes to see a bemused Mimi sitting on his chest. She rolled her eyes and slid down so they were face to face.

"I never knew you were such a scaredy-cat. It is pretty adorable though." She huffed playfully.

He scowled at her and felt the heat rise to his ears. "I don't normally scare so easily."

She frowned, lacing her hands over his chest she rested her head on them. "Yeah...you've been acting a little off recently. What's on your mind?"

He stared at the ceiling and sighed. "It's T.K, he's been so distant. Then today he suddenly starts talking to me again and all he does is ask a few strange questions."

"That's not that unusual. T.K has always been the curious type."

"Yes, but the content was different from his usual interests."

"Ok, stop dancing around it, what did he ask that's got you in such a sour mood."

"First he asks me about Yukio-"

"Yukio? Wouldn't he know more then you?"

"-'s background. That's exactly what I pointed out so he quickly changed the subject and asked me for a map of the castle. He said it was just so he could do some exploring since he was bored but there is obviously more to it."

AHEM

"I'm sure it's nothing serious. Maybe he really is bored." She yawned. He smiled and stroked her long hair. She giggled, pulling his head up she kissed him deeply. He rolled over so he was on top and returned it with gusto. She continued giggling as he started undoing the star shaped buttons on her pearly pink silk blouse. Having finally completed the task he gently opened it and reached behind her. She arched her back granting him easier access to her strapless lace bra's clasp. He ran his hands along her flesh, gently moving around her. She purred and pushed him up, he looked slightly confused so she rolled her eyes.

"Take off your shirt." She laughed. He grinned with embarrassment and quickly discarded the garment, while he was at it he removed the rest of his clothing. She smiled and tried to wiggle out of her tartan miniskirt. He pressed her down and slowly rolled her skirt and panties off for her. The only thing she had left on were her knee high white socks and he didn't bother with them. He traced his fingers up along her stomach and settled one hand on her breast. The other glided down her back to caress the curve of her pert buttox.

She mewled under his touch. Everything he did was delicate, soft, catering to her desires even more so then his own. She ground her hips against him, feeling his penis grow hard. He moaned and kissed her, then reaching out with one hand he started fiddling with his trousers. She had no idea what he was doing until he managed to pull out a small square packet. She laughed and snatched it from him. Ripping it open she slid it on him with ease. He was dumbstruck but ignored it when she pulled him back down on top of her.

Kissing him hungrily she guided him in. He bucked his hips and she squealed in delight. Everytime they were together was better then the last. She made no effort to keep quiet and wrapped her legs around him. She arched her back and he increased the tempo. She kept kissing him with fervor and held his head in place with an iron grip on his hair. He didn't seem to mind.

He placed his hands on her hips and drove into her even more deeply then before. She moaned into the kiss and felt her hips quivering. She didn't want it to end but everything was too much, and when he tilted her body and struck the right place she half screamed half groaned into his mouth as the pleasure reached its maximum point. She finally released him and he rose up taking her lower half with him. He made the sexiest sound she had ever heard and she knew it was over, much to her chagrin.

WINK

He slowly helped her up and she sat on his lap. He smiled and she loosely draped her arms over his shoulders with an equally pleased grin. She kissed him slowly and softly before standing and gathering her things. She was redressing casually when a loud noise caused both of them to jump. She steathily crept to the door and stuck her head out. One of the serving staff had dropped a large silver plater laden with food on the floor and was hastily trying to clean it up. She sighed in relief and ducked back into the room with a goofy smile. Koushirou had replaced his trousers and stood shirtless rubbing the back of his head.

"Maybe we should keep it in the bedroom?" He said cautiously.

She threw her head back and laughed. It was a pleasant chiming sound that he simply loved. "Come on Koushi~" She started, sidling up to him she placed both her hands on his chest and gave him a cheeky look. "Where would the fun be in that?"

* * *

AHEM

Yamato grunted as his head hit the wall. Sora didn't apologize as she wrapped her legs around him and forced his lips onto hers. The second they were alone she had jumped him, which meant they were in the hall and not even in one of their rooms. She was kissing him as deeply as she could manage. Her hands were tangled in his hair dragging him to her level. He was the only one who seemed to realise how exposed they actually were. Gripping her thighs he carried her towards his room and blindly reached for the knob.

When it opened they half walked half staggered into the room. He kicked the door shut and they both fell onto the bed never detaching from one another. She yanked his top up and he briefly broke away to tear it off completely. He hastily undid his belt buckle as she threw her shirt off and wriggled out of her jeans. He scanned the room for the familiar pink box. He barely had enough time to grab one before she dragged him back onto the bed. She kissed him fervently. Nibbling on his lower lip she reached down and grabbed his member a little too roughly.

He hissed as she flexed her wrist with enthusiasm. He growled and kissed along her jaw down to the nook of her neck where he licked and nibbled to his hearts content. She moaned and ran her free hand through his hair. She had missed him too much for the length of time he was gone, it scared her how desperate she was for his touch. He clumsly opened the packet and reluctantly drew away from her to slip it on. She fiddled impatiently, the moment he was finished she pounced pushing him onto his back.

He grabbed her thighs and pulled her into position. He dug his fingers into her hips and forced her down onto him. She groaned at the sudden contact. Her whole body melted into the pure pleasure. He clutched her to him and drove into her harder and faster then she thought possible. There was a slight tinge of pain but that was overwhelmed by the intense intoxication.

"Ya-Yamato!" She nearly screamed as she rocked her hips forward in response to his thrusts. He chuckled deeply though it came out as more of a husky moan. She knelt down and kissed him. He loved the way she kissed, it was always passionate and she never held back. This was a new side to her he had never seen before. She was being demanding, more so then ever, and bringing him to the brink of ecstasy. His grip on her tightened and he increased his tempo. She made various noises that pleased him greatly.

She broke the kiss and buried her face in his neck. She squealed and started grinding against him. Her whole body pulsed with adrenaline and the section of skin his hands where clasped on felt like they were on fire. She couldn't contain it anymore. She moaned loudly as the waves of intense pleasure rippled through her. He groaned as a equally intense feeling washed over him. Her hips quivered and buckled, she fell down onto him completely exhausted. They were both panting and lay there for awhile just to get their breath back.

WINK

"Missed me then?" He whispered sensually into her ear. She blushed and buried her face in his neck. He chuckled and ran his fingers through her reddish locks.

"Yeah...you never said you'd be gone for so long." She mumbled.

"Sorry." He laughed. She didn't like his tone, it was cheeky and contained no remorse at all. She poked his chest to show her displeasure but he only laughed more.

"Jerk." She scoffed.

...

The game was set. After several gruelling rounds it had finally boiled down to the last two competitors. They sat opposite each other with Yolei's hand holding the coveted metal spoon an exact arms length away. Tai's usual grin was replaced with determination, his hand resting on his neck ready to pounce. Iori was concentrating equally hard with his hand in the same position on his own neck. Hikari glanced between the boy's, trying her best to time this right.

"Go!" She cried.

Both hands flew at lightning speed but Tai was marginally faster. Iori blinked angrily at his empty hand. Tai's triumphant grin didn't help matters much. Yolei sighed exasperatedly and rested her head on her hand. "Damnit Tai no fair!" She huffed.

"What can I say? When it comes to spoons I simply cannot be beat." He replied happily. Hikari sighed and began shuffling the cards. Honestly, her brother could be so annoying. It wasn't that she wanted him to go easy on them, that would ruin the game, but he could win more gracefully instead of dangling the victory spoon in Iori's face.

The kitchen door swung open and Yamato strolled in. He went straight for the cupboards and began collecting various snacks. After piling them on a tray he turned to leave and noticed the other occupants of the room were staring at him. Trying to ignore them probably wasn't the best of tactics on his part. Sighing he put the tray down and walked over, it was then he noticed the spoons. There was a growing pile of mangled ones on the side of the table and a few alright ones in the center.

"Who's fault are those?" Yamato stated casually while gesturing to the pile of unusable spoons.

Tai placed his elbows on the table obnoxiously slowly. Resting his chin on his hands with the largest, cheekiest grin he could manage, which is pretty damn cheeky, he blinked innocently.

"Take a wild guess. No prizes for the correct answer." Yolei scoffed while rolling her eyes.

"So I take it no-one has put our moronic leader in his place?" Yamato said slyly.

"Unfortunately, no." Yolei replied.

"Hey why isn't anyone happy for me?" Tai whined though he wasn't actually upset.

"I was happy for you but you had to ruin it by destroying my cutlery." Hikari quipped.

Tai faltered, rubbing the back of his head he chuckled nervously. "What can I say? I don't know my own strength?" He offered. Hikari gave him a half hearted glare which he shrank away from.

"I'v heard enough. Deal me in." Yamato interrupted the sibling squabble by sitting down opposite Tai.

"You sure? Did your girlfriend say you could come out and play?" Tai teased.

Yamato didn't dignify that remark with a response but his eye twitched almost imperceptibly; the only one who caught it was Tai whose manic grin grew impossibly wide as a consequence. Hikari dealt the cards with expert swiftness and the game was fast underway. First out was Yolei, she had gone for the spoon closest to her only for Tai to snatch it from right under her nose, throwing her hands up she screamed in frustration. "Tai! You did that on purpose! There were plenty on your side!"

"If you can't stand the heat then get out of the kitchen." Tai responded easily. Yolei clenched her teeth while raising her fist to hit him, she thought better of it at the last moment, instead settling for crossing her arms with a pout.

Next out was Hikari, she retracted her hand with grace but Tai spotted the fingers of her other hand twitching on her lap. A small mark of irritation bubbled on her forehead but she continued to smile. Tai and Yamato shrank away from her, both having experienced her rare loss of temper at one point in time or another and thus learned to read the signs. Instead of flipping out she dealt the cards for them.

The next match was...interesting. Yamato had been the first to get a full set and had snapped up a spoon in the blink of an eye. Despite this Tai and Iori went for the last spoon milliseconds behind him and both ended up holding on to one end of the spoon. They had a strange kind of arm wrestling match over it, neither gaining any ground until Tai did the unthinkable. Reaching over with his free hand he tickled Iori mercilessly. Yamato hadn't expected the young boy to react, being a trained assassin and all, but he had yelped and released the spoon in a fit of giggles. Iori's face burned bright red as all eyes bore into him.

"I guess we know your TRUE weakness now." Tai said with a triumphant smirk.

"It is a reaction I have no control over." Iori's response was laced with irritation.

Yamato smiled and ruffled Iori's hair affectionately. "Don't worry about it." He reassured him. Iori looked up at him with slight awe and nodded quickly, his previous irritation already forgotten. Yamato turned his attention back to the game and was surprised to see Tai had, at some point, tied a white sash proclaiming 'Victory!' across his forehead.

"Where did you get that from?" Yamato deadpanned. Tai adopted a kungfu pose and a Yakuza tough guy expression. "Quiet. Now we fight like men." He said stoically.

Yamato closed his eyes with a snicker. Snapping them open with fierce determination he mimicked Tai's pose. "I accept, lets duel!"

Hikari shook her head with a smile and handed Iori the remaining spoon. he had to swap positions with Yolei to be able to hold the spoon out between Tai and Yamato. The air was thick with anticipation, both of them were fixated on the spoon, Yolei was biting her nails in the background.

"Go." Iori whispered in the hopes only Yamato would hear. But that didn't happen, both sprang into action and grabbed the spoon in a death grip at the same time. Yamato twisted and pulled but Tai kept up. Tai tried to perform the same trick he had with Iori but Yamato managed to keep him away with some rather harsh swatting. Yamato felt the spoon bending thanks to their combined efforts and knew there was only one way to make sure this didn't end in a stalemate. It was pretty low, but Tai did have it coming.

"So Tai..." Yamato grunted out with a slight smirk. Tai had his tongue poking out the side of his mouth in concentration. "What Ishida, going to surrender?"

"...No, I was just wondering since we haven't had a chance to talk about it...what was kissing the monster woman like?"

Tai paused for a second with a dumbfounded look and that was all the time Yamato needed. Ripping the spoon from Tai's now rather lax hand he held it aloft in victory. Yolei clapped ecstatically. Hikari went an odd shade of white as she slowly turned to her brother. "What monster woman? When did this happen!" She asked incredulously. Yamato felt a twinge of guilt, he hadn't realised Tai hadn't mentioned it to Hikari. No wonder his plan worked so well. Tai floundered, beads of sweat poured down his face in quick succession, and cracked an insincere smile.

"It wasn't my fault, I had to do it to avoid more fighting! Tell her Yama!" Tai's explanation was a tad desperate and he cast Yamato an imploring look. Yamato kept his poker face for a few moments before turning away with a smirk. Tai's eyebrow twitched, he was about to leap at the blond devil when Hikari's hand on his shoulder stopped him. He slowly turned to her and was surprised to see she was sporting her usual soft smile. "It's okay Onii-chan, I believe you." She said cheerfully.

Tai blubbered and tears brimed in the corners of his eyes. Hikari could have sworn they were sparkling. "You're the best!" Tai proclaimed before gathering her up in a massive bear hug.

...

Sora was cold. Freezing, actually. Why is she so cold? Perhaps a better question is; where is she? She was waiting patiently for Yamato to return with her breakfast mere moments ago, nestled within the warm sheets basking in his scent. So, logic dictates she must have dosed off. Unfortunately this dream was far too real.

Thick white fog surrounded her blocking her from even seeing her hand in front of her face. And the cold, it was simply unbearable. She tried pinching herself and slapping her face but neither worked. She was still trapped wherever the hell this was and, judging by the numbness gradually crawling into toes and fingers, she needed to get out of here.

Sinking to her knees she hugged herself and sniffled. Glancing around her again to see if the fog had cleared at all she huffed in exasperation. "Yamato...wake me up." She moaned softly.

Suddenly the fog around her began to churn and subside. She started when a figure began to come into focus. He was young, with dirty blond hair and soft deep blue eyes. He was wearing plain grey silk pyjama's and staring at her as if she had spontaneously grown a second head. The boy came towards her, his mouth was moving but she couldn't hear any words.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you." She said through chattering teeth. The boy's forehead furrowed in annoyed concentration. He closed his eyes and, though his mouth was no longer moving, she felt as though she could hear an echo of an echo of a soft voice she assumed was his. "How do you know Yamato?"

It was her turn to be startled and now her guard was up. She eyed him dangerously before speaking. "Who are you?"

The boy smiled and replied through the odd mental communication. "My name is Takeru. And who are you? How do you know my brother?"

Sora felt her mouth fall open. Yamato's brother? Here, in her weird dream? For christ's sake she doesn't even know what he looks like! She gazed at him again, this time listing the similarities. The jawline, the hair, the colour of his eyes. He was far more baby faced then Yamato but he was nevertheless a handsome young boy.

Before she could dwell on it more the whole area began shaking. Takeru frowned and focused on Sora, willing her to answer his question. She opened her mouth to respond, to ask more questions, but the entire world shattered around her like a mirror breaking. The image of Takeru fell away in shards and it was then that she realised she was falling too. Everything vanished from her sight and the last thing she thought about was how sweet the boy had been. He oozed the kind of optimistic naivety that drew people in. She wanted to speak to him more...

She sprang up grasping for something, anything to stop her from falling. She flailed and was about to scream when she realised she wasn't falling anymore. The soft springy surface beneath her and the familiar sparsely decorated grey walls around her brought her back to reality. She was back in Yamato's room.

She still felt freezing and pulled the covers she had apparently kicked off back over her. They weren't warm enough. Tilting her head to the side she tried to remember the details of the dream but her memory felt fractured. She had meet someone, someone important, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Getting up she put on her clothing that still lay discarded on the floor. Once she was done she headed for the door. Waiting for Yamato hadn't exactly been the best of experiences, so now she would go and find him.

...

Takeru woke with a start and took in a harsh breath. As soon as his senses came back completely he angrily slammed his fists onto his silken sheets. Who was that girl? He had never seen her before. So far all of his dreams had involved snippets of people he knew. This was the first time a complete stranger had appeared. She had been talking about Yamato, there was a slim possibility she could have been referring to someone else, but he thought that was very unlikedly.

He had a certain amount of control over these oddly realistic dreams. Each time he ventured in he could do more. It had taken him awhile to figure out how to speak in them but he was gradually getting the hang of it. The most difficult part was duration, the dreams actually took stamina to maintain, and he always seemed to lose control at the most important parts. He knew, deep down, that these were more then just dreams. Maybe this was his gift.

The royal family members were all blessed with unique gifts. For example his brother had exhibited the most common gift of increased strength and agility before his untimely death. His father had said his brother was one of the youngest royals in history to start showing this gift. He, on the other hand, had never developed the skills his brother had possessed. It may be because he is a late bloomer and it could awaken later on.

It was not unusual for royals to develop a secondary ability. His father had been able to partially control water as well as having increased strength. That was part of the reason he had always found his death very suspicious. How could a mere assassin get past his fathers strength, speed and special abilities?

Back to the matter at hand, if this was his secondary ability why was it developing before he had even shown the primary ability? Besides, what kind of ability is it, is he seeing the future? The past? Is he communicating with people in the present? The latter was the most likely since on one occasion he had spoken to Koushirou. To test the ability he had asked Koushirou what the answers to the next days test were. When he has taken the test Koushirou kept looking at him oddly and complained of being quite cold. Needless to say he passed the test with flying colours.

That wasn't enough evidence to say for certain whether that was the case all the time. Those dreams were so exhausting, he couldn't keep his eyes open. He continued to puzzle over the issue even when sleep claimed him.

...

Sora threw the kitchen door open. Everyone in the room turned to look at her. She saw there was a small pile of cards in the center of the table and everyone was holding various amounts of the rest of the deck. Hikari had the least with only two. Tai had the most, he was pretty much holding a whole deck and was very upset about it.

Yamato was holding several cards in his right hand. He smiled and gestured for Sora to come over with his free hand. She grinned, walking over she drapped her arms over his shoulders and felt him tense up.

"Why are you so cold?" He asked with concern while placing his hand over hers.

"I don't really know. I had a weird dream and kicked the covers off." She replied nonchalantly. Yamato wasn't convinced but couldn't come up with a better explanation so he let it slide. She glanced over the table with a smile. "What are you playing?"

"Cheat. Spoons relies on strength and speed. This relies on cunning." Yolei answered with a joyous look obviouisly directed at Tai. He stuck his tongue out in response.

Sora moved to pull up one of the chairs that had been moved away from the table but Yamato grabbed her wrist gently and guided her onto his lap. "You're freezing." He said simply. Burying his face in her hair he sqeezed her tightly and gave her the cards. "You play, I'm tired of beating Tai so badly anyway."

"Excuse me?" Tai growled. Yamato shrugged and took a deep breath. Sora smelt of cinnamon and orchids, he couldn't get enough of it. He was pleased at how well she had assimilated to this way of life. Watching her playing a game with the others without a care in the world made him happy. He had been worried that she would retreat within herself after her first kill. Instead she was adjusting so well.

"four sevens!" Tai yelled slamming them onto the table.

"cheat~" Hikari chimed. Tai stared at her in shock and remorsefully picked up the pile. It was at this point that Calista entered the room with a brown envelope. She walked around the table and handed it to Tai. He took it from her and briefly scanned over the contents before tossing it over to Yamato with a grin.

Yamato read through the report and smiled. Finally, they finally had a lead on Tai and Hikari's mother. When the country was take Susumu Kamiya, king of Zui, was still necessary to keep the stone running normally. Unfortunately for his wife Yuuko she wasn't since she was only married into the family. This meant she had no control over the stone. To keep the king in line she was taken hostage, her life is in constant peril.

Hikari glanced expectantly at Tai. He smiled softly at her and squeezed her hand under the table. "Don't get your hopes up kiddo but we have found someone who might know where mom is."

Hikari's smile didn't falter but Tai could see a guarded look behind her eyes. She was really not taking it to heart. Tai stood. He was disappointed in Hikari's reaction but not surprised. She never talked about it anymore. He remembered when her face used to light up when there was a chance to find their mom. Every new disapppointment stayed with her. He wished he could make her happy, but the only way to do that was to accomplish their goal.

"We're moving out right away. You all have ten minutes." He commanded. Yamato, Sora and Calista all nodded and hastily left the room.

Yamato led Sora by her hand, it was starting to warm up now. When they got to his room he began grabbing the necessary equipment for the mission. Sora was oddly quiet. He sighed and pulled her into a hug. "What's the matter?"

Sora furrowed her brow and pushed him away slightly. "This parent talk. It's made me think about my dad." She felt him stiffen. Great, the conversation was going the way she thought it would. He said nothing, releasing her he turned back to getting organised.

"Please Yamato...where is he?" She asked. Still no answer. "You and Tai think of him as your Sensei and Tai told me he was the leader before him. Why isn't he here now?" Each sentence came out more desperate then the last. She was getting upset now.

"You promised me you wouldn't ask any questions." He stated in monotone. She frowned and crossed her arms. "Yes I promised not to ask any questions about you. But I think my fathers whereabouts are something I have the right to know."

Silence prevailed. The only noice punctuating the silence was the click of Yamato's handgun being reloaded. They had lost most of the pistols the previous battle so they were using these now.

Yamato was getting angry. He glared at her but she met his gaze with determination. Why was she like this? She wanted him to get into it now? They were about to go on a mission. He tossed her a gun and strode right past her. She grabbed his arm forcing him to stop. "Really? That's your plan? Ignore me until I shutup?!" She demanded angrily.

"We need to focus right now." He growled. She slowly released him and watched him carefully.

"Does that mean you will talk to me afterwards?" She asked cautiously. He frowned. Turning his back on her he left the room and slammed the door shut behind him. Sora sighed angrily and threw her gun at the door after him. She fell onto the bed with a huff. He was such a moron. Just because she said he didn't have to tell her his secrets didn't mean he should never talk to her at all! What gave him the right to treat her this way?

A soft knock on the door made her jump up. She quickly collected her things and opened the door. Calista smiled at her on the other side. "Ready?"

"Sure, can I ask you a favour?" She asked.

Calista raised an eyebrow. "I don't see why not."

"Can I ride with Tai or you?"

"I guess so. Did you and Yamato have a fight?"

"Something like that." Sora responded and led the way to the bikes.

...

Tai scanned the building in front of them. It looked like they only needed a couple of people for this one. In fact one person would do. Get in, find informant, get out. Simple enough. The only problem was what was going on behind him. He turned with annoyance and watched Sora and Yamato stare each other down. Seriously, they were so lovey dovey this morning and now this. Managing such an unstable team was no easy task.

"Okay. Yamato, you and I are going to go find the informant. Sora and Calista, you both keep watch out here. There shouldn't be any problems but, if the last mission taught us anything, it doesn't hurt to be cautious." He instructed. Sora and Calista nodded and Yamato followed him into the building.

"Sooooooooooooooooooo..." Tai began. Yamato rubbed his temple and frowned. "It's nothing."

"As if I would believe that. What did you do?"

"Why do you automatically assume it's my fault?"

Tai shrugged and laced his hands behind his head. "Isn't it?"

"No, it isn't. She promised me she wouldn't ask any questions."

"Oh...so what did she ask? About your family? What happened to you before you joined Omni?"

"No. She asked me about Sensei."

Tai blinked. "Hmmmmmm, she has a point. I agreed not to tell her for your sake you know. Ah well it's not like you've slept with her yet."

Yamato jerked to a stop and glanced guiltily to the side. Tai's eyes widened and he stooped forward so he could see Yamato's face. "What, really? And you didn't tell her about Sensei!"

"She was persuasive!"

"Thats not a good excuse! I told you to man up, any guy can sleep with someone, it takes guts to talk to them first!" Tai exclaimed. Yamato shuffled from foot to foot. He tried to avoid Tai's accusing glare. "She said it was fine."

"Yama I don't care what she said. I know you think she will blame you. Personally I don't believe Sora is that kind of person. But if the worst case senario is true and she can't see past it then that is her choice to make. You can't avoid the issue and hope it will work out, she deserves the right to decide for herself."

"Don't talk like you know everything!" Yamato growled before storming ahead. Tai sighed and ran his hand over his face before following.

Yamato shook his head. He knew Tai was absolutely right but he couldn't bring himself to admit it. He focused on the task at hand to take his mind off it. They had arrived at a grimy door. The informant should be staying here. Yamato braced himself on one side and nodded to Tai. Tai flung the door open and ran in with his gun held ahead of him.

There were monitors all over. They flickered with static and cast a stark white light across the room. In the middle of them all was a figure covered with a duvet. The person was hunched over a keyboard typing away. Tai stepped forward cautiously and aimed for where he was pretty sure the persons head was.

"Are you Cheat?" He asked carefully.

"Maaaaybeee~ And you're Tai Ka~mi~ya!" The person replied. His voice was young and high pitched. He leapt up leaving his covers behind and hung off the wires covering the ceiling. Tai blinked and aimed upwards.

The guy was a lot older then he sounded. He had curly brown hair that was frayed and frazzled. He had a pair of large circular glasses that kept slipping down his nose. He was wearing a long sleeved blue top with a picture of a large sleeping chibi cow plastered across it and grey jogging trousers. He grinned down at them and started swinging back and forth.

"Um...can you come down?" Tai asked. The boy hopped down right in front of him. He didn't seem to mind the gun at all.

"I'm down!" He laughed. Yamato scowled and pinched the ridge of his nose. He was not in the mood for this. "Are you Cheat or not!" He snapped.

The boy smiled and spun over to Yamato. "The one and only. Greetings Yama-kun~"

Yamato's eyes widened and he backhanded Cheat who went flying. Cheat flipped over in midair and landed on his feet. "Ouch...is that how you ask someone for a favour?" He complained while rubbing his cheek.

"Sorry about that. We came here because you have information on the Queen's whereabouts." Tai quickly said as he stepped between them.

"I might know, but I don't wanna tell you!" Cheat teased. Yamato growled, pushing Tai to the side he grabbed Cheat by his shirt and shoved him into the wall. "What the hell are you playing at?" He demanded.

Cheat pouted and turned away. "If the big meanie here says 'I'm weally weally sowwy Cheat-sama, can you tell us? Pwetty pwease' then I might feel better about it."

Tai frowned and rubbed the back of his head. What were they going to do now? He knew Yamato would never say something that embarrassing. He'd never even heard him say please before. He pulled Yamato off of Cheat. Cheat slid to the floor with a 'humpf'.

"Look I just want to know where she is. Can't you help us out? Isn't there anything we could do for you?" Tai tried. Cheat crossed his arms. Tai wondered if they would have to get forceful. No, he wouldn't let it come to that. That's not how they did things. This guy was weird but he hadn't done anything to deserve that kind of treatment.

"...Do you swear it?" Yamato asked tentatively. Tai froze in shock. Say what?

"Sure! I'll tell you everything I know!" Cheat agreed happily. Tai stared completely dumbfounded as a soft pink blush spread across Yamato's cheeks. He coughed into his hand and refused to look at either of them. "I'm...weally weally sowwy Cheat-sama...can you tell us." He whispered as quietly as he could. They could still hear him as clear as day.

"And?" Cheat said slyly. Yamato turned a deeper shade of red. "...P...p...pwetty pwease."

Tai couldn't take it any longer. He burst out laughing and practically fell onto the floor. Yamato glared at him, he was still bright red and clenched his hands into fists. "I had to!" He shouted.

Tai just laughed louder. He was finally silenced when Yamato hit the top of his head. He kept snickering though. Cheat was grinning from ear to ear. "Since you asked so nicely I'll tell you about all the info I've got." He said as he pulled a usb out of his sleeve. "They move her to a new containment facility every week or so. They alter the pattern so it's hard to tell where she will be held next. All the possible locations and timings are on this usb. But I want something in exchange."

"What! You said you'd give it to us." Yamato growled and narrowed his eyes. Cheat scratched his head sheepishly. "I told you I would tell you what I have, not actually give it too you."

Yamato had never wanted to punch someone this much. And he had been around Tai for years. That says something. "What do you want?" He asked in exasperation.

"I need you to save my little sister. A few days ago she was taken by the Toki group." Cheat stated grimly.

Tai stopped singgering and scowled. The Toki group is a well known criminal organisation. They used to be small fry dealing mainly in drugs. Since Zui's takeover they have grown massively in size and have expanded into human trafficking that focuses on children. "We will need a description." Tai explained.

"Way ahead of you." Cheat replied. He handed him a large photo of a young girl. She couldn't have been much older then four years old. She had the same brown eyes as her brother but her hair was a lighter shade of brown bordering on blond. Tai took the photo, folding it up he placed it in one of his many pockets.

"We will do it. You didn't have to bribe us though, we've been meaning to take out those sick bastards for awhile." Tai said with a grin. Cheat smiled back and waved as they left. "I thought you would say something like that." He sighed happily when they were gone.

"How soon?" Yamato asked. Tai tried his hardest keep a straight face as he turned to him. He failed miserably as the images from moments ago came flooding back. He burst out laughing again and had to hold his stomach. Yamato glared at him angrily and stuck his foot out. Tai, who could barely hold himself together, tripped over it and went sprawling.

"You deserved it." Yamato scoffed. Tai wasn't the least bit phased. He stood and clutched his sides. "Man you can't buy moments like that!" He howled happily.

"If you EVER tell anyone I'll make you wish you were never born." Yamato stated lowly.

Tai didn't seem to mind the threat. "Yeah yeah, anyway we will mobilise tomorrow. That should give Yolei enough time to do her thing."

Yamato huffed and walked ahead with his hands in his pockets. This was turning into a horrible day. His thoughts were only confirmed when they finally returned and Sora actively avoided him. He scowled, if that was how she wanted to play it then so be it. He hopped on his bike and gestured for Calista to join him. She did so carefully and he couldn't help but tense up. Spending so much time with Sora had made him complacent. Why could he let her touch him with no problems but couldn't let Calista, his friend who he had known for far longer?

He shook it off and sped away. He wouldn't force himself to dwell on it. It didn't take them long to return to the base. He slipped off quickly and headed for his room. He knew Sora was following him but he ignored it. He managed to grab the handle before she caught up and placed her hand over his.

"You ready to stop being so stubborn?" She asked softly. He looked into her marvelous mahogany pools and almost lost his nerve, almost told her everything. Instead he removed her hand from his and entered his room. "We have a hard mission ahead of us tomorrow. Sleep in your own room tonight."

"What?!" She hissed. He promptly shut the door in her face. She stared at it in shock and heard the click of the lock. That was it. She was officially pissed at him now. She threw her hands up and stomped off to her room. Falling onto her bed she buried he face in her pillow. "What an idiot!"

...

"How you holding up?" Yolei asked. Iori let out a shaky sigh and held his head in his hands. "Better I guess."

Yolei frowned. She could tell the poor kid was suffering from withdrawal symptoms. When the others had left for the mission he had returned to his room. She had checked on him several times. He was always sitting in the same position and staring at a specific point on the wall. He would often shake as well. She didn't know how to help. She hated seeing him suffer, he reminded her of her younger brothers.

She handed him a bottle of water and he took it gratefully. "The others have come back from their mission, do you want me to get Tai or Yamato?"

He perked up and glanced at her. "I don't want to bother them..."

"That's a yes if I ever heard one. Don't worry about a thing, I'll be right back." She replied and swiftly left. She heard him sigh and smiled. First stop was Tai but before she could speak he started talking. "Yolei! Just the purple haired hacking demon I was looking for!"

"Hey Tai, listen I...wait did you call me a demon?"

Tai ignored her and contiuned blabbing on. "I need you to finish getting those plans for Toki's base. We're invading tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow? Christ Tai that's too soon!"

"I'm sure you can do it. I'll work through it with you so you won't have to waste time explaining it later."

Yolei sighed and twirled her hair through her fingers. "I don't know."

"I see...I guess I forgot how young you are. How can I expect you to do something so difficult." Tai stated. He counted down his head. "_Three, two, one.._."

"How dare you underestimate me! I'll finish it tonight!" Yolei declared with a firey passion. Tai smirked and gave her a one armed hug. "You're right, sorry I ever doubted you."

"You have to help me though. And I expect you to follow my every word!"

"As you command." He replied cockily. She grinned and strode forward before stopping abruptly. "You go first, I have to do something." She said. Tai shrugged and went ahead. Yolei ran to Yamato's room and pounded on the door. There was no answer so she put her hands on her hips and took a deep breath. "Yamato! Stop being a diva and get out here!"

Yamato opened the door with irratation. Yolei smiled up at him. He scowled at her. "That got your attention." She scoffed.

"What do you want?" He stated.

"I think Iori needs you." She replied simply. His anger dissolved and a hint of a smile stole across his face. "Oh, okay." He walked passed her and paused. He looked over his shoulder at her. "Thanks for coming to get me. Never let him go through this stuff alone."

"Duh." She replied good-naturedly. He smiled and waved at her as he walked away. He glanced at Sora's door as he walked past and shook his head. He finally reached Iori's door and knocked softly.

"It's open." Iori's soft voice floated out. Yamato opened the door and smiled at the boy. He sat down beside him on the bed and leaned forward. For awhile he didn't say anything, instead waiting for Iori to begin.

Iori took another deep breath. He turned to face Yamato with tears brimming in his eyes. "It's so hard. I can't stop thinking about it. Every waking second I want to take it, and when I realise I have no idea how to get it I panic." His voice started to crack toward the end and the tears started to fall. His whole body was shaking. He was furious at himself for crying in front of one of the people he admired the most.

To his surprise Yamato pulled him into a hug. Iori froze for a moment before melting into the hug. He crawled onto Yamato's lap and curled up into a ball. He hated himself for acting so childish. He hated himself for being so weak.

"You shouldn't bottle it up. If you feel like crying, cry. If you need someone to be there for you don't hesitate to ask." Yamato said soothingly.

Iori buried his face in Yamato's chest and spoke between sobs as he tried to keep the tears at bay. "I...I hate being so weak."

Yamato held him tighter and continued speaking in that soft soothing tone. "You are not weak. Trust me, I know. If you were truly weak you would have given up long ago."

Iori couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Yamato had read his mind and his words had brought such comfort. He openly wailed and hugged Yamato back. Yamato stroked Iori's hair gently and rocked back and forth. He was glad he could help. Iori was younger then Takeru but he still reminded Yamato of him.

He missed Takeru so much. He didn't even know what kind of man he was growing up to be. He remembered how he used to comfort his brother like this whenever he was upset or had hurt himself. There was something else he used to do as well...what was it? Ah, thats right. He wasn't sure what good it would do but he felt like doing it.

He smiled, taking a deep breath he began to sing.

"Sweet dreams my darling, sweet dreams my one

Tonight may your dreams be full of my love"

Iori settled down. He let Yamato's smooth clear voice wash over him.

"A dream is something all your own to keep in your heart  
To build on when you're glad or when your world's been torn apart  
A dream is something all your own that no one else can steal  
A dream is something you can make come real"

Yamato felt Iori go lax in his arms and smiled. He continued to rock back and forth.

"So sweet dreams my darling, sweet dreams my one

Tonight may your dreams be full of my love"

His voice was full of emotion and drifted off after the last line. He hadn't sung like that since he had last seen his brother. Their mother had sung him this song when he was very small. When Takeru was born he had sung it to him whenever she was away or unavailable. He smiled as he remembered how Takeru had come to prefer his version and ask for him instead. He complained he couldn't sleep without it.

Yamato tried not to think about his brother, it was far too painful. He missed him, he constantly wondered how he was doing. Was he safe? Was he the same sweet child he had once known? Or had he changed. Had Yukio corrupted him.

The thought of Yukio made him so angry he began to tremble. He stopped when he felt Iori breathing softly against his chest. Maybe he hadn't been able to be there for Takeru, but he sure as hell could be here for Iori. He gently lifted him up and laid him down on the bed. He went to pull away but Iori had an iron grip on his arm. He sighed, this used to happen with Takeru too, and climbed into the bed.

"Just this once." He said, more out of habit then anything else. Iori shuffled and settled into the covers that Yamato had pulled over them. Yamato chuckled and closed his eyes. At least the day hadn't ended badly.

...

Hikari busied herself with cleaning up the breakfast dishes. She was all alone, the others had gone on the mission a few hours ago. Yolei was in the other room monitoring their progress and Iori was in his room. She smiled at her memory from earlier this morning.

She had always been an early bird. She developed the habit since she cooked all the meals for everyone. Tai had said she didn't have too, but she insisted on it. If she couldn't go out to the field then she would do what she could at the base. Anyway, she had been the first up as usual and had decided to check in on Iori.

It was no secret the poor boy was having difficulties. A severe drug addiction is not something one simply 'gets over'. It takes time and a lot of hardship. She was actually surprised at how well he was doing considering his age. She had tiptoed into his room and was surprised to see a mop of blond hair as well as the expected crown of black. Yamato had slowly gotten up and glared at her through half-lidded eyes.

She had raised her hands up in defense and promised not to tell. She had also told him she thought it was sweet. He hadn't reacted and laid back down. She had exited the room with a broad grin. It reminded her of the times she had slept in the same bed as Tai. She used to do that a lot, especially after their parents were captured.

A sharp flash made her drop the plate she was holding. It didn't hurt but it had startled her. The room began to swim and swirl. All the colour drained away so everything was various different hues of grey. Everything changed, the walls expanded outwards leaving her standing in a much larger room. There was a musky smell of sweat and mould. She could feel the cracked tiles underneath her feet.

A large cage was at the far end in front of her. She could see a small figure hunched over in the corner of it. Something was moving behind the cage. It was much larger then a person, she couldn't make it out since it was covered in shadow. The double doors behind her swung open. She whipped her head around and watch Tai and Calista came in guns blazing. They scanned the room and lowered their weapons. They approached the cage and focused on the figure inside.

"Is that her?" She heard Calista ask. She saw Tai pull out a piece of paper and glance over it.

"Yep!" She heard him say. She watched as Calista knelt down and started fiddling with the lock. She could see the strange shadow creature reappear behind Tai. She tried to scream in warning but no words would come out. Why couldn't they sense the danger? Why didn't they see it! She tried to run forward as the creature shot out a claw of some kind at her brother but she was frozen in place.

Tai had dodged far too late. Hikari watched in horror as the claw sailed through part of his neck and collar bone. Thick streams of blood that looked oddly black thanks to the lack of colour sailed through the air. Tai fell to the ground clutching at his new wound. Calista screamed the way Hikari would have if she could and rushed to his side.

Hikari could hear him wheezing. He made gurgling sound as he choked on his own blood. Calista put pressure on the wound and didn't even notice the shadowy figure looming over her preparing another strike. Hikari wanted to close her eyes but she wouldn't let herself. She knew she had to see this. Every detail counts. She could hear Calista begging him to stay with her.

At that moment Yamato burst into the room and shot at the creature. He managed to hit it in one of its glowing red eyes. It made the strangest groaning sound in pain and staggered backward. Yamato ran to Tai's side and dropped to his knees. He tore off his bullet proof vest and hastily removed his top. He pressed the fabric into Tai's wound trying to stem the flow.

Hikari could see Tai's face. She saw the colour draining away. Heard every pain filled gurgle. The glimmer of life, of everything that was quintessentially Tai, fade from his eyes. This time she screamed as loudly as her lungs could manage. She still couldn't hear it, but apparently somebody could. The terrible sight of her brothers lifeless form and his friends desperately working to revive him faded from her sight.

The kitchen came back into focus. She heard Yolei's shrill, slightly panicked voice and felt her shaking her shoulders. She sank to her knees and Yolei went down with her.

"What happened?" Yolei asked, relief flooding over her. Iori was standing in the doorway watching them with concern. Hikari took a few deep breaths and faced Yolei with fear and determination. "It happened again."

Yolei narrowed her eyes. "How bad is it this time?"

"How bad is what?" Iori asked. Both girls turned to him with serious looks. He nearly backed out of the room but Hikari smiled weakly at him. "How good is your knowledge on royalty?" Yolei chimed.

Iori paused and he too turned sombre. "You mean the display of inhuman abilities? I have some knowledge on the subject."

"Good. Hikari's gifts are even more unique then average. She can see into the future." Yolei explained. Iori was stunned and looked at Hikari with newfound awe.

"Only for a short time. And I have no control over it. Sometimes the things I see are useless. Other times, like now, I see very important events. The visions can be short or annoyingly long." Hikari stated. Iori nodded and let it sink in.

"What did you see?" He asked cautiously. She took a deep breath and told them all about it. She left out Tai's death and the gruesome details but kept enough in to make sure they knew it was serious.

"We have to go." She declared. Iori nodded but Yolei shook her head. "I'm not so sure. Shouldn't we get them to pull out? We could get killed if we go."

"Fine. Let's contact them right away." Hikari replied. They all headed for the communications room. Yolei plugged in her headphones and tried to contact Tai. It wasn't working. It was the same with all the others.

"What's wrong?" Hikari queried.

"I can't get in touch with them. This happened during the hospital mission too! I don't know whats causing it!" Yolei said while slamming her hands down on the keyboard.

Hikari visibly paled. What if they were already too late? "We have to go now!" She demanded.

"I'm not so sure. Even if we went what could we do to help?" Iori asked. Hikari grabbed his arm and started running for where the vehicles were stored with Yolei close behind. She threw him into the truck they had selected and Yolei clambered in on the drivers side. "Um...could you stop shoving me and listen? The only one here, to my knowledge, with any combat training is me. Forgive me, but what could the two of you do to help?"

Hikari turned to him with a smile. "Future sight is my secondary ability. I am primarily a healer. The only one that can help my Onii-chan now is me."

* * *

Authors note: Just a disclaimer to say the song isn't mine, its a lullaby I tweaked slightly. I thought it really fit well since Takeru can comminicate with people through his dreams. And, little tidbit of info for anyone who wants to know, Toki is my two cat's names slammed together. The next one should be faster since more of it is already organised in my mind. And massive thumbs up to whoever notices what manga the name cheat is from. The character is different but the name was taken from her.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: Sorry for the wait I know I said it should be faster but I have one thing only to say about it: New Job.

Heres some thankyous for my reviewers!

**Koumi-Locc**: Wow you always respond so quickly, I have no idea how you do it! I can tell you there won't be any pairing for Iori in this. He is too young here in my opinion. Thanks for the reviews!

**KissyKaiba**: Thanks for sticking with me even though I take a a while to update. I'm glad you are enjoying it so much, I hope this won't disappoint! Thanks a bunch!

**DigiLover**: Glad you liked my response and I'm so happy you are staying with me! Hope you like this one too, thanks so much!

On with the fic!

* * *

Mission seven: No rest for the wicked.

Yamato checked his reflection for the umpteenth time in the past few minutes. He hated this idea, he was terrified of being recognised. The fear was pretty irrational when he thought about it. No one in Zui knew who he was, in fact they shouldn't even know he is alive. Yukio would never spread that sort of information around. So, in retrospect, this made sense.

Infiltration was the name of the game. Today a grand charity event was being held at Toki headquarters. That's right, not only has their criminal activity soared since Zui's takeover, but they have also developed a socially accepted company front. Their company supposedly specializes in the transport and storage of various goods. To put it simply, its a docking company. All lies, unless you count human beings as goods. Even this so called charity event that the company holds every three or four months is a decoy for the real goings on. Among the dignitaries and fat cats that attend these events there are select clientele that stayed for the 'aftershow'. This is where the real business takes place, the sale of the kidnapped women and children. Problem is it is very difficult to get an invite to these 'aftershows' for obvious reasons. So he, Sora and Calista are attending the charity event to try to cozy up to the known attendees. He sighed, the thought of talking casually with his target made him sick. Adjusting his tie he grabbed the bag containing his usual gear and exited the plush men's room.

Sora was waiting outside for him. She stifled a gasp at his appearance. The rich black tones of his suit were offset by the bright white of the crisp shirt beneath it and seemed to make his cobalt eyes glow in comparison. He looked amazing. She shook her head and quickly turned around. She was still beyond pissed with him. Letting him know just how great he looked would give him an ego boost she didn't want him to have. She jumped when his arm snaked its way around her waist. She crossed her arms and stared stubbornly at the floor.

"I like this dress on you." He whispered. She had almost forgotten she was wearing a new dress since the other one had been...used. It was a silk halter neck gown that exposed her back much the same way the other one had. It had several ruffles down the front that covered the top half of her bust. It had an uneven hem that reached her ankle on the right side and stopped a little less then halfway down her thigh on her left. The colour was a deep blue that matched his eyes. To add that small touch of sophistication she also had long silk gloves that went past her elbows and diamond earring studs. Her shoes were the same as before.

She felt his grip tighten and almost swooned into his hold. Through sheer willpower she managed to remain rigid and stubborn. She heard him take a deep breath and rest his head on her shoulder. She whipped her head in the opposite direction. He didn't say anything, she could practically feel him frown, and released her. She hated this. Why wouldn't he tell her what she needed to know so they could move past this? Hugging herself she turned to find he was already gone. She pouted and made to follow.

Yamato found Tai and Calista easily enough. She was wearing a simple sparkling black gown and matching shoes. Tai was the only one still wearing the standard gear. Yamato tossed his bag to Tai who caught it easily.

"Alright people do your best. If you can't manage an invite at least find out which location they will be using tonight. I'll be close by if you need me." Tai informed them with his usual grin. "And remember, not today."

"Not today." Yamato stated. He heard Sora declare the same thing from behind him. He ignored her and procceeded toward the building without looking back. She glared after him and followed with fierce determination. Calista frowned and cast Tai a pleading look. Tai shrugged and waved her off. "Let them sort it out, I'm sure they won't let it effect their work." He reassured her.

"I suppose, but why do I feel like a babysitter?" She replied as she followed the others.

...

The gem glowed faintly with the same pale blue light Takeru had become used too. It should be emitting a much deeper blue but this pale imitation of the stones true power was all he could ever produce. This was beginning to become a problem. So far Shin has been managing on the lower energy outputs but that couldn't last forever.

Gritting his teeth he laid his hands on the stone once again and tried to make it produce more power. Still nothing more then what he had already managed was produced. It was as though the stone was acknowledging him as a true royal, but not as the rightful king. Was it possible? He did have suspicions, but he simply couldn't believe it. Yukio had been his fathers best friend. There was no way he could have had anything to do with his death, was there?

And the biggest question of all, was his brother still alive? It didn't make any sense, if he had survived, where did he go? Why wasn't he here now? He wouldn't let himself get his hopes up. He needed proof before he could voice these wild assumptions. He had tried investigating on his own to no avail. The only thing left for him to do now was confront Yukio about it. For some reason that prospect scared him. What if it was true? That would mean Yukio had been hiding everything from him, his mother and the entire country!

"You okay?" Takeru was thrown out of his contemplation by Koushirou's friendly question. He turned to his slightly older friend with a weak smile.

"Yeah." He replied shakily. Apparently that last bit of effort had taken it out of him.

Koushirou smiled and turned his attention to the glowing gem. "It really is an amazing natural source of energy." He stated softly. He extended his hand towards it's surface only to draw it back quickly when hot white sparks flew out to greet it. "Fascinating. Without the correct requirements I can't even hope to touch it let alone use it."

"Sure, but you know all that already. So what's up? You don't normally come in here."

"I came here to talk to you. You've really been out of sorts lately."

"Have I?" Takeru asked absently. Koushirou frowned and watched him gaze at the stone with a faraway look in his eyes. He couldn't fathom the amount of responsibilty resting on the young man's shoulders. Takeru hid it well, never letting on how much it actually affected him. He acted like a normal teenager among his friends within the castle. But soon he would be king and those carefree day's would be officially over. Koushirou was about to ask a few more questions when the double door behind them slowly swung open. They both turned as Yukio strolled in with a deceptively kind smile that vanished as he saw the stones pale glow.

"It still isn't working?" He asked gravely. Takeru shrank away from him and swallowed hard, a move that didn't go unnoticed by Koushirou. Takeru seemed to be afraid of Yukio, he had never shown anything like that before. This made Koushirou all the more determined to find out what was going on.

"I don't know why. It won't respond the way I want it to." Takeru replied.

"I see." Yukio stated lowly. Koushirou watched him warily. Something was off about him, he could detect a faint hint of...malice? Anger? The feeling faded nearly as quickly as it had come when Yukio smiled and patted Takeru's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure whatever the problem is will be dealt with soon." Yukio assured him.

"...Yeah." Takeru whispered.

Yukio nodded and turned to Koushirou. "I'm glad I ran into you. We need to have a little chat."

"What? Why?" Takeru asked. Yukio visibly bristled and didn't even look at him when he responded. "I think you should go and check on your mother. She hates it when you are away."

Takeru scowled, casting Koushirou a worried glance he slowly left the room. When the doors finally closed Yukio crossed his arms and his features became harsh. "Do you take me for a fool?"

"Excuse me?" Koushirou asked hesitantly. He did not like where this was going.

"Did you honestly think you could get away with it? Did you really believe I wouldn't find out?"

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you are talking about." Koushirou could feel cold sweat beginning to trickle down his back as Yukio adopted a cold, haughty smile.

"You don't huh? Nothing springs to mind? Maybe if I went and fetched miss Tachikawa you'd have a sudden surge in memory."

Koushirou didn't show any change on the outside. He merely cocked his head in feigned confusion. Yukio scowled and produced a mobile from his pocket. "Alright then, perhaps a picture will do the trick." He snapped the phone open and shoved it in Koushirou's face. The image was of him and Mimi caught in an embrace together. His face immediately flushed and he glared at Yukio. "How did you get this?"

"The how really dosen't matter. Fact is I'm ashamed of you. I guess I should have expected as much from miss Tachikawa, she never struck me as particularly reputable."

"Don't you dare talk about her that way." Koushirou seethed. Yukio frowned and closed the phone with a resounding click.

"I will talk about that _slut_ however I damn well please. And I suggest you don't talk to me in that tone again."

Koushirou narrowed his eyes and balled his hands into fists. What the hell was this? "So, what happens now?" He asked while trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"What do you think? No one disrespects my family like this. Miss Tachikawa will never be queen. She will be removed permanently."

Koushirou's knees nearly buckled at the obvious threat. "You can't mean that."

"I can and I do. But there is another possibility. Perhaps miss Tachikawa can remain here without incident. She would never be queen, but she would live out her days in the same luxury she is used to and have her every need attended too. Of course I would need something in return."

Koushirou remained silent. He began piecing together the information he had been provided and scowled at the conclusion. Why had Yukio bothered to tell him this? What did he want in return? To Koushirou the answer was obvious. He despised it. He would have to break his vow to himself for the woman he loved.

The work Koushirou had done before he came here had been mainly military. He was a genuis who began manufacturing weapons at the tender age of eight. That information was common knowledge, but what the world didn't know was the project he had been assigned to when he was only twelve years old. He had branched into combining humans with machines in order to repair limbs lost through the war. He had wanted to help people, but in the end what he developed was a tool that condemned them. Under orders he had transformed his automated limbs into weapons. He had quit when he had discovered just how far his collegues had taken it. He would never forget those images.

And now he knew he was going back there. Returning to the unimaginable horrors, the cry's of the children forced to undergo the 'transformation'. He didn't know if he could do it. But it was the only way to save Mimi.

"Tell me what I have to do." He whispered in defeat.

Yukio grinned. "I knew you would see it my way."

...

Sora had to concentrate to keep her fake smile in place. The target she was talking to kept getting far too close. He was a large, bulbous man with puffy red cheeks and a painfully obvious blonde toupee. He wheezed between every word and kept trying to pull her closer. She laughed it off and tried to redirect the conversation but he only had one thing on his mind. She scanned the crowd and finally spotted Yamato talking to a group of young women. He was smiling in a charming way but she could tell he wanted to get rid of them. Still, seeing all those women surrounding him bugged her. Their eyes meet and he smiled at her. A truly genuine smile. She resisted the urge to smile back, instead turning her focus back to the target.

Yamato narrowed his eyes a fraction. She was still mad? This really wasn't going to blow over by itself.

"Matt? Were you listening to me?" The shrill voice of one of the shallow young woman with long blonde hair pierced through his musings. What was her name again? Maybe Ruka? She was petite, with soft features and a delicately finesse body. She had an ample bust but her hips weren't that curvy. He could barely hide his annoyance in his responce. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I got slightly distracted."

"Oh that's okay, I was just wondering if you would like to go with me to somewhere more _private._"

Yamato smirked and leaned in closer so they were at the same level. "How could I possibly refuse an invitation from someone as lovely as you?" He stated lowly. Ruka's cheeks flushed slightly and she smiled sensually, hooking her hand in his she began leading him away from the other women who watched them leave with annoyance.

Sora had to bite her cheek to stifle a scream. She knew this was all part of the plan, that girl's father was one of the targets and it was suspected that she accompanied him to the 'aftershow' quite often. That didn't mean she had to like it.

Yamato made sure to memorise every turn and staircase they took incase he had to make a quick getaway. The party had been held on the ground floor. She was taking him to what appeared to be the basement. The path changed from exquisite carpeting and intricate wallpaper to cold stone walls and cracked cement floors. He was starting to suspect she had found him out and was leading him into a trap. Those fears dissolved when she opened a normal looking door that led to a well furnished room. It had sheer pink curtains hanging from the ceiling that thinly veiled a large double bed with maroon duvets and numerous pillows. He wanted to laugh at how distasteful it all was.

She turned to him and laced her arms around his neck. "Do you like it? I designed it myself."

He smirked and placed his hands on her hips. "It's perfect."

She giggled and went to kiss him. He twisted, forcing her to fall, and caught her easily. She was surprised at first, but eventually laughed it off. He placed her on the edge of the bed and stood before her. "All good things in time. First I have a few...questions." He stated, keeping his voice low.

She raised an eyebrow, leaning forward she wrapped his tie around her hand and pulled him forward. "I want the good things now." She whispered into his ear. She leaned back dragging him with her. He chuckled darkly and straddled her. "Impatient are we? Unfortunately I have something I need you to do for me."

"Oh...?" She sighed raspily, her hands tracing over the smooth chest muscles beneath his shirt. He reached down and gently tucked a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. Leaning close enough for her to feel his breath on her skin he whispered in her ear. "I need an invite to the 'aftershow'."

She immediately tensed and stopped moving. He laughed and gently stroked her cheek. "You don't have to try to hide it. I need to pick up some new...toys for a client of mine." She relaxed at his words and let out a nervous laugh. "Really? Then that won't be a problem, you can accompany daddy and me, he won't mind if I ask."

"Wonderful. How long until the show?"

She paused and checked her slim silver watch. "Um...in ten minutes."

He scowled, he hadn't realised they had so little time. She looked up at him and weaved her fingers through his hair. "Ten minutes is enough time for some fun."

He smirked and got so close their lips where practically touching. "I don't think we can afford to be late. Besides, waiting can be half the fun." With that he rose up lifting her with him. She pursed her lips but allowed him to take her out of the room. "Lead the way." He stated. She pulled out a phone from her purse, presumably to call her father, and started heading back the way they had come. He waited till she was out of ear shot to click the hidden communication device in his cufflink on and raised it to his lips. "I'm in."

"Awesome! I'll let Sora and Calista know, we'll follow you in, don't break your cover until you're certain you're in the right place." Tai's voice crackled over the device.

"Duh, who do you take me for?" Yamato replied with a hint of sarcasm.

...

Yamato tried his best to contain his rage at the stage set before him. It was sickening. He was sitting in a small room with Ruka hanging off his arm on his right and her father on his left. The picture of normalcy. Yet a simple glass panel was all that separated him from the stage where a young frightened girl stood glancing around with wide eyes. He dug his fingers into his plush armchair. How could people sit around debating whether or not to buy a _child_. It was beyond his comprehension. The others should be behind the scenes by now, hopefully finding out where all the children are held.

"Is something the matter?" Ruka's father asked. Yamato realised he must have been scowling and quickly recovered his demeanor. "Nothing at all."

"Are you sure? You haven't even shown any interest in the offerings for tonight."

"None of them would interest my client. As for me, I only have eyes for true beauty." He responded easily. Ruka squeezed his arm happily. Her father deemed his answer satisfactory and turned back to the show.

Tai dusted his hands off and stretched his arms behind his head. All around him lay the unconscious forms of the workers that had been ferrying the children from their holding cells to the showroom. Turns out there's a whole underground area beneath the building where they keep the girls. That makes things so much easier for them. Time to let Yamato know the good news.

The second the signal came through Yamato sprang into action. Before either of his new found companions could register what was happening they were out cold. He proceeded to administer the same punishment to the occupants of the other rooms. After ridding them of their phones and any other devices that could be used to call for help he sealed them inside. He wanted to kill most of them, but thats not how they roll. He went into the showroom via a side door and used the back entrance to find Tai and the others. The little girl was already gone, presumably taken to a holding area of some kind. They would try to save her and any others later. Right now they needed to find Cheat's sister.

It didn't take him long to find them, the trail of unconscious thugs made it pretty easy. Tai waved and trotted up to him. "Good work Mr Suave."

"It's like you're asking me to hit you."

"You wouldn't though, I'm too damn beautiful."

"How come shooters always miss you? That swelled head of yours should be a easy target."

"Attention morons, we're on a mission!" Calista interrupted. Yamato and Tai laughed and raced to catch up. Yamato's smile fell when he spotted Sora ahead. She was definitely avoiding him.

They all ventured deep into the bowels of the building. The maintance crew should be fired, the cement walls and floors were riddled with cracks and various liquid flows stained them. They eventually came upon a large room with various crates and other containers lining the walls. Yamato paused and stuck his arm out to make the others stop. Someone was in here. He took a cautious step forward and all hell broke loose. Armed Toki members popped up from every corner with their guns blazing.

Yamato caught the gun Tai threw his way but before he could take his first shot Sora had already leapt into action. She stood in front of him taking down the assailants one by one with the guns he had given her before they left. Not to be outdone he joined in. She growled and ducked down so he had a clearer shot. "You ready to talk yet?" She shouted over the roar of gunfire.

"You want to talk about it now?!" He yelled back.

"Well you don't answer under normal circumstances!" She replied. A particularly annoying attacker with a bullet proof vest shooting a machine gun from one of the balcony ledges in the room forced them both to run forward. Sora back flipped into the air. Yamato swung around with a sweeping kick and caught her heels on her descent propelling her into the balcony. She took the guy down with a punch and landed nimbly on one of the crates.

"That's because it's a delicate issue!" He yelled at her while taking down three more people.

"I don't care! You're going to answer me or else!" She screamed back while delivering a roundhouse kick to an unfortunate man's cranium.

"Or else what? Why don't you ever listen to me!" He replied as he delivered several blows to the person closest to him.

Tai and Calista watched with equally dumbfounded expressions. "Should we go help or something?" Calista inquired.

"Do you want to get in the middle of that?" Tai asked incredulously. As if to prove his point Sora shouted 'You idiot!' and punched a guy who was about to attack Yamato from behind.

"...Nope." Calista said flatly. Tai nodded and led her around the fighting.

"You don't want me to listen, you want me to blindly follow! If you want me to listen you have to bloody talk first!" Sora shouted. She braced herself against Yamato's back and he did the same. They shot all around them, covering eachothers blindspots. One attacker managed to get past their defences by stooping beneath Sora's shots. Closing the distance he aimed at her at point blank range. Yamato swapped their positions by pressing her shoulder with his own and brought the butt of his gun down on the would be killers head.

"So you basically lied to me then! This stuff does matter!" He replied angrily as he swung back around and pushed her down to dodge several bullets. She rolled out from under him and he hoisted her back up as she shot down a couple more foes.

"I didn't lie damnit! I just want to know what happened to my dad! Can you honestly say you wouldn't want the same thing!" She shouted. Yamato growled lowly and jabbed the nearest assailant's neck with his elbow.

"Our circumstances are different." He grunted. The number of enemies had been severely reduced but they kept appearing out of nowhere. Like cockroaches. Among the throngs that emerged a massive guy holding a large chain with what appeared to be a metal hammer head attached to the end stood out. Yamato and Sora leapt away from eachother as the behemoth crashed the weapon into the ground they were standing on. The created crater sent clouds of smoke into the air and shards of rubble into several less then useful attackers.

Sora ducked down and spotted Yamato running toward the giant who had begun to swing the chain in preparation for another strike. Yamato narrowly avoided the downward swing as the hammer slammed into the earth again. This time Yamato grabbed the taught chain. With a roar of effort he yanked the pest forward forcing him to lose his footing. Sora took the opportunity to leap onto the giants back and slam the butt of her gun into the back of his neck. It wasn't strong enough to take him down. He flexed upward and she was thrown from his back. She crashed violently into one of the metal crates.

"Sora!" Yamato cried over the continuous din of gunfire. The large man rubbed the back of his neck and experimentally cocked his head to the side. Yamato shot a couple people approaching from behind without even looking and ran forward. Jumping high into the air he caught the behemoth in a headlock with his knees and twisted him into the ground face first. The giants own weight worked against him and Yamato felt the sickening snap of the man's neck breaking under the pressure.

Taking no time to rest he hopped back up and ran for were he saw Sora land. The smell of blood and sweat filled the air along with the anguished shouts of the injured. Usually it had little effect on him, but right now it made him feel physically ill. Reaching the crate she had hit he saw an unoccupied dent. Searching around him he spotted her on one of the crates taking out a slim female attacker. Guess he didn't need to worry.

Sora saw him and backflipped off the crate. Landing right beside him in a crouching position she slowly rose to stand. Flicking her hair out of her face she glanced at him over her shoulder with the most enraged expression she could manage. "Are you really going to avoid the subject? Stop being a jerk."

Yamato's eyes widened with surprise before settling into slits. The overwhelming worry he had felt moments ago began rapidly melting into anger. He fired into some oncoming enemies without breaking eye contact with her. She grit her teeth and strode straight up to him, so close their noses were practically touching. "Didn't you hear me? Stop. Being. A. Fucking. Jerk."

She didn't know what had come over her. Usually she was so calm, so collected. A picture of compassion and understanding. This was beyond out of character. She was furious. Maybe it was thanks to the weeks of waiting, wondering, getting increasingly worried about someone she cared about so much. Or perhaps it was because Yamato, the man she had fallen deeply in love with, didn't seem to care about how much it meant to her. Why didn't he consider her feelings? She could see his kindness, his sensitivity buried beneath years of honing his emotionless mask. Why was it only glimpses? Why couldn't he trust her?

Because, to her, no matter how abstract and distant it seemed, thats what this is really about. He doesn't trust her enough to tell her where her father is. What does he think she is going to do? How can he have so little faith in her? It is so frustrating. Is this really the only way? Does she have to piss him off to the point were he will have to tell her? She hated this. But she has to know.

"Why are you keeping it a secret? Tell me!" She roared. Her voice sounded harsh and cold even to her own ears.

"You really want to know?" He seethed.

"Yes." She stated as calmly as she could manage under the circumstances.

He took a deep breath and checked around them. He had barely noticed that, during their conversation, the remaining attackers had either been dealt with by him or ran away. Bodies littered the room, in some places they had fallen on top of one another. Funny, the scene wasn't so different from the one he was about to recall.

He didn't really think about what he was going to say. He merely closed his eyes and let the guilt press down on his heart and fester in his soul. When he opened them again they were full of regret and pain. "I...killed him."

Sora's mind shut down. She faintly heard him talking more. Nothing was coming through. She couldn't think, couldn't feel, everything suddenly seemed distant and detached from her reality. That couldn't be true, her father couldn't be dead, let alone by the hands of her boyfriend. That hadn't happened. There was no way! No. She wouldn't accept it. She couldn't accept it.

Yamato watched her with concern. He couldn't tell what she was thinking. Had she even heard him? He tentatively grazed her shoulder. She jerked away from him with horror and ran away toward the other end of the room. He remained where he was, completely stunned. It had gone exactly how he feared it would. Her face...no one had ever looked at him like that before. He numbly turned in the direction she had gone. He had to go after her. He couldn't lose her. Not now that he couldn't even remember what it was like without her.

...

Tai yawned and stretched his interlaced out in front of him. Seriously, what was it with evil doers and vast underground networks? They had been walking for a while now and the only things they had found were sleeping quarters and empty cages. Searching through the rooms had been a pain. He vaguely worried about how Yamato and Sora would find them. After they left the large storage room behind the path had eventually split. In a rare fit of genius he had left his googles on the handle of the door they had taken so it should, in theory, be easy for the others to catch up.

"Was that really okay? What if Sora gets hurt?" Calista's comment brought his attention back to her.

"Yama's there with her. They were all small fry, he could handle that in his sleep. Besides, I think they need time alone to sort some stuff out." He replied casually.

"I suppose...but he's never been very good at explaining things. Especially when he feels at fault."

"Oh it will be fine. As long as he doesn't lead with something stupid like 'I killed him'." He laughed.

"Yeah that would be the stupidest thing he has ever done!" Calista chimed. They both laughed. The sound echoed down the halls and for some reason both of them had a simultaneous bad premonition. Tai's laugh faded into awkward hah's until he stopped with a disbelieving look.

"He wouldn't..." He breathed with concern. The memory of when he and Yamato had broke the news to Calista suddenly popped into his head. Yamato had stood before her, covered in blood, with an unreadable expression as Tai explained what had happened through angry frustration and despair. At the end of the explanation Yamato had simply stated: "I killed him." and left the room.

"Shit." Calista said flatly. By the look on her face she must have been reliving the same memory. "Should we go back?"

Tai was about to reply that they should when the sound of crying caught both their attention. It was coming from the room on the opposite side of the corridor. He nodded to Calista and opened the double doors wide. The room was fairly large. The floor and walls were simple stone grey like the rest of the underground area. The walls were stained and cracked, as was the floor. It was poorly lit, the large cage situated at the far end was partially covered in shadows. Despite this he could see a small figure near the bars closest to the light.

He slowly grinned as the figures features came into view. It was a young girl wearing tattered clothes. Her face was ashen white, she was terrified of something. One word came to him, like a bright firework spark. _Bingo. _

...

"Let me get this straight. You have these 'premonitions' that are always accurate but you have no way of knowing how far into the future you are seeing? So, theoretically, what you saw may have already happened?" Iori stated levelly. It was surprising how calmly he spoke considering how roughly they were being thrown around due to Yolei's insane driving.

"Well yes and no. When it comes to someone important to me I can sorta feel it. I know Nii-chan is still okay. I can't explain it, I just do." Hikari responded.

They rounded another corner and both wheels on one side were temporarily airbourne. Normally Hikari would be urging Yolei to slow down, but right now she was willing her to go even faster. The Toki building came into view. Yolei swerved and managed a perfect parallel park in front of the building. This was an emergency, they didn't have time to care about stealth.

"I know we're in a big hurry, but how are we going to get in? Let alone find them." Iori questioned.

Yolei pulled out a portable laptop and began typing furiously. "I've pulled up a map of the building, that should help us get started. I'm also hacking into the mainframe to disable the electric locks and security cameras. Hikari has an unnatural knack for finding people so we'll follow her. The only problem is her and I can't fight."

"Thats were I can provide assistance." Iori stated coldly. Hikari frowned and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't push yourself, okay?"

"Do not worry about me. I will protect you with everything I have." He replied.

"Awright I'm in! Let's get a move on!" Yolei stated with a grin. Hikari smiled back and ran into the building with the others in hot pursuit.

...

Sora had no idea where she was going. She blindly ran forward pushing through any door that got in her way. Tears fell freely down her cheeks. She could hardly see because of them. She let out several choking sobs. She would have kept running until her body gave out if it wasn't for a well placed old mop bucket. She went sprawling forward and created little nicks and tears in her sleeves.

She lay still and buried her face in her arms. She hadn't just heard that. It couldn't be true. Her father couldn't be dead, he was the strongest, the best! No one could take him down. He always returned. No matter how dangerous things got, no matter how hopeless things seemed, he always came back. He can't be gone without even having the chance to say goodbye!

"Kukuku what do we have here? A damsel in distress?" A chattering male voice cooed. Sora started and slowly raised her head. Standing before her was a slim older gentleman wearing a white lab coat. He had wild dark green hair with grey streaks. It played about and seemed to settle wherever it damn well pleased. His small rectangular glasses accentuated his cold black eyes which were currently twinkling with interest. His hands were in his pockets.

She immediately felt fear for this person. He seemed to be looking right through her, as if she wasn't his equal. Like she was a animal. She carefully got to her feet, never letting him out of her sight. He cocked his head at her and looked like he was deep in thought.

"Ah! You were in the files, what was you're name again? Amie? No, it definitely started with an E...Eileen! That's it, you're Kushagi's neice! Or, rather, that was your alias. Would you tell me you're real name? Actually don't bother. I don't care." The man said abstractly. Sora readied herself. She held her fists out protectively.

"Not much of a talker huh? Oh well, lets try some trigger words. Tai Kamiya, Hunter, King? What about...Yamato Ishida?"

Sora involuntarily flinched at Yamato's name. The man's eyes widened and he let out a loud chuckle. "There we have it. Tell me, how has my favourite subject been doing? Could you go fetch him for me? I would love to take him home." He sneered.

Sora broadened her stance and scowled. "I don't know who you are but I won't let you anywhere near him." She seethed. Her feelings were a mess and her world was crumbling around her but she knew this guy was bad news. She was angry and confused, but that didn't mean she wouldn't protect Yamato with everything she had. She still loved him. Despite all she had learned that one simple truth burned brightly in her heart. When she was finished here she would go back. She would listen to him and get everything straightened out.

"So the little bird decides to sing. I hope you are as important to him as he is to you because that would be perfect. I was wondering how I would get him back to base. Now I have my answer. Why waste energy when I can get him to come to me?" Every word he said was laced with malicious intent. He pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it at her. She swatted it away and went for an uppercut.

Suddenly her body swayed. The image of the man in front of her began to blur. She couldn't keep her balance and crashed to the ground. Her body began to seize up and freeze, she was completely paralyzed.

"Finally noticed? You've already fallen into my trap." He stated though she could hardly hear him. Her vision was fading and it felt like there was cotton in her ears. "Lets go get everything prepared..." That was the last thing she heard before her conciousness faded away.

...

Hikari led them through the ground floor. So far Iori had knocked out any security or civilians that would reveal them but it was only a matter of time until they were spotted. Hikari kept pausing, placing her hands on her heart and closing her eyes, before picking a direction and going for it.

Yolei knew Hikari well enough to trust her ability, but the scenery was gery different to what she had described. It was nicely furnished here, good lighting, no signs of disuse. The opposite of the room she had mentioned. Yolei finally had enough of blindly following and voiced her concerns. "Shouldn't we be going underground? They're most likely to be down there, right?"

"We wouldn't make it. We need to take a more direct route!" Hikari replied.

"Say what?" Yolei reiterated. She nearly collided with Hikari who abruptly stopped running.

"He's here!" She cried. Yolei pouted and checked all around her. There was a potted plant in the corner whose lush foliage sort of resembled Tai's wild hair but other then that, nada.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...where?" Yolei deadpanned. Hikari scowled and pointed at her feet. "Down there!"

"Oh, right, I knew that." Yolei said seriously while nodding her head. A moment of silence passed where no one spoke. "How are we supposed to get down there!" Yolei shouted.

"...Don't you have anyway to blast through?" Hikari questioned softly. Large beads of sweat ran down Yolei's face in quick succession as she slowly lowered her head.

"Yeah sure I do. I carry dynamite around with me willy nilly. NO I DON'T HAVE A WAY TO BLAST THROUGH THE FLOORBOARDS! Seriously, who would carry explosives around with them?!"

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, but I took some of these with me." Iori quietly stated when Yolei had finished her tirade. He held out three small explosive devices. Yolei froze in disbelief. "When did you grab those?" She queried.

"They were in the truck." Iori responded simply. He began busying himself with setting up the explosives. Yolei and Hikari stood well back with trepidation. Iori headed over to them when he was done.

"Do you know how strong those are? Shouldn't we, I don't know, get waaaay back?" Yolei stated. It was already too late, the second she spoke Iori had set off the devices. A deafening bang was followed by the floor giving way beneath their feet.

"Told youuuuuuu!" Yolei screamed as she fell.

Tai and Calista, who were in the process of opening the cage, both shared a look. "Did you hear that?" Tai asked. As soon as the words left his mouth the ceiling behind them gave way. They both covered their eyes to protect them from the billowing clouds of dust and small peices of debris that were sent flying.

"Ouch..." Hikari said flatly. Rubbing the sore spot on her head she glanced down and saw Iori. She had landed on him, or rather he had tried to protect her. "Iori? You okay?"

"No...problem." Iori whispered. His head was spinning and all he could see was stars.

"I'm fine too, thanks for asking!" Yolei huffed. She slowly stood and dusted herself off. Hikari, statisfied that Iori was alright, finally noticed her surroundings. Tai was staring at her in disbelief. "Kari? What are you doing here?" He asked.

Hikari opened her mouth to answer when she saw it. The bright blood red eyes peering out of the darkness right behind her precious brother. "Nii-chan look out!" She cried. Tai spun around a few seconds too late. The creatures claws sliced right through his neck and shoulder just as Hikari had seen. Once again she was forced to watch him fall, the ribbons of blood pouring from his wound were no longer black as they had been in her vision, they were now the familiar crimson. And that meant one thing, she could do something this time.

"TAI!" Calista cried. She was immediately by his side but Hikari was already there. Hikari placed both her palms on the fresh wound, the squelching sound and the warm feel made her feel sick.

"D...Don't..." Tai gurgled out. He tried to moved away from her but the pain was too great.

"You want me to let you die?! What do you think I came here for?" Hikari said as calmly as she could. She watched his eyes widen in understanding and eventually settle into defeat. He gurgled, thin streams of the red liquid flowing out of the corners of his mouth, and nodded once. Hikari smiled and a faint white light poured from her palms into the wound. It slowly began to close, repairing the damage both inside and out.

Calista stood and turned to face whatever it was that had attacked Tai. She couldn't see or sense anything. She saw Yolei carefully putting a uncouncious Iori into a sitting position against the wall. Where was it? What was it waiting for? Suddenly she spotted something, a pair of blood red orbs floating in the darkness. She immediately opened fire.

Meanwhile Yamato was running as fast as he could. He wanted to find Sora desperately, but there were so many turns, so many doors, it felt like an impossible task. He was about to quit and head back when he came upon two doors. He glanced over them and paused when he spotted a pair of goggles hanging off of one of them.

Taking them off the handle he pulled them over his head and onto his neck. He took the door they had been on and began running again. He hoped Sora had come this way. Even if she hadn't the others would be able to help him cover more ground. He couldn't believe how foolish he had been. Why did he have to tell her now? Sure, she was being stubborn, but that wasn't a good enough excuse. A part of him knew that he had wanted to tell her. He would never admit it of course, but it was true.

He heard gunfire coming from a few doors down and quickly reached it. The first thing he saw was Hikari. He didn't have time to be puzzled by her presence because he spotted Tai next. He ran over and knelt on the opposite side of his friend. Tai's breathing was erratic and he kept heaving his chest upward as though he was finding it hard to breath. Yamato could see Hikari was healing the wound, but it would take some time. He grabbed Tai's hand in both of his and squeezed it. He felt Tai squeeze back and saw him slowly open his eyes. Despite the situation Tai managed to smile at him.

"I'm sorry I took so long." Yamato said quietly. Tai tried to laugh but failed miserably, only managing a strangled chuckle/cough. He shook his head and weakly gestured toward the cage. Yamato followed Tai's gaze and found the source of the sounds of gunfire. Calista was firing madly into the shadows. At first he couldn't see what she was aiming at, but the he saw a flicker of movement and two red eyes. He gently put down Tai's hand and pulled out his gun. "Don't worry, I got this." He said lowly. Anger enhanced each word.

Tai smiled and gave a effortful thumbs up. Yamato smirked back and gave a thumbs up of his own. He stood slowly, hands limp at his side, and turned just as the creature decided to make it's appearance. It leapt for Calista, the metallic claws gleamed in the light pouring from the new hole in the ceiling, and made to strike. Calista crossed her arms in defense. Yamato met the creature before it had the chance to get to her and kicked it in its dog like metal head sending it crashing into the far wall.

Yamato landed nimbly and aimed at the newly created cloud of smoke and rubble. He tilted his head slightly to the right and glared haughtily as the clouds cleared revealing the creature. Its body resembled a human but its spine hunched forward dramatically just before its head. Its head looked like a dog only it was more circular. It was made of metal, its shoulder blades, the sides of its thighs, the top of its head and its long linked tail were chrome blue. The rest of its body was silver. It was rusted over in places such as its joints. Its legs were slightly shorter then its arms with those fearsome claws that were each curved daggers.

Yamato smirked and cocked his gun. "Playtimes over mutt. It's my turn." He said lowly. The creature regarded him for a moment. It then threw its head back and howled. It was a low pitched sound that made the whole room shake. Everyone flinched and those who could covered their ears, everyone that is except Yamato. His smirk broadened and a wild look crept into his eyes. Springing into action he fired several shots aiming for the things head. It dodged and was in front of him in seconds. He swung to the right as the creatures claw slammed into the ground he had been standing on. He uppercut the thing in the jaw sending it into the air.

Jumping after it he spun forward and heel drop kicked it into the ground creating a crater. The creature yelped in pain and swiped at him. He hopped away but his bullet proof vest was cut to shreds in the front. He removed it quickly and avoided another attack. Now all he was wearing was the suit from earlier and Tai's googles dangling from his neck. Unlike Sora and Calista he had been with a target so did not have the luxury of changing into his standard gear.

It went for him again, claws outstretched. Lowering his stance he ducked below the claws and punched its snout. It yelped again and went flying backwards. Before it got too far it whipped its tail up and cut a clean line across his cheek with the tip. He wiped the blood off with his thumb nonchanlantly. his eyes were cold, absent of any emotion at all. He walked forward calmly. The creature struggled to rise but one of its arms gave way with a hiss of steam and collapsed on itself. The same thing happened with its leg.

Yamato stood in front of it watching it struggle. It whipped its tail at him again. This time he caught it. He bought the butt of his gun down on one of the links severing the section he held. A black substance with traces of red gushed from the wound. The creature cried out again, only this time it sounded more...human. Yamato narrowed his eyes and slammed his foot down on the things head.

"You should know your place. Don't mess with Omni." He said coldly. He aimed point blank into the things eye. It stopped struggling and stared up at him expectantly. He frowned and fired. Hot red liquid sprayed out staining his white shirt and soaking his trousers. The thing flailed before laying perfectly still. He kicked the things head to the side and shot the other eye, just in case.

He was about to turn away when the things head hissed out steam. It opened slowly revealing the remains of a distinctly human skull. Yamato scowled and checked behind him. The others had all surrounded Tai, minus Iori who was still out cold, and weren't looking his way. He knelt down and checked around the head, not even flinching when the bloody remains coated his fingertips. He could handle blood, as long as it wasn't glittering across a white surface like that time...

There was nothing to be found on the corpse. He was about to give up when he spotted a symbol craved into the metal. It had been mostly concealed by the blood, but after wiping it with his sleeve he could see it clearly. There was a Romanesque style letter A covering a jagged letter C that he knew all too well. Anger coarsed through his veins and his hand subcousiously felt this back of his neck just under his hairline.

A bitter smile spread across his face. He closed the things metal head hiding the corpse and the symbol. So, the bastard had a few new tricks up his sleeve. No matter, he'd just break all his new toys. Shaking it from his thoughts he ran back to Tai's side.

Tai was sitting up and rubbing his neck tentatively. There was no trace of a wound. He was still covered in blood and looked a little pale from the blood loss but other then that he seemed fine.

"Thanks Kari." Tai said genuinly. He turned to his little sister. She smiled at him, her face was even paler then his and her breath came in short rasps. "I...made it." She wheezed before collapsing forward into his arms.

"Kari!" He cried. He cradled her and Yolei gently brushed the hair away from her sweaty forehead and took her temperature. "She has a fever. We should get her back." She declared. Tai nodded and tried to stand but he was still worn out from the pain and loss of blood so he couldn't lift her with him. Yamato swooped in and scooped her up in his arms. Tai smiled at him and shakily got to his feet. Calista put his arm over her shoulder and let him lean on her.

"What happened to Hikari?" Iori questioned with alarm.

"Glad you're up." Yamato said kindly. He looked down at Hikari and frowned. "Hikari is special. Its practically unheard of for a female to be born into the royal line. If they are they usually don't live past their first year. Hikari has defeated all the odds. Unfortunately the same thing doesn't apply to her abilities. Unlike Tai, who can use his abilities without adversely affecting his body, Hikari cannot use her healing power freely. It puts a great strain on her. We never let her use it, because we don't know if it is shortening her lifespan." Yamato explained.

Tai clenched his teeth and stared at the ground. He hated seeing Hikari injured, it was even worse when it was his fault. If he had been more careful this wouldn't have happened.

"Oh...I see. But what about you? You said only Tai can use his powers freely." Iori questioned further. Yamato closed his eyes and smiled sadly. "Lets leave it at that for now. We need to find Sora and get out of here. Go fetch Cheat's sister." he ordered softly. Iori nodded and went to get the girl.

"That's right Sora's not with you. Why is that?" Yolei asked. Yamato pursed his lips into a fine line and started walking forward. Yolei gave an imploring look to Tai. And Calista. Tai shrugged as best he could manage and waved her off. She sighed and followed them out.

They walked for a long time, backtracking down corridors and checking rooms. Yamato led the way with a sleeping Hikari in his arms. Rounding a corner he froze at what he saw. Sora's bullet proof vest and turtle neck lay discarded in the corner. On the wall was a jagged carving of the letter C. In the centre of the carving was a white tank top with crimson splotches on it. It was nailed to the wall with Sora's very own blood soaked dagger whose red ribbon rustled quietly.

Yamato literally shook with rage, his grip on Hikari tightening. He recognised that shirt. It was hers, she always wore it on long missions. The memory of when he first saw it flooded back.

_"Why are you wearing that as well?" Yamato questioned. He was sitting on the bed with one knee propped up watching her get ready. Sora stopped lacing her boot and spun around to give him a cheeky smile. She knotted her hands behind her back and stooped forward. "Because my shirt might get wrecked in a fight."_

_She had paused and blushed lightly then, averting her eyes away from him. "And if I have to remove it I...don't want everyone to see me with just a bra."_

_His eyes had widened in surprise. At her modesty and at how incredibly cute she looked. He had grabbed her face with both his hands and kissed her deeply. She had squealed in suprise and delight and had melted into his lap._

_"That's right, only I should get to see that side of you." He had whispered into her ear. She had giggled and rested her forehead against his. "It's a promise."_

"Christ." Calista breathed bringing Yamato back to the present. He was still shaking. He tilted his head forward and wordlessly placed Hikari on the ground. He walked up to the wall and, with shaking hands, took down the dagger and shirt. He brought the shirt to his lips, it still smelt like her, only now it was mixed with the metallic smell of blood. He slowly raised his head and stared at the symbol. He detested it even more now then he had ever before.

"Yama...we'll find her." Tai reassured him. It didn't help. With a mighty pain filled roar he struck the wall causing it to collapse. The symbol was gone, but the damage remained.

"Why would they take Sora? She wasn't a part of my orders during my mission." Iori said softly.

"Maybe they found out she is a member of Omni?" Yolei offered.

"No, even if they did they would have killed her. They wouldn't have bothered with the theatrics." Calista stated.

"It's a challege." Yamato interrupted. His tone was so low it was almost a growl. They could hear the emotion behind it, like he couldn't decide whether to scream or cry. "He's daring me to go back."

"Then that symbol was..." Tai mused aloud.

"Yes. It's time to go visit my old friend...Cain." Yamato seethed.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: I am so glad no-one knows my real name otherwise I would probably be dealing with a few curses by now. Sooooo sorry for the time this has taken. I'm pretty ashamed. Unfortunately my life has been really busy lately, assessments, extra shifts, parties, all that stuff. It's been manic. I have barely had time to sleep. Anyway heres the well deserved thanks for my lovely reviewers (who I hope will still read this).

**Koumi-Locc: **Thanks for reviewing again! Though it is a little opinionated this time. I'm afraid I can't really agree with your view, and I wouldn't feel comfortable writing something like that. Also I need to say I'm sorry for the lack of Mimi and Koushirou recently, I know they are your faves. They will reappear, no question, it might just be a few chapters.

**mahwish1: **I'm so glad you like it! Saying my writing's beautiful, you're making me blush hehehe. I honestly don't think it is worthy of your praise, thank you so much! Sorry it has taken so long, I'm trying really hard to update faster!

**missy:** Woohoo new reviewer! I'm so happy you enjoy my little story here, and I agree there aren't enough stories with this pairings. I kinda feel the haters really REALLY hate, you know? It probably puts wannabe writers off. It did for me for a while. I'm glad you find it exciting, I always hope my works come off that way because those are the kind of stories I love to read. Thanks so much for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Neaon765: **Another new reviewer! Don't sweat it, I'm often too lazy to do tons of stuff hahaha. Thanks a bunch for the wonderful review! It makes me so happy to hear what people think of my works.

* * *

Mission eight: Reunion

A heavy silence blanketed the dimly lit halls. Usually there would be fleeting sounds of laughter or snippets of conversations gently floating in the air. But today was no ordinary day. When they had returned no one had spoken. Even their eternally optimistic leader had been strangely silent, his normal no holes barred grin absent as they entered their home. Any attempts at joviality by Yolei had been completely ignored. Yamato, after gently placing Hikari on her bed, had confined himself to his room. Calista had tried to speak to him, she knew isolation was the last thing he needed, but it didn't work. The only person who could get through to him now was in just as bad a state. Tai refused to leave his sisters side despite his own need for recovery. He watched her sleep with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands laced together in front of his face.

"You should get some rest." Calista suggested softly. She was leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed watching him sympathetically.

"I will." He responded. His voice was complete monotone.

"You said that an hour ago." She sighed.

"Did I?" He whispered abstractly. He watched Hikari's chest rise and fall rhythmically. Sweat coated her forehead but her expression was peaceful. Everytime this happened there was always the fear she would never wake up. He hadn't had time to contact Joe and past experience told him there was no point anyway. He wouldn't be able to help. Still, if she didn't wake up soon he would get him anyway. He jolted when Calista placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine. This melancholy doesn't suit you."

"I just...I wish I was stronger." Tai stated in exasperation.

"What are you talking about? You're the strongest person I know." Calista said calmly.

"Am I? Look at Kari, she's so young and yet she has unlocked both of her abilities. All I have is muscle, what if my second ability is like hers? I could have seen this coming. I could have done something to prevent it."

"And what if it isn't? You're fathers second ability was control over light right? Your ability could be completely different from both of them and you know it."

Tai exhaled slowly and closed his eyes. Unlacing his hands he gently laid one on Hikari's forehead. Her temperature had returned to normal but a thin sheet of sweat remained from her fever. Hikari stirred, her eyes squeezing tightly shut before cracking open. Blinking a few times to absorb her surroundings she soon noticed Tai's relieved face staring down at her. She smiled and pat his cheek. "You haven't been sitting here this whole time have you?" She reprimanded softly.

He grinned broadly and chuckled. "Maybe."

"Geez Nii-chan, go get some rest. Honestly why must you make me worry about you so much?" Hikari sighed. Tai laughed again and carefully rose from his chair. "I was the one who was worried. Why do you have to be so reckless?"

"Guess I got it from you."

Tai blanched and rubbed the back of his head. "Hah...guess so."

Both siblings laughed happily together. Hikari yawned theatrically and Tai took the hint. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Get better quickly, I'm desperate for some of your world class cookies."

"You and your stomach..." Hikari mumbled. Closing her eyes she rolled onto her side and snuggled into the covers. Tai watched her settle in with relief.

"Shouldn't you have told her about Sora?" Calista queried. Tai shook his head. "She needs to recover. She can find out later, hopefully by then we will have already gotten her back."

Calista nodded slowly in agreement and noticed Tai was about to sit back down. She gently grabbed his shoulder and prevented him from doing so. "I'll stay with her, I think you should go talk to Yamato about this whole mess. I'm worried about him."

Tai frowned and relunctantly turned to face her. "Yeah, guess I'm worried too. Take care of her while I'm gone."

"Sure thing your majesty." Calista replied with a smirk. Tai smiled back weakly and, after taking one last look at Hikari, exited the room. Once outside he stuck his hands in his pockets and quickly made his way to Yamato's room. His usual cheery demeanor was fast returning, things would he fine with Hikari, the only problem now was Sora. And Yamato.

He reached Yamato's door in no time and knocked five times in quick succesion, then three times slowly. When nothing happened he frowned in suspicion. This would be the first time in the history of inventing his own personal knock that Yamato hadn't answered.

"Yama? It's me." Tai tried. Still no answer. With a hunt of frustration he tried the knob. To his surprise the door swung open easily revealing an empty room. It looked like it had been ransacked, drawers opened hapharzardly and clothes and various equipment littered the floor. A cold feeling flowed through Tai's body starting at his head and settling at the pit of his stomach. He wouldn't have gone after her alone, would he?

Tai swore under his breath and started running for the garage. He reached the elevator in record time and quickly hit the button. He burst out as soon as the doors opened and immediately noticed Yamato's bike was missing.

"Damnit Yama!" He swore. Reaching into one of his trouser pockets he pulled out a communication device and turned it on. "Cali, Yama has gone after Sora."

For a moment only static could be heard, then Calistas annoyed voice flowed through. "What?! How long ago?"

"Can't have been that long. I'm going after him right away."

"Wait, I'll come with you."

"No, I need someone here to look after Cheats sister and be able to act if he turns up."

"Are you certain? That place is no picnic."

"So I've been told. I can handle it."

"...be careful." Calistas reluctance could be clearly heard over the device.

"I will. I promise."

"Fine, but if you aren't back before tomorrow evening I'm going to follow."

"Sounds like a plan. Look after Kari for me!"

"Sure thing your majesty."

Tai smiled at her tone and put the device back in his pocket. He did a quick check to ensure he was fully armed before getting on his bike. "Yama...please don't do anything stupid before I get there."

...

Yamato glared down at one of the places he hated most on this earth. Funny, for how much he loathed it he had had no trouble finding his way back. It was imprinted on his memory as firmly as all the other scars he held from this place, physical and mental. It was almost enough to make him laugh, almost. He was still wearing the suit from earlier, he hadn't even had the patience to change. The only new items he wore were a holster belt and Sora's blood stained shirt tied to his upper arm. He would return it to her and any pain she had suffered he would return to Cain. Threefold.

Dismounting from his bike he began the decent toward the building. It was surrounded by an electric fence and looked like an asylum of some sort. He knew exactly what it contained. He didn't bother with theatrics, instead going right for the front door. The giant solid metal gate opened for him as if on its own accord, as he expected it would. Cain knew he was coming, why would he bother locking him out?

Yamato could practically see the snipers aiming at him as he made his way toward the front doors. He heard the familiar sound of the metal gate closing and locking behind him. The familiar rush of fear flooded through him. It passed as quickly as the noise had. When he opened the door his breath caught uncomfortably in his throat at the sight of the white halls. He never did get it back, instead inhaling erratically as he traversed the halls. His eyes darted around, never focusing on one place for fear he would lose the will to continue. His feet guided him since the rest of him was concentrating on staying calm. The only thing keeping him moving was his worry for Sora.

He had no idea how long he had been walking by the time he reached the door he was looking for. His door, the portal to a part of his past that was better left dead and buried. Closing his eyes he swallowed hard and opened the door with trembling hands. He tried to pluck up the courage to open them again but he couldn't manage it.

"Yamato?" Sora's soft, slightly weakened voice floated toward him and banished all hesitancy from his mind. Snapping his eyes opened he scanned the crisp white room. It was quite large, an observation room of sorts. Though the walls surrounding them were covered in mirrors Yamato knew they were actually two way so someone standing on the other side could observe what was happening inside. And, with her hands chained above her head in the centre, was Sora.

...

Tai screeched to a halt beside Yamato's abandoned bike and hastily dismounted. He checked for any sign that Yamato was still nearby but found none. Descending down the slope with ease he approached the front gate. He examined it carefully and sighed. It was solid, with no cracks or dents that could be used to his advantage. While he was considering how to get in the door opened by itself. He frowned at the obvious trap and shook his head, it wasn't like he had much of a choice. He ran in and immediately felt the presence of others watching him. He cautiously entered the building whilst being painfully aware of the gate closing behind him.

Running along the halls according to Calista's map promptly got him completely lost. He had no idea where he was, the halls were all the same clinical white and contained the same amount of doors. It all looked identical. At this rate he wouldn't find anyone, let alone his way out. He paused and took a deep breath, he had to find them, he couldn't afford to waste time like this!

It was then that he spotted a young teenage boy with cropped blue hair enter one of the rooms. He hadn't had the time to get a good look but at this point it was the best lead he was going to get. Chasing after him he found the door to be locked. He was about to try to force it open when he noticed the door down from it was open a small margin. He decided to try that door first.

He slowly entered and immediately felt the presence of a malevolent force. He took in his surroundings, one side of the room was covered in monitoring equipment and the other was a window into the next room. He immediately spotted Yamato confronting the boy from before and Sora chained to the wall through the window. The monitors were recording the goings on in there as well, covering all the angles the window missed. They couldn't seem to see him. He wanted to smash through the window but he knew there was another person in the room with him somewhere so he couldn't afford to drop his guard.

"How fitting, you've chased after him again just like that time. I hoped you would, it makes things so much easier for me." A smooth collected voice emanated from the far end of the room. Tai quickly turned toward it a scowled at the owner. Yukio stood before him in a dark business suit and tie looking completely relaxed.

"It makes it easier for me too. Now I can kill you and save Yama some trouble." Tai stated darkly.

Yukio chuckled lowly and narrowed his eyes. "Confident, as I would expect from the boy who has eluded me for so long. It's time you learned your place."

"I know my place perfectly well. And believe me, it's nowhere near where you stand."

Tai drew out a long dagger and adopted a defensive stance. He watched Yukio carefully, Yamato had said Yukio was the one who trained him, apparently his strength was on par with Sensei's. Tai still had the advantage thanks to his royal blood but that didn't mean this would be easy. That's why he was using the knife instead of a gun. He had always been better at close quarter combat. Yamato was the one who was the master with a weapon.

"Is it really worth all this trouble for one person? Not to mention he is from the country that destroyed yours." Yukio said casually. He sounded curious.

"What kind of a question is that? I'd do anything for my friends. That's probably something you'll never understand. Besides, Yama had nothing to do with the trouble I've had to face, all the blame lies solely with you."

"I did what I had to do. Nothing more, nothing less."

"That's all you have to say for yourself? Geez, talking to you gives me goosebumps."

Yukio smirked and, in the blink of an eye, tossed a throwing dagger at Tai. Tai managed to dodge it by swerving to the side. Stooping down low he ran for Yukio and struck upward aiming for the jugular. Yukio avoided it with millimetres to spare. Tai kept up the offensive forcing Yukio to stagger backward. Yukio's back finally hit the wall and Tai brought the knife down in a deadly arc. Yukio smirked, producing a long dagger of his own he blocked Tai's strike. Metal screeched against metal as neither one was willing to let up.

"It still baffles me, you must know better than I by now just how unstable Yamato truly is. He will suffer the same fate as before one day and what will you do without your precious Sensei to snap him out of it? And even if he manages to cope with that he still has the mind of a killer. What do you think will happen if you accomplish all your goals? That he will settle into a normal life? Impossible, his only option left is to return with me." Yukio stated flatly.

Tai sighed and rolled his eyes. "First off you're so ridiculously pompous it makes me feel sick. Secondly, what of it? It's true, Yama has a well honed killer instinct and I will be the first to admit I have relied on it waaaay too often. I despise killing with every bone in my body so I often place all the burden of it on him. Sure he doesn't say anything against it and he never ever shows any signs of it effecting him but that's what he does with everything. I'm his friend, I don't treat him like some lab rat I actually try to understand him, and I know deep down he hates it. Yama's a selfish idiot who never knows when to just let it all out and that's why he holds on to all the crap he's gone through-"

Yukio interrupted by kneeing Tai in the stomach. He buckled and for that short moment when his guard was down Yukio slashed at his side. Stepping to the side in the nick of time allowed him to only receive a shallow wound. Hurt like hell though. retreating a few steps he hastily went around the electrical equipment and found a place to recover without being seen for a bit.

"Exactly, he is broken. A useless remnant who cannot function in normal society." Yukio said flatly as he walked toward the area Tai was hiding in.

Tai rubbed the bridge of his nose and cradled his injured side. He looked up at the ceiling with a smile and closed his eyes. "Did you know that Yama hates white bread? We always have to get the stupid seeded stuff or he freaks out."

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"He also hates snakes and ladders, last time we played he nearly had a fit when he went down a ladder for the seventeenth time. He likes chess though, probably because I haven't even won once. He gets embarrassed easily when it comes to stupid things like kissing a girl in front of us or apologizing for moronic mistakes that he wishes he didn't make. You should have seen him the first time we caught him with Sora! He also hates it when I leave things out in the hall and gives me a lecture. He has a rotten temper and thinks the world revolves around him and his problems. But above all he's kind, probably too kind for his own good, and the best friend a guy could ever ask for. I know he would go through hell if I needed him to. Do you see what I'm trying to say? You think you've beaten him down and made him lose all sense of self, but Yama is still Yama."

"...That's wishful thinking. He's no longer the child I once knew. He is nothing now."

"Funny, the way you keep repeating that sounds like you are trying to convince yourself. What's the matter, can't admit you screwed up big time? What do you want anyway, you already have both countries under your thumb, even a power hungry idiot like you must-" Ba thump. Tai stopped abruptly, clutching his chest he took in some ragged breaths. His whole body was starting to shake. It felt like he was burning from the inside. White hot pain emanating from his heart pounded through him right to the tips of his fingers and toes. He covered his mouth to stifle a scream but a strangled cry came out anyway.

"I see it's finally started to work." Yukio said calmly.

"Wha...what did you...do..." Tai coughed. He was starting to lose consciousness thanks to the pain. He couldn't let that happen.

"Shall I give you a biology lesson? As you know, royals bodies are like a heightened version of regular people. This means their immune systems are stronger as well. Eventually they will develop immunity to every drug or poison they are exposed to. Sometimes their immune systems are so strong they develop immunity in less then a day. However this can also be detrimental, for example developing immunity to antibiotics and sedatives. Now you are probably thinking 'whatever this new thing is I should be able to overcome it soon'. Unfortunately for you this particular drug, lets call it R for now, has been synthesized using royal blood. According to our testing on a certain subject it doesn't matter how many times you are exposed it will still effect you. The only problem is the effects only last a few hours." Yukio rounded the corner as he finished his speech and smiled down at Tai.

"Certain subject...who..." Tai's eyes widened in realization. Who was the only royal, besides Yamato's brother, left in Yukio's hands? "You bastard!" Tai seethed.

"Now then, what do you think will happen if our dear friend Yamato starts to have the same experience as you right now?"

Tai narrowed his eyes and glanced at the monitors. Yamato was still holding his own against the kid. "He...won't have too...he'll beat that kid in no time..."

"Oh really? Even if you are suddenly put in the line of fire?"

"...What?"

Yukio grabbed Tai by the neck and hoisted him to his feet. "I'm going to show you just how useless your attempts at saving him are."

...

Sora seemed uninjured, except for a new bandage on her forearm, and was looking at Yamato with obvious concern. Her trousers were torn to shreds, barely even counting as shorts now. She was topless, the only cover left was her lemon yellow bra. Yamato felt the rage building up inside of him and ran over.

"It really is you. I...I'm so sorry for going off on my own like that. It was stupid." Sora spouted. He ignored her apology. Gently cupping her face with both his hands he kissed her passionately. She returned it and felt the tears welling up. She thought she might never see him again. Now here he was kissing her with everything he had. Pulling away from her he wiped the tears that had been silently rolling down her cheeks.

"What a touching reunion." The voice of Sora's captor crackled round them, apparently from some unseen speakers. Sora stiffened and Yamato scowled. He reached up to loosen Sora's restraints but she quickly shook head. "They're programmed to shock me if I try to break loose." She stated sadly.

Yamato frowned, he had hoped they had disabled that feature. Now the only way to get her out would be to release the automated lock. The mechanic release switch was with her captor, Cain. "What's the matter, can't get her free without hurting her? I thought it wouldn't be a problem. It never gave you any trouble. Or maybe I'm wrong, was it more painful then you let on?" Cain's voice crackled through again.

"What's he talking about?" Sora asked with wide eyes. Yamato sighed and smiled weakly. Taking his suit jacket off he draped it over her. "It's nothing." He reassured her.

"I see. Still haven't told her about our time together. I'm genuinely hurt, you can't possibly have forgotten about me." Cain said with fake sadness.

"I could never forget about you Cain." Yamato growled.

Cain's laughter echoed around the room. "Now that's more like it! I was beginning to worry you had changed. Now, I'd like to begin where we left off. You will join me in the 'Crucio cella' of your own accord I hope."

"Shut up. Enough of your retarded parlor tricks, come and face me!" Yamato seethed. He was trembling, his right arm especially. He clamped down on it with his free hand and bit his lip. He was losing it. If he lost it here Sora could get hurt. He couldn't, wouldn't let that happen. He'd die first!

Sora watched him with anxiety. What was this place? What was going on? How did Yamato know her captor? This obviously was to do with his past, and whatever happened here was far from good. Had he been sealed in this room before? She was sure that was what Cain was referring to. She knew they had to get out. She felt it deep down. If they didn't leave soon, something terrible would happen.

"That's not the answer I wanted, but it was the one I was expecting. I'll just have to bring you here by force." Cain sighed.

Yamato's eyes narrowed as the door he had come through swung open. A young teen with deep blue hair, boarding on black, cut in the same cropped fashion as Hikari and piercing blue eyes strolled in. He was average height, fairly handsome, and wore a plain white suit resembling a school uniform. All these features were ordinary and expected, but the thing that stood out the most was his right arm. It had been replaced by a sleek machine replica. The replica was bulkier then his original arm and a chrome blue blade like extension went upward past his shoulder by nearly half a meter. The tips of his mechanical nails were also chrome blue and curved sharply, like a felines.

Yamato smirked dangerously. "So you've sent another one of your brainwashed puppets to deal with me, how foolish."

"I assure you my mind remains perfectly intact." The boy scoffed. Yamato and Sora both stared at him in astonishment as he flexed his mechanical arm with a bored expression.

"...I don't believe you." Yamato said flatly.

"Need proof? How about I give you my name. It's Ken Ichijouji. It's my real name by the way. Guess it doesn't matter, I don't really care if you believe me or not." Ken replied.

"It can't be...no one would willingly work for a psychopath like Cain." Yamato countered.

Ken's eyes grew dark and he slowly lowered his arm. "Don't talk about him that way. He saved me...I owe him my life."

"I can't imagine him saving anyone." Yamato scoffed.

"You don't have to believe me. You just have to come with me. Cain is waiting." Ken stated.

"Screw Cain, and screw you. I'm taking Sora and leaving right now. You can't stop m-" Before Yamato had finished Ken had appeared before him and sucker-punched him in the stomach with his metal arm. Yamato coughed up some blood and went flying into the wall cracking the mirror.

"Yamato!" Sora cried. Struggling against her restraints only proved to give he an unpleasant shock that almost knocked her out.

Yamato clasped his injured stomach and struggled back up to his feet. Smirking he wiped the blood away from his mouth and watched Ken carefully. "You're pretty good." He wheezed. Ken smirked and sent another lightning fast punch his way. This time he dodged and gave a return punch of his own aiming for Ken's head. Ken ducked down to avoid the blow and grabbed Yamato's arm with his metal claw. Yamato grunted in pain as Ken squeezed it tightly until the loud crack of breaking bone filled the room.

Sora screamed angrily as Ken threw Yamato into another mirror shattering it. Yamato slowly got up, this time with his broken arm hanging uselessly at his side, and barely avoided another hit. Red hues flickered across his vision. The pain in his arm was bad but he has had worse, much worse. This kid was strong. Fast enough to keep a royal like him on his toes and strong enough to break his bones. This fight wasn't going well for him. At this rate he would lose, not only the fight but his self control.

He grit his teeth and side stepped a well placed kick. Reaching into his holster he pulled out his handgun and opened fire. Ken narrowly avoided each shot by either ducking or sidestepping. He didn't seem the least but concerned by the weapon and slowly advanced. Yamato continued firing, aiming for his vital points or joints. Nothing was connecting. Yamato started advancing as well while continuing fire. He went for a side kick and Ken tried to grab his leg, just as expected. Yamato retracted his leg causing Ken's momentum to send him sprawling forward allowing Yamato to land a sharp elbow hit to the middle of his back. Ken fell to the floor and Yamato fired at him but he rolled out of the way.

"You say Cain saved you. I find that hard to believe, but even if he did can you really trust him?" Yamato asked.

Ken glared up at him and slowly got to his feet. "I own him my life, whether I can trust him or not is of little consequence."

"So you can't huh? I bet he has modified that arm of yours more times then you can count. I know how he operates...it must have been painful."

"Don't talk like you understand what it's like."

Yamato narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "Do you even know who I am? I am probably one of the only people on earth who understands what you have been through."

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you a citizen of Shin, Ken?"

"Yes, a loyal one at that."

"Then you will know my name. I am Yamato Ishida, the rightful heir to the throne. Your so called saviour and Yukio are the reasons I have not been able to return to my country. See this room? They used to keep me here."

Ken stared at him in shock. "Impossible..."

Yamato smiled bitter sweetly and placed his gun back in his holster. He extended his hand to Ken. "It's true. Come with me and I will reveal everything. You seem like a good kid, you don't belong on the side of psychopaths and conspirators."

At that moment one of the side walls blasted open sending rubble and smoke sailing through the room. Yamato almost panicked when he lost sight of Sora. The smoke cleared and he saw she hadn't been hurt by the rubble. turning his attention to the new gaping hole he waited for the smoke to clear. His features became filled with rage when he spotted Yukio standing in the gap as if nothing had ever happened. he would have attacked him right away if he hadn't seen Tai in Yukio's hand.

Yukio dropped Tai on the ground and produced a gun. He aimed it at Tai's head and met Yamato's seething gaze. "Long time no see. How have you been? Good I take it."

"Don't you dare touch him!" Yamato hissed. He glared at the man who had ruined his life. Despite being broken his right arm began to shake. He grit his teeth against the pain. Yukio watched him with a mixture of emotions. Eventually he sighed and looked at Ken. "Why are you standing there? You have your orders."

Yamato glanced at Ken imploringly. Ken frowned and shook his head. "I'm sorry." Ken said solumnly. He approached Yamato who raised his left arm to defend himself.

"I don't think so, not if you want your precious friend to remain relatively unscathed." Yukio said flatly. Yamato knew he couldn't do anything, even if Yukio needed Tai he could still hurt him. Resigning himself he allowed Ken to grab his neck with his mechanical arm. Yamato just stood there and didn't even try to resist, he knew Yukio wouldn't hesitate. he might be bluffing with Tai, after all they still need him, but Sora was just baggage to him now.

"Yamato! Don't let them do this! Fight back!" Sora yelled. Yamato gazed at her sadly. He turned his attention to Tai who was struggling to sit up. "Take care of her for me." Yamato said simply.

"Y...Yama..." Tai wheezed.

The edges of Ken's claws created thin slits on both sides of Yamato's neck. Blood trickled from the wound and coated the blades. Yamato chocked and streams of crimson flowed from the corners of his mouth. Then he felt it. The pain from his injuries became a distant second to the new agony flowing through his veins. He screamed as loudly as he was able to in his condition. What was going on? The only thing he could deduce before the blinding pain rendered thinking impossible was that the claws were coated with some kind of drug that Cain had produced specifically to counter his immune abilities. His vision began to fade, changing to the red hue he despised. Every part of him was in agony, thin lines of tears flowed freely down his cheeks. He couldn't think, couldn't move. There was nothing left in his world but the excruciating pain. He would lose control at this rate. No. He probably already had. Eventually his struggling ceased. His arms hung limply and his whole body sagged, he only remained upright thanks to Ken's grip on his neck.

"Stop it! Please, you're killing him!" Sora screamed desperately. She had watched Yamato spasm and scream with horror. Ken regarded her with a sorrowful expression. "I had no choice."

Tai grit his teeth. He knew what was coming next. He glanced up at Yukio who wasn't paying him any attention. He was focused on Yamato and Ken. Tai balled his hands into fists. He didn't know what to do. He glanced at Sora. She was fixated on Yamato as well. A mad look had crept into her eyes as she gazed at Yamato's seemingly lifeless form. With a cry of determination she started pulling on her restraints. Electricity flowed through her making every movement painful but she wouldn't give up. Tai watched her in awe, sparks were flickering off the restraints and she was screaming at the top of her lungs. She kept going until the restraints finally gave way and she collapsed forward. Her entire body ached but she couldn't care less. Slipping Yamato's jacket on she struggled to her feet painfully slowly and staggered toward Yamato and Ken.

"Sora...don't!" Tai cried stopping her in her tracks. She turned to him in disbelief. "What are you talking about?! He needs me!"

"You don't..." Tai tried. Talking so much sent him into a coughing fit that refreshed the pain coursing through his veins.

"I admire your determination young lady but the fact is there is nothing you can do now." Yukio said darkly.

"I don't believe you! Yamato can't be gone, he just can't!"

"I never said anything about him being gone dear girl. If anything I would say he is waking up."

"Sir, what do you mean?" Ken asked cautiously. A cold pulsation of air blew his air up and extended to the rest of them buffering the whole group. Ken slowly turned back to his captive with the first hit of fear in his heart. Yamato had opened his eyes but there was no light left in them. The wounds on his neck had started healing over Ken's mechanical fingers. He grasped Ken's mechanical arm with his uninjured hand. The metal froze at his touch. Ken released him to pull his arm back but a stream of ice followed him. It crawled up his arm and engulfed the joint. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground clutching at his injured shoulder.

Sora watched Yamato slowly stand with trepidation. "Yamato?" She said carefully. Yamato turned to her. She shrank away from his gaze, it felt like he was looking right through her. Waves of cold air continued pulsating from him. Sharp pillars of ice began to burst from the ground around him. He refocused on Ken who was doubled over in pain on the ground. Yamato walked over to him and knelt down beside him.

"I suppose...there's no point in asking for mercy. It doesn't look like you can hear me anymore." Ken said shakily. Yamato extended his hand over Ken's face.

"Yamato don't!" Sora yelled. Yamato hesitated just before making contact and looked over his shoulder at her.

"Don't listen King. Finish what you started." Yukio said firmly. Sora gave him a rage filled glance before turning back to Yamato. "You said he was a good kid, don't go back on that, it's what Yukio wants!" She argued.

Yukio scowled and aimed his gun at her. "You have long served your purpose." He said. He fired but Tai barreled into him making the bullet hit the ceiling harmlessly. Yukio growled and scrambled back to his feet. Tai was standing protectively in front of Sora. He was still clutching his side and panting heavily. Sora gently laid her hand on his shoulder in thanks. He nearly buckled from the pain produced by that simple touch.

Ice began to coat the floor and giant pillars started spring from the ground around Yamato. Yamato focused on Yukio, something akin to anger crept into his eyes. In the blink of an eye he appeared in front of Tai and Sora facing Yukio. Extending his broken right arm the click of broken bone snapping back into place could be heard.

"Yamato stop! You're hurting yourself!" Sora yelled. Yamato didn't pay her any heed. Giant icicles began shooting out of his palm at Yukio. Yukio hastily got out of the way. Yamato made to follow but Sora grabbed his shoulder. He shrugged her of violently and jumped away from them. Pillars of ice rose up from the ground and headed straight for them. Tai managed to pull Sora out of the way. he covered his eyes as a cold air with flecks of ice began pummeling them. each tiny pinprick felt like a needle. He gurgled and fell to the floor. Sora crouched over him protectively. "This...is bad. We have to stop him." He wheezed.

"What's happening?" Sora implored.

"This is...Yama's secondary ability. But because of what Cain did to him...all of his power is released at an extremely fast rate. He can't control it...if this goes on his body won't be able to take it."

"Then we have to stop him."

"I know...but he won't listen...the last time this happened...that was when your father..."

Sora took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "That's when he died isn't it? You're saying my dad snapped him out of it but died in the process." She whispered. Tai peeked up at her and nodded his head. Sora smiled as a few tears trickled down her cheeks. "So it was an accident."

She got to her feet and turned to face Yamato. Giant pillars of ice were almost completely obscuring him from view but she could see him standing there staring into nothingness. A few of the icicles had come dangerously close to striking him, one had even cut a thin line across his cheek. More were popping up all over the place. She had to act now if she was going to act at all. "I'm going to stop him." She said simply.

"No...he'll kill you..." Tai choked out. She smiled sadly at him and squeezed his hand lightly. "Don't let him blame himself, okay?" She said. she started walking toward Yamato ignoring the thin blades of ice that cut her thighs, arms and torso.

"Sora!" Tai cried. He tried to stand but the pain was too much, his legs just wouldn't listen. "Goddammit! Both of you are such idiots...Yama tells me to protect you...you tell me to protect him...what troublesome team members." He said sarcastically. He watched Sora keep forging ahead despite her new wounds. It was going exactly the same way as before. How could he let this happen twice. It made him so incredibly angry! How could he be so powerless? He was the heir of Zui for Christs sake. The anger boiled over inside him and a new feeling combined with the pain in his heart. It was immensely hot, like the flames of hell. He shakily refocused on Sora just as a large pillar was about to impale her. From where she stood she wouldn't be able to dodge. He extended his right hand forward and felt the heat build up in his palm. With all the strength he could muster he called out to her. "Sora, duck!"

Sora followed his instructions and sank to the floor with lightning speed. A crimson ball of boiling heat sailed over her head and collided with the ice crystal melting it completely. The heat created a straight path to Yamato. "Ha...hahaha! Go get him Sora...I got you covered!" Tai yelled. He couldn't believe it, his second power had finally manifested and it was just what he needed!

Sora nodded and ran forward. New pillars were already sprouting from the old and several more balls of fire went to greet them. Sora finally reached Yamato thanks to the flames and pulled him into a crushing embrace. He was freezing to the touch. "Wake up! You can't leave me now, I won't let you. Please come back to me!" She said in a soothing but urgent tone.

Yamato failed to respond at first. All he could see was red. All he could feel was pain. Nothing seemed real. It was like he was in a waking dream. There but not there, seeing but not seeing. But through the pain, through the red haze, a warmth began to reach him. Was someone there? He thought he could hear a voice, did he know that voice? It was so familiar...someone he had forgotten. Then he heard sobbing, was someone crying? Who? Why did it make him feel so angry. Who would dare make Sora cry!

Sora? Her face flashed through the red haze. It was closely followed by Tai's, his brother, his friends. Everything came flooding back. He suddenly remembered who he was, what he was doing, what he was fighting for. His vision slowly returned. He saw he was surrounded by ice. Looking down he saw Sora sobbing into his chest. "Wake up...please." She sniffled. He smiled and gently stroked her hair. She jumped at the touch and quickly looked up at him. Smiling back she pulled him into a gentle kiss. "You ultra idiot. Don't do that again." She said with a pout.

"Sorry." He said softly.

Yukio glared angrily at them. Yamato wasn't supposed to be able to come out of it this time, Cain had said so! Yukio focused on Tai who was still lying on the ground with his right arm extended. He was grinning like an idiot. Yukio scowled, Tai's new power was another factor they has failed to consider. This whole thing had been a massive failure. Still, they were still in the building, if he could capture them he could try this again. He walked toward Tai calmly and drew out his dagger. Another dose of R could kill Tai, but he was willing to take that risk.

Yamato spotted him approaching Tai and quickly extended his hand. To his surprise and joy the ice followed his command and created a thick wall separating them from Yukio. He leaned heavily on Sora as a wave of pain traveled through him. "Could you help me get to Tai?" He said weakly.

She smiled at him, draping his arm over her shoulder she gently cupped the side of his face. "Why even bother asking? I got you back I'm not leaving you here."

She helped him over to Tai and eased him onto the ground. Tai was still smiling and forced himself into a sitting position. "Glad to have you back...ultra idiot..." He managed.

Yamato smirked back and shook his head. "Can't believe the day has come when you can call me that. So, how are we going to get out of this one?" Yamato quickly scanned the room for an exit. Unfortunately the only exit had been sealed by his earlier outburst.

"I can get it open." Tai interjected into Yamato's thoughts. Yamato glanced at him with suspicion. "How?"

"Have faith." Tai joked. He held out his right hand and a small sphere of flames appeared. Yamato stared at it in astonishment. "When did you..."

"About ten minutes or so ago. How do you think Sora managed to get through to you safely?"

Yamato chuckled despite the pain the action brought and ran his hand through his hair. He glanced at the ice wall he had created and sighed. He wasn't sure if they could get out of this. He and Tai could barely move and Sora was wore out.

A small crack formed in the protective barrier of ice. All three of them bristled as the crack widened. The ice shattered showering them with large pieces of debris. Yamato covered Sora and immediately realised that was a mistake. Even the relatively light impact of the blocks sent his skin alight with burning pain. He nearly collapsed onto her because of it.

Yukio strolled through the new hole he had apparently created and regarded them with annoyance. Yamato and Tai scrambled to their feet, even that simple act hurt. Sora noticed their discomfort and stood in front of them protectively.

"How did you break my ice?" Yamato growled. Yukio smiled cockily and rolled his shoulders. "I've gotten a few boosts while you've been away."

"Boosts?" Tai repeated. Yukio produced a vial of the same blue liquid Iori and his handler had used. "I hear you have encoutered this product already. Do you have any idea what it is?"

"Not a clue." Tai replied bluntly. Yukio laughed at his ignorance and shook his head. "I suppose you want me to drink this and suffer the same fate as the other users you have faced. Unfortunately for you I don't even need to drink it. I have undergone a series of doses that have allowed me to enjoy long lasting effects. Sadly those effects are not completely permanent, at least not yet. I need to attain the source before that can happen."

"You sure do love the sound of your own voice." Tai sighed.

Yukio scowled at him but continued nonetheless. "This substance was synthesised for me by Cain. Problem is it is an incomplete product. As I said before we need the source to finish it and complete my transformation." Yukio smirked triumphantly and pointed an accusing finger at Yamato. "You, my dear boy, are the source. That is why I need you back. Now that you know what a great cause you'll be serving, won't you come quietly?"

"Go to hell, you psychopath." Yamato hissed.

"If that is how you want to play it, so be it." Yukio growled darkly. Lunging forward he punched at Yamato's head. Yamato crossed his arms in defense but Sora caught Yukio's wrist before he made contact.

"Lay a finger on him again and I will be the one to kill you." She stated darkly. Her usual soft demeanor had been replaced by a cold sense of hatred she had never experienced before. This man brought out a side of her that scared her. She never knew she could loath one person so much.

"Try it girl. It's a thousand years too early for you to face me." Yukio retorted. Sora used her free arm to jab him in the gut. He buckled for a moment before springing back up like nothing had ever happened. In an instant he pulled his arm back dragging her with it and kneed her in the stomach. She spluttered and fell to the floor clutching her stomach.

"You bastard!" Yamato roared. He punched Yukio square in the face sending a wave of pain up his arm. He couldn't care less, instead leaping after Yukio's falling form and wrapping his hands around his neck. They crashed to the ground and Yamato began squeezing the life out of him. Tai went over to Sora and gently rubbed her back as she caught her breath.

"Ho...w...iro...nic. This...is h...ow...it...all...be...gan..." Yukio choked out with a slight laugh. He had one hand on Yamato's wrist trying to alleviate the pressure.

"Yeah, except the roles were reversed and I was an innocent little kid. I think this is a fitting end for scum like you." Yamato stated wryly with a hint of satisfaction.

"Ha...too...ba...d I ha...ve oth...er plans..." Yukio wheezed.

"Yama, look out!" Tai cried. Yamato didn't notice the danger until the dagger was lodged up to the hilt in his stomach. He looked down at the new wound with shock and shaky vision. Blood trickled down the corners of his mouth as he slumped to the side releasing Yukio in the process. How could he have been so careless? Perhaps the joy of finally getting his revenge dulled his senses.

After a short coughing fit Yukio rose to his feet and squatted down beside Yamato. "I still need you, so endure it like you always have and live." He said coldly as he pulled the dagger out. Yamato didn't even have the energy to scream, he lay there staring into nothing as the blood soaked his shirt crimson and created a giant pool around him. That is until the second wave of pain hit. If his body had been on fire before, it was now coated in molten lava. Breathing hurt, thinking hurt, sitting still hurt, moving hurt, seeing hurt. His mouth opened in a silent scream and his eyes widened in horror. Hot involuntary tears streamed down his cheeks causing even more agony. He wished he could pass out, but apparently the pain was too excruciating for that.

"You piece of shit, was that the dagger coated in R?! I thought you needed Yama, are you trying to kill him?!" Tai shouted. He was beyond angry now. Hate was an inadequate description of his feelings. Pressing both his palms forward he fired several balls of searing heat at Yukio. Yukio dodged them all but Tai had closed the distance while he had been distracted. Tai's hand was alight with flame and pure rage was written all over his face. Yukio avoided a fatal blow but Tai caught his arm he a death grip. Tai abhorred violence but he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the look of pain and outrage on Yukio's face. He grinned triumphantly as Yukio screamed and the smell of burning, bubbling flesh filled the air.

Sora didn't even hear it. She had rushed over to Yamato's side and ripped a long strip out of the jacket he had given her. She gently touched his face and he nearly whimpered at the feel. She had never seen him look so hurt, so vulnerable. "This is going to hurt, but I have to stop the bleeding." She said soothingly. He looked at her in horror, he didn't think he could take anymore of this. She smiled at him comfortingly, he let out a shaky breath and nodded weakly. She nodded back and began wrapping the makeshift dressing around him. She was right, it did hurt. She watched him writh in agony and cursed herself for not stopping it. Wasn't there anything she could do? Anyway to take away the pain? She couldn't stop herself from crying as she gently placed his head on her lap. Why was it always him. Why did he have to go through such hell.

Yukio slashed at Tai to get him to release his arm. The fabric of his suit had either fallen off or melted into his forearm which was now a hideous bubbling mess up to the side of his hand and just before his elbow. He fell to one knee and looked up at Tai with angry resentment. Tai smiled back, he didn't resemble his usual self at all, instead his face was terrifying. Even Hikari would have had trouble recognising him from a glance. He kicked Yukio in the side of the head sending him sprawling to the floor. Walking over to where he lay before he could get up he stomped down on Yukio's damaged arm. Yukio stifled a scream by biting down on his tongue.

"So, how is it? This kind of pain can't even be compared to what you have put Yama through, what you've put Hikari and I through! Who knows how many more lives you've destroyed." Tai spat.

"It was in the name of progress. I can't stop now." Yukio replied with no remorse.

"Fuck you! There wasn't even anything that needed fixing! You keep saying it's in the name of progress, but everything was progressing just fine. Call it what it is, a power hungry psychopaths quest for his own self satisfaction."

At that moment the ceiling began to creak loudly. Tai looked up just in time to see part of the roof giving way above him. Jumping out of the way he watched the rumble fall on Yukio and pile up obscuring him from view. Tai cursed under his breath and tried to clear the rubble, no way he was letting Yukio off that easily!

"Tai! We have to go!" Sora cried. The room had become incredibly unstable, the rest of the ceiling might give way at any moment and the walls were beginning to buckle. Tai took one last look at the debris, turning away with a curse he ran over to Sora and Yamato. Yamato wasn't looking so good, the bleeding had stopped thanks to Sora's efforts but he was incredibly pale from the blood loss. He had a high fever, strands of hair where plastered to his face because of the layer of sweat. His eyes were full of pain and fear, but also that fierce determination Tai knew so well. Tai grit his teeth and swallowed hard. "Listen Yama, we have to go. I'm going to carry you. I'm sorry I couldn't stop it."

"Shut...up and...do it...you...ultra...idiot." Yamato choked out. The act of speaking burned his throat, but in spite of the pain he still managed one of his cocky smirks. Tai smiled and picked him up as gently as he could. Yamato nearly screamed again but he suppressed it. Sora watched Yamato breathing heavily with sad eyes, could they really get him help in time? Tai noticed her worry and smiled comfortingly. "We won't let him die. Let's go."

Sora couldn't muster a smile in return. Instead she merely nodded and took Tai's gun from his holster. She ran ahead with Tai in close pursuit. They didn't run into any trouble going through the corridors. Yamato directed them whenever they were close to getting lost. This mean't they got out much faster then Tai had taken to get there. Sora took one step into the open and was immediately met by several shots. None connected since she ducked back inside. Apparently the snipers that had been so welcoming before were against them leaving.

"What do we do? Make a run for it?" Sora asked with agitation. Not at Tai of course, at the goddamn situation.

"No. They probably have orders to stop me without killing me but you are a different story. They will aim for you first. Theres way too many, we would never avoid them all." Tai said with frustration.

Yamato found the energy to open his eyes and look outside. It was a long way to the gate...could he do it in his condition? He glanced at Tai and Sora, they were still discussing what to do with no results. He was still in agony, and rational thought processes were impeded by the pain. He was having trouble remembering what it was like to feel normal. The air felt stale, the world was fussy, and everything didn't seem real. Still, he knew what he had to do.

"What if you went? They can't kill you, I could cover you! You might make it." Sora said. Yamato took a deep breath and reached out toward the exit. Tai and Sora didn't notice since they were so focused on each other.

"Cover us? You can't see the snipers. Besides there are too many, I would be hit in no time. And even if by some miracle I made it, there would be no way for you to escape on your own! We aren't leaving anyone behind." Tai countered. Yamato closed his eyes and felt the cold collect in the palm of his hand. It felt like being stabbed by a thousand needles at once in one spot, tears formed at the corners of his eyes but he persisted.

"Fine, I'm listening. Tell me how we all make it out of here alive!" Sora shot back. Yamato took a few steadying breaths and snapped his eyes open. The ice shot out from his palm and formed an archway path straight to the gate. Tai and Sora watched it form with shocked amazement. The ice was thick enough to deflect the bullets. Yamato's hand fell limply as soon as he was sure it was enough. Breathing was even harder then before now, and he could barely hear Sora even though she was right by his side. "Yamato what were you thinking! Don't waste your energy like that!"

"Sorry...fastest...route..." Yamato trailed off. Sora clenched her fists in frustration and bit her lip. Letting out a calming breath she gently touched the side of his face and looked into his eyes, she could tell he could barely keep them open. He was hanging on by a thread. "Please don't hurt yourself anymore." She whispered.

"We won't let it go to waste, you rest up now and let me handle everything." Tai said with authority. He was pissed at Yamato's lack of self interest as well but right now the path was exactly what they needed. Tai and Sora ran down the path to the gate. When they reached it Sora checked for any access points and found none. "Now what?" She asked.

"This." Tai said. While still holding Yamato he pressed one of his palms onto the metal and forced as much heat through as he could muster. The pain from the R hadn't completely dissipated yet and several times he was worried he might pass out. The metal began to bulge outward away from them. Tai took his hand away and kicked the weakened metal. It cracked and fell away creating a big enough hole for them to get through. Sora hopped through first and checked around, apparently the snipers couldn't attack them from out here. That meant the must have been hiding in rooms along the walls. Once Tai had come through he showed her the way to the bikes. They had finally done it, they were finally out!

"Can you drive?" Tai asked.

"Um...I've had a few lessons." She said hesitantly.

"It will have to do, I'll take Yama." Tai said flatly. He wished he had been able to finish Yukio off himself. Leaving him like that left a bad feeling, how could they be sure he was dead? Well, if it turns out he survived they would just kill him later. After all, what choice do they have?

...

Sora sat beside Yamato as he slept. She was leaning forward resting her head on her crossed arms watching his sleeping face. They had barely made it. When Joe arrived Yamato's heart had already stopped, he had performed emergency cpr and revived him. Fixing the stab wound hadn't gone much better. Because of Yamato's immunity to every aesthetic available, which he had apparently developed a long time ago, he had almost died from the shock. Joe had said if it was anyone else they would have died a thousand times over. Sora had refused to leave his side through all of it. She was exhausted, mentally and physically, but she couldn't fall asleep. She felt like if she did he would disappear. How many times would she have to repeat this? He's so reckless, so impulsive. Constantly putting himself in danger for her, for everyone. The truth is if they continued this course she would lose him. It wasn't a question of if, it was a question of when. A hand gently caressing her hair brought her out of her reverie. Yamato was awake and smiled at her. He had deep bags beneath his eyes and was still pale, but he didn't look in as much pain anymore. She grabbed his hand in both of hers and placed it against her cheek. "Don't do that again." She said sadly. It would only fall on deaf ears, but she still had to try.

"Sorry...welcome home. I missed you." He said soothingly. Sighing she leaned forward and kissed him softly. "Stop doing stuff like this and you won't have to apologise so much." She said with a cheeky smile.

"Can't help it." He replied easily with a smirk. Her smile fell and she couldn't meet his gaze. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Yamato pursed his lips. Tangling his hand in her hair he made her look at him and raised himself up so he was inches from her face. "It's the same for me. That's the truth we have to face. What we are trying to do is too big, it might take all of our lives to accomplish. But it will be worth it in the end. I don't want you to constantly dwell on it, if you do you will never show me that beautiful smile again."

"But...what will I do without you? I love you so much, yet I don't even feel like I know you sometimes. I want to know you, truly know you. I want to spend the rest of my life finding out everything, what you love, what you hate, what your dreams are. How can I do that if I lose you?"

Yamato closed his eyes and sighed. Pushing himself up he drew her into an embrace and held her tightly to his chest. "I almost lost you today...I think I'm finally starting to understand what you're talking about. If it will make you happy, I will give you everything. I will tell you about my past, even the parts I haven't told Tai, and anything else you want to know. In return I want you to promise me that if I die you will live on and make yourself happy."

"Don't say that!" She squealed. She nearly wriggled out of the embrace but he held her in place. "Promise me...please. I need to hear it."

"Yamato...I won't let you die. But I promise I will be happy, even if...even if I fail."

Yamato smiled and tilted her head up so he could kiss her. She hadn't been gone long, but the thought of never being able to do this again was enough to make him cherish these moments all the more. "Do you have time? It's a long story." He asked quietly.

"All the time in the world." She whispered with a brilliant smile.

* * *

Authors note: Next time, past arc! Haha I've always wanted to do that, but yeah it is going to be a chapter or two that will fully explain everything that happened to Yamato. It will also feature some of Koushirou's past and anyone else I feel needs attention. It will be written the same way as ordinary chapters.

By the way when I mention Tai and Hikari's dads power was light I really wanted to refer to codebreaker. If you aren't sure how light can be used as a power, just check that manga out hahaha.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: Sorry for how long these updates are taking, life is super busy right now. Graded unit, UCAS, lab reports and assessments, Christmas, new years, work...the list goes on and on. I hope people are still reading especially my glorious reviewers. Merry Christmas and happy new year! Haha it really has been that long. I'm so sorry! I would say the next one will be faster but my workload looks like it is about to quadruple at college so I don't want to keep making false promises.

**Koumi-locc**: Thanks for always reviewing, I hope you will still read even though I have been so terrible with updates. I'm glad you are so cool with my opinions and I love the fact we can have a nice chat without getting into it, you could have easily been annoyed with my response from before but you weren't and you have my thanks and respect. Same the beef is so ridiculous we don't all have to have the same opinions to have a conversation or write a story! So once again thanks for reviewing, I don't deserve you guys :)

**Mahwash1:** I adore your reviews. They make me smile and I can't believe that a person could enjoy my story as much as you seem too. I'm glad it makes you smile because your reviews have the same effect on me! I'm happy you thought it was suspenseful since that is what I was going for and that you like Tai's power. I thought people might find it a little cheesy or easy or something. Once again thanks so much and I am so sorry I haven't posted faster! :D

**Digilover: **Thankyou for reviewing, it means so much! You give me the courage to continue, thanks again! :)

**Neon765:** I'm happy both you and Mahwash1 are interested in his past, I thought people might lose interest but you guys encouraged me! Don't worry about it, I always seem to write at night so I make a lot of mistakes. You know my writing so well hehe you are 100 percent right. Thanks a billion for reviewing please keep them coming! ;)

Okay so with this chapter Yamato basically picks up where he left off. You know, when Yukio knocked him out. I debated whether to write it in first person or not, but I thought it would be best to stick to my original style. Yamato is telling the story but I needed to include some background information on other people too so when Yamato isn't in a scene it means that he isn't telling Sora about it and neither of them knows about it, it is simply for the benefit of the readers. Hope that it's not confusing or anything.

Also if you spot any mistakes or massive plot bunnies don't be afraid to point them out. If I can fix them I certainly will!

* * *

Things better left forgotten I

Yamato groggily opened his eyes to the feeling of someone's soft and comforting hand gently stroking his hair. The soothing motion did little to help him remember what was happening, or rather, what had happened. His head was pounding. A bright light forced him to hastily cover his eyes with his hand. Slowly he opened his fingers a margin and squinted through the crack. The light was coming from a large square bulb in the center of the unfamiliar white padded ceiling. As he began to adjust to the light memories started flooding back. Jerking away from the unknown person's kind gesture he scrambled backwards until he hit the wall. All he could see was his father's face literally exploding before his eyes. Quickly turning his head he threw up whatever was left from the last meal he had. His stomach hurt. And God his head, it felt like it might explode. Clutching it with trembling hands he shakily fell onto his side and stared into nothingness. Hot tears streamed down his face. The reality that he would never see his father again wouldn't sink in. He didn't want that! He didn't want this!

"Um…are you okay?" A faint whisper, belonging to a young girl by the sound of it, floated to him. He almost didn't catch the words thanks to how quietly she spoke. He slowly turned his head and instead of a person, whom he had fully expected, he only saw a small white arm extending up to its elbow desperately searching the small amount of ground it could cover. He watched it in horror for a moment, his childish mind coming up with all kinds of irrational theories, until his perfectly logical side kicked in and he realized the arm was actually reaching through a small gap between the floor and the wall. Whoever it is they must be laying on their stomach on the other side of the wall in order to pull it off.

"No. Definitely no." He snapped harshly. His voice seemed to echo around the plain white room. The hand stopped abruptly and trembled slightly.

"Not so loud! They might hear you!" The girl whispered in urgently hushed tones.

"Who?" Yamato asked, using the same volume level as before. Suddenly the sound of a door opening could be heard. Yamato and the hand froze as footsteps steadily came closer and closer. Clenching his jaw he hugged his knees and buried his face in them, every breath felt too loud and he could swear his heartbeat was louder than a drum. The footsteps stopped outside his room and for the first time he noticed the outline of a door amidst the white padding. He felt cold terror running through his veins and glanced at the hand for some semblance of human comfort. It was still there, but had retreated so only the tips of the fingers remained. Then, after what felt like an eternity, the footsteps resumed their steady trek only this time fading into the distance. He let out a sigh of relief and relaxed.

"That was close." The girl whispered, relief evident in her voice. Yamato eyed the hand with a measure of suspicion. His cautious nature wouldn't allow him to wholeheartedly accept this person just yet. His head still throbbed and he didn't want to think about his situation. He may be young, but he was by no means stupid. He had witnessed a murder and was now locked up in some unknown place. In anyone's book this is a fatally dangerous situation.

"What's your name? I'm Calista." The girl cheerily introduced herself.

"…Yamato."

"Huh…I feel like I've heard that name before."

"You probably have, especially if you've been in Shin long."

Calista was quiet for a bit, apparently pondering, before gasping as loudly as she dared. "You're not Yamato Ishida, are you?"

Yamato suddenly reconsidered. How much should he let this girl know? From what he could tell she seemed to be on his side. Considering her situation it was likely she was a fellow captive. However, if recent events have taught him anything, even the kindest person could secretly be harboring all sorts of wicked agendas.

"Why are you here?" He asked. Calista sensed his animosity through his tone and chose to ignore it. "I…we…my mother and I came to this country to find my father. We had recently run into very hard times and had nowhere else to turn. My mother was so sure he would help us if we found him. He's so rich, so successful, mother was sure he could spare a small amount for our living expenses. So we went to his home to explain our story. Mother practically leapt into his arms when he finally came to greet us, it had taken days for us to even get near him. I didn't recognize him, nor did I trust him. His pale skin and dark hair resembled mine, but he held no trace of the accent from our homeland and his eyes, though a beautiful shade of green, held no love nor care for us. Still, he took my mother and I in without a fuss, but I believe it was so we would no longer be seen hanging around outside his home. He demanded a paternity test, to which my mother readily agreed. When the results returned confirming my identity he…showed his true nature." Calista paused, her voice beginning to tremble with emotion. "I tried to stop him, I did everything I could! But he was so strong, he had an iron grip on mother's neck and I couldn't get him off! And then…when mother stopped moving my mind went blank. The next thing I remember is waking up here. I have no idea why he didn't kill me as well. I've been locked here and so far they haven't done anything to me. But the others…"

Yamato took a deep calming breath and rested his head against the wall. His instincts told him she was telling the truth, either that or she was the best liar he had ever encountered. The silence was broken by the sound of sniffling coming from Calista's room. Yamato immediately associated it with the soft cries of his brother and before he knew what he was doing he had taken her hand in both of his and squeezed it gently. Calista squeezed back, her sobs gradually subsiding. He hadn't noticed before, probably due to all the thoughts churning around his mind, but her hand was very thin and malnourished.

Yamato felt silent tears rolling down his own cheeks. He had no idea where he was or what awaited him, but just having someone there who knew what he was going through made all the difference. He wiped the tears away with the back of his wrist. He could pretend to be strong, he could pretend he wasn't broken inside, he could pretend he had courage if it meant helping this small hand. Because that's how it is for older brothers, they always have to be the one to shoulder all the burdens. He would return home, he had too, but until then this small person would help give him a reason to not give into the despair that constantly threatened to drown him.

"Tell me more about yourself, Calista."

* * *

Computers. That's where his true passion lies. Ever since he first sneaked into his fathers study and took a peek at the mechanical contraption he knew he had to unravel the mysteries it held. So, if that was the case, what was he doing stuck in this oppressive facility working on weapons and explosives? This question, among others, was what he asked himself on multiple occasions each and every day. In the end he blamed his youthful curiosity, his willingness to comply to the first offer he received. He argued with himself about this point. When the offer had been made they had promised to provide him with any and all equipment he desired. All they wanted in return was for him to share his accomplishments with them and complete a few requests they may have in the future. At the time he had been eight, it had sounded too good to be true but he eventually accepted. He simply couldn't turn it down.

If he had known then that they would be forcing him to make tools for killing he would have slammed the door in their face. But by the time they requested it from him all the forms and contracts had been signed. There was nowhere to run. So he had caved, created things he could never take pride in. He rationalized that if he hadn't done it someone else would have. This didn't help his conscious in the least.

"Koushirou! I need to have a word with you!" A gratingly happy voice jarred his concentration. The thin screwdriver he held scrapped across the surface of the streamline handgun prototype he had been working on. He sighed in frustration and put the equipment down.

"Didn't you hear me?" The man chirped over his shoulder making him jump yet again.

"Cain, how many times have I asked you not to do that?" Koushirou said flatly. Irritation laced each syllable.

Cain laughed and rustled Koushirou's hair. "Sombre as always. Can't you act your age just a little? It's fun having a youngster strut around like he's an adult but the novelty eventually wears off."

"I apologize if my behavior is displeasing, but unless it is required of me from the higher ups I would appreciate being allowed to conduct myself in the manner I see fit."

"Cold as always, can't you be a little nicer to me? After all, I'm the only one here who actually cares about you."

Koushirou resisted the urge to cringe. To anyone listening in it would have sounded like Cain was a pleasant person who did care about him, but Koushirou had been around this man long enough to understand the true meaning behind his words. To Cain he was nothing but an interesting subject; given the first chance he would gladly conduct a few 'studies' on him. He shuddered at the thought; he had seen what Cain did to his subjects, most of them were lucky to survive the first session. The fact that people like him could roam freely showed just how twisted this place was.

"What did you need to request of me?" Koushirou asked carefully. Cain grinned and patted him on the shoulder. "Well, in honor of you hitting the double digits I have decided to allow you to aid me in my project. You see I am an expert in the biological side of things but not the mechanical. I need you to show me how it's done."

"I'm afraid I have many projects of my own that require completion. Thank you for the offer but I must decline."

"Oops! Did I make it sound like you had a choice? My bad! This is part of your contract, you have to do it. Okay now that that's sorted, follow me."

Koushirou narrowed his eyes and followed Cain's beckoning. None of this sounded good. Something told him whatever this was would be worse than anything else he had done so far. They entered Cain's department and Koushirou could hear screaming, crying and desperate begging coming from every room they passed. He felt his stomach churn. Cain didn't seem the least perturbed, he even started whistling a happy tune as they reached a room larger than the others. The plaque above the clinical double doors read 'Crucio Cella' in jagged letters, apparently a style favored by Cain.

"This room..." Koushirou said quietly under his breath. Cain stopped grinning and an abnormally wide smile stretched across his face. "Fufu...I thought there was no point in lying about it. The smart ones like you understand the meaning right away. But don't worry, I haven't brought you here as a subject." Cain stated almost giddily as he pushed the double doors open wide.

At first it was too dark for Koushirou to make out much inside the room. There were various cupboards and shelves along the walls containing numerous medical supplies and equipment. What caught his attention immediately was the large examination table in the center of the room, or rather the vaguely human shaped occupant lying on top of it. He squinted against the dim trying to identify the person when Cain flipped the light switch. The room was bathed in a stark white light that temporarily blinded Koushirou.

When his vision cleared his eyes widened in horror at the twisted body laid out before him. The unfortunate child was male, blood covered his bare torso and most of his face. The table was also caked in blood, it was clear most of it had emanated from the grotesque pulpy stump where the child's leg had once been. Koushirou felt his stomach turn but he was frozen in place. Drained of all his energy at the sight he couldn't even think of throwing up. He involuntarily jumped when Cain placed his cold bony hands on his shoulders. Koushirou could feel his skin crawl even though he was wearing a sweater underneath his lab coat.

"I may have been a bit over-exuberant with this one." He stated matter-of-a-factly in Koushirous ear.

"Is he...alive?" Koushirou whispered lowly.

"But of course. If it weren't for the rigid sedative rules he would be letting you know right now." Cain practically giggled.

"What am I supposed to do here? I have barely any knowledge of the human body." Koushirou managed to regain his composure and speak without displaying the fear he felt in his voice.

"Your mechanical skills are desperately needed here. I will teach you, you will teach me, and together we will make this child into something completely new."

"Impossible. No-one could survive such drastic remodeling! We are starting from scratch!"

"Indeed, it may take quite a bit of trial and error, but I have plenty of materials. Now shall we get too work?

* * *

Yamato still lay awake sitting against the wall and staring at the ceiling. He had no idea how much time had passed since he had met Calista. Boy, could that girl talk. Even in this situation she seemed to retain a bubbly personality and had proceeded to fill him in on every minuscule detail about herself. She was so open, so unlike him. He had remained silent while she talked on, only ever asking an occasional question if it came to mind. How she managed to remain so happy and sane with all that had happened to her baffled him. He could feel his own mind slipping, as if some invisible chasm had opened beneath him. But he had already resolved to escape so he would not give in to the despair. That's what he kept telling himself anyway. Calista had fallen asleep at some point, leaving him to his increasingly darkening thoughts.

The dreaded sound of footsteps once again echoed through the halls. He hastily lay down on the floor and pretended to be asleep. The sound stopped in front of his door as it had several times before, only this time it didn't go away. Instead he heard the door swing open easily and someone enter. The smell of freshly cooked eggs and toast wafted toward him. Resisting the urge to open his eyes he concentrated on keeping his breathing even. He heard the sound of cutlery and plates jangling as they were placed on the ground.

"I've grown wise to your trickery by now Yamato. If only I had done it sooner, none of this would be happening." Yukio's smooth voice washed over him like a shower of ice. His eyes snapped open against his will and on reflex he jerked away from Yukio's outstretched hand. Yukio drew back slowly with a brief splash of anger flashing over his features. He quickly regained his composure and gestured to a small breakfast tray. There was enough space on the tray for two to eat relatively comfortably. He sat on one side and began eating from a plate laden with toast and eggs.

Yamato eyed the plate on his side warily. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until now. When was the last time he had eaten? Yukio, sensing his distrust, sighed and placed his utensils down. "It's not poisoned if that's what you are thinking. What would be the point of keeping you here for so long just to kill you with breakfast? Don't be ridiculous. Hurry up before it gets cold. I even brought mayonnaise, I know it's your favorite topping." Yukio stated softly. He spoke calmly and kindly, just as he had always spoken to Yamato. It was like nothing had happened and they were having a friendly meal before training as usual.

Unfortunately Yamato's hunger had quickly subsided when images of his father popped back up in his mind. It was happening like clockwork now, he was sure he was developing insomnia because of it. "I'm not hungry."

Yukio laced his hands together and placed his elbows on the table. Closing his eyes as if in deep thought he began speaking carefully. "I understand that you may be feeling resentment towards me. It's perfectly acceptable for you to feel that way. I cannot erase what happened, nor can I prevent you from seeing it. However, I have come here today to appeal to your sense of reason."

Yamato tried to keep the rage he was feeling at those words out of his mind. It wasn't easy. Resentment? Yukio was acting as if he had done some sort of business deal instead of killing his father! He managed to bite his tongue and allow Yukio to finish saying whatever the hell it was he had come here to say.

"As it stands you have two options available to you. One: forget what you saw and come back home with me. Everything would be as it was, of course I would have to keep a close eye on you at all times and you wouldn't have as much freedom of movement as you had before but, if you follow my teachings and prove yourself loyal, you will one day become king."

Yukio smiled warmly at him and he suppressed the urge to scream. He wasn't stupid, he could read between the lines. The offer was too good to be true. Besides, how could he forget what happened when it was all he could see when he closed his eyes.

"It's not that bad a deal, is it? You could-"

"Cut the crap!" Yamato couldn't contain himself any longer. Yukio's warm smile immediately fell. "I don't think you've taken this into proper consideration."

"You killed my dad! And you lock me up for god knows how long and expect to win me over with false promises and breakfast? Get real! I can't possibly forgive you for what you've done." Yamato seethed. He felt the heat rising in his cheeks and despite his rational mind telling him to be cautious he couldn't seem to curb the anger inside himself.

"Calm down. You shouldn't speak to me in such a disrespectful tone."

"Are you kidding me? How can you talk to me like that! You killed my father for no discernible reason other than your own pride. Tell me, were you ever friends with my family or were you just playing house?" Yamato vented. He was too caught up in his own rant to notice Yukio's knuckles turning white.

"I bet you were jealous of dad. I bet you watched how well he was doing like a pompous child who wanted to play with other peoples toys."

"That's enough Yamato."

"What kind of person are you? You don't even qualify as a friend or a teacher. No one will ever accept you as ruler of this country. You might as well give up now."

"I said that's enough!" Yukio roared. Yamato noticed Yukio's fist far too late. It caught him on his left cheekbone and sent him sprawling to the floor. Shaking with shock he slowly lifted himself up and chanced a glance at Yukio. He looked livid and Yamato felt the cold, suffocating fear engulfing his heart. He had momentarily forgotten the danger this man posed. A mistake he would likely pay dearly for.

"It seems you have chosen option two without even hearing it. Very well, I can easily abide." Yukio growled angrily as he delivered a hard kick to Yamato's stomach. Yamato lurched forward and clutched his stomach in an attempt to dull the pain. Yukio crouched down. Grabbing Yamato's shirt collar he pulled him up forcing him to look at him. "Option two: you become my loyal lapdog. You'll live in the shadows doing my bidding. You will never see you mother or brother again. You will lose all sense of self and go through such hells as you've never imagined."

"Wha-what makes you think I'd go along with that?" Yamato coughed out. He could taste blood in the back of his throat, that kick had dealt some real damage.

"Were you not listening? I just told you. You'll lose all sense of self." Yukio growled. Throwing Yamato back down he stomped down on his head so hard the floor cracked on impact.

Yamato's head began spinning and his vision became incredibly shaky. He couldn't hear the rest of Yukio's angry rant. He could barely keep his eyes open. He felt something trickling down his cheek and settling in a small pool around the left side of his face. If he had been able to think straight he would have known what it was right away. In his current condition it confused and bothered him. Yukio was relentlessly kicking at him and screaming at the top of his lungs. He caught snippets, things about how wrong he was being or how dare he disobey like this, but he couldn't really focus on anything besides the pain and fear.

He eventually noticed that the new flourishes of pain around his stomach had been allowed to settle into sharp aches. His mind was still reeling but he managed to turn his head upward and chanced a glance at Yukio. He was breathing hard. Several hairs had fallen out of his carefully guarded mane and dangled in his face. He had a deranged look in his eyes, it terrified Yamato to his core, like a wild beast about to descend upon his intended victim. That was the moment Yamato realized this person was actually insane. Then suddenly the fire in Yukio's eyes was gone and all that remained was something resembling regret. His face had fallen, all traces of malice nowhere to be seen.

Sinking to is knees he reached out to touch Yamato's shoulder. Yamato jerked away, afraid of what else he might do. Yukio looked saddened by this but persisted anyway. He gently lifted Yamato into a sitting position and wiped the blood away from his cheek. Yamato wanted to cry at the gesture, it was so simple and so kind, yet he knew he couldn't believe it. He quietly yelped in fear when Yukio abruptly pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry things had to turn out this way. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Yukio babbled. Yamato was so stunned at the unexpected words that his whole body, which had been tense with apprehension, relaxed into Yukio's hold. He was even more shocked when Yukio began sobbing and hugged him harder. It hurt his ribs and stomach but that was nothing next to the confusion he felt. He had no idea how to react, it was like this man and the one who had been beating him were two completely different people.

"If you're really sorry...why not let me go?" Yamato croaked out. Talking hurt a lot more then he had expected. Yukio stopped sobbing and slowly pushed Yamato away. Yamato watched him seem to have a internal conflict with himself. Soon his usual distant demeanor returned and he slowly got to his feet. "It's too late for that." He stated lowly as he turned to exit the room.

Yamato heard the lock click back into place as Yukio left and stifled a scream. He wished he had realized that Yukio was nuts back when it would have made a difference! Pressing his back against the wall he tried to find a position that didn't agitate his injuries. Gingerly he lifted his shirt and was greeted by large purple splotches covering his stomach and continuing upward. He cringed and quickly covered it up. Looking at them made it worse.

"Are you okay?" He jumped involuntarily at Calista's voice agitating his wounds further.

"No. Stop asking that." He mumbled. Talking was still difficult.

"Sorry...I'm just worried that's all."

"Hah...thanks but I'm more worried about you. You're probably next."

"Doubt it. That man doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Lucky you."

"Guess so judging by what I heard. Are you badly hurt?"

Yamato glanced at his stomach, felt the small gash of already congealing blood on his forehead and sighed. "No, it isn't bad."

"You're lying."

"How do you know?"

"Because I can usually tell those sort of things. And I heard everyth-" Calista stopped when the sound of footsteps resounded through the corridor. Yamato closed his eyes. He heard his door opening and suppressed yet another scream. Couldn't he leave him alone? Whoever had entered was whistling an obnoxiously happy tune that turned his stomach.

"Heeeello there Yamato. I'm Cain, your new best friend. I hope we will be seeing a lot of each other in the future." The man stated briskly.

Yamato warily opened his eyes and studied his new 'friend'. He disliked him immediately, something about him was very off. He disliked him even more when he grabbed his arm and produced a syringe full of clear liquid from one of his lab coat pockets. He tried to struggle but Cain's hold was firm and he was too exhausted from the beating. In defeat he watched Cain slip the needle into his skin.

"What is it?" He asked warily.

"My boy it's something to help you forget." Cain replied jovially.

Yamato perked up and felt a strange, sickening relief spreading through him. "Really? Will it make me forget about dad? Is it so I can go back?" It kind of felt like he was betraying his father by hoping for such a thing but he couldn't stop himself.

"Nope. We don't have anything as precise as that. You'll see what I mean soon enough." Cain said slyly. Yamato barely heard him. The world was fading fast. All the pain and mental anguish of the past few days became distant. He didn't feel his wounds anymore. For the first time in what felt like years he felt peaceful. So much so he actually found the thing that had been eluding him. Sweet, blissful sleep.

...

When he awoke his surroundings had changed drastically. Instead of being locked within his room he found himself sitting against a tree in an environment full of greenery. Blinking in surprise he slowly got to his feet. In the process of lifting himself up he realized his clothes had been changed. He was now wearing dark combat clothing complete with a belt and dagger. Yukio had trained him in the use of close combat weapons as well as firearms so he was pretty familiar with them in practice sessions. But practice and real fights are two very different things. He drew the dagger out with ease and did a few practice strikes more out of habit then anything else. He immediately regretted it as the bruises on his stomach flared into life making him cringe and clutch at the injury.

Having felt that he quickly concluded this was not a dream. Now that he had that sorted he tried to answer the followup question: where is he? That desperately needed an answer but for the moment he was just happy to be out of that damn room. Maybe someone had saved him? That was far too good to be true. No, something else was afoot here. Stepping out from the shade of the tree he exposed his face to the brilliant sunshine hoping to feel some of it's familiar warmth. He was perplexed when he felt nothing. No warmth at all.

"What the? Is this...indoors?" He wondered aloud.

"Correct." He nearly jumped out of his skin when Yukio's voice rang in his ear. He hadn't even realized he was wearing an earpiece. "This is an artificial environment specifically designed to train the subjects in all areas of ability."

"Subjects?" Yamato queried angrily.

"You didn't think you were the only one did you? Don't be so conceited." Yukio replied. Yamato grit his teeth and reached up to rip out the earpiece.

"Stop. Don't touch that." Yukio demanded. To Yamato's horror his hand stopped as if of its own accord. No matter how hard he tried he could only get the fingers to move closer to the device by a fraction and it took a mountain of effort just to do that. With a gasp of frustration he let his arm fall back down to his side.

"Good." Yukio said in a disgustingly pleased tone.

"What did you do to me?" Yamato growled. He could practically hear Yukio's smug smirk.

"All in good time. For now you need to complete your mission."

"Mission? What the hell is this?"

"I already told you, it's training for the real thing. First there is a map of the area in your pocket, take it out. Your competitor is somewhere in this area. Find and kill him. I expect great things from you, king."

"King? Is that some kind of sick joke?"

"I thought it was appropriate. After all you should be king somewhere."

"Very funny. You really think I'm going to kill someone just because you told me to? I've never even killed an animal. Even if I wanted to I lack the essential skills."

"I sincerely hope you are wrong because if you don't kill him he will kill you."

Yamato shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't hear the small amount of static anymore which meant Yukio was off the line. Yamato had no doubt he could turn it back on at any minute. He tried to remove the earpiece again but he still couldn't get anywhere near it. He stared at his disobedient hand in disbelief. What was he supposed to do now? He had no intention of finding his so called competitor. Yet despite this he found himself examining the map for the most likely areas his competitor would be hiding. There was a lake not to far from which seemed as likely a place as any. As soon as he concluded that he started heading in that direction.

Why was he doing this? He didn't even know, it was like his body was moving on its own and forcing his brain to go along with it. He soon grew tired of resisting and instead focused on trying to keep calm. He was terrified of what was happening to him. Why couldn't he resist following Yukio's orders? What the hell was that clear liquid anyway? And what if the person he was looking for did try to kill him? What should he, or could he, do?

Having finally reached the lake he gingerly placed two fingers in the water. They went right through the illusionary substance without so much as rippling it. The feel was no different from ordinary air. He sighed and stared at his reflection on the fake lakes surface. He looked more well rested and the gash on his forehead had a white bandage over it. He was happy his face was clean and he no longer had to feel that horrible sensation of dry, cracking blood.

A slight rustling from behind him grabbed his attention. He swung around just in time to dodge an overhead strike from his competitor. His assailant wasn't much older than him. He had dark brown hair and a pale complexion. His deep brown eyes were narrowed in concentration and the the dagger he held was poised for another strike.

"Woah, wait a minute!" Yamato said desperately. Putting his hands up in a surrendering gesture he took a few steps back from the boy. "We don't have to do this."

"Hah...yes we do. It's the rule!" The boy said with slight hysteria.

"So? We don't have to follow the rules! Come on, we both have obvious skill, we should be able to figure a way out of this." Yamato tried. He kept his voice level and calm even though his mind was running a mile a minute.

"This is your first time isn't it?" The boy whispered almost as if he were talking to himself. "Okay, lets team up." The boy continued with a smile and extended his hand.

Yamato eyed his hand warily. He didn't think that this guy would change his mind so easily. With trepidation he reached out and grabbed the boys hand. As soon as he did so the boys smile turned sinister and he suddenly yanked Yamato forward while bringing down his dagger with his free hand. Yamato reacted instantly, withdrawing his dagger as he fell forward he blocked the killing blow but still received a slash to his side. Twisting his hand free he rolled away and pushed himself up into a kneeling position while pressing down on his new wound. It wasn't very deep, he knew it hadn't damaged his internal organs.

"Why? What can we possibly gain from blindly doing as we are told?" Yamato asked angrily.

The boy tossed his head back and laughed bitterly. "Are you serious? I have to win or I die. It's as simple as that. There is no such thing as choice anymore, not once they have you in their clutches."

"There must be a wa-"

"There isn't! If you can't handle that simple truth then let me kill you and be done with it!" The boy yelled. Without another word he lunged dagger first. Yamato swerved to the side and caught the boys arm redirecting his strike so the knife impaled the tree instead. The boy's eyes widened in panic and he punched at Yamato's face. Yamato caught his fist with his free hand and twisted it forcing the boy to the ground. Before the boy could get up he placed his dagger against the boy's neck.

"Okay, now can we talk?" Yamato said levelly. The boy smiled sadly and shook his head. "It won't matter now."

As if responding to the boy's words Yamato's earpiece crackled to life. "Good job King. Finish him." Yukio commanded in a pleased tone.

Yamato wanted to swear in refusal but his arm began fighting against him in an attempt to slit the boy's throat. Panicking he grabbed his wrist with his free hand and pulled with all his might. The boy watched him with a mixture of emotions. Eventually he sighed and placed a hand over Yamato's. "I was like you when I first started. Guess I kind of lost sight of what was important and gave up the fight. But your different aren't you? Do me a favor, get out of this and kick their asses for me." The boy said with a disturbingly calm voice.

"You can do it yourself. I'm not going to let them have their way." Yamato stated with difficulty since he was using everything he had to stop himself.

"Hah...what's your name?" The boy replied.

"Yamato, Yamato Ishida."

"Hmmm? Oh, I get it now. There was no way I could win, was there? Mines Kiba, Kiba Itou. Someone might as well know." Kiba said quietly. Grabbing Yamato's wrist he forced him to release his wayward arm. Yamato watched in horror as his own hand slit Kiba's throat.

"You idiot! What did you do that for!" Yamato cried angrily as he desperately tried to stop the bleeding by pressing down on the wound. The liquid coated his hands. Kiba gurgled as the last of his life began to leave him and mouthed one word before he closed his eyes forever. Yamato stared in disbelief at the corpse of the boy he had met only moments before. He shakily removed his hands from Kibas neck and glared at them. The blood was still warm. Managing to stand he collapsed beside the lake facing away from Kibas body. He dry heaved for a few minutes, if he had had anything in his stomach he would have disposed of it. The viscous liquid with its horrible deep red colour gleamed up at him in the artificial light. It seemed to be mocking him with its undeniable reality, as though it was judging him for his inability to stop _his own hands. _In desperation he wiped them across the blades of grass coating the floor. Unfortunately they were as intangible as the water and his hands remained stained. With no other choice available he used his shirt and trouser legs to get most of it off but without water it was impossible to get it all. In the end he just made a bigger mess and, in a way, made it much worse. Now he couldn't escape the scent of blood at all.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Everything was going exactly as that bastard wanted. He had made so many promises to himself and Calista, promises of escape and rebellion, brilliant dreams of life without the oppression of his so called 'sensei'. Those hopes had already seemed far away when he was sealed in that room. Now they were nothing but a speck in the distance, a bright soothing light flickering out with no chance of returning to life. As his resolve started crumbling around him so too did his already damaged mind. He found himself unable to stand from his crumpled sitting position on the floor. His breath came in short, sharp rasps and he still couldn't look away from his accursed hands. They shook with the multitude of emotions he could feel frothing about just beneath the surface. Eventually he could no longer contain all his anger, rage and despair. He threw his head back and screamed as loudly and for as long as his lungs would allow. His cry echoed around the artificial space but nothing in the peaceful place was disturbed. Even he couldn't really hear himself. He was simply slipping away. Something inside him was breaking, something he knew was very important, but he didn't even try to hold the pieces together. As his voice eventually faded into silence he felt his last hold on himself slowly slipping through his grasp.

At that moment the world around him flickered like images on an old tv screen before vanishing revealing a plain white space that stretched as far as the eye could see. He vaguely registered the sound of approaching footsteps behind him but made no move to see who they belonged to.

"You did even better then I expected. I'm very happy with your progress." Yamato sighed inwardly as Yukio's warm words washed over him making his skin crawl. Yukio leaned toward him and grasped his shoulder firmly with his gloved hand. "I'm proud of you." He oozed in a sickeningly genuine tone.

Yamato felt that last small part of himself he was about to let slip away suddenly click back into place like a stubborn door latch. The familiar waves of pure unabated hatred spread through him like a raging unstoppable blaze. He couldn't let this man win, not when he was still alive to do something about it. Adrenaline pulsed through his entire body as he twirled on his heels on instinct alone and struck out at Yukio's surprised face. Despite his current inner turmoil Yamato couldn't prevent the smirk breaking out across his features as the punch connected and Yukio went flying. Without missing a beat he stood and drew back his foot to kick Yukios' exposed stomach.

"Stop!" Yukio commanded angrily from his almost fetal position on the ground. Yamato grunted in anger when his leg would no longer move. He strained against himself to no avail and watched with frustration as Yukio slowly got to his feet and straightened out his ruffled suit jacket. A large bruise had already begun to form on his cheek. He glared down his nose at Yamato who glared back with eyes filled with defiance. In order to regain his balance Yamato slowly lowered his leg and stood deathly still in front of the person he despised the most in the known universe. Every fiber of his being struggled against the apparent lock placed upon him from one stinking word from the very same man. And to make things even more fan-fucking-tastic from his frozen position he could see two men unceremoniously dragging Kiba's limp body away. He didn't have much time to dwell on how sick it made him feel since Yukio backhanded him roughly with speed, precision and not a single word of warning. The blow was hard enough to cause dark spots to creep in on his vision. The fowl metallic taste of blood coated his tongue from a back tooth he was fairly certain was loosened considerably from the assault. It wouldn't have been so bad if that order wasn't forcing him to remain so still. His neck felt as though it had almost broken. But he wouldn't let the pain show on his face. He wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction.

"You must never, ever raise a hand against me again. Not in any way, shape or form. That is an order." Yukio declared with barely concealed venom. Yamato wanted to laugh at how ridiculous he sounded. This man actually believed that an order like that would not have been necessary. What universe has he created for himself? Where did their relationship stand within his mind?

"Hold out your arm." Yukio said flatly. Yamato's arm shot out on it's own. He continued to focus on his hatred as Yukio rolled up his sleeve and stuck the familiar needle into his arm. Mere seconds after the injection he began to feel light headed, everything around him began to blur and his hate melted into blissful peace. For that moment in time he knew nothing and it felt amazing. The world was bright and inviting once more as he faded deeper into the darkness.

...

Months went by with the same terrible pattern emerging day in day out. Each time the training got that much harder, the numbers he had to cut down getting larger each time until he lost count of how many lives he had taken. And with each completed task came the inevitable dose that he had actually come to depend on. He hated himself for it, he didn't want to need something that took away his own free will, yet it was impossible to deny the comfort it gave him. But recently that comfort was taking longer in coming. At first it had effected him right away, now it could take hours to start working if it worked at all. He didn't let this on to Yukio at all. If the drug was becoming ineffective then so too were its ability to give Yukio power over him. He had actually realized hat he had an easier time resisting the orders a while ago, but he still carried them out nonetheless. For now the fact that he could stop himself was his only trump card. He needed to save it, wait for the perfect opportunity to allow himself and Calista to escape. This would be one of the biggest obstacles he had to overcome. He didn't know where they were keeping her anymore. Not long after his first mission she had been moved away from the room adjacent to his and he hadn't heard or seen from her since. But he hadn't forgot his promise to himself and her, he wouldn't abandon her in this godforsaken place.

Though the regaining of his self control was comforting and allowed him to pull himself back together somewhat he had been noticing something else that worried him greatly. These training sessions were life and death, many of his opponents had been exceptionally skilled and he had not escaped every encounter without injury. In fact he seemed to be spending a lot of his time in the medical sector of late. He was getting used to the pain, not only due to the injuries he obtained during his training but also thanks to the infrequent beatings he received from his 'loving sensei', but recently the anesthetic had been losing its edge. At first he thought it was his imagination, but when a fairly heavy injection failed to prevent him from feeling the eighteen stitches he had received for a particularly nasty slash on his thigh he concluded it couldn't possible be his imagination. When he complained during the operation to his sole attending physician Cain he had received a strange contemplative look. He decided never to mention it to that man again. It was dangerous. If Cain figured out he was becoming immune to anesthetic he would no doubt realize he was becoming immune to the control as well.

Today should be one of the last days he would have to follow orders. Once this was over he would be assigned to real missions in the outside world. He planned to use his new position to find out where they were keeping Calista and then plot their escape. These thoughts gave him the motivation he would need to complete the difficult task that was today's training. It was basically a battle royal amidst the remaining test subjects. Out of over fifty children only ten would be chosen.

He surveyed the landscape from his starting position in a crevice in one of the many canyons surrounding him. The setting this time was a desert environment. Great orange canyons stretched all the way around a large circle of desert in the middle. The canyons were full of various hiding places much like the one he was crouching in and it provided excellent cover for movement. None of his opponents would approach him from the desert, if they did they would be leaving themselves open for attacks from all sides. It would be suicide.

He spotted a young boy stealthily scaling the rocks towards him. It looked like the kid hadn't spotted him yet. He sighed inwardly. He felt quite sorry for the boy, he may have had a chance if he had run into someone else. He didn't want to take him out but if he didn't it certainly would look suspicious. He knew the handlers of every person here would be watching. That meant Yukio would be keeping a close eye on him. With a mental apology to the kid he carefully took aim. He was aiming for his head, he wanted it to be as quick as humanly possible. It took a few seconds of intense concentration before he let the bullet fly. His gun had a silencer so no noise was heard. One second the kid was checking his surroundings, the next he was dead. He tried to console himself with the fact that if the kid hadn't been able to avoid that he probably would have been killed by the others quite quickly.

He chose to remain in his position for some time after that. Luckily for him his orders had been to eliminate any person he came across. Since those orders were so unspecific he could remain in hiding hoping others didn't approach without rousing too much suspicion. Of course he could receive more orders at any point from his earpiece but so far so good. It didn't take long before a loud signal blasted across the expanse. He breathed a sigh of relief. That signal meant the required ten remained. Now all he had to do was report to the center area of desert along with the other survivors. Glad to be leaving the cramped area he quickly went down the canyon using a series of leaps and jumps. Out of the corner of his eye he could see others doing the same. They all landed almost simultaneously and cautiously walked toward the small cluster of handlers in the center without so much as casting each other a sideways glance. He spotted Yukio immediately and went to stand in front of him with his usual blank expression. He had to stop himself from scowling when he noticed Cain standing beside him. He would have to be extra vigilant now. Cain was on to him.

Yukio didn't acknowledge him instead choosing to survey the other successful applicants. A brief look of displeasure crossed his face as he spotted a young girl with raven hair among the remaining. He rolled his shoulders lightly before he began to speak. "I wish to congratulate you few who have managed to show your worth. I would like to thank my hardworking co-workers who have taken precious time out of their lives to mold you into usable individuals. I do have to apologize however for we have not been entirely truthful with you."

Yamato had to work hard to hide his surprise and disappointment. Usually they were always upfront with all the details of the mission. Yukio paused briefly as if to gauge his reaction before continuing. "I'm afraid we have no need for this many agents at this point in time. We have decided to pit those with the best overall results from each task along the full course of their training against each other. First match is King against Hunter. King, prepare yourself. "

Yamato gave a slight nod to show he understood and leapt backwards to gain some distance. He knew he had to keep the fight away from Yukio or he would be in trouble. He scanned the others for the first time and watched his opponent approach slowly. It was a girl this time. Her clear blue eyes were clouded over. A tell tale sign that she had given herself over completely to the drug. Her deep raven hair was tied up in a high bun to ensure it couldn't be used against her in battle. He watched her carefully and for a reason he couldn't place a sinking feeling crept into his heart.

She was the first to move. He had to duck down low to avoid her forward strike. Bracing himself on his hands he kicked out at her feet. She leapt up avoiding his kick and came down brandishing a newly drawn knife. Instead of dodging he caught her arm pulling her forward into a strong headbutt. Using his free hand he punched her in the stomach and released her other arm to send her flying. She crashed into the sand before sliding to a halt. She quickly, albeit quite shakily, got to her feet. He wondered how she had managed to survive, she didn't seem very strong. There must be something else about her. As if answering his question a blast from behind him sent him flying forward. Righting himself he landed in a crouch and winced as new specks of pain flared across his back. Shrapnel, lovely. She must have thrown the device when she had gone for the first hit. He smiled. She was a crafty one.

Wasting no more time he lunged forward with a powerful punch. She dodged it and returned one of her own. They exchanged many blows moving at speeds that were difficult to track. He was stronger but she was more than a match for him in speed. It impressed him. He had enhanced abilities, she was just a normal person. Inevitably she was the first to tire and show a crack in her defense. He took the opportunity and landed a hard hit to her jaw. She recovered quickly and delivered a punch to his stomach. Taking her wrist he twisted her arm forcing her to falter. Taking out his gun he placed it against her temple. When she tried to break free he increased the pressure on her arm forcing her to remain in place.

"Sorry but I need to get out of here." He whispered lowly into her ear. Her eyes widened and she looked at him as if she had seen him for the first time. The cloudy film cleared revealing her strikingly bright blue eyes which she locked with his. "Yamato?" She whispered.

This time he couldn't hide his surprise. He released her arm and she fell to her knees. He felt the cold beads of sweat trickle down his forehead. "Calista?" He breathed in shock.

She tried to answer but her vision was already blurring until the clouds fully settled back into their original place. She looked up at him with a blank expression. He could hardly suppress his panic as the sound of clapping filled the empty space. He turned his head to see Yukio walking up with Cain and blonde woman flanking him on either side. The woman huffed and crossed her arms before speaking. "You can't be serious sir. Hunter is the best I have! This test wasn't fair on her, her specialty lies in tracking. She cannot be beaten in that."

"Now now you know the rules. Besides what good is a tracker if they can't defeat their opponent when they find them?" Cain said happily earning himself a glare from the woman.

"He's right Shia, those are the rules. King, finish her off." Yukio stated confidently.

Yamato swallowed hard. Why did it have to be her of all people? He had promised they would leave together. Now she was the only thing standing between him and freedom. He knew he could get away, he had all the necessary skills, all he needed was the opportunity. No more pain, no more living in fear, no more beatings and no more killing of innocent victims. He could see his family again. He would be free. He would keep his promise to all those he had killed, especially his first kill Kiba who had uttered the word before exiting the stage for good, he would win. Yukio would answer for all his crimes. His country would be liberated from the lies it had been force feed.

But she had served as his anchor. She had shown him kindness and given him the will to go on. He had used her to justify every kill. He told himself it wasn't just for his sake, it was for her. He had promised to save her. How could he live with that? She was his friend. Could he really kill her in cold blood?

Yukio's smile had fallen. Cain was suddenly smiling from ear to ear.

"What are you waiting for? Kill her!" Yukio commanded with unbridled anger.

Cain laughed and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Looks like our little king here has been keeping a big secret~" He stated slyly.

Yamato didn't know what to do. His hand began to shake as his inner turmoil reached boiling point. He couldn't do it. He simply couldn't take her out. But he wasn't going down without a fight! In less then a second he turned the gun on Yukio and fired. Yukio barely dodged it, the bullet whizzed past his ear and cut through the ends of his hair. Cain was laughing madly as he fell to the side. Yukio quickly moved to counter Yamato's next strike but Yamato anticipated it. Stooping down low he kicked Yukio's legs out. When Yukio hit the ground Yamato pressed the gun to his temple.

"You might want to stop there." The woman said dangerously. Yamato glance up at her and saw she had moved to stand behind Calista. "Any further then that and I order her to do what you couldn't"

Yamato grit his teeth as Calista pressed her knife against her own throat. Cain had gotten back up and was grinning madly at him. Yamato sighed angrily and slowly got to his feet. Before he could get very far Yukio punched him in the stomach with all the force he could muster. Yamato doubled over in pain and fell to the side. Yukio got to his feet while dusting himself off. He looked more enraged then Yamato had ever seen him before.

"How is this possible? Why are you not following my orders! And you even tried to kill me!" Yukio roared.

"If I may offer my conclusion he has become immune to my wonder drug." Cain said in a flat, clinical tone. Yukio glared at him in dismay. "You mean he has been freed from my control?"

"Indeed. And from what I can tell he's been free for awhile." Cain continued. Yukio looked down at Yamato who was struggling into a sitting position while wiping some blood from his mouth. "Is this true?"

Yamato gave him a hate filled look as an answer. This just served to make Yukio even angrier. "Is that so? How am I supposed to use you now! Do you want me to kill you, is that it?" He hissed.

"I have a better idea sir." Cain interrupted. "Give him to me. I promise I will find a way to bring him under control."

The familiar feeling of mind numbing fear swallowed Yamato whole. He stared at Cain's smiling face with a new panic he didn't realize he could still feel.

"That sounds acceptable. I can't handle him in this condition. We will move him to your facility as soon as possible." Yukio declared regaining his former calm. Cain smiled wider and bent down to Yamato's level. Yamato never wanted to escape more then he did at that moment. Little did he know that escape would be long in coming, and if he thought he was damaged now then he had plenty to learn. And Cain was more than happy to teach him.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: Fuhaa I'm alive! To clear up any confusion there may have been the previous chapter was a past arc. It was Yamato telling the story of what happened to him before he met Sora and even before he joined up with Tai. This chapter will be mostly past arc too. To clear things up I will clearly state when we hit the present again. Now thats out of the road let me give some well earned love to my gorgeous reviewers who I really don't deserve. Thanks for putting up with a lazy bones like me!

**Koumi-Loc:** Hey there dear friend, think you may have been a little confused from last chapter. Koushirou was ten, in the past, when Yamato was 11 and before Koushirou had met Mimi. He did do some bad stuff, using his genius for evil, but he was forced into it. And he was **10**. I just don't want you to think I don't like his character because I do, and to me Koushirou doesn't have an evil bone in his body. As for the love I'm afraid you will have to wait a little longer :( Once again thanks for reviewing!

**mahwish1**: Ah I made you have the feels! And you praise me so much oh no I'm blushing! I love your reviews you always give me an incite into what you really think. I'm so happy you got exactly what I wanted to portray from that chapter. I hope to continue living up to your expectations. Keep those reviews coming I love them so much I often read them when I feel like giving up on this story and get really fired up! Thanks just don't suffice, but thanks!

**Neon765**: Hurray you still give me marvelous reviews! You know I have never read the books or watched the movie for hunger games? I had heard of the plot and I looked into it and can see the similarities but I honestly wasn't thinking of that franchise at all when I wrote this lol. If you recommend it I'll definitely give it a go! I hope most people want Yukio dead, you have no idea how much I want to kill him haha. Just to clarify the last chapter was in the past, Yamato is telling the story to Sora so she can't miss him because he isn't gone teehee. Love your reviews can't wait to see what you think of this!

**ragamuffing**: A new reviewer! I'm soooooooooo happy you are loving my story, I'm getting all shy again haha. I saw your review for my previous story and want you to know I will give you a proper reply for that one in the sequel! I'm glad you like the lemon scenes, I often worry they are a bit poorly written. I think I love you too! I love all my reviewers, you guys are definitely the driving force behind my writing. Without you all these stories would still be in my head never to see the light of day. Thanks so much I look forward to hearing what you think of this one!

**Digilover: **Here it is! I wish I could give them out faster but I am just so damned useless sometimes. Thankyou for reviewing, I encourage you and all my reviewers to feel free to get me off my lazy bum and get writing. I honestly couldn't believe you and ragamuffing had bothered to review since I was gone so long but you and everyone else encouraged me to keep on going. Love to you all!

DadadadadaDA! On with the fic!

* * *

Mission ten: Things better left forgotten II

[Past]

All he could hear was this terrible ringing sound. It made his mind feel fuzzy. In a way he was thankful, if it wasn't for the strange sensation he would have felt the pain with that much more clarity. If Yukio had wanted him to feel the brunt of his attack he shouldn't have started with such a hard blow to his head. But that was his problem. Yamato couldn't even hear his angry admonitions anymore, not that he would have cared if he had. It was odd not being able to focus on anything. It was like being underwater with your eyes open, things seemed unreal and blurry. This hadn't erased the pain from each blow completely but it made each one feel as though it was happening to someone else. That thought brought a surge of panic to his chest. Was he dying? Was that what this was? The majority of his mind started screaming at him to wake up, but he was awake, wasn't he? The other more disturbing section of his mind was asking why he was bothered by this situation. With the failure of his plan he was doomed. What was the point in fighting off death now? It would be far easier than the life he was currently leading.

Calista was gone. She had been taken away at the same time he had. Finding her was impossible now; Yukio would make sure of it. He was fated to be taken from this hell and enter another. There was no doubt in his mind that whatever Cain was planning would be bad. Very bad. That man's twisted smile churned his stomach each time he saw it. Starting tomorrow he would certainly be seeing a lot more of it.

He was jarred out of his thoughts when he noticed Yukio had halted his attacks. In fact, Yukio was nowhere to be seen. He must have blacked out or something. Either that or Yukio had left during the period where he couldn't distinguish reality from dreams. Whatever had happened that warm fuzzy feeling was fading fast. Pain hit him like a freight train and he doubled over with a sob. He hadn't even noticed he was bleeding until now. The sharp taste brought the bile up to his throat. He repressed it, just. Every movement hurt, Yukio had never dealt him this much damage before. His clothes were torn with mainly small cuts but one was deep enough to continue bleeding even though some time must have passed. It was along his rib and he stared at it in disbelief. Yukio had never used an actual weapon on him before! He was used to getting cuts in the midst of battle, but having one inflicted on him when he couldn't defend himself sickened him. That bastard kept surprising him.

With great difficulty he pushed himself into a sitting position. Though he was being as careful as possible the simple movement still agitated every wound on his body. He felt dizzy, the room was spinning and it took everything he had not to be sick. Thankfully he was close enough to the wall to be able to prop himself against it. Closing his eyes to bear through the brunt of the pain he waited until the stinging aches settled into something bearable. With a strained sight he groggily let his head fall onto his chest and stared at the outline of the door to his cell. For a minute he was confused as to how he had returned here, but somewhere in the back of his mind he recalled the trip back.

He honestly didn't know where to go from here. That slim sliver of hope that had pushed him to keep going had been ripped out of his grasp. Like never before he felt the weight of every life he had snuffed out. It would have been easier if he didn't relate to them, but every single one had been just like him. Taken away from their homes, from the people who truly loved them, and thrown into a world of unspeakable despair. What could he have done to help them? Truth is in the beginning he had been as helpless as they had. He had to kill them; his body was reacting to orders just as theirs were. But the moment he had realised he had regained some control, that unlike them he could actually fight it, he had made the conscious decision to keep going. From that point on each life he took was taken with his own hands. He could have stopped it. Instead he chose to wait, and what did he have to show for it? Nothing, he hadn't even saved one single person. He had broken his promise! He had nothing left!

Slowly but surely a dark thought crawled into his already crumbling mind. It snuck its way into the forefront, melting away all others until it was the last one circling around his head over and over. There was still a way out. All he would have to do is bite down on his tongue. He knew he could do it, he had the strength. It would be easy. It would hurt, but hadn't he been through so much worse already?

He started to chuckle. The action hurt his wounds but at this point he didn't care. In fact the intense ache only served to fuel his laughter. It began to escalate until it descended into full-fledged hysteria. Clasping his forehead he threw his head back against the wall and let it run its course. His eyes were darting around the room. Everything in it made him want to laugh more. The whiteness of the walls, the contrast of his own blood on the white floor, the bright light glaring down at him all added to his growing madness. His free arm that had been grasping his cut to stem the bleeding fell limply to the floor. His whole body shook with the force of his laugh which was quickly transforming into a scream. He was losing it and it felt good. It felt easy. Why be him? Why be here?! Why _be _at all!?

Despite his growing insanity he still had the skill to hear someone start turning the knob to his door. His laughter subsided but refused to go away instead remaining as odd little bursts that sounded more like sobs. He let both his hand and his head fall limply forward and stared at the door with a twisted smile. Whoever it was would be in for a surprise. It would be even better than biting off his tongue if he got this sap to do it for him! Maybe he could leave a good impression with Yukio if it was him, maybe even get upgraded to an asylum. And if it was Cain maybe he could kill him! That would be joyous! He could RIP HIS FUCKING THROAT OUT!

He lifted himself onto his knees as the door swung open. He didn't even feel his injuries now. They were nothing. This would be nothing. This would be EASY.

And then his world shattered. Mouth falling open in disbelief all macabre thoughts flew from him. There, standing so innocently on his tip toes to reach the door with his hand still on the handle stood hope. Simple, pure, unadulterated hope. A face he had long since given up on. A face he would never forget. His one and only precious thing left.

"T.K…" He breathed the name more than spoke it. He silently took it all in. His brother's hair was a little longer than he remembered. The silk pyjamas he wore were now green like the ones he used to own instead of the sky blue he remembered. His adorable face was currently lax with confusion. But his little blue eyes were as wide as saucers and seemed to hold more understanding than a child his age should have. Was this an apparition? If it was than he was thankful. However all rationality told him this wasn't a vision.

Unable to contain himself any longer he reached out to the small child with a shaking hand unaware that silent tears were spilling from his eyes. Unfortunately as soon as his hand came into his line of sight he noticed how dirty it was. Blood caked his fingers and forearm. For a moment he could only look at it with horror. Soon that horror was replaced by a cold understanding. With a small mirthless laugh he withdrew his hand and curled it against his chest. A bitter smile crept onto his lips. Covering his face with his other hand he began to sob quietly. How could he face his young brother like this? Mere minutes ago he had been preparing himself for a merciless murder. Besides, there was a chance Takeru didn't even recognise him. Despite all his efforts to curb his cries they only came with more force and he had to cover his mouth to stifle them. He wanted so desperately to gaze upon his brother. But he couldn't even get himself to look at him. How could he when he couldn't even stomach the thought of himself.

Then he felt a small hand gently pat his cheek. Once again his hand fell away from his face and went limp at his side. Tilting his head up slightly his cobalt pools were met with nearly identical ones. Yamato continued to stare; he was too paralysed to do anything else. Takeru was scrunching his face in concentration. With a determined exhale of air he used both his little hands to wipe away the tears from Yamato's cheeks. His movements soon slowed as his expression turned into dumb shock. "You're…real? This isn't a dream?" He questioned softly.

Yamato gradually shook his head since Takeru still had his hands on his cheeks. That was the same question he had been asking himself. Takeru's stunned look quickly melted away. Giant crocodile tears rolled down his face and in one swift motion he threw himself forward into Yamato's arms burying his face in his shoulder. "You're alive! I thought you had left me behind!" Takeru exclaimed through his cries.

Yamato was frozen in shock. Didn't his brother see the state he was in? Didn't he realize he was getting his own clothes dirty? All those thoughts faded as the warmth from the simple embrace seeped into his very core. His arms that he had momentarily forgotten existed wrapped around the young boy. Pulling him closer he instinctively started stroking his hair and rocked back and forth. "It's me T.K…it really is me."

"Bu-but you're d-de-dead." Takeru sobbed.

Yamato wanted to laugh but those words had a sobering effect on him. He was trying to think of more to say. Of a way to put all his overflowing emotions into words, but he found he had practically lost the ability to speak. Anything he said now might mar this perfect moment. An emotion that had nearly become foreign to him filled up his very soul. Happiness. If time had to stop he wished it could be now. That sort of wonderful fate wasn't meant to be. It was out of the question.

The sound of shouting and many running feet filtered into his thoughts. He knew they were coming his way, he didn't have any time. He hurriedly grabbed Takeru's shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. Somehow he managed to muster up a genuine smile at Takeru's surprised face. "Listen to me T.K. Even if you forget about this encounter, even if you forget I am alive, promise me you will remember this." He said urgently.

"What are you talking about? You're coming with me!" Takeru nearly screamed with desperation.

"Sorry T.K., not this time." Yamato choked out sadly. He knew they would take him away. They would probably give him something to make him forget. He actually prayed they would do that, because if they didn't Takeru might suffer the same fate as he had. He couldn't fight them or escape; he had tried many times on his own. There was no way he could do it with Takeru in tow. The footsteps were incredibly close now. "Listen okay? I love you more than anything. I always have and always will. Do you understand?" He whispered urgently. His voice was so thick with emotion the words were nearly lost.

"Of course I do! I love you too! Please don't leave me again!" Takeru yelled. He was close to hysterics and desperately clutched Yamato's arms. At that moment the door behind him swung open with enough force to shake the room. Without warning he was plucked out of Yamato's arms and someone covered his eyes so he could no longer see. He started struggling and screamed out angrily.

Yamato watched Yukio pick Takeru up with increasing panic. What if he was wrong? What if Yukio flipped out and hurt Takeru? He certainly looked like he was about to lose it. His eyes betrayed his anger and growing malice as they fixed on Yamato's own. Yamato swallowed hard and pushed himself to his feet. He felt Yukio become even more enraged by that but he persisted. With a newfound strength he brought himself to his full height. His body had begun screaming protests at him again. Yet he didn't show it on his face instead meeting Yukio's steady gaze. Takeru was still screaming at the top of his lungs and fighting to get loose.

"Calm down T.K. it's okay." Yamato said softly. Takeru immediately stopped his thrashing and closed his mouth with a whimper. Yukio had been surprised by his words and allowed the anger to bleed out of his body.

Closing his eyes to stop the tears that were fighting their way to the surface Yamato forced himself to say the next words with eerie calmness. "I don't know how he got in here. Is there any way you can make him forget?"

Yukio lost his hold on the boy from shock. Takeru stumbled forward. He glanced at Yamato and saw him smile one last time before Yukio swiftly struck him on the back of the neck knocking him out cold instantly. Catching him before he hit the floor Yukio held him like a ragdoll from his waist never breaking eye contact with Yamato. "I don't know if I can." He said seriously.

Yamato bit his lip. There had to be a way! "Isn't there something you can do? You aren't going to condemn him like you did me are you?!" He couldn't keep the panic out of his voice this time.

Yukio was taken aback for a moment. He hadn't expected Yamato to make such a wise choice. When he had discovered Takeru was missing he had thought the worst, until he had found the open passageway. He was sure Yamato would have tried to run for it. And yet here he stood asking him to erase this incident.

He honestly didn't want to put Takeru through the same things he had put Yamato through. In truth there were many moments where he regretted the actions he took. However he reasoned that there had been no other option. Was that the case this time? No…he had been working on an experimental procedure with Cain to deal with Yamato. Unfortunately they had found it wouldn't work, too much time had passed. But this was different, not only was Takeru younger but he had also caught him right away. There was time. "I have a way to prevent that." He stated calmly.

Relief flooded through Yamato's body and he sighed shakily. Yukio nodded at him and turned to leave. Yamato stared longingly at his brother as the door finally closed and he was left alone with his thoughts. His calm demeanour quickly shattered and he sunk to his knees with fresh tears. Only this time they were of relief. Seeing him again had given him such joy he could barely contain it. And knowing he should be safe gave him an even greater feeling of bliss. It was like he had been revived. Once again he had been saved by someone many would view as weaker than him. A strong desire surged within him, a desire to see his baby brother again. And when that time came he wanted to face him properly.

…

Yamato groggily opened his eyes and stared at the stainless steel metal ceiling and the starkly bright light glaring down on him. He tried to shield his eyes but found he couldn't move either of his hands. With alarm he struggled to sit up and realised he couldn't do that either. The most he could do was lift his head and see the restraints keeping him locked in place on what appeared to be a table. His shirt had been removed and he could see the various wounds he had received from his previous beating. There was a fresh bruise changing from a sickly yellow to a deep purple on his stomach. The initial haziness he had felt dissipated and he recalled Yukio coming to collect him from his cell and delivering a harsh punch to his stomach; it must have knocked him out.

"Ah, you're awake. How unfortunate I was just about to begin." Cain's cool, insincere voice caused him to freeze. Slowly he turned his head to look at the man and felt his heart leap into his throat when he saw he was wearing medical gear. Fighting against his better judgement he managed to speak calmly. "Where am I?"

"That doesn't really matter now does it? You never knew where you were before. All I can tell you is that you are no longer at the castle." Cain replied flatly. For some reason he seemed disappointed by the question.

"What are you doing?" Yamato asked quietly. He was terrified of what the answer might be but kept the fear out of his voice.

"Well dear boy I believe you already have an idea of what I'm aiming for. It's your fault really, developing resistance to pretty much everything I've given you. You only have yourself to blame for what is to come. You see we need to bring you under control and since my drugs no longer work I'm going to have to take more drastic measures. Honestly keeping you alive is quite the nuisance to Yukio. I don't mind in the slightest though, it's his decision. And frankly I'm happy he clings on to such foolish desires. It always works out in my favour." Cain answered easily as he busied himself with preparations outside of Yamato's field of vision. He walked around into Yamato's line of sight brandishing a scalpel.

Yamato's eyes widened in disbelief and no amount of willpower could keep the desperation out of his voice now. "Wait! You'll kill me if you don't use anaesthetic or something!"

"I've already tried that, remember? It doesn't work on you anymore. If I were you I would try to calm down and stay as still as possible. We don't want you dying of shock now do we?" Cain practically giggled. Yamato stared up at him in disbelief. He could do nothing but watch as Cain made a large incision starting from his shoulder and continuing right down to his elbow. The instrument easily sliced through his skin, the sharpness of the blade felt like fire and every one of his nerves was being burnt. He tried to suppress the urge to scream but the pain was far too great and it was his only form of release. He didn't even try to comprehend what was happening or why it was happening, all he knew was pain. He didn't want to look weak but he couldn't stop the tears that began to freely pour down his cheeks. The incomprehensibility of it all prevented him from thinking. He was sure this was what dying was like. He couldn't breathe. Apparently the pain was preventing him from passing out. This agony went on for what felt like years, eventually his screams had subsided to mere whimpers.

"You'll get used to it. After all even I don't know how many sessions this is going to take; everyone else has died so far. But I have high hopes for you." Cain stated jovially when he finally finished and began sewing the deep wound he had created. Yamato could only moan in response and turn his head away. He felt like he was going to be sick. The room was spinning as Cain finished up and quickly removed Yamato's bonds.

"Can you stand? Guess not, geez I have to do everything around here." Cain complained as he lifted Yamato into a sitting position. To his surprise Yamato pushed him away so roughly it caused him to stumble backward. He hadn't realised the boy would still have enough energy to resist.

Yamato clasped his injured arm with his free hand and took a few raspy breaths. Turning to Cain he gave him a glare so dark that even Cain, who was a man who couldn't even recall a time he had felt fear, trembled slightly as the feeling tugged at his heart. He was used to getting this kind of reaction from his patients, but there was something different about the boy's eyes. They were impossibly deep and practically oozed hatred and something else. The emotion seemed to change his cobalt pools to a much deeper shade closer to black. It was like he wasn't looking at the eyes of a child. No, he more felt than saw the difference, what he was seeing here was far removed from a child's innocence. What he was seeing could only be described as a demon.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Yamato growled deeply. Cain raised his hands in a surrendering gesture and laughed lightly to calm himself. "Sure whatever you say." Yamato relaxed a little at Cain's words but tensed as he continued. "Of course we need to do this again tomorrow."

"No." Yamato replied in the same deathly growl. Cain laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "Ahhhh well I suppose we could do that. But you can't hold me responsible for what happens to your little girlfriend."

Yamato's gaze narrowed dangerously. "What?"

Cain's fear doubled at the extra malice bleeding off the boy. He found it difficult to keep his air of superiority while looking into those soulless eyes so he pretended to busy himself with his equipment instead. "You know who I'm talking about. Yukio told me that if you try to resist in any way I am to give the order for her execution. It's up to you what happens to her."

Yamato's angry glare dissolved into one of defeat and Cain's fear vanished along with it. He slumped forward and nodded his head slowly. What else could he do? Cain watched him while feeling the unfamiliar rush of relief flowing through his veins. A mad grin spread across his face as he descended into a fit of laughter. Yamato didn't even have the energy to be angry anymore. He simply pushed himself off the table and waited by the door for Cain to pull himself together and show him where he was supposed to go.

Cain couldn't stop his manic laughter. He had never seen anything like this before! It was a real chance, one he had been waiting for. He could create a _real_ monster. One that he could control! He knew he could do it. And he wanted it to belong to him. Yukio be damned, he was merely a helpful tool anyway. No, this one was for him. He would make sure of it.

…

Yamato sat with his back against the wall and his hands lying uselessly at his sides. He didn't understand why they were bothering with the shackles. He wasn't going to try to get away. They made his wrists feel so heavy. The thick metal chains went above his head into a hole in the wall. They could extend out to the end of the room, allowing him to move to his bed in the corner or use the facilities. Adversely they could also be retracted if he 'tried anything stupid' as Yukio had so nicely put it. He suspected there might be other features, but he didn't care enough to give it much thought. Really they weren't the most annoying factor of the room. The whole place was covered in mirrors. He wished they would get rid of them. He spent most of his time staring at the door so he wouldn't have to see himself in them. He already knew how he looked. In fact he could sum it up in two easy words: Like hell. The deep bags under his eyes had only worsened over the time he had spent here and the constant bouts of what he could only describe as torture had left him incredibly pale. He had the blood loss to thank for that. His features were drawn; he hadn't been eating properly even though they provided him with plenty of food. He had no appetite.

You really couldn't blame him. His life was literally a routine of never ending pain. The only variable was the severity; dull aches or acute mind numbing agony and an array of in-betweens. He was a bit more used to it now. After all he had been here for at least a few months. To him time was a blur, he hardly recalled the last time he had seen real sunlight.

He was starting to notice odd things he could only describe as side-effects. For one thing his right arm was now a lot more powerful than his left, so much so that it was difficult to gauge his strength when doing simple tasks such as lifting a cup. Sometimes he would lift it with too much force and it would fly out of his hand, other times he gripped it too hard and it would be crushed. With each incident he also noticed a faint red hue at the edges of his vision. It would appear so quickly and be so faint that he wasn't even sure if it was there or if he was just creating additional ailments in his overtired mind. Whatever the case he had definitely been feeling a change; whether it was beneficial or not was yet to be seen.

Another symptom he couldn't get used to is the constant feeling of cold, it was unfamiliar. Ever since he was young he had an abnormal threshold for cold, often not noticing even if the rain turned to snow. Yet now he felt the chill to his very core. The room was heated, in fact when he had first entered it he had found it to be quite stifling, but as time went on it no longer held as much warmth. Maybe it was them conducting a new experiment of some sort, perhaps they wanted to damage his mind even more by playing tricks on him. Deep down he knew that was a moronic assumption. In fact at this point he was almost certain the cold was coming from inside of him, emanating from his heart. This would probably have worried him more if he had the energy to care.

The door to his cell swung open quite quickly. The generated wind ruffled his T-shirt and hair but he just continued staring blankly forward. Standing in the newly opened doorway was his 'wonderful uncle' Yukio. He hadn't been around much lately, this was an unexpected visit. Yamato decided to close his eyes and wait whatever this was out, he was so tired of that bastards face.

"Yamato get up, for god's sake you look like death." Yukio stated in a slightly saddened tone. He sighed when Yamato made no move to respond. Shaking his head he carefully tugged on the arm of the young girl he had brought with him, moving her so she was standing in front of him. "Since you have been refusing to eat I have decided to give you some incentive."

Yamato cautiously opened his eyes and gave a genuine sigh of relief at what, or rather who he saw standing before him. Calista was staring back at him with soulless eyes that made the smile about to break out on his face crawl back into oblivion. Turning the incredible sadness he felt at seeing his friend like this into rage he glared at Yukio and abruptly got to his feet. "Why did you bring her here?" He hissed.

"My must you always think my reasons are hostile? I just thought you could use a friend."

"Bullshit. When have you given a damn about my well-being."

Yukio didn't dignify that with a response, he merely answered Yamato's glare with one of his own. But when he met his gaze he saw something deep within those cobalt pools that made his mouth feel dry. The boy had changed; his usual hatred filled stare now had an added malice that was indescribable. The more he looked the deeper he fell, and as he neared his limit he caught a glimpse of…movement? As if there was something purely evil dwelling inside the boy's very soul.

Taking an involuntary step backward he chastised himself when Yamato's look changed to one of confusion. Showing fear was something he could ill afford but he couldn't shake it. Attempting to mask his obvious alarm he coughed lightly into his hand and swiftly turned to leave. "Ahem, yes, well…Cain will be along shortly to explain the terms of her stay." He muttered with much less authority then he had hoped. Without any further hesitation he hastily left the room.

Yamato was so perplexed by Yukio's uncharacteristic loss of composure that he hadn't been able to protest or ask what he meant by 'terms of her stay'. With a heavily laboured sigh he decided to put that aside for now and turned his attention to the still unresponsive Calista. Surprisingly she had turned to face him and the strange look in her eyes was beginning to flicker. Was she trying to remember him?

"Calista…are you still in there? I don't know if you are, or even if you can understand me. But I have something I want, no, _need_ to say. I-I'm sorry. I promised to save you, to not let them hurt you, but in the end I was worse than useless. I was arrogant to believe I had the strength to save you. That arrogance sent me down a dark path that I can never be forgiven for." Yamato whispered softly. He couldn't meet her eyes as he spoke, instead choosing a point on the floor.

"N…...n…...n…..n…" Snapping his head up at her attempt to speak he grabbed her by her forearms. "You can hear me, can't you? Please, please try to fight it. Don't let them control you!" He nearly yelled.

Her face contorted with the effort but she pressed on. "N…not you….them…..they did…did this to me!" Her pitch increased with each new word until it ascended into a full-fledged shout. He had to struggle to keep his hold on her arms as she grabbed her head with both her hands and shook it back and forth. "Them! I can't! Why me?! WHY ME!? DON'T MAKE ME DO IT! I DON'T WANT TO!"

Cringing at the volume he tried to speak calmly but found his voice was lost in her screams. She shook him off and stared up at him, lips curling into a feral snarl she lunged at him and wrapped her hands around his neck. His back hit the wall hard knocking the wind out of him causing him to choke even worse when she tightened her grip. She was laughing and screaming at the same time, bringing him forward only to slam him back into the wall again over and over. Dark spots sprinkled in and out of his vision. If it had been anyone but her he probably would have already overpowered them, but at this point he wouldn't forgive himself if he hurt her. The pain she had to endure was his sin, if this is how she wanted him to pay for it then so be it. Though that was his resolve he couldn't help but feel like he was losing it. Those blasted red hues were back with a vengeance and the closer he got to unconsciousness the bigger they seemed.

Suddenly air refilled his lungs and he took in several shattering breaths. Coughing desperately he glanced at Calista who had turned her head down. "Why me? I didn't…I don't…please make it stop." She sobbed. Releasing him slowly she pressed her palms into her eyes and collapsed to her knees weeping uncontrollably. He supported himself against the wall while struggling to get his breath back. The red hues had subsided somewhat but that awful cold had pushed its way to the surface with a vengeance. Each gulp of life saving air was frozen and incredibly uncomfortable. Sinking to the floor with his back against the wall he sadly watched her continuing breakdown. "I'm sorry; I should have stopped this somehow. I'm so sorry." He said thickly.

Her sobs stopped as he spoke. Slowly lifting her head she stared sadly at him. "And what could you have done? Don't apologize." She said sharply. He watched her with disbelief as she grabbed him in a bone crushing hug. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't even recognise you and took out my anger on you. How could I do that to my only friend?" She trembled as she spoke.

He could hardly believe his own ears. Was she back to normal? As if to answer his unasked question she drew back revealing her clear blue eyes. Seeing that made him smile in a way he had forgotten he was capable of. She smiled back with equal happiness.

At that moment the door opened once more and Cain strolled into the room. Life really didn't give either of them a break, ever. Cain whistled that horrible little tune he loved so much and glowered over the two children still sitting on the floor. "What do we have here? A little love nest?" He cooed. Yamato, ever defiant, flashed him the finger and got to his feet. "The hell do you want?"

"Do you always have to be so rude? For once I haven't come here to get you any way, I'm here for the young miss."

"You're what?"

"You didn't think she would be allowed to stay here for no reason other than to keep you company, did you? From today onward she will join you as one of my test subjects."

Yamato felt his blood run cold. Mouth falling open in disbelief he glanced at Calista who looked at him with fearful questioning in her eyes. Judging by that look she hadn't been exposed to Cain's cruel methods yet. Blind panic filled his heart and he barely had time to react when Cain grabbed Calista's arm and roughly hauled her to her feet. She pulled against him but he just dragged her with him toward the door.

"Wait! You can't do this to her!" He yelled. He tried to run after them but his restraints inconveniently activated pulling him right back into the wall. Cain laughed and looked at him over his shoulder. "Did you actually think you could make a difference?"

Those disheartening words nearly knocked the fight right out of him but one look at Calista's terrified expression brought it back tenfold. He had to get her away from him; he wouldn't let this happen when he was right here! The intense cold welled up inside of him congregation around his heart in a painful vice. With a vicious howl he wrenched himself forward. Static electricity burst through him in waves of searing heat that clashed with the overwhelming cold. Cain watched in shock, his grip loosing on Calista enough for her to wiggle free.

The accumulated sensations nearly made him black out. The damned redness came back as he continued to yell and pull himself forward. The restraints began to weaken, a light frost coating them making them more brittle. He a frozen flash so cold it was hot he finally burst the bonds. Panting heavily he fell to his hands and knees as the pain in his chest started billowing outward right to his fingers and toes. Remnants of static crackled around him singeing sections of his skin. The oddest thing was the cold, for a few brief moments, felt right. It was soft and mouldable, as though he could have controlled it given time. But as quickly as it came it was gone, instead replaced with that awful red. He could barely think anymore.

Calista and Cain were forced to shield themselves as waves of freezing air emanated from him. Suddenly enormous icicles began sprouting randomly all around them. Cain burst out in histeric laughter. Taking one last look at Yamato he turned and fled the room. Calista watched with growing fear, unsure if he was in his right mind anymore. But soon the blasting air settled, eventually stopping completely and the icicles that had been forming around him stopped in their tracks. She ran forward and caught him before he hit the floor. Clutching his chest he hissed out in pain. Beads of sweat dripped down his forehead accumulating at his chin before falling to the floor.

He didn't have time to worry about what the hell had just happened. This was his chance, no one was watching them, they had to escape now! Grabbing Calista's arm he hastily staggered to his feet. "We have to get out of here…" He gasped, not realising until now how difficult it was to speak in his condition. Calista helped him up and even started running, pulling him along with her. She knew as well as he that this was their last hope.

They both ran at full pelt, he while ignoring the throbbing in his chest and she while feeling the withdrawal symptoms creeping on. Luckily Calista had been able to remember the way to the exit, unlike Yamato she had been allowed to walk right in. Ironically it was thanks to the hellish training she went through that she had been able to memorize the route despite the state of her mind. They didn't run into much trouble on their way, another stroke of luck that probably wouldn't last long. The exit came into sight and Calista breathed an audible sigh of relief at the sight of the outdoor clearing. Her heart sank when she more sensed then saw the surrounding enemies within the walls. She groaned outwardly when running footsteps approached from behind them.

To her surprise Yamato was no longer standing by her side. Instead he was behind, swiftly taking the armed guards that had come to greet them. In that moment she realised his desire to escape far outweighed her own. His movements were flawless and in one quick motion he tossed her a gun and claimed one for himself. Not even pausing to give instruction he rushed forward with incredible speed. She had a little trouble keeping up but stayed pretty close. Shots rang out as soon as they went into the clearing but they both immediately realised their attackers weren't aiming to kill. This brought a smile to both their lips. Avoiding guards who were amateurs compared to them who couldn't even kill them? Please, that wasn't even enough to be considered a challenge.

The only real weight on Yamato's mind was when, hopefully if, Yukio would turn up. If he did they definitely would have extreme difficulty escaping. It would be even worse if Calista's handler turned up; she was still under the drugs influence and wouldn't have the strength to disobey her. Reaching the door in record time they were both extremely grateful to find it wasn't an automated lock. He couldn't help but laugh when they exited the compound, relief and absolute happiness overwhelming the pain in his chest. Calista was laughing right along with him. They were out! But his laughter soon melted away, this wasn't the end, they still had no idea where they were or where they were they were going.

…

It had been almost a week since they had escaped, and though freedom was sweet it was by no means easy. Not only did they have to contend with the throngs of pursuers chasing them they also had to deal with Calista herself. The symptoms had hit her fast and hard, more often than not Yamato had been forced cover her mouth and hold her close to prevent the enemy hearing her screams. He didn't know how to deal with it; she would beg him for the drug, even trying to go back a few times, more often than he would like he had to knock her out just to keep her from doing something crazy.

Currently they were running from their pursuers who were so close they were practically on them already. They had found them at the worst possible time. Calista was going through one of her episodes; he practically had to drag her along. He had no idea where he was going, it was dusk and the terrain was unfamiliar. Eventually he came to a raging river which stopped him in his tracks. It was too wide to cross; they would be caught for sure. When he tried to run alongside it he realised, to his horror, that they were surrounded. Cursing his lack of intiative he decided their best chance was to jump into the river, but as he was about to Calista abruptly yanked her hand away from his and sank to her knees.

"What are you doing?!" He hissed trying to get her to her feet. She swatted his hand away and glared at him with demented eyes. "You go! I can't do it, I need it and I need _her."_

"No you don't! Stop arguing with me and get up! We don't have any time!" He pleaded with her. She wasn't in her right mind at this moment and he wouldn't let her do something she would regret. Grabbing her arm with the mind to toss he in he was shocked when she pointed the gun he had given her right at him. "I. SAID. LEAVE!" She shrieked.

"Not without you! God damn it you moron what was the point of all this if you are just going to give up now!" He yelled back getting angrier with each passing second. How dare she do this after everything? Sure, she was going through a fit but he just couldn't find it in himself to put up with all this ridiculous back paddling. Grabbing her wrist he pulled against her trying to get her to turn the gun away from him.

Then the gun fired. He didn't expect it at all; maybe he believed she didn't have the nerve. Whatever the reason his misjudgement cost him dearly. He practically heard as well as felt his flesh ripping and bursting out behind him in a horrific display. She looked to be as shocked with the situation as he was, his blood sprinkling across her face and the gun. Everything moved in slow motion after that. Tilting to the side he fell straight into the freezing cold river, his wound leaving thick streams of crimson soaring through the air in his wake. This was it; he had failed his family, his friend and himself.

Before the sweet embrace of unconsciousness banished his pain as he was swept down with the roaring current he thought he felt someone clinging to him, joining him in his apparent fate.

…

[Present]

"And you know how your father and Tai found us…" Yamato finished quietly. During his telling he had risen to a sitting position on the edge of the bed with his elbows resting on his knees.

Silence loomed between them in the soft glow of the light illuminating the room. Sora had moved to his back while he had been telling his story. Her hands were wrapped around his waist and her face was buried between his shoulder blades. She had been strangely silent the entire time, only giving him an occasional comforting squeeze when he struggled with certain sections, particularly the ones pertaining to Cain. "All that's left is to speak of is my greatest sin I suppose." He breathed with ill concealed emotion.

He felt her slowly shake her head against his back, her grip on him tightening. Clasping both her hands with his he gently pried her off so he could turn to face her. Her expression was hidden beneath her forehead. Cupping her chin he carefully tilted her head up so he could see her face. Tracks from fresh tears ran down her cheeks, biting her lip to hold the back she tried to think of a way to put her current emotions into words. A way to let him know how sorry she was that those terrible things had happened to him, but to also express how proud she was of him. How angry she was at the people who did it to him and, worst of all, how guilty she felt. It wasn't guilt brought on by pity; it was guilt at her own feelings. Part of her, a part she hated, was glad he had experienced all those hardships. Because if he hadn't she would never have met him.

"Forgive me for acting so messed up now?" He joked but his heart wasn't in it. Sora laughed anyway, though it was more of a sob. Reaching up she wiped away the silent tears he hadn't even realised he'd been shedding.

"For some of it." She stated coyly with a hint of mischief. He was happy she wasn't treating him any differently; it made him love her all the more.

AHEM

Planting a soft kiss on her lips his hand glided up her arm stopping at the knot behind her neck keeping her sky blue halter-top in place. Never breaking away from her gaze he undid it with skilful ease. It slid down her neck slightly revealing a hint of her bare bosom underneath.

"Should we really be doing this? You are injured…" She whispered breathily, her actions betraying her words as she ran he hands up his bare chest.

"Honestly, after all that you think this will HINDER my recovery?" He grumbled with unbridled annoyance. Scowling a little she ran her fingers across the newly forming scar on his abdomen. His breath nearly hitched at slightly painful but mainly intoxicating heat his the tender skin felt from her touch. Smiling when she realised she had hit a nerve she slowly eased him back onto the bed, allowing him to swing his legs back onto it before straddling him. "Oh? Still seems pretty sensitive to me." She said in an incredibly deep and seductive tone.

"That's cheating." He growled with intense lust. Laughing in an oddly authoritative tone she pressed down on his scar with a little more force. "You _always _cheat."

"Yeah, but when I do it it's cute." He responded with a calm smirk. Her smile faltered slightly. "So it's not cute when I do it?"

Meeting her unsure gaze he propped himself on his elbows, smirk still in place. "No, it's _irresistible_."

An evil smile crept onto her face and she shoved him back down before tracing patterns across his scar. "Then you're in for a real treat."

With great deliberation she drew her hands back, gliding along her thighs and stomach before grasping on to the hem of her top. Sliding it off easily she caught him off guard by leaning forward and using the fabric to cover his eyes. Reaching up to remove the offending apparel he was stunned yet again when she gently pushed his hands away and tied the loose fabric together behind his head.

"What are you doing?" He asked calmly, a hint of approval and anticipation in his voice.

"Isn't only fair? An eye for an eye, a blindfold for a blindfold." She whispered softly into his ear, her breath tickling his neck. He chuckled deeply as he recalled the car trip they had taken when they had first met. "You certainly know how to hold a grudge." He replied with unbridled mirth.

Instead of answering she just observed the rising and falling of his chest, felt the increase in his heart rate that was matching her own. He could remove it whenever he wanted, but the fact that he kept it on because it had been her who had placed it on him filled her with pleasure. Carefully removing herself from the bed she pushed down on his stomach to let him know he wasn't to follow. She undressed fairly slowly, feeling the blood rushing to her head as adrenaline pumped through her veins. She never would have guessed how bold she could be if it weren't for him. Preparing herself with a deep breath she found that pink box fairly easily and lifted one without much thought. Placing it on the side of the bed for future use she straddled him once again, this time pressing her bare chest against. Far too slowly for his liking she brought his hands up allowing him to place them on her thighs. Lifting herself up she tilted his head back and kissed him deeply. He responded hungrily, rushing his hand up her body to cradle her head. To his dismay she drew back, grasping his hand she replaced it firmly in it's former spot. "Sorry, this time it's my turn." She said smoothly, lips hovering just above his with one hand holding his chin and the other burying itself in his hair.

"Or?" He whispered back, unable to hold back the desperate need in his voice. She blinked a few times digesting how incredibly cute that had been. "Or we stop." She said with a satisfied smile.

"You're surprisingly devilish. What happened to the innocent secluded girl you normally act like?" He said cheekily with a smile.

"When have I ever led you to believe I was innocent?" She said coyly, mirth evident in her tone.

"That's right…this is the side of you only I get." He stated thickly, possessiveness reverberating with his words.

"Yes, I'm all yours." She whispered in response. He dug his fingers into her thighs; she could tell it was taking everything he had to keep them there as she had commanded. She was barely able to contain herself either, plunging into another deep kiss. She's never get tired of his skill, his wanting. It was hard to break away, even when she had to breath. When they shared this kind of passion it made her unable to bear the thought of being separated. They needed each other just as much as they needed the very air itself. She was losing herself in his taste, her desire to remain in control let her pull away from him. Placing her hands on his chest she started grinding on his groin enjoying the feel of the growing bulge beneath her. He moaned loudly and drove himself upward, cursing the thin fabric of his boxer shorts. Scooting back slightly she relieved him of the discomfort and carefully began unwrapping the condom. Stopping before rolling it down she watched him breathing heavily with obvious impatience. It was too much; she enjoyed making him wait, though she couldn't wait much longer herself.

"Sora…" He groaned deeply in a nearly pleading voice. A mischievous smile spread across her face as an idea popped into her mind.

"Say please." She said with authority. He stopped moving completely, genuinely shocked. "What? Why?"

"Because I am the one who asked you." She stated matter-of-a-factly. He grinned widely and wished he could see her face through the blindfold. "Would you like me to call you 'your majesty' while I'm at it?" He mocked good-naturedly.

"Wah-hey-tha-wha? That's not what I meant!" She squeaked, her face turning a bright red. Taking advantage of her embarrassment he lifted himself up and cupped her cheek with his hand. "Please." He whispered huskily.

Her flustered expression settled and she nodded into his hand happy he had complied but annoyed at how he had turned the tables. Carefully sliding the need protection down his shaft she pushed him back down when she had finished. He obeyed but wore a look of self-satisfaction she could see despite the blindfold. Regaining her composure she positioned herself over him and allowed him to enter her. Once he was inside she couldn't hold back anymore. Grinding against him with immense enthusiasm she lean forward and grabbed his head yanking him into an unbridled kiss. He returned it, unable to hold himself back he grabbed her hips and thrust forward, raising himself up he pushed her back forcing her against the back of the bed. Intense heat filled their cores, intoxication on a whole new level. Neither paused nor held back, she dug her nails into his shoulder and held his head in a vice like grip. He bodily lifted her and brought her back down, wanting to memorize every inch of her with his hands, his body. Moaning loudly she tilted her head back and pressed herself forward wishing she could melt into him. Wrapping his arm around her waist he used the other to fondle her breast, pressing and teasing with his expert fingers. Bucking forward she cried his name with all her might practically begging him to give her more even though she couldn't even think coherently anymore. He seemed to here her though, practically throwing her back while he swung around so she was lying on the bed. Dragging her forward he did what he wanted to do from the start: _pound her into next week_. She wriggled and writhed beneath him clutching at the covers with desperation. She wanted to see him; she was tired of her own idea. Reaching up she tore the blindfold from him and was met with a gaze so clouded by lust it made her whimper with delight. Relishing his newfound sight he bent forward and started kissing her breast. Taking one of her pert nipples in his mouth he bit down softly. Squealing happily grabbed the back of his head with both her hands. Running his tongue along her chest and neck he leaned forward and gave her a fast, almost painful kiss. Pulling back he propped both her legs on his shoulders and pressed down on her inner thighs forcing himself in as deep as he could possible go.

She cried out again in a lust filled voice. The sheer ecstasy was mind blowing, she didn't know if she could take it. Her whole body felt electric, every move he made had her screaming with desire. Every section of skin he touched burned with intensity; she didn't know how much more she could take. She was drowning in it and loved every minute. He pushed harder, the sweat from both of them mingling and running down her legs onto her stomach. She lunged forward filling herself with him, she didn't mind if she was pushed to the brink, she didn't want it to stop. She knew she was their, his hands caressing her and his incredible movements becoming all to much. With one last enormous cry she let the most blissful sensation ripple through her body, she felt it so deeply that it made her knees weak.

He knew she had reached her climax but he simply couldn't bring himself to stop. She felt so amazing he didn't have any words to describe it. It was like she was drawing him in, willing him to merge with her completely. She felt breathless as he continued, unable to even move anymore. Exhaustion and intense satisfaction gripping her very being, making her unsure if she could go on until he too had this feeling. God how she wanted to, but he was acting like a wild animal and she didn't know how much more she could handle. Sensing her inability he dropped her legs from his shoulders and pulled her to him, grasping her by the base of her back and neck he lifted her easily and shoved her against the wall. Despite her difficulty moving she wrapped her arms and legs around him and leaned heavily onto him letting him take over where her tired body couldn't. Whispering sweet words into her ear between the fluttering kisses he was dancing along her neck her grabbed bottom and thrust furiously over and over again. She bit his shoulder to keep herself sane, her eyes glossing over as she got lost in everything. With one final powerful hit he groaned into the crook of her neck as he reached the same level of utter mind-numbing pleasure. With a pleased sigh of approval he sank back down and pulled out of her, gently dragging her down so she was lying on the bed.

WINK

For a moment he was worried her had gone too far, but she smiled up at him with apparent approval. "I should take charge more often." She breathed happily.

"You can say that again." He replied effortlessly.

…

Tai cocked his head to the side and waited for a few moments before breathing a sigh of relief. "Thank god, I was about to pound on the wall and ruin their fun." He huffed, obviously annoyed with his friends antics. He was lying on his bed facing the wall with a sheet of paper in his hand. Turning his attention back to the mission papers he was startled when His door flew open. Looking over his shoulder he saw Calista standing there with an exasperated expression.

"That's it! They need to move into another sector or something! I was trying to sleep."

Tai laughed and shrugged. "Just ignore it."

"Maybe you can, but I certainly can't!"

"Cool it, you're blowing it out of proportion. They've both been through a really hard time right now. And lord knows it's only going to get worse from here on out."

Calista huffed bitterly and hugged the small froggy plushie she was holding in her arms. She was wearing black short shorts and a white tankt top. Tai sighed and turned back to his papers, the door closed so he suspected Calista to go back to her room. Instead he heard the patter of bare feet against the stone floor and felt a weight flop onto the bed behind him. She pressed her back up against him and curled up around her plushie. "You're too lenient with them." She moped with a pout.

Tai laughed and shook his head lightly. "You're probably right.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note: What's this? A chapter already, how in the heavens? Haha seriously though this chapter is rough all over. It's really hard hitting, I found writing the beginning sequence especially difficult because it's so heavy. And the end scene is REALLY rough, I mean brace yourself and hope it ends quickly kind of rough. This chapter is making me think of changing the description to horror. Yep, it is that bad. So prepare yourselves my friends as we fall face first into the darker section of this story.

Warning! This story is rated M for a reason; there are lemons abundant and graphic torture scenes.

Anyhoo here are the well deserved thankyous for my marvellous reviewers!

**Koumi-Loc: **Yeah he is more of a pacifist here…I don't want to give anything away but just be patient okay? The beginning of this chapter will probably annoy you a bit, but just know I have a plan in motion. Thanks for your lovely reviews and hope this doesn't disappoint!

**mahwish1**: Glad I made you laugh, I thought it would be funny if they bugged the rest of them a bit. After all they are the only couple in Omni and they sure love to flaunt it! I know you don't really like the bad stuff so not sure how you are going to feel about this chapter, but please do let me know what you think because I love your reviews! Thanks so much!

**Neon765**: That's it confirmed then that's my next book series read decided! Heaven forbid either of us sound crude…actually I think I'm far beyond crude with my writing by now lol. I'm so happy you enjoyed the last scene, I was worried people hated Calista. I mean I usually don't like OC's that much either so if people didn't take to her I wouldn't have minded but it is still nice to know she wasn't a wrong decision. This chapter is SUPER dark compared to the others, hope you enjoy all the same and can't wait to hear what you think! Thanks you are awesome!

**ragamuffing**: YAY you liked the small twist! I wrote that part and thought: wonder if anyone saw that coming? My OC scarred Yamato's body…that's bad, bad Calista! Lol so thrilled you enjoy my writing so much, I'm not worthy of your reviews let alone your worship! If anything I worship you guys! I tried my best and look I managed to update quickly for once, hurray! Hope you like this one too, bearing in mind how heavy it is. Thankyou thankyou thankyou!

* * *

Mission 11: Of gods and demons.

Thin streams of sunlight filtered through the gaps between the silky curtains in the lushly furnished bedroom, falling gracefully at the foot of the rumpled bed sheets. Koushirou lay awake staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. He could feel Mimi's peaceful breathing against his chest and subconsciously smiled, though it didn't last long as his mind turned back to the plans for today. He hadn't told her about his leaving yet because he wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't tell her the real reason behind his departure even if he wanted to. What was he supposed to say without hurting her? It really wasn't either of their faults, but she would certainly blame herself. With a deep sigh he gently pushed her off his chest and climbed off the bed. Heading to the vanity desk he plopped down on the ornate princess chair sitting in front of it. Ordinarily he would have surveyed the various stuffed animals, plastic ponies and mountains of jewellery with amusement but right now he simply didn't have it in him.

With one hand he tugged a pale pink notebook from under a particularly odd-looking cactus plushie and with the other he picked up the neon pink pen resting in a fairy statues hands. Sighing once more he began to write, trying to make up some plausible excuse for his soon to be absence. He hated doing it this way but he knew he couldn't lie to her face, not easily anyway. With another sigh he began to write, after a few minutes he scowled and angrily tore up the parchment. Several crumpled rejects later he finally placed the pen back in the delicate fairies hands and sat back to examine his work. Staring at it for over a minute he slowly nodded and placed it on the dresser. It would do.

"Whatcha doin'?" Mimi mumbled sleepily as she pushed herself up to look at him. Jumping at her sudden appearance in the vanities mirror he hastily stepped away from the desk. "Nothing, I just woke up that's all." He answered carefully.

Raising an eyebrow at his odd behaviour she shuffled into a sitting position and stretched both her arms out to him. "Come over here my genius." She cooed playfully.

Smiling a little insincerely, which she noticed, he strolled back over and sat down beside her. Draping both arms over his bare shoulders she watched him quizzically as he looked away to avoid her insightful gaze. Pursing her lips together she pouted and tugged at a strand of his hair to make his head jerk up.

He laughed nervously and scratched his cheek. "What is it?"

"That should be my question." She whispered quietly. Both his eyebrows shot up in surprise at her downcast expression. Twirling his hair between her fingers she sighed and released him, falling back onto the bed she stared up at him sadly. "You've been…distant. Like you've been hiding something from me."

Koushirou laughed bitterly and shook his head. Of course she had noticed, she could read him like a book. Reaching down he tenderly tilted her head up and leaned forward brushing her lips with his own in an almost phantom kiss.

AHEM

Pulling back he traced her bare form with the tips of his fingers; gliding softly down her chin, neck, breast and stomach before settling on the top of her hip. She lay motionless trying to read his face, trying to decipher the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Moving his hand further down he slipped his smooth fingers into her slowly, almost reverently. Closing her eyes she allowed his brilliant motions and warmth to momentarily wash away her unease and replace it with waves of pleasure. Her chest heaved upward and soft moans escaped her lips as she tried to remain still while he worked his magic. After a few blissful minutes he withdrew and leaned away from her to grab some protection.

She remained where she was and watched him patiently, the bubble of concern once again floating around the back of her mind and she was unable to ignore it even as she admired his lightly toned body and flawless pale skin. Usually when they made love it was a magical affair full of laughter, but this time it was different. Her desire for him wasn't diminished in the least, and the way he calmly straddled her and delicately lifted her arms above her head made her heart pound with familiar longing. When he leaned in to kiss her his tongue moved so sweetly it made her hungry for more of him. Easily granting him access she twirled her tongue around his own and savored the sensation of him caressing her naked chest.

Drawing back he moved into position, she couldn't tear her eyes away from his, they held an intensity she had never seen him reveal before. Whenever they were together he always put her interests first, never taking the initiative, this was the first time he had. And she loved it. Entering her with precision he didn't hold back, holding her lower back and tangling a hand in her honeydew locks. Fluttering kisses along her neck and chest he allowed himself to get lost in her scent. He wanted to remember this. No, he needed to remember this if he was going to be able to stay sane once he returned to the work he hated. It wasn't fair, why did he have to leave her? Why did they have to be discovered? He wanted to remain here forever. The thought of leaving her made him slow down, wanting everything to last as long as physically possible. The dream like haze of lust and love lifted slowly as both of them felt the familiar explosion of powerful heat rush through them melting their very cores. He continued kissing her body even as he finished until he was fulfilled.

WINK

Pulling back he watched the woman he loved smiling contentedly and felt his heart break. Her contented look faded to one of confusion, the surge of uncertainty now pounding not only in her stomach but also in her heart as she reached up and gently brushed his cheek. Taking her hand in his he was surprised to feel it was wet, it was only when a droplet of the salty liquid fell onto her slender neck that he realised he had been crying. Her breathing quickened in her throat as he smiled down at her, tears still rolling gradually down his beautiful face. Tears formed at the corners of her own eyes as she examined him, trying to figure out what was wrong, trying to figure out what was happening. The love they had just shared had been different from all their other encounters, it was easily the best they had ever had. It had been…beautiful. So why, why did it feel like a goodbye? Opening her mouth to speak she found she couldn't find any words. Apparently he was feeling the same way. Giving her one last kiss as sweet as honey but tinged with incredible meaning she didn't understand he slowly drifted away from her. Grabbing his robe off the floor he quietly left the room, neither of them saying another word. Their eyes met as he closed the door, hers full of doubt and questions and his mired in resignation and grief. The soft click of the closing door echoed in the empty space he left behind.

Heart hammering against her chest she began hyperventilating, the invisible hold keeping her fixed to the bed lifting with every second that passed. Leaping from the bed she practically tripped over herself running to the princess chair by the vanity to retrieve her nightgown, her fingers closed over the gossamer silk with foreign desperation, lifting it quickly she paused as a single pink sheet of paper fluttered to the ground with a strange grace. For a moment her and that single sheet had a terror filled staring match. Gathering up all her courage she retrieved the parchment with trembling hands, the paper shook as her wide eyes took in the words that shattered her world.

"To my darling Mimi,

As I sit writing this I find, for the first time in my life, that I cannot formulate any words. You gave me something I never thought was possible for me, something I didn't know I was missing until you showed me. I don't think you realise exactly what you did for me. My life has always consisted of facts and figures. Strong feelings of love baffled me and, for a time, I truly believed they were only for idiots without the ability to see sense. And then you appeared, tearing my bubble of misconceptions and arrogant assumptions apart, giving me more bliss than I could return in a hundred lifetimes. I was consumed by my own conclusions, my darkness, my hidden insecurities and attempts to distance myself from humanity. Thinking back to my old self I don't know how I survived that black pit I had moulded for myself, the inky blackness clouding my soul as well as my mind had been embedded so deeply I thought no speck of light could reach me. But you became my light, my sun in a world of darkness, someone so innocent and pure that an utter fool like me couldn't tear my eyes away. Your radiance is and always will be painfully blinding, impossibly beautiful and infinitely comforting all at the same time.

But there is something I must do, and I cannot bring you with me this time. Apologising for leaving you in this cowardly fashion is something mere written word can never accomplish. Though I can't even begin to imagine life without you I cannot escape my fate. I will eternally be wishing for your happiness.

You are the single person in existence that can be my one true sun.

With all the love I possess, your Koushirou"

Tears poured freely down her face as she read the last few lines. She was completely unprepared for the ice-cold feeling that spread throughout her entire body. One word escaped her lips in a harsh whisper as if she were trying to piece her crushed heart back together.

"Koushi…"

With the name on her lips she ran and flung her door open wide not even caring that the slim garment she wore barely hid her body from view.

"Koushi."

Louder this time, because he had to hear it, he had to come back. Running down the halls she checked his room only to find it devoid of not only her lover but of all his worldly possessions. So she continued running, traversing the vast palace halls and corridors becoming completely breathless. Her panic continued to rise as she realised he was nowhere to be found. Rounding the corner after an unknown period of time she caught a shriek in her throat. She was back at her room.

Sinking to the ground she stared lifelessly at the floor. In angry denial she pounded it with her fist and threw her head back with one last pain filled cry.

"KOUSHI!"

* * *

The screen flickered and buzzed, streams of incomprehensible words and numbers reflecting off Yolei's wide rimmed glasses as she scrolled through the mass of data. Iori watched her with peaked interest, wondering if perhaps she would teach him how to master the strange contraptions one day. Tai paced back and forth with his arms crossed, occasionally stopping to stare at the screen before sighing and returning to his useless motions. Yamato leaned against the doorframe unwilling to enter the already crowded technicians room. In his mind he was silently cursing Cheat with very colourful and inventive language.

They had kept their promise, his sister was returned safe and sound. As agreed he had handed over the usb. What he had failed to mention was how to access the data stored on the blasted thing. Yolei had been working on it for several days now, the giant cups of strong coffee littering her already cluttered desk was proof of that. Even if she cracked the code they had no guarantee Tai's mother was still being kept in the city, if she had been transferred to Shin they would not be able to rescue her. Following his best friends pacing with his eyes he practically saw the anxiety dripping off of him. The leader wasn't sleeping well and it was beginning to show.

"Eureka! Put that in your pipe and smoke it!" Yolei shouted. Spinning around in her chair with a goofy grin she jutted a finger at the screen behind her. "Not only is your ma in the city, she's in a facility right in Pata street, that place can barely count as being guarded. Hell, I usually hack their pathetic systems for practice." She threw both her hands in the air as she finished speaking and Tai eagerly gave her the double high five she had been going for.

"That's our resident computer geek for you!" He exclaimed happily. Her pleased look dissolved into one of annoyance and she angrily jabbed him in the arm. "HEY! Who are you calling a geek? I'm a beautiful, talented, irreplaceable computer _genius_ and don't you forget it!"

"Sorry, sorry don't know how it slipped my mind." Tai replied easily while rubbing his injured arm. His smile didn't fade and he turned to leave the room. "Come on Yama, it's time to go get my mom."

"What about me?" Iori piped in causing Tai and Yamato to pause their exit. Yamato looked at him apologetically and shook his head. "Not this time. It's still too early."

Iori gave him a downcast look but said nothing. Yamato smiled knowingly and ruffled the young boy's hair before following his leader out of the room.

"What's going on?" Calista asked while walking toward them both; to her surprise Tai grabbed both her wrists and spun her around the narrow hallway with a goofy laugh. Yamato chuckled at the scene; Tai was still such a kid.

"We've found her! And she's so close we can go get her right now!" Tai yelled exuberantly. Calista's eyes widened and she clasped both his hands with a gorgeous smile. "That's wonderful." She stated with unhidden excitement. Tai stared as she intertwined her fingers with his own and began dragging him down the hall. He followed her lead with a light blush tinting his cheeks.

Sora opened the door to her room just in time to see the two run past her. Leaning out the door she watched them running down the hall with a questioning air. Turning her head she saw Yamato standing beside her with his arms crossed and a serene expression. "We found her." He stated to answer her unasked question.

* * *

Davis sat dejectedly on the floor in a sparsely decorated hall. He was brushing his thumb over the small black device Tai had given him. His thoughts kept drifting back to their conversation. Was he really on the wrong side? He wanted to be a hero, was this the wrong path? He had always followed his headstrong sisters decisions. They looked out for each other because no one else would. He trusted her, and though she constantly complained about him he liked to think she viewed him in the same light. This was the first time he had hidden something from her. It was a weird feeling.

Lifting his head he turned it toward the approaching footsteps and scowled. Ken was strutting down the hall toward him like he owned the damn place. The two didn't technically get along, mainly because Ken always acted haughty and it got under Davis's skin. However there were moments when they did see eye to eye. It was more like a rivalry they shared rather then hatred. In fact in many ways Davis viewed the arrogant prick as his…only friend. Davis scoffed in annoyance at the knowledge and stuck his foot out to block Ken's path.

Ken glanced down at him. "What is it this time?" He asked with exasperation. To him their relationship was complicated. He didn't hate the fuzzy haired idiot, but anytime he tried to speak to him normally he would brush him off. So the only way he could communicate was through the odd game they had made, full of exchanging insults and comparing achievements.

"Nuthin'…" Davis mumbled.

Ken sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Why did the moron insist he jump through hoops before getting to the bloody point? "Alright then, move your foot."

"Fuck you."

"Cute. Move your foot before I break it."

Davis glared up at him and met his steady gaze. With obnoxiously deliberate movement he shoved his other foot into the pale boy's path. Ken growled, half-heartedly kicking the offending body part he swerved and plopped down beside his reluctant friend. "Happy?"

"I didn't ask you too, didn't realise you were in love with me." Davis scoffed.

"In this situation it would be you who has the affectionate desires for me since you made me stop. I would have been glad to continue on my way without having to deal with run of the mill assholes." Ken replied flatly.

"Shut up." Davis growled coolly. They sat like that for a good fifteen minutes, neither saying a word. Ken was about to get up and leave, Davis obstruction be damned, when the teen began to speak. "Do you…ever get the feeling that we're on the wrong side?"

Ken blanched. Whatever he had been expecting it certainly wasn't whispers of traitorous intent. Deep thoughts never came from the tanned idiot, this doubt and mistrust was his department. He took his time coming up with an appropriate response, partly because he always aired on the side of caution and partly because he was enjoying Davis's obvious annoyance as payback for earlier. Truth be told he had never truly believed the people he was working for were just. Especially since the incident with the Omni group, it had thrown him into a world of emotional torment. To obey the one he owed his life to, the one who saved him from certain death all those years ago, or to wake up and smell the death and deceit surrounding that same person. It wasn't an easy decision, and he still hadn't found an answer. He cleared his throat lightly ensuring he had the idiot's full attention and started speaking in a calm and even tone.

"Having a 'feeling' about it is a gross understatement. To say we are on the wrong side is also an odd way of putting it. I suppose in general there are the two large sides, them and us. However within those two factions there are a million little differences, for example there could be someone on our 'side' who disagrees with everything we stand for but stays here because it is the only way they know how to live." Pausing in his speech he carefully examined Davis's reaction, trying to see if the boy had picked up his heavy hint. By the teens nod of understanding he accepted that he had understood and continued. "The things that have been done in the name of our country have not always been lawful, right or fair. But that isn't to say no good has been done. I am proof of that; I would be dead now if it weren't for my benefactor. I guess what I am trying to say is there are many paths that could be taken, but each one will have sacrifices that must be made in order to achieve them. The question you and I have to ask ourselves is: what do I believe is good? What standards should I live by? And perhaps the most important of all, can I live with myself after making this choice?"

Ken's last sentence hung in the air between the two teens, both reluctant to hazard an answer. Davis sighed and rubbed either side of his head with his hands. "Agh! This stuff is way too complicated!" Jumping up from his position he stomped his foot angrily. "I don't need this kind of shit! Everything was hunky dory before I met that stu…stu…"

Ken raised an eyebrow at Davis's stuttering and was even more confused to see the tanned brunette sigh angrily with a downcast expression as he continued. "…super awesome guy with the goggles."

Ken paused, momentarily stunned by the unusual compliment for some goggle wielding man, before throwing his head back and laughing wholeheartedly. Davis blushed, utterly dumbfounded by the slim teen's strange show of normalcy and angry about it at the same time. Ken stopped laughing slowly, wiping a tear away from the corner of his eye he met Davis's angry gaze. "Couldn't help it, can't believe there is someone out there you actually can't insult with that foul mouth of yours."

"Fuck off! You didn't see him! He was awesome, like a real hero! He's saved people! He deserves to be admired!" Davis said with enthusiasm, punching the air between points.

"And yet he is on the opposing team." Ken sighed.

Davis quieted down and stopped his excessive movements. "Yeah…and there's no way he would come over to this side."

"Oh? Why not?"

Davis stared him straight in the eye. Ken was taken aback by the trust he saw in them as he spoke. "Because his name is Tai, Tai Kamiya."

Ken visibly paled, the image of a man being dragged into the chaotic fight between him and the Shinian prince by Yukio coming back to him with full force. He smiled slightly, to think he had met more than one prince that day, and that both he and Davis had been influenced into reconsidering their lives thanks to those two princes on separate occasions. Small world.

"What are you going to do?" Ken said quietly, breaking the uneasy silence.

"Right now I'm going to eat…after that who knows."

* * *

Yamato smiled genuinely at the scene before him. Tai was carefully holding his mothers' hand while asking her if she was okay. She kept shooing him off, giving him reassuring smiles and trying to get him to answer her own questions. She seemed to be completely happy and coherent, insisting she was fine, but her drawn cheekbones and thin arms gave her real state away. She was badly malnourished but thankfully didn't have any other injuries, none that were visible anyway.

He still felt uneasy about how simple it had been to get here. There was minimal resistance when they stormed the complex. The few competent guards were child's play for them. The whole scenario felt wrong, why would Yukio leave such an important hostage in a low security location? It wasn't like the bastard; it was sloppy. He was reluctant to disturb the mother son reunion but the sooner they got back to base the better.

"We need to leave." He stated kindly.

Tai was startled by his voice, his attention having been fully focused on his mother. Turning to his right hand man he smiled a little guiltily. "Yeah, you're right. Let's get out of here."

Gently, like picking up a piece of precious porcelain, he lifted his frail mother. A frown fixed onto his features at how light she was, anger bubbling within him again, a feeling that was becoming far too familiar to the easy-going leader. He nodded toward the door indicating his team should move out. Calista and Sora left the room first sensing the sudden change in the once happy atmosphere around the man they trusted with their lives. Yamato stayed where he stood, watching his best friend's internal struggle as though he had been screaming it out. He understood, this sort of thing was enough to breed hate in the purest of hearts, but he also knew that everyone depended on the great man before him. This wasn't the time or the place to crumble in the face of wrath. In complete silence he walked up to stand beside Tai and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Come on, we don't want to keep Hikari waiting."

This snapped Tai out of his downward spiralling thoughts. Offering Yamato a thankful grin he breathed deeply and regained his usual air. Yamato smiled back with relief, happy to help his friend deal with his heavy burdens.

They hadn't even fully exited the small cell when the dim lights went out. Both men immediately bristled, their heightened eyesight already adjusting to the darkness. Yamato stayed rooted to the spot, scanning the hall for any sign of Sora and Calista. They had only left one, maybe two minutes tops before them. So why weren't they out here? The two hadn't heard any sign of a struggle, there was no way Sora and Calista would run off without a word.

"Where are they?" He hissed with more desperation then he would have liked to be shown. Ice-cold panic surged from his stomach when he realised not only had Tai failed to answer, he was no longer standing beside him. That was impossible; he didn't sense or see any movement! Checking around him he found something even worse, he was no longer in the hallway. Instead he was in a room, as dark and dank as the cell only three times as big, and now he could see someone standing a few feet in front of him.

He made no move to call out to the person though. His instincts were telling him this person was not one of his team. His suspicions proved correct as the stranger hunched forward and started laughing lowly. The eerie sound unnerved him, mainly due to this whole situation, but he was careful not to let it show.

"Little cockroaches…they always come creeping and crawling into my net…like lambs to the slaughter…tell me young one…are you prepared?" The odd man, for his raspy voice betrayed his gender, wheezed.

Yamato breathed deeply. He didn't want to go along with this strange line of questioning, but he knew he needed more information in order to know what he was up against. "Who are you?" He asked, happy he had been able to speak with authority.

"Haha…do you not know? Fools…compared to the first of your kind…you are foolish and weak…tell me child…have you ever bothered to pay attention…to the tales your mother feed you as a babe…"

Yamato paused, staring hard at the man through the darkness. The man wore what appeared to be a cloak, on closer inspection he noticed the man's body was grossly out of proportion; his arms were longer and bulkier than normal and his head was oddly shaped. The man's silhouette reminded him of something inhuman; the manmade creature he had encountered and saved Tai from. But that thing had been more animal then man, certainly unable to communicate through speech. He pondered the entities words. Gradually his mind conjured a cherished memory he hadn't even been trying to access, it was like it was being drawn out of him, a memory of the time when his family was whole and everything had been right with the world.

_Sitting on his mothers' lap he traced the golden lines making up the intricate robes of the elegant men and women portrayed in his favourite picture book. The book was old, the pages edges weathered by frequent use throughout the years, and it was an heirloom passed down from generation to generation of the royal line. His mother stroked his golden locks kindly and gently removed his small hand from the page in order to flick back to the beginning. Images of ages past flew by, pictures of great tribesmen who were destined to create kingdoms and bountiful lands before coming to a stop. The image here spanned both the pages; it depicted a creature more wolf than man, its large arms stretched out over the world below in a possessive gesture. Its large mouth was open revealing rows of sharp deadly teeth and its eyes were the deepest of blacks._

_"Woah…" He whispered aloud as he always did when he saw the fearsome creature. His mother giggled at his childish reaction and knelt down to see the effect of her words on him. "Is he going to eat you?"_

_He yelped in surprise. He was so absorbed in his staring match with creature that he hadn't even noticed how close his mother had come to his face. He turned to her and scrunched his face up with a hint of uncertainty. "Nah…he's gone. You said so."_

_She laughed again and grabbed his nose; shaking his head lightly she smiled as she spoke. "That's right sweetie, your ancestors made sure no nasty Luce could come and gobble you up. But there's nothing to stop me!"_

_He squealed as she lifted him easily from her lap, the book falling to the floor as she buried her face in his stomach with various eating noises. He giggled and kicked, pushing on her head to make her stop, gleeful to be a part of the game._

_"There you two are; I didn't expect my lovely queen to eat you, should I rescue you?" His father's calm entertained voice boomed toward them. She let the young boy loose upon the floor and turned to her husband. "There you are! We were about to go to sleep without you."_

_"Well apparently somebody didn't want to miss story time." He replied sweetly. She smiled softly as her attention was turned to the small bundle he cradled ever so carefully. Holding out her hands she received her child while Yamato hugged his father's leg. "Daddy T.K shouldn't be up! He'll get sick!" He accused with concern._

_Both parents shared a look and smiled happily. His father tussled his hair affectionately and leaned down to retrieve the book. "You haven't had a brother for more than a week and you're already protecting him. I promise he won't get sick, he was lonely so he started to cry, he'll sleep soon with mommy's help."_

_Yamato didn't seem convinced as he tottered over to his young brother. The baby had been staring at his mother's face but on the arrival of his brother turned to him. He broke into a smile and, with a merry giggle, tugged at a stray strand of hair covering Yamato's forehead. Yamato blinked and wrinkled his nose in annoyance. "To think I was worried." He sighed grumpily._

_"Alright now it's time for bed." His father announced with amusement. Yamato turned to him in shock, quickly running to the man he pointed at the book with earnest. "Not yet! T.K hasn't heard the story!"_

_His father looked down at him and laughed. "Guess we can't have that." Sitting on the bed beside his wife he pulled his stubborn boy up beside him and opened the book back to the page with the terrifying creature. Clearing his throat he read in a deep voice that drew Yamato's attention to the story being told._

_"The world was once a cruel and disturbing place. The land, though fertile and beautiful, was plagued with beasts of harrowing natures. These beasts were known as the Luce, with their terrible claws and deadly jowls they descended upon the peaceful citizens whenever they pleased, snuffing out lives and destroying all they set their gaze upon. Of the tribes beset by these demons only two chose to defy their fates. Both leaders had lost their most precious person to the fiercest of all the Luce; the demons with the crimson gaze that pierced through all hope and faith, clouding a person's perceptions and tearing their very souls asunder. More fearsome then the clawed ones with great strength and jagged teeth that tore through flesh and bones as easily as water due to their ability to destroy a man wholly and completely with tricks and dark abilities._

_The rage and sadness felt by the two tribe leaders drove them to beg the gods for power, for a way to stand up to their oppressors. The goddess Ophan gazed down on them with pity, she pled on their behalf to her husband Seraph, and he saw their cause was just but could not bestow gifts upon them without an offering. The goddess sent a messenger from the heavens to the two great leaders, informing them that the gods had heard their pleas but required them to sacrifice something precious to them._

_To the messenger the leader of the Zui tribe spoke these words. "The gods must know that I have already lost my wife, what else would they take from me?"_

_The messenger could not reply, as his only task was to relay the message and obtain the offering. The leader of Shin spoke after a length of time, his voice calm. "If the gods are just and true then let them decide what we must give."_

_The messenger relayed this message to Ophan and Seraph. The two gods decided to take the memories of each man's precious one as their sacrifice. The leaders were distraught with the terms, but had to agree in order to protect their people and the precious gifts their wonders left behind. As the deed was done both men heard the goddess Ophan's dazzling words echoing in their minds, promising to grant them a single wish using her own power, they told her their wish simultaneously both sure of what they wanted._

_They wished for their precious ones to be delivered from the torturous hell they had been placed in by the Luce and allowed to live among the gods._

_Using the powers bestowed upon them by the gods the two tribesmen lead a campaign against the terror from the north. They liberated their people and banished the Luce to the deepest regions of hell. The land was blessed with peace and in honour of their sacrifices the land was divided between them, they both ruled as kings."_

_The book continued but his father closed it there. Yamato looked up at him, obviously a bit upset. He gave his son a quizzical look. "What's the matter son?"_

_"Ophan said she would grant a wish, but they never knew if she kept her word. And if she did, were they happy with that? Would you be happy without mommy?" He asked quietly, his chubby hand grasping his father's robes. His father watched him, surprised at the serious words coming from such a smile child, and sighed. "No I would not be happy, but sometimes there are more important things then ones individual happiness. You'll understand someday."_

_Yamato nodded, his head drooping sleepily. Crawling across his father's lap he flipped the pages back to the first one depicting the creature. "They said the worst ones had red eyes, why doesn't this one?"_

_His mother answered him as she pulled the book away. "Because they were so evil and so mysterious that the authors of this book dared not try to depict them lest they summoned them, not that you can recall a dead species with a mere image."_

_Yamato mumbled a response too incoherent for her to hear. He drifted off into sleep while thinking of the creatures with the crimson eyes and thanking the stars they no longer existed._

Yamato took in a choking breath, practically being knocked back by the vivid memory, tears formed at the corners of his eyes but he refused to let them fall knowing his enemy was still watching him. A raspy laugh echoed through the room reverberating around his head making him feel sick.

"Do you…understand now child?" The thing wheezed. Yamato clenched his fists to stop them from shaking. "How did you do that?" He accused, careful to keep the terror creeping into his mind out of his voice.

"Tsk…and here I thought…your small mind could comprehend…what I am and…always shall be…"

"It's impossible. They all perished long ago; you can't be here, you don't exist!"

"Perished…yes…but non-existent? There are things…that have walked the earth…even before the times of your…pathetic ancestors…things that cannot…be erased so easily…do you understand…the meaning of that tale? To be banished…is different…from being eliminated…there are ways…to revive…one such as I…and as thanks…I have agreed to keep watch…over the filthy bride of my…enemy's lineage…"

Yamato tensed, he knew now why the place had been so lax in its defences; with a creature so fearsome guarding it ordinary soldiers were useless. The darkness around him and the creature slowly lifted, as though someone had decided to shine a spotlight on the two. He grimaced at the creature, taking in its immense similarity to the image he had seen long ago, all but the eyes; the deep crimson eyes that drew him into their despairing depths. He was reminded of another being he had fought not that long ago, a mechanical monstrosity he had eliminated in order to save his leader. The thing must have been based on the ancient monster standing before him.

Smoky tendrils flowed from the creature's mouth as he laughed once again in that bone chilling way. He took a step forward and Yamato took an involuntary step back. The creature smiled, revealing rows of sickly yellow razor sharp teeth. "What…is the matter…son of Shin…where has…all that confidence…you displayed so brazenly…gone?"

Yamato trembled, pushing back his fear he managed to speak though his mouth had gone dry. "What have you done with my friends?"

"You don't…need to worry…I have already…burdened them with…their own visions…I chose to visit…you personally…because I am intrigued…" As the beast finished Yamato noticed something stirring behind the creature. It was another demon, consisting of pure darkness moulding into a vaguely human shape though twice as large as any man, with glowing red eyes matching the smaller monster before it. This creature terrified him. His heart pounded against his chest feeling like it would burst out at any minute. The Luce was moving toward him once again but he was frozen in place, eyes fixed on the demon seemingly made of shadows that stared right back. The reason that demon terrified him more than the one now mere centimetres from him was the fact that he _recognized_it.

"So…you can see it…and to think…you always believed it was…the trials you endured that…created your darkness…in truth it has…always been there…the pain inflicted on you…only served to amplify it…do you…" The Luce leaned forward, he was so close Yamato could smell his rancid breath, and whispered in his ear. "Want to know what it is?"

Yamato shook his head, never tearing his gaze away from the creature, and took in a staggered breath. "No. Just get it away from me!" He whimpered, practically begging his enemy to remove the demon.

The Luce only laughed. He grasped Yamato's chin with his enormous hand, careful not to stab his face with his sharp talons, and forced the teen to look at him. "That's impossible…how could I…save you from _yourself_. This creature…is an embodiment…of your own hatred…it will consume you…and there…is no escape save death…"

"I don't believe you." Yamato answered after a period of silence. He was still terrified to his core, but staring into the Luces eyes revived his stubborn will to keep on living. The Luce growled and shoved him to the ground. Yamato glared up at the beast; the fire returning to his heart as he thought of his friends and, most importantly, of Sora. He moved to stand but found he couldn't, somehow pinned to the spot with his arms and legs splayed out by an unseen force. The Luce glared at him with hate. "You've…spoiled my fun…there is nothing…more delicious…then the heart…of a son of Shin…who has lost all hope…but then again…I can settle…for one filled with fear."

Yamato's eyes widened as the Luce crouched over him, his razor sharp talons easily tearing through his tough bulletproof vest and the fabric of his top. Yamato's breathing came in harsher as he struggled to get free. The Luce paused, enjoying watching his prey squirming helplessly in the presence of his powers. With the very tip of his claw he traced a small cut down Yamato's face, smiling at the thin droplet of rich red that trickled out. "There is…no escape…for those with…even slightly…corrupted hearts. They cannot break free…once I have set my eyes on them…I shall…prepare a special…pit of despair…for you once I have…devoured your heart…"

"You can't scare me, you pompous demon. Old relics like you should just stay buried in dusty books." Yamato barked, resolve rushing through him forcing the growing terror to abate. His arms pulsed with fury and, to the creature's great surprise; his right one flew up and collided with the side of the Luces jaw. The massive impact flung the creature off of him allowing him to shakily scramble to his feet.

The Luce regarded him with apparent shock. The prince should not have any power here! The Luce considered his options; he knew it would be dangerous to fight him head on. Despite his strength the Shinian royalty could be unpredictable and…troublesome. Scoffing angrily he clicked his fingers, in response to the motion a new spotlight appeared directly between the two.

Sora was standing in the new light, a light smile on her face. Her bulletproof vest was missing, but other than that she was the same as the last time he had seen her. He smiled back, relief flooding him until he realised her eyes were clouded over. "Sora…" He stated urgently. "…come over here."

She perked up at his voice but instead of heading over to him she skipped backwards lightly, her hands entwined behind her back and her lips curled up in a cheeky smirk as she came to a stop beside the Luce who cackled at Yamato's confusion. To his disgust the demon ran his palm over her face, gliding it down her body until it settled on her hip and pulled her body closer to his. She giggled and snuggled against the creatures shoulder looking completely content.

"Get away from her! What have you done?!" Yamato roared. His body screamed at him to charge the thing but he held himself back, if he made a wrong move that thing could tear her to pieces with a flick of his wrist.

"As you can…plainly see…normal humans…can be easily fooled…as we speak this…pathetic child is in…a paradise of her own making…it is a simple thing…to make you seem invisible…and make me…the spitting image of you…in her mind…"

"I won't warn you again. Let her go or I'll-" Yamato seethed, the anger bleeding off his body as the creature interrupted him.

"You'll…what? Surely you…realise that if…I can alter this child's perceptions…I can just as easily…plunge her into hell…even if you manage…to get her away from me physically…you cannot deliver…her mind…" The Luce drawled. He leaned toward her and deliberately and licked the side of her face leaving a trail of spit she didn't notice.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Yamato screamed. His whole body shook with the uncontrollable anger coursing through his veins. His muscles were incredibly tense, his eyes drifting between the two. He wanted to save her so badly, his fury threatening to swallow him whole, but he knew he couldn't be too hasty. He let his arms drop in a defeated gesture. "What do I have to do?"

The Luce scoffed, annoyed that the prince still gave off an arrogant aura, and raised his arm in a beckoning gesture. "That's…easy…all you need to do…is come over here…"

Yamato didn't even hesitate. He strolled forward confidently standing directly in front of the demon. "And?"

The Luce growled once again, he hadn't expected it to be so difficult to intimidate the teen. Before, when faced with his demons, he had shown such exquisite fear. Now he wasn't fazed. There had to be a way to change that. He released his hold on Sora and uttered something in a foreign tongue Yamato couldn't understand. She looked puzzled for a second, seemingly seeing Yamato for the first time, and walked over to him. She delicately removed the torn clothing from his torso with one hand, all the while looking at the Luce for confirmation. Yamato refused to watch her, instead keeping his eyes trained on the beast, because if he did he would probably lose it. He couldn't stand seeing her like this, just because she was under that beasts control didn't make the fact that she wasn't acknowledging him hurt any less.

"Yamato…this is wrong." She whispered startling him. That is until he realised she was directing her statement to the Luce behind her. The demon scowled and said more of those foreign words. She was taken aback by whatever he said. "I…I know but…this isn't right!"

The demon shoved her away from him apparently tired of her refusal to comply. Yamato's confusion slowly lifted as she brought her dagger forward, she had been holding it behind her back this whole time. He turned his wrath on the demon that was now standing before him in a seeming fit of rage. "You were going to have her hurt me?! You bastard! She would never have forgiven herself!"

"I wanted…to see your reaction…but it seems…I can no longer…give you that kind of despair…much to my disappointment…perhaps I can…break your spirit in a different way…" Toward the end of his sentence Sora buckled; clutching her chest she gaped in amazement at the blood coating her hands and fell to the floor in an undignified heap. All the blood drained from Yamato's as he watched her fall in slow motion, the rage he felt replaced by uncontrollable anguish. Not her! Not her! He has been through so much pain in his life, moments of despair so deep he thought nothing could compare, but watching her collapse had proven him wrong. This didn't just compare, it blew those previous incidents right out of the water. This was unreal.

He couldn't even hear the Luce laughing nor did he remember the creature pushing him to the ground. He kept his gaze fixed on her, willing her lifeless body to move, not caring that he was freely crying now. He reached for her though his body was once again frozen in place. Trying to bring her back, to somehow revive her with only his thoughts.

The Luce brought him back to reality by digging his teeth into the prince's shoulder. Yamato screeched in pain, partly due to the creature ripping through muscle and tissue before crunching onto the bone, partly due to the pain of losing her. The Luce drew back, greedily swallowing down the flesh he had ripped away. He forced Yamato to look at him once again, the blood from the new wound pooled around his head and soaked into his hair. "Listen well…you should focus only on me…you must pay…for the sins of the past…I have had to endure…by your line!" He hissed, harshly shaking Yamato into wakefulness. Yamato groaned, the pain now flaring violently.

This sign of acknowledgment brought a smile to the demons blood stained lips. With a cruel snicker he blew out the dark smoky tendrils from before straight into Yamato's face forcing him to breathe in. The smoke awakened all his senses, causing his nerves to be sensitive to even the lightest touch. He squeezed his eyes shut against the fiery pain and couldn't prevent the hiss of anguish escaping his lips. The creature grinned madly; his red eyes twinkled with hunger and satisfaction as he once again whispered into the struggling teen's ear. "You never had a chance…only the pure…can vanquish me…and you are far…from that…"

He plunged his claws into Yamato's stomach and earned himself another pained scream. He twisted and pulled, mincing the teen's insides and savouring the feel of the torn flesh sliding through his fingers. Yamato spluttered, deep red blood gushing from his mouth and running down his face in streams, and the same substance stretched out from where he lay coating the floor in droves. Why wasn't he dead yet? The blood loss alone should have killed him by now!

The pain pulsed through his body with every light move the Luce made. He wished for death, everything else forgotten as all he could see or feel was blinding agony. His body convulsed and shook violently from the blood loss. The demon withdrew his hand and ravenously licked the pieces of flesh and organs from his claws. "How...does it feel? This...cannot even begin...to match the pain...I have suffered..." He gushed, each word sounding more guttural than the last. Yamato coughed and writhed, unable to answer even if had wanted to. His eyes drooped and the pain began to numb. The Luce cursed hatefully in his foreign tongue and grabbed Yamato's hair to pull his head up. "No...you aren't...getting off that lightly..." He wheezed, the strange black smoke once again filling Yamato's lungs bringing him back to consciousness with a start. He gasped, his head falling back down with a thud as the unbearable agony returned full force. His mouth fell open in a wordless scream as he stared into the mocking eyes of his oppressor.

"That's...better...such beautiful shades...of blue..." The creature mocked. "But...it seems...you don't enjoy...the sight of me...that isn't...very nice...maybe I should...help you appreciate your...gifts..." With that he stooped forward and licked the side of Yamato's face, cleaning some of the blood and trailing saliva over his left eye. He brought his hand up and gently ran his finger along the teen's forehead, stopping just below his eye. With a deranged grin he dug his curved talon agonisingly slowly into that eye. Yamato screamed, nearly choking on the blood in his mouth; he felt it with such clarity, heard the disgusting sucking noise as his precious eye was plucked from its socket. The creature looked at it almost in admiration for a moment before curling its tongue around it and swallowing the item whole. Yamato whimpered, unable to keep the terror at bay, the pain was too great. His vision blurred considerably, now he could only see the hazy outline of the creature through his remaining eye.

"Delicious..." The creature mumbled. "What shall I sample next? Your lung? Perhaps...your tongue...would be better..."

Yamato gargled, the words registered despite the foggy pain ridden haze his mind was currently in. "No..." He spat out with a harsh hiss.

The Luce was surprised the teen was able to speak at all. This kind of torture had rendered many of his fellows mad by now. "No? Well if you insist...I'll save that pleasure...for second to last." He cackled and roughly lifted Yamato's arm sending another wave of misery through the prince's broken body. He splayed the teen's fingers and began slicing the delicate skin from the tips to the top of his palm. Yamato shuddered and writhed with each new tear, desperate for the torment to end. The Luce tossed the limb down when he finished; the newly exposed flesh sent an unbearable burning sensation up his arm. And to think, all these years he had believed Cain was a merciless man. He almost wished it were the mad scientist plaguing him now.

The Luce bent down and placed Yamato's uninjured forearm in his mouth. He clamped down with relish; the muscles tore and burst until the hand was hanging by a small strip of veins and thin muscle, the white of the bone shining against the sea of red below. Yamato screamed, the tortured sound echoing through the hollow space.

The creature smirked, dropping the useless limb like an unwanted chew toy. Yamato's breath came in sharp, tight bursts and his teeth chattered mercilessly. He was going into shock, but for some reason it didn't dull the pain. The Luce patted the teen's head and chuckled.

"Now...you have...a small idea...of what I went through..." The creature stated jovially. He watched the young one shudder, casually ripping out portions from his stomach and chewing them absentmindedly. He loved the look of pure anguish on the teen's once handsome face; he resembled his ancestor so closely. How he had longed for this day, all those countless years sealed in that fiery pit were preparation for this. His only regret was he couldn't put the other prince through this, too bad. At the thought of the Zuian he perked up, hearing something Yamato couldn't possibly perceive, and hissed angrily. "This...can't be...looks like...we are running...out of time..."

Yamato barely heard him, the mind numbing pain making normal thought processes impossible. The Luce snarled lowly at the dark shadow entity that had, until now, remained motionless at one side of the room. It was now a few feet from them both, sliding across the floor and running an enormous phantom hand made of blackness across the dark blood staining the floor.

"Sorry…you can't…have him…you and he both…will die today…" The Luce stated flatly, muttering in his ancient tongue stopping the entity in its tracks. It receded with a strange moaning sound that resembled a murmur of disappointment. The Luce turned his attention back to his prey as the teen's chest heaved upward in an attempt to get more air into his damaged lungs. He realised, with a tut of frustration, that the end was drawing near for the child. He plunged his talon into Yamato's chest easily splintering ribs and tearing through the flesh. A few rough tugs were all it too to break open his chest cavity exposing his still beating heart. The beast watched the erratic rhythm of the teen's life essence with a hypnotising glee. Yamato couldn't even breath anymore, the pain escalating to something beyond unbearable, if he had been able to he would have screamed but all he could do in his state was let the hot tears flow freely from his one remaining eye and hope for deliverance.

Somehow, even in his impossibly agonising state, he managed to have one clear thought. _I'll be right behind you…Sora…_

* * *

Authors note: Yeahhhhhh that was…ugh. I practically cried, poor Yamato. Don't worry, things aren't always as bad as they seem, or maybe they are. Eep.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors note: Whoop another one! I'm getting better at this, feels a bit like the old days *wistful nostalgic sentiment for no real reason*. Hopefully it will make sense to everyone, makes sense to me but then so does edamame soup so what do I know.

On with the more then deserved thank yous!

**ragamuffing: **Why indeed? *Evil, knowing grin* I think you'll find this chapter a lot more appealing. Thanks, I like to know people are pleased with my chosen endings for chapters, sometimes I wonder if I cut off at the right moment. You didn't, no couldn't, say anything weird! Your reviews are always lovely and informative. Thanks a bundle hope you enjoy this one, fresh out the oven and ready to eat!

**mahwish1****: **As always your reviews bring tears of joy to my eyes. You notice things in my work that I desperately want to be noticed, you always see the core of what I'm trying to convey! I want to give you a hug. Your praise is so detailed, so rich, I love it! Glad you liked the speech, I wrestled with it a bit, I wanted it to be right. I like the flashbacks too, just imaging them all together is too cute! As you had no words to describe your feelings I too have no words to describe my gratitude. Hope you like this, hope it makes sense to you, and can't wait to hear what you think.

**Koumi-Loc: **Sorry I know it was sad! Lets just say I'm building up to something and I hope it's good in your eyes. No Koumi in this, I know I'm mean, but everything will be revealed in good time. You never fail to review, and I simply can't thank you enough for it :)

**DigiLover: **Oh no your feels! Quick, read this it should revive them! So happy you enjoyed it in the way it was meant to be enjoyed. Upset for the characters and mad at the perpetrator. I can' believe you felt so strongly about something I wrote, I can't tell you the joy that gives me. Thankyou!

**Neon765: **Guess I have a dark side too...muhahaha! Glad it grabbed you, I really hoped it would! You are not weird, not even a little bit, because that's exactly how I am. Or maybe that means we're both weird. Can't confirm at this point haha :). And as for the rest of that comment I want to say things but it will be spoilers! As for the Hunger games so far, love it. Finished the first book and am now reading the second, I like Katniss but feel horrible for Peeta. He's just so nice, and then she is so cold, it's awful! Poor guy. Thankyou, can't wait to see what you think!

In the iconic words of moulin rouge, the show must go on!

* * *

Mission 12: Vengeance is a dish best served boiling

Tai blinked quickly. This didn't clear up the unbelievable sight before him so he closed his eyes, threw his head back and took an extremely deep breath. Maybe if he made it to thirty he would be back in the hallway, his mother in his arms and his friends by his side. He counted, each second taking a toll on his lungs. _28…29…30_!

Releasing the air he leaned forward and took several great gulps of oxygen to revive him. A sweat drop appeared on his forehead when he noticed the scene was still there; the bright fields of gold and green bathed in an unnaturally soothing and bright light, the soft fluttering of flowers blowing on the summer breeze and the handcrafted swing-set with its well used swings being gently swayed by that same breeze. Scratching his head he walked up to them, glaring at the objects he knew so well with slight disdain. There was no doubt about it; this was the same plaything from his childhood that Hikari had doted on as if it were alive. Crossing his arms he circled around it, trying to ignore the fact that he could feel the gentle breeze on his face and the soft grass under his shoes, before stopping beside the left swing. This one had been Hikari's. He remembered how his father used to push the little girl, and that girl begging to go faster and higher.

"What the fuck is this old thing doing here? And where the hell is here anyway?" He huffed aloud.

"Mom would have a fit if she heard that."

Tai jumped backward into a fighting stance and blanched. Hikari stood before him in front of the swing smiling sweetly and holding a stuffed dinosaur. The dinosaur was quite large, big enough to cover her whole upper body, and had a giant head out of proportion to the rest of its body. Its jagged teeth jutted out of the black line serving as its mouth; its small arms and giant feet had three claws sticking out of each paw. Its eyes were green though the right had been colored pink by a permanent marker. Sections of its body showed it used to be yellow but some genius had apparently thought it would be a good idea to dye it red, so now the majority of it was an off orange. Tai cast an accusing finger at it, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. "Agh!"

"Yep, that's what you called it. I suggested you name it Agu after the capital, but you refused. Partly because you said he was yours but mainly because you didn't want to admit I was smarter then you. We were kids then but you still can't admit it even now." Hikari giggled.

Tai regained his composure enough to give a response. "That's because it isn't true. I am older, therefore smarter. Nuff said."

Hikari shook her head with a warm smile and sat down on the swing. "Push me will you? It would be a shame to waste the day."

Tai smiled and began gently pushing her. The swing rocked back and forth with smooth motions. Tai breathed in the fresh air and relaxed, enjoying the quality time with his sister. After this they would go home. Their mom was probably preparing a strange concoction to feed them despite the palace cooks protests and their dad would be finished up with his work soon. They would need to go through their normal routine; have their dad distract their mom long enough for them to swap whatever awful gloop she had made for the cooks food. Then they would all sit down to eat, him and his dad would get scolded for having a 'catch dinner with your mouth' competition and Hikari would show all of them how it was really done. He'd have to get her back for that by putting a bug in her bed…

Wait. None of that is right! He's doing something else, something important. He stopped pushing her slowly and brought a hand to his suddenly aching head. What was the matter with him? He watched Hikari turn to face him with concern. "What's the matter? We need to get home, everyone's waiting." She said softly.

"Everyone is waiting…but not at home. They need me." Tai said flatly. To his surprise his sister scowled, it only lasted a moment but he had caught it. With her usual smile she hopped up and swung around to face him. "Another one of your silly jokes. I really don't get them, would it hurt you to try being clever?" She joked.

"Kari, what about our friends?" The words came out of his mouth so fast he barely understood what he had said. There was that scowl again, vanishing as soon as it had appeared. She giggled and brushed the loose hairs out of her face. "Stupid Nii-chan, what does it matter?"

This time it was Tai's turn to scowl. He took a step back from his little sister and bristled. "Who are you?"

She paused, her hold on the stuffed toy growing tighter, and tried not to meet his gaze. "What do you mean? It's me, Kari, your little sister."

"You may look like her, but my sister would NEVER talk about her friends like that." He accused.

Her eyes widened and she lifted her head. He lost his nerve slightly when large tears started rolling down her cheeks. "Don't be cruel. Mom warned you never to do this to me again."

Her words hit him like a knife to the chest. His mind became hazy and he felt he might be sick as a memory forced its way to the surface.

_"Wait up Nii-chan! I said I was sowwy!"_

_A young Tai turned and watched his baby sister struggling to follow him up the path to their favorite playing spot. It was hidden in a little grove off to the side of the palace, not even their parents knew where it was. The harsh wind whipped her light yellow nightgown about roughly, pushing her around with it. The rain came down hard on both of them, splattering her hair to her forehead and soaking her light clothes to the bone. "I'm still mad! You can't draw on Agh willy nilly! He's my toy!" Tai yelled down while clutching the stuffed dinosaur tightly. He was fairing better in the rain since he had managed to grab his rainproof hat and coat._

_"I'm weally sowwy!" Hikari yelled back._

_"Prove it! If you're sorry come and wash Agh with me." Tai said huffily but not unkindly. He extended his chubby little hand to her and she ran to grab it. Holding each other tightly they pushed back the small bush that served as the entrance to their little clearing. They both waddled up to the little pond in the corner passing by the poorly crafted cardboard sigh that was barely recognizable in the rain. The children had obviously made it as it had the words 'Magik wate' scribbled onto it with brightly colored marker. Not that those words would be readable in a few minutes thanks to the downpour. Hikari sniffled and brushed some of the water out of her eyes. Tai watched her; begrudgingly he took of his hat and put it on her. "Better?"_

_She smiled widely at him while clasping the corners of the rainproof hat. "Yeah!"_

_Tai grinned back managing to forget that he was trying to be mad at her. The pond was about as big as a small swimming pool, the side where the children stood was shallow and lapped up to the mud by their feet but it stretched onward, a portion of it was blocked off be low hanging trees. The ground rose toward that way creating a very small ridge toward the water, if they had been a little bigger they could have dipped their feet in it while sitting comfortably on the ridge. Tai followed the ridge with his eyes, with a confident snort he ran up to it dragging Hikari with him. "Wait there I'm going to dip Agh in." He instructed._

_"No! Lemme do it…ish my fawlt." She whimpered._

_"Nah, its dangerous!"_

_"Pease?" She begged, her eyes going the size of saucers as she jumped up and down on the spot, a technique she knew her bother couldn't resist._

_"Humpf! Mmkay, but be extra careful!" He replied._

_"Yeah!" She exclaimed taking the stuffed toy from him. She trotted up to the ridge and carefully lowered herself onto her belly, not caring in the least about the mud, and cautiously dipped the toy's head in the water with one hand while grasping the hat with the other. Tai giggled at his cute little sister; he was then startled when one of the bushes beside him rustled. A bunny hopped out of it, nearly colliding with his face, and scampered off. He laughed happily at the creature._

_Splash. He whipped around just in time see his little sisters foot disappear beyond the ridge. His small heart sank and he ran to the spot his sister hand once been. Staring into the water he saw the yellow hat floating uselessly on the surface but no other signs. The rain was coming down so hard it disturbed any ripples there may have been._

_ "KARI! KARI!" He squealed, almost jumping into the water himself. But he couldn't swim, not well enough to save her anyway.  
_

_"Nii-chan!" Hikari spluttered. She was holding on to a low hanging branch at the far end of the pond with one arm and clutching Agh with the other. Tai jumped up and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him to the spot. He couldn't reach her from the bank so he scrambled up the tree without hesitation, his feet slipping dangerously on the wet bark as he made his way, clambering along the branch he got as close to her as possible and grabbed her wrist. With a mighty heave he dragged her out of the water, helping her scale the bank with his hold on her. She collapsed onto the ground holding onto the trees base for dear life. Tai slid back down, almost falling off in his descent, and ran to her side. She was shivering and coughing, curling up to him with chattering teeth she met his worried round eyes with her own. "Sowwy…bout your hat."_

_He shook his head, his tiny hands trembling against her own. "I don't care."_

_She smiled up at him and closed her eyes, her head lolling into his chest. Another surge of panic swept through him as he carefully pulled her onto his back and took off at full sprint for their home._

Tai buckled, the horrid memory forcing him to sink to his knees, tears running freely down his face. The vivid image of his sister's seemingly lifeless corpse stuck with him, tormenting him.

"I got so ill after that, spending most of the year in bed in my room slipping in and out of consciousness. It was that event that awakened my healing ability, you know why that is, don't you Nii-chan?" Hikari said calmly as she walked toward him. Crouching down she looked at him with pity. "It's because I _died_ Nii-chan. You killed me."

"I didn't mean it…I was young." Tai whispered, his words coming out in choking sobs. She shushed him and smoothed down his hair soothingly. "That doesn't change the fact that it happened."

He paused, his sobs subsiding as he lifted his head to meet his sisters gaze. She was still smiling, but her eyes held no warmth. He swallowed hard and tenderly brushed her cheek with his hand. "She forgave me though. Despite everything. I'm the one who can't forgive myself. All I can do is try to atone, try to give her happiness, and to do that I need to go see my friends."

Her face twisted in rage for a split second before she broke out in helpless tears, the salty liquid coating his hand as she shoved him backward and stood dropping the toy to the ground. "You don't get it, do you?! YOU CANNOT ATONE FOR WHAT YOU DID!" She screamed. He stared at her in shock, unable to comprehend the distress displayed by what appeared to be his sister. She collapsed to the ground and grabbed him by his shirt. Burying her tear stained face in his chest she continued to sob, the disconcerting sound broke his heart, until it turned to laughter. He hadn't been able to react; she had pulled the knife out of nowhere and buried it in his stomach.

He let out a breathless choking noise and clutched at the wound. She continued to laugh as she repeatedly stabbed him. Unable to bring himself to hit the thing that had his sister's appearance he settled for grabbing both her arms. His stomach felt like it had just been through a tree cutter; red leaked from him saturating the pure green grass around them. Shoving her back he managed to distance himself from her, clutching at his wound he slowly stood and faced her. "You aren't my sister, my sister couldn't do this." He said between coughs that rocked his whole body.

She laughed and tossed the knife to the ground. "What am I then? A fragment? A punishment? You tell me!"

Her words confused him, the pain throbbing even worse forcing him down to one knee. Why did she expect him to know? He didn't have a clue what was happening when he got here! The wind picked up rocketing the swings into action in the background behind her. Those stupid swings, how were they even here, they were something from his past. A fond memory tarnished by this new hell. This thought stirred something inside him and he perked up, looking at the swing, then the stuffed dinosaur, then Hikari and repeated the cycle. He knew all of them; he even knew the scenery! But no one else could know! So what was his answer? _Think. _What had he been doing before? Where had he been? It was a hallway! Unlike this place in every way! And he had been holding his mother, there was no way he could have dropped her without noticing. He glanced down at his injury and watched the blood coat his hand. It wasn't enough. There wasn't enough blood.

He had his answer.

Standing to his full height he stared right at the startled thing with his sisters face. "You nearly had me there, very clever. But you've made a few mistakes."

The copies eyes changed to a deep crimson red and her lips settled into a hard frown. He smiled, staggering forward he slowly lifted his bloody hand and held it in front of his face, the liquid only served to strengthen his resolve. "For one this place is long gone. They bulldozed our little sanctuary soon after they took over to make room for the hideous prison walls they installed. Secondly, I know what you are and why you are here. And thirdly this injury is all wrong."

"Be quiet. An idiot like you doesn't have the brains to understand this place." She hissed.

"You are here because I feel guilty, you are what I thought Kari felt. She can, no has, forgiven me. Knowing her she probably never blamed me in the first place. I'm the one who can't stand it. As her older brother I should have protected her." He paused, his smile turned sour and sadness weighed down his words. "I wasn't good enough. I failed her...and myself. That is something I must live with and overcome with time. You know it is my greatest weakness, by using her you hoped to destroy me. And you may have, if it weren't for the final mistake."

Stopping where he stood only a few feet away from the double he pressed his hand to his stomach. Tendrils of white fire coated his body and poured into the wound. "This injury isn't real, the reason the symptoms aren't right is because I have _no idea_ what being stabbed like this would look or feel like. I have never done this to anyone and I certainly haven't had it happen to me. If you had only stabbed me once I might have fallen for it." He glanced down as he finished speaking, the injury were no longer there but the blood remained, the heat from the flames dried it into his dark shirt making it practically invisible.

"Stop it! You can't do this to me!" The copy screeched, her voice contorting into a howling wail.

Tai grinned at the thing. "No! These are my memories and my thoughts. This is my mind, and I am telling you to GET THE FUCK OUT!" He bellowed. His body shone, the tendrils of white fire licking his skin, and the scene started dissolving. The background dissipated into tiny squares of light, the swing set bursting into tiny squares too. He began walking forward, the wind whipping around him. The Hikari double stepped backward, her features twisting into something inhuman and hellish. She screamed, her body bursting into tiny pink squares of light. Tai winced, he couldn't help it, the thing had been too damn similar.

He was left alone in a white space pondering what to do next. His stomach still ached, a strange phantom like pain sitting with him. It was odd; he wouldn't say he would recommend it. His first thought on the others happened to be Calista and, as if in response, a door appeared to his left. He glared at it with suspicion. Two options: wait in white space for what may be eternity or take mystery door.

"I was never very good at waiting." He mumbled as he grasped the knob and opened the door.

…

Hikari hissed lowly and watched the drop of red seep from the new slice on her finger. Dropping the butcher knife on the chopping board along with the carrot she had been cutting she turned and popped the injured finger into her mouth. This was unusual for her, she was always so careful. Using her free hand she riffled through the cupboard by the sink until she found the tiny emergency first aid kit. Lifting it easily she put it down on the table and took a seat, minding her injury she rifled through the box until she found a blue plaster and small tube of antiseptic. She tended to the cut rather gracefully considering she was one handed. Once the dark blue plaster was secure she splayed out her fingers and lifted her hand to the light for inspection. The blue shimmered and shone, the plastic dancing in the bulbs yellow light. She squinted at it, unsure of what she was seeing. The blue was moving, changing to a darker shade and pulsing forward with powerful river currents, she blinked and had just enough time to gasp before she found herself immersed in the inky grey water. Struggling upward she managed to find her feet and stood. The water only came waist high and she didn't feel the current at all.

She could see a limousine a few hundred yards away on the road near the river she now stood in. The hood was open and several disgruntled men were trying to get it working. Armored fords surrounded it and armed men stood at various points all around the stationary vehicles. It was hard to make out the insignia but she recognized the uniforms, they were all Shinian soldiers.

"This is re-tard-ed." A woman with bushy red hair whistled from her relaxed position on the hood of one of the armored vehicles. She was in the same uniform as the others only she didn't wear a jacket, instead happy in her loose white tank top. A large German Shepard sat beside her stoically with an evil gleam in its well-trained eye. Hikari looked at her, the tales of the wild Jun Motomiya terrorizing her friends on numerous occasions entered her mind, and concluded that it must be her.

"Apologies mam. We are doing the best we can." One of the mechanics replied obviously terrified. He wrung his cap and bowed his head.

"The best you can?" Jun reiterated in a mocking tone. "Oh THAT'S good. Guess everythin' is A-OKAY then! Hear that gents? This here yokel is doing THE BEST he can! Aren't we lucky!"

This earned a bout of snickers and laughter from her troops. She smirked, shoving her boot onto his bowed head and pushing down. "Listen good you piece of inbred shit, if this hunk of overly pompous junk isn't totting along like nobodies business in the next ten minutes I'm going to strap you and your hideous friends to the head of it and have you pull it the rest of the way to Agu. _Then_ I'll give you the honor of becoming chow for cuddles over here." She stated flatly gesturing with her thumb to the dog beside her. The terrified man nodded his head vigorously and returned to his duties.

Hikari muttered angrily to herself, amazed at the ill treatment of normal people, before a movement in a cluster of trees to her right caught her attention. A young boy about her age stepped out; his blue eyes alive with adventure and his golden hair tussling beneath his beige hat in the wind. She stared at him, mouth dropping open at the resemblance, and placed a hand on her suddenly quickening heart. Yamato rarely talked about himself or what happened to him to her, but there was one topic he was never afraid to dive into. He had told her so much about his little brother, in fact the first words he had ever said to her were: _"I have a younger brother about your age. His name is Takeru, but I always called him T.K."_

"T.K." She whispered. Takeru paused in his steady gait toward the vehicles and turned back toward the river with a curious expression. She froze, certain he had somehow seen her, because he looked straight at her. She held her breath waiting for him to make a move. She hoped he could see her. She felt drawn to him; not just because he had to be the cutest guy she had ever seen, but also because she could feel warmth emanating from his core. It was soft, kind and caring. So much like her own.

"OI! I don't care if you're a prince or whatnot! Don't just go gallivanting about when I have to look after your sorry ass!" Jun shouted. If Takeru had seen Hikari the loud yell had broken his concentration. He turned back rather sheepishly. "Sorry miss, but I couldn't resist! This place is so different from the palace, I even found an abandoned tent up that way!" He regaled excitedly.

"I don't give a flying fuck. I'm not a freaking babysitter for Christ's sake! Get in the goddamn limo and shut your trap." Jun responded.

"You know I could have you demoted for that." Takeru replied confidently.

Jun snorted. "Fat chance. I've got more menace in my pinkie then you have in your entire body."

Takeru simply laughed apparently immune to her verbal abuse. His laughter echoed in Hikari's head, the scenery beginning to spin and morph until she found herself back in the kitchen with her head planted on the table. She moaned, a small bump forming on her temple, and smiled. She knew that place. She couldn't wait for the team to get home. Boy, did she have news for them!

…

Tai's experience hadn't been the most usual of occurrences so he wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but whatever it was hadn't been this. The room was, for want of better words, creepy as fuck. There were all the trimmings you would expect from a room; walls, a ceiling, a floor and what have you, granted they were made from a white padded material (or at least the bits he could see), but that wasn't the problem. On every surface there were stains of black shapes that vaguely resembled humans. They were arranged in all sorts; some reaching out to him, others curled in a fetal position and some clasping their heads. That in itself freaked him out but what was worse was the feeling of being watched. He knew it wasn't his imagination and as he proceeded further into the oddly vast space he would turn around every once in a while to check. The positions of the stains were different. At first the change had been so minimal he dismissed it as nerves, that is until the stains started bulging out in sections such as their hands or feet.

Suffice to say he wanted to get out of here, the quicker the better, only thing is the door he entered in vanished as soon as he was through. There weren't any other ways out in sight. For now he was staring at the stain that had become the most solid compared to the others. If he watched them they wouldn't move, so he kept glancing around the room, his neck was starting to hurt.

"This is frigging productive." He mumbled. The floor shifted and an enormous stain began forming behind him. He spun around, sensing the thing before seeing it, and glared hoping to stop it in its tracks. Unlike the others this one continued to form regardless of his efforts. It dragged itself out of the floor, the odd thing forming into a completely human shape before exploding outward into squares of dark light so quickly he had to shield his eyes. When he opened them he gasped at what, or rather who, he saw. Calista lay in front of him, clasping her head and eyes looking straight ahead without seeing. Soft whispers escaped her lips on his approach, so quiet he couldn't make them out. He cautiously took her hand, unsure if this was a vision or the real deal, and stroked it gently with his thumb. She didn't acknowledge him. With tears streaming down her face she sat up abruptly almost smacking his head with hers and brought a hand to his cheek while still looking straight ahead. She traced along his jaw, traveling upward and patting his hair roughly.

"Cali? Is this you or another fucked up vision? Because I'll be honest, I am not in the mood to play more games and whatever this-" He gestured to the room around him and then to her wandering hand "-is all about is freaking me out."

He waited hoping she would talk or laugh or scream or _something_. Instead she remained motionless, her attention caught be something in the corner. He followed her lead and pursed his lips. The stains were no longer trying to leave the walls, instead they were all pointing accusingly at Calista and there in the corner was another solidifying stain. It did not create the sparks as Calista had, it simply morphed into a woman, one with dark brown hair and soulless black eyes. She wore a plain green blouse and fraying blue genes. Nothing was out of the ordinary about her, in fact she was smiling at them warmly without a hint of malice or anger. That is until her expression changed, first to surprise and then to panicked shock. She was clawing at her neck and started screaming, a shrill sound that made him wince. As far as he could see nothing was attacking her but a change was definitely taking place. Her neck was extending as if it were being wrung out until it finally twisted with an unearthly snap. Her screaming ceased and she was released from whatever had been holding her, her body slumping against the wall and her head lolling into her chest in a sickening arc. Calista whimpered and covered her face with her hands to hide her cries.

Tai tried to digest what he had just seen but didn't have the chance to get very far. Voices started emanating from the walls. No, not the walls, the stains. They were quiet at first, but gradually ascended into shouts.

"Murderer!"

"Why did you kill me?!"

"I didn't deserve to die!"

"What gives you the right to live when so many of us had to die!"

"Demon!"

"Curse you!"

"You even tried to kill your only friend!"

"You aren't worthy of life!"

Each one a different voice. Girls, boys, children and adults alike. Calista was openly sobbing now, drawing her knees to her chest she buried her face in them while shaking her head. Tai knew the accusations weren't for him, he felt like a helpless spectator. But he could touch her, he had to be able to make a difference! Crouching beside her he hugged her upper body and gently pet her hair.

"I didn't mean to! It was them, not me! Blame them!" She cried out. Tai grimaced at the volume.

"Running away again!"

"It's always their fault."

"But then, you could have let me live."

"You should have killed yourself."

"No excuse can pardon these crimes."

"Kill yourself."

"Do it, no one wants you here."

"That won't be enough."

"Die."

"Make it sting!"

"Gouge out your eyes, take them to my grave as an apology!

"Rip out your throat."

"Stop stalling!"

"DIE!"

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Tai bellowed. The cacophony of howling wails died back down into whispers but didn't go away completely. She was trembling and biting her lip viciously. He continued to stroke her hair and carefully made her release her legs so he could wrap her arms around his neck and rest her head on his chest. For the first time she acknowledged him by tightening her grip by herself.

"Listen, I know it's hard but you have to stop blaming yourself." He said levelly.

She hiccuped, her attention finally turning to him. She looked up at him, her body still shaking, and slowly opened her cracked lips. "...Tai?"

He smiled and lifted his hand to squeeze hers reassuringly. "In the flesh. Well...sort of." He added with a small laugh. She relaxes a bit at the sound only to tense up again when she scans the room. Unbeknownst to Tai the stains are far more vivid to her, the hollow sunken holes where their eyes should have been cut through her and she stifles a scream. Tai notices and quickly covers her eyes. "Calm down, just listen to me. Block the rest of it out. This may sound crazy but I'm 73% sure we're in your mind and something is showing you these visions." Tai states steadily. He silently thinks that it is more likely someone rather then something but doesn't want to add more worries to her already fragile state.

"That definitely sounds crazy." She half laughs half sobs. He's glad she hasn't lost her senses completely.

"Are you saying that because it's coming from me?" He asks good-naturedly. She hesitates, the fear gradually melting from her body, and giggles lowly though it is still a bit hollow. "Probably."

"Hey! Is that all the respect I get after all this time?" He asks in mock annoyance.

"Seems legit." She replies, a real smile finally appearing on her face. The stains are silent now, fading back into the walls, and turning a barely visual grey. Tai grins thinking that, for once, things have gone well. That is until he realizes the woman from earlier is not only still here but edging closer to the two of them. He keeps his breathing steady to not alert Calista who has buried her face in his chest and was focusing on calming herself down. If her concentration is broken the stains might come back. He's at a lose for what to do, he can't move or she'll know there's a problem but he can't let the woman get to them either. His first thought is to blast her with one of his trademark fireballs but quickly dismisses it, it might not work and if it does damaging anything in here might hurt Calista. His options were limited and poor. He'll have to get Calista to face it, it was an awful plan, but out of the rest it was the best.

"Cali, we have a visitor." He said as reassuringly a possible. Her eyes flutter open, the warmth of his chest had done wonders for her chaotic thoughts, and turned her head slowly. A cry gets caught in her throat and the trembling begins again, only worse, and she tightens her grip into a strangle hold. Tai loses his balance and topples over with her on top of him refusing to let go. Her eyes are squeezed shut and she curls up against his side. The stains do not return, but the woman approaches faster, her head jolting against her chest with each step she takes toward them. He pulls on Calista's arm pleadingly. "It's getting closer, you have to get up! We're sitting ducks like this!" He begs.

Her eyes crack open, they are impossibly wide and frightened, nothing like the usual bravery she normally shows. "I can't! She's angry with me!" She mutters desperately, tears spill as she continues. "And it's all my fault."

"Not this again!" Tai nearly screams. He's angry, not at her but at her attitude. Everyone around him constantly blames themselves for things they can't have helped, even he does the same with the incident with Hikari, but they have bigger problems to deal with! They can't die here wallowing in self pity, there are people depending on them. "I don't want to hear another word. I have a pretty good idea who that woman is, and if I'm right, there is no way your own mother would blame you for her death!"

This startles Calista enough for him to find some wriggle room and sit up. The woman is standing directly in front of them. He wonders how long she has been there and why she hasn't made a move. She's waiting patiently, for what he has no clue, it's like she heard him and wants to see Calista's reaction. Calista is sitting up too as she was pulled up by her firm hold on him. She stares at the woman, mouth pursed and heart heavy. She can't see her too clearly since her vision is blurred by tears but she knows it's her mother. He beautiful, kind and naive mother who she failed to protect.

The woman smiles, though it looks like a frown since her head is dangling upside down, and holds out a pale had to Calista. The woman laughs, it is a hoarse and broken sound, and a silver dagger appears in her outstretched palm. She brings it forward, hilt facing Calista, and makes a few nudging gestures. Calista stares at it and shakes her head refusing to let Tai go. The woman frowns and her mouth moves, Tai can't hear a thing but judging by the look on Calista's face she can, and whatever the woman said prompts her to grab the hilt with shaking fingers.

"What are you doing?!" Tai says more harshly then he meant to and grabs Calista's wrist. Calista shudders, her hold on the dagger becoming less sure, and glances between him and the woman. She stops on his face, practically begging him to let her do whatever she was planning, but he wouldn't. Never.

"Whatever she said wasn't what she really thinks. This thing isn't your mother, it's just a manifestation of your guilt!" He exclaims.

"I know." She replies in a tone more steady then he has ever heard her use. It surprises him enough to loosen his grip. She takes the opportunity and snaps her wrist free, before he can stop her she runs the sharp blade across the the palm of her hand and hisses at the pain. He wants to take the knife from her but she surprises him again when she abruptly points the blade at the woman. "I'll bear this pain in remembrance for all of them. Including you. That should be enough, no, it has to be enough. Because I'm needed and I won't abandon my friends anymore!"

Tai doesn't really understand why the cut was necessary but the woman seems to. She fades, and as she does regains her radiance, her head returning to it's rightful place on her shoulders. She even glances at him and winks, something that confuses him and brings a deep red blush to Calista's cheeks. Her mouth moves again, and Calista's face goes an even darker shade, before she fades completely revealing a pure white door. Tai sighs in relieve, happy it ended with a small cut. He turns to Calista, she is staring at her hand and tracing the raw ridges of flesh with the tips of her fingers.

"What was that all about?" He asks quietly and looks at the ceiling. She smiles, which he sees through the corner of his eye, and shakes her head. "It's a secret."

"Great, more secrets. I was worried we'd run out for a second there." He states sarcastically. She doesn't quip back which alarms him a bit, she always has to have the last word, instead jumping to her feet and offering him her hand without looking at him. He accepts it, allowing himself to be pulled up. They stand there awkwardly for a minute because he doesn't know what to say and she is refusing to let him see her face.

"You okay?" He finally says shattering the uneasy silence. She whips her head around and it's the first time he sees how flushed it is. With a new determination he has never seen her display before she grabs him by the base of his neck, he opens his mouth to question her but is silenced by her tongue. He's pushed back a step, by the force of her action but also because his mind is running a mile a minute trying to figure out what is happening. She kisses him movingly, the pressure of her lip against his and her smooth technique rendering him completely stunned. He doesn't have time to respond, nor to even determine if he likes it or not, when she releases him leaving him speechless. He doesn't have one coherent thought as she examines him, obviously trying to gauge his reaction, too bad for her there is nothing to read because he has literally lost all thought processes.

"It's a thank you." She mumbles, too embarrassed to look him in the eye anymore. "For saving me. I would have done it if you hadn't turned up."

He nods dumbly, for all he knows she could have been asking about the weather, his mind was still buzzing. She watches him, rapidly becoming impatient with his lack of response other then complete disbelief, and turns to open the door. She glides through without a second glance leaving him to sort himself out. He stands rooted to the spot for several minutes, thoughts finally falling into a recognizable position, and rubs the back of his neck.

"Huh..." Is all he can think to say. He pushes the incident away because he has to focus on the task at hand. He doesn't know how the others are fairing so can't afford to waste time wondering if a thank you kiss translates into an I like you kiss and whether he wanted that to be true or not. He takes a deep breath and enters the room, the thoughts won't go away but at least the change of scenery gets him thinking. The smell of fresh flowers and the sound of birds chirping blissfully in the trees washes over him. He recognizes Sora's home instantaneously, the lush coating of colorful flowers and the small cottage were imprinted in his mind. Nothing is out of place, it's all perfect, filling him with happiness. But that feeling is crushed as soon as it appears. Sora isn't here, no one besides him and Calista are, he knows this because his highly tuned senses aren't picking up anything. But why? This has to be her mind, nobody else fits the bill, so where is she? Was he too late?

No, can't be. If she were dead this place wouldn't exist anymore.

"Tai!" Calista shouts at him from somewhere to his left, the urgency in her voice causes him to break into a run to join her. She's standing in front of a black door trying to turn the knob but can't. Tai takes over, pulling and twisting with his whole weight, but the thing won't budge. He frowns and places a hand on the cold wooden surface. No prizes for guessing whose door this is.

"It gets worse." Calista whispers, her hand beckoning him to follow. They travel down the dirt path surrounded by dense foliage that leads away from Sora's home and the black door. They don't get very far when they encounter a giant set of double doors. These weren't made of wood, but a think metal. Barbs ran along the edges on the outside framing the hideous entrance, they curled around the twisted metal at the top. There was no knob, no indentation, the doors were smooth. The thin crack between them the only thing letting them know it wasn't just an enormous hunk of metal. He didn't like it, it's very presence felt like an intrusion, like it had forced it's way into this place. He thought back to the other pure white doors he had used, they didn't feel like this, they were more like visiting portals. Something was off about the way the metal contorted at the top too. It screamed malice. He grit his teeth and followed the curves and twists. This was another entrance, but whoever this belonged too knew what they were doing and how to do it. This was the mind of there attacker.

Calista couldn't even bring herself to look at the weird sculpture at the top, instead fixating on the crack in the door. It was so thin there was no way she could see through it, but she tried anyway. Her gaze drifted downward and she froze. A dark liquid was seeping through the cracks by the floor, it didn't take her two seconds to recognize it, the dark hues were far more familiar then she would have liked. She didn't take her eyes off of it as she tugged on Tai's shirt and pointed to the widening pool at their feet. The moment he saw what she was pointing at he sprang into action, pressing both his palms on either side and pushing with all his might. It wasn't working, the door was sealed tight just like the other one. He knew, they both did, that these next few seconds meant life or death. Besides the blood they had no proof of this, but this place heightened their senses, they could feel it. They could feel each other as though they radiated a kind of warm glow. And they could feel two similar embers beyond this door.

And one was flickering out.

Balling his hand into a fist Tai let the strong heated energy form around it. The flames weren't red and orange here, they were white, a white so bright Calista had to cover her eyes. He lowered his stance, focusing everything into this hit. With a roar of effort he threw it forward, swinging his body quickly to create a bigger impact. It hit the metal but the doors didn't budge. At first. Then, they buckled inward and burst open, rocketing off there hinges into the dark room. It took him a minute to register what he was seeing, the horror of it had already rendered Calista useless, she had dropped to her knees and was emptying the contents of her stomach onto the soft grass beside her. It was hard to tell from this angle, there was so much blood, bits of flesh and bone and tatters of clothing strewn about that his friend barely looked human. But the golden locks betrayed who he was..

Tai was frozen, his shocked eyes boring into the angry ones of the Luce, and he snapped. Rage came off him in waves, real waves of hot white heat that glowed brightly, and he moved. It was so fast, one second he was beside Calista and the next his fist had hit the Luce square between the eyes. The creature screamed, the heat from Tai's fist had been so powerful it had actually melted the skin off his face and turned his right eye into a bubbling, frothing mess. The thing was flung backward, past Sora's prone form and straight into the darkness beyond. They didn't see it but rather heard him crash into something, presumably a wall.

Tai sank to his knees, the power fading from his body. He didn't care that his trousers were becoming saturated with blood, all he could think about was Yamato. The metallic smell of blood and death was so strong, so pungent that he had to cover his mouth. Only then did the tears show, the shock of the whole situation refusing to sink in. He blindly reached out to Yamato but didn't know what to do, he wanted to check for a pulse but his right arm was mutilated, skin hanging off his fingertips. And his right arm...it didn't even resemble a body part anymore. Tai simply couldn't process it. It was like a prop from a horror film, his ribs forced apart to expose his delicate lungs to the unforgiving air, his heart. Tai sobbed, his mouth still covering his face, and shuffled upward to Yamato's head and stifled another scream.

"Oh Yama...how could I let this happen." Tai chocked. Mere minutes earlier he had been admonishing Calista for this very belief, but he couldn't help but say it. He was the leader, he's supposed to protect them. Cover all the bases, assess the danger, take precautions. All things he thought he had done before this mission. Apparently he hadn't done a good enough job. He smoothed down Yamato's hair, placing a comforting hand on his friends forehead. And then the impossible happened, or what would have been impossible in any other domain but this.

Yamato stirred.

Tai blinked, trying to decipher if he had moved him or not, when Yamato's remaining eye opened a crack and met his. Relief coursed through him, then dread and finally panic. He was alive, but what could they do about the state he was in? Even Hikari's healing ability would have a hard time fixing this. The thought of Hikari made him remember his encounter with her double, and that in turn lead him to a ray of hope. Hadn't he been damaged too? He still felt the wound now, gnawing at him with phantom pain. That's why Yamato is still alive, he was always a fighter, and killing the mind is harder then killing the real body. A sickening realization dawned on him. One of the reasons he had been able to see through the ruse was because his wound hadn't been right, he didn't know what it looked or felt like. But Yamato's injuries were horrifyingly accurate, he could only imagine the kinds of things Yamato has either seen, done or experienced himself to create these. But that didn't matter anymore. He had to save him. Or, more accurately, get him to save himself.

"Yama, this isn't what it seems. Well, kind of, but not really." Tai blurted out, stumbling over his words. Yamato was listening best he could, but agony set his nerves alight with every shattering breath he took and his leader wasn't making much sense.

"Okay, the rest isn't important right now, all you need to know is that you can fix yourself. Imagine yourself whole, the normal you, before this happened." Tai explained quickly.

Yamato had no clue what was happening. Was Tai actually there? Was what he saying true? It couldn't be...but it was worth a shot. He'd cling to anything right now, make any sort of deal, to stop the incapacitating misery. He started small, closing his eye and imagining his left feeling the same way instead of the sunken socket it had become. White hot torment exploded from the socket, he could practically hear the horrible sucking sound the organ had made when it had been removed as he imagined it returning to it's place. He tried to scream, but the blood blocked his throat and it came out as more of a spluttering groan. But it had worked, a tiny section of his mind that wasn't overwhelmed whispered, his eye was back. Tai winced, wishing Yamato didn't have to remember everything so perfectly, but it seemed that he did. When he moved on to his chest he actually did scream, blood bubbling from his mouth allowing some space for the noise to escape, his ribs snapping back into position with awful cracks.

"Stop picturing it so vividly!" Tai screamed, he was so desperate to help. Yamato wanted to, but he couldn't help it, he had to relieve each cut, each tear, each mind numbing shudder and each shattering bone as he slowly repaired himself. It wasn't easy, he nearly blacked out several times, but Tai's hand on his forehead radiated a willful heat that kept him awake through it all.

Calista couldn't bring herself to watch, the sounds alone were enough to break her, so instead she clambered over to Sora's side. She turned her over and checked for signs of life, a dark crimson substance stained her chest but on closer inspection there was no wound. Sora was smiling, her glassy gaze focused forward as her chest rose and fell peacefully. Calista touched the caked blood and felt a surge of dizziness, a sudden image of being safe at home with her mother flashed behind her eyelids, and she retracted her hand immediately with a loud gasp. Whatever this stuff was it could access memories, fabricate happier times. She hoped it was reversible.

The more whole Yamato's body became the louder his cries got. His throat became clear allowing the tormented sounds to escape. Once his hand had repaired itself Tai had concealed it with his own. He watched tentatively as his friend, quite literally, pieced himself back together. It wasn't pretty, and more then once he had wanted to turn away. But he wouldn't, this was all he could do and, dammit, he'd do it right. Yamato's breath came in sharp, labored bursts as the last of his cuts seamed themselves back together. He knew he was whole, he moved his fingers a little to prove it to himself, but the pain remained. Not as bad as it had been, but the phantom bursts of things that existed without existing shook his entire body. He couldn't bring himself to stand. He touched his eye slowly, moving the arm that had been less injured, and carefully felt around it. He knew it was there, he had felt it return.

But he couldn't see anything through it.

Then he remembered Sora, having temporarily forgotten her and everything else because of the pain, and tried to get up. He only made it thanks to Tai gently prodding his back, his chest screaming in protest. He scanned the room and stopped when his eyes landed on Sora. Calista was trying to remove her shirt, she was taking her time and being extra careful of the blood. Unable to speak he merely pointed at them and gave Tai a pleading look. Tai nodded, not allowing the relief he felt to show, and walked over to the two girls. Yamato saw they were having a short exchange but he didn't hear it, he was too focused on her. Was she alive? Is that why they were being so careful? Or did they simply not want to upset him. The pain from his ordeal had become bearable, but the hole in his heart she left behind was still raw and burning. He wanted her to get up. He felt himself mouthing the words, willing her to get up. He mourned her loss, not only because she would no longer experience happiness but because he couldn't imagine a world without her. He wanted her to live for herself, but even more because he wanted her back for his sake. It was selfish and stupid. Possessive sentiments for his own happiness. Knowing this he still felt it, though he would never say it. The world was empty without her.

He was so immersed in his sorrow that he hadn't noticed Calista had successfully removed her shirt. Tai was looking away out of respect and carefully removed his own top and handed it to Calista. She clumsily got Sora into it and, to Tai's surprise and Yamato's disdain, slapped her across the face. Pain temporarily replaced by anger Yamato found his feet. After a few lurching steps he towered over Calista not seeming to register who she was, only that she had dared to strike Sora. He probably would have hit her, with his strength it would have cracked her skull, if Sora hadn't moved. She blinked a few times, the glossy sheen leaving her, and surveyed the room with confusion. Her eyes found his and she smiled blissfully, obviously unaware of everything that had occurred. "Hey you, I just had _the_ best dream." She giggled.

His mouth had fallen open. She was alive, uninjured, and had said something unbelievably inappropriate and stupid. He didn't know whether to laugh, scream, cry or combine all three. His tired body moved on it's own, coping where his mind couldn't, and pulled her to him. He practically collapsed onto her, unable to hold himself up or ignore the pain any longer, and buried his face in her hair. Her whimsical attitude was gone, replaced with concern and a need to understand what she must have missed. Because he was trembling, and when she ran her hand down his trouser leg it came away coated in red.

Tai and Calista shared a nervous glance, uncertain if they should tell the tale since Yamato was clearly in no state to repeat it. He was still conscious but his breathing was becoming deep and labored, his hands crumpled Sora's borrowed shirt behind her back as she stroked his hair and tried to sooth him. She was giving the other two demanding looks but they didn't know how to reply. She knew whatever had happened was bad, not just due to Yamato's unusual behavior but also because of them. Calista seemed ill and all the color and mirth was missing from Tai.

She was about to ask when a low grumbling came from the direction the Luce had been thrown. Yamato's trembling stopped, he hoped it was a sign of strength to the others, he didn't want them to know he was actually frozen with fear. He never wanted to see that thing, hear it's voice or even it's name anymore.

"Curse...you! Just a few minutes more...and I would have won..." The creature hissed, reappearing from the shadows, slick puss and fleshy goo dripping down the right side of his wolf-like face. Tai bristled, the unmatched rage from before returning and spilling from his body. The Luce growled, but it was tinged with fear. His eye flitted over them all, lingering on Yamato, the only one he still had some power over. Tai stomped into his field of vision, standing between his team and the creature.

"I don't give a flying fuck. Hope you're ready, because I'm about to give you a taste of your own medicine. Death seems too kind, but unfortunately I don't think I can hold back enough to give you anything else." Tai says strongly, his voice is laced with fresh, unforgiving hatred. Like the time with Yukio he had become unrecognizable, a being of unbridled wrath, so dangerous that the white flames even heated his friends. The Luce showed true fear, flinching at the starkness of the blaze, the cruelty in the teen's eyes. The creature hadn't expected this. Interference, perhaps, but this level of malice? No. Anger fueled not by greed, corruption, madness or evil ideals but by the will to protect.

Tai barely moved. He was there one second, glaring at the beast, and then he was gone. His fist, fingers outstretched, piercing the creatures chest all the way through, his had poking out the things back. Blood with a strange purple hue gushed out of the Luce as he withdrew, swiping his arm in a wide arc sending a spray of the liquid into the air. He watched the creature fall unfeelingly, he knew this wasn't the end, he had to finish the beast in the real world. And he would, as soon as they got out of here. The Luce cried out, clutching at the burning oozing flesh on his chest, the puckered skin melting off from the heat and falling to the floor in hideous lumps. He glared up into Tai's unforgiving eyes and cursed through coughing chokes in his native tongue. He started dissolving, turning into a rancid purple liquid before dissipating into the floor.

Yamato had managed to watch the whole thing, not knowing that the creature was still alive somewhere, and breathed deeply. Then he froze, another pair of eyes was watching him, boring into his back. He knew what it was, how could he forget? He just wasn't sure if it was coming for him right now. He turned and saw the inevitable black mass, it's towering form approaching them with it's slow pace. He hears Sora gasp and Calista groan before calling out to Tai who turns and swears loudly. None of them know what it is and Yamato didn't have the strength or will to tell them. Did it know how exhausted he was? Was that why it was drawing closer? He would try to fight it if it did, he didn't want to give in, but he was so tired and in so much pain he didn't know if he could pull it off.

The scene began to crumble and burst into squares of dark light, the walls and floor vanishing, but the entity remained. It was looking at him, through him, chilling his very core. He was shaking again, couldn't help it, but Sora wrapped her arms around him and kissed his forehead. The shadow laughed, revealing a vast mouth that glowed a deep, dark red and gradually faded. It didn't vanish into the air like the scene or melt into the floor as the Luce had, instead it turned into a smog and plunged straight for him. Tai stepped in the way, his body still glowing, but the entity passed right through him without a problem. It poured itself straight into Yamato's head, but he didn't resist it. It wasn't trying to take over, it was simply returning to where it belonged. He wanted to explain that to the others, they were yelling his name and getting hysterical, Tai especially. Only Sora was calm. Somehow she had read him, she looked into his eyes and smiled, reassuring the others that he was alright. They didn't believe her, Tai made that evident, and they both knew it wasn't really true. She was trying to sugar coat it, pacify them so she herself could find out more later. Maybe he would tell her...maybe.

As soon as the smog had vanished inside him completely the room exploded with blinding light. Suddenly they were all standing in the corridor, Yamato and Tai in the entrance to the queens cell and Sora and Calista just a few steps away. Tai still held his mother, she seemed puzzled but not concerned. That is until Yamato buckled, everything becoming too much to handle, the phantom pain refusing to leave him be. If Tai hadn't been holding his mother he would have caught him immediately, but as it was he didn't have a free hand. Yamato may have cracked his head on the concrete floor if Sora hadn't slid to him catching his head in her lap. He was out cold. She stroked his hair kindly and glared at the others as if they had somehow caused it. She knew it wasn't their fault, but the person who did whatever was done to him wasn't here and she was beyond livid. "Explain. Now!" She demanded.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors note: Yep. Just read the latest chapter of soul eater and at the end this was my single thought: Yep, that's about right.

**ragamuffing**: I feel so bad since this took ages and you gave me praise for speed. I tried but it took time to work out the kinks! I love writing Tai and Yamato scenes, so glad you like them! Wow, can't believe you like it enough to reread! Love your enthusiasm, keeps me going! I want to say so much more but I don't want to reveal plot points. Hope you like this chapter, there's one scene in particular I think you'll like! Thanks so much for reviewing, I don't deserve your beautiful words!

**Neon765**: I finished all the books! I liked it, but never got round to liking Katniss. Unfortunately some of the things she did, especially with the choice between Peeta and Gale, bugged me. And Prim...WHY?! The thing with T.K and Kari was one of her visions, she had a vision of him appearing in Zui, it'll be explained a bit. I'm happy you think I keep them in character, I really try hard because I don't want to ruin there personalities by making them do something too out of character. Yeah it is hard to see his personality when he's out cold lol. I can say things won't get any more gruesome then chapter 11 but that's all I say, don't want to ruin it! I know, I keep edging them closer but it's hard to tell at this point how they will all end up together...there is a way XD. Soooooo pleased you loved the last one, hope this one is enjoyable! Thankyou as always!

On with the show!

* * *

Mission 13: Resolve.

That thing was close. He could practically smell him. If that creature expected mercy, some form of respite from his enemy, he had another thing coming. Tai was beyond angry, he had breached a whole new level, smouldering hatred that ate away at everything. He had to focus on it or the other emotions swirling within him would surface. The despair at his inability to stop his friend from being irreparably damaged yet again, the all consuming sadness and the feelings of inadequacy, the look of pain and hurt and _blame _on Sora's face as he retold the tale. Perhaps she didn't mean it, it may have been a passing thought, but he had seen it all the same. And there was nothing to be said in his defense. Some great leader he was, failing to keep his team safe, to protect the people he cared about. He wished she had actually lashed out. Shouted at him, accused him, hit him. Instead when he had finished she had merely nodded and curled around Yamato's head silently with trembling hands knotting in his hair. Her body wracked with sobs but to her credit not a sound escaped her. That was how he had left them, Sora silently sobbing over Yamato's unconscious form and Calista staring after him with his mother in her arms.

When he arrived at the things dwelling place he was overwhelmed by the smell of mold and decay. The metal barred door swung open inwardly revealing the damp grey room. The place reeked of death, stale bread covered in greedy ants lay untouched on the ground in front of the creature. It's sitting on a stone chair, its body completely shrouded in a thick red cloak. The only reason Tai new it wasn't just a pile of cloth was the steady wheezing breaths filtering from beneath it. He strode inside, ignoring the worsening smell and the stale chunks of food he tread on, and stood directly in front of the beast. The cloak shuffled revealing a portion of the things face, its wide eye gleaming with distaste.

"You know why I'm here." Tai stated flatly, the underlying threat chilling the air.

The Luce laughed, a raspy wheezing sound, and allowed the cloak to fall away from its face. Tai cringed involuntarily, the thing looked completely different from before, it's skin sagged in large bulbous wrinkled patches and its teeth were missing in places. "Not...what...you were...expecting...boy?"

"Honestly, no."

"Shame...I could have...been restored...to my former...glory...if it weren't...for you..."

"Good. It's nice to know I screwed you over."

The creature paused and regarded him with a smug expression. "Yes...but at least...I managed...to get...my revenge..."

"He's still alive! You didn't succeed!" Tai screamed with a angry scowl. The thing laughed again but it petered off into a harsh cough. "For now...you saw it...the _other..._that child...doesn't have a future..."

"You're talking about that weird thing we saw, aren't you? Tell me what it is." Tai demanded. He extended his right hand and a small orb of flickering flames appeared in his palm. The tendrils licked his fingers but left no burns. The creature could feel the heat even though Tai was several feet away.

"What...will I get...in return? Mercy? Don't...make me...laugh...stupid boy..."

"Easy, if you answer all my questions I'll give you a quick death, if not a slow one." Tai answered matter-of-a-factly.

"By that...both will be painful...you are...also interesting...so much like...your ancestors and yet...so unlike them...very well...I'll give you a hint..."

"Don't give me that crap!" Tai barked. The creature smiled, if you could call the awful upward turning of his wrinkled face that, and shook his head. "You have no...power over me...child...I have experienced...things...you couldn't even fathom. I suppose...I should have...listened...to that man...but then again...I couldn't resist..." Tai glowered at the beast and allowed the power resting in his palm to flare. The thing didn't seem to notice, it was so lost in its own thoughts, giddiness evident in its rotting voice. "I wasn't...supposed to hurt him...that much...but I simply...couldn't help myself! His fear...and despair...was simply delicious..."

"Shut up." Tai whispered, unaware his body had begun to shake.

"What I wouldn't give...to taste his flesh...one more time..."

"Shut up."

The creature raised its withering claws to its lips, its tongue flickering in and out of its mouth and large drops of saliva splashed on the floor. "Oh...his screams! So exquisite...the cries...of one who has no hope. I will live on...in that young ones nightmares...before he is consumed...by his fate. Not even you...can save him! It has been decided...long ago...there is no escaping...the curse of the wanderer! You should have...let me have him...a pain worse then death...shall be his now..."

"SHUT UP!" Tai bellowed. He couldn't listen to this any more. Rage took over and the ball of energy burst forth creating a giant pillar of fire that engulfed the Luce in brilliant red flames. They burned so hot that they were tinged with blue and the very walls started melting. The thing shrieked in pain and clutched at its face as chunks of molten flesh dripped of its bones.

"Beware the wanderer! Beware the mark of -" The creature screamed, its voice barely heard over the crackling of the flames. The heat was so intense that it didn't have any time to finish its warning before it exploded into lumps of seared flesh and bone. Every piece of it was charred beyond recognition, once the flames had subsided the chunks of blackened bone dissolved into dust. Tai let his hand fall. He's panting hard, sweat dripping down his arm hitting the floor and sizzling into oblivion, the room had become an oven. He let his hands ball into fists and stared angrily at what remained of the demon. Why did he feel so unfulfilled? He had won...why didn't it feel like it? Maybe he should have questioned the beast more, gotten more information. If anything he was more in the dark then before.

"God damn it." He hissed at nothing in particular. There was nothing more to be done here. With a heavy heart he slowly left the room, the creatures dying words echoing in his ears.

...

"He awake yet?"

"For the last time Tai, no!" Sora barked in exasperation. She was standing outside Yamato's room wearing one of his shirts with her index finger and thumb pressed against her shaking forehead. She was so tired and upset she didn't have the wherewithal to be modest. Her hair was a complete mess, she hadn't bothered returning to her room to change properly and longed for a hot shower. But she refused to leave Yamato's side, she had to be there when he woke up. She had finally fallen asleep beside him when Tai had knocked on the door for the hundredth time. Yes, Hikari's news was very important. And yes, Yamato would want to hear it right away but waking her up when she had finally fallen asleep beside him after being up all night was not the right approach! She knew he was concerned but couldn't he wait until Yamato actually showed improvement?

When they returned Hikari had been so happy to be reunited with her mother only to be dashed by the state of her friends. Once they had got Yamato settled into his room and Tai had filled her in on all he dared she had told them about her vision. Tai had smiled then, for the first time since they returned, and immediately set out on making a game plan. From the details Hikari remembered they knew that the current king of Shin would be in Zui at some point and, if they could narrow down the location, obtainable. Tai put Calista in charge of that aspect, she was able to pinpoint the likeliest locations in a matter of hours with Yolei's help. The biggest problem they faced was the fact there was no way of knowing when this event would occur. It might even have already happened though Yolei determined it was unlikely as she hadn't seen any correspondence indicating a visit from her usual monitoring. So timing was of the essence.

But that, incredibly important as it was, paled in her mind when compared to her current crisis. To be perfectly honest she was feeling more anger then she had ever felt and did not have a good outlet. Being sick with worry wasn't helping things either.

"I'm sorry Sora but this, this is the breakthrough we have been waiting for! A chance to separate T.K. from that psycho bastards clutches. We can't miss this chance -"

She needed sleep, hell what she really needed was for Yamato to wake up. Why was he still sleeping? Was he in a coma?

"- not only will we flip the odds in our favor we can also get the whole of Shin on our side! -"

Would he ever get up? She _needed_ him. She had to know what was going on in that head of his. Maybe if he at least slept normally, but his skin was ashen and his breathing was barely existent.

"- Sora? You listening?" Tai finished gently, obviously trying to placate her.

"Hmmm? Yeah sure, its important. I'm sorry but I can't focus right now." She snapped. It was so hard not to scream at him. She understood why he was persisting, but understanding and being able to keep up are two different things.

Tai sighed and gripped her shoulder loosely. "I get it. Just...let me know when he gets up, okay?" His voice was so laden with concern and understanding that she couldn't help but squeeze his hand comfortingly. He was going through as much hell as she was only he couldn't let it show. And here she was, not making things easier. Managing a smile she slowly nodded her head. "I will."

He returned the smile, he was holding back so much, if he let it loose it would crush him. She thought it wasn't fair, he had to endure it all on his own simply because he was the leader. If he broke down they would all break down. Sora watched him walking down the hall for a moment before returning to the room. Closing the door behind her she sighed and gently lowered herself onto the bed beside her sleeping prince. Draping her arm over his bare chest she buried her face in his shoulder and breathed in his smell. It calmed her and reassured her he was still there. They had all warned her that things wouldn't be easy. When Tai had offered her the place she hadn't appreciated how true those words were. Did he have to suffer every single time? Each outing brought him one step closer to death whether she was there or not. Was it so wrong to wish she could take him away?

Her hand floated up to his face and caressed his cheek. "Can you come back to me? I can't take this on my own." She whispered.

To her surprise he stirred, his tranquil features contorting into discomfort and his lips parted allowing a small moan to escape. Propping herself up she gazed urgently at him. "Yamato?"

He began thrashing almost tossing her off the bed in the process. "Sora? Don't!" He moaned, his hands balling into fists. Striking out at some unseen force he narrowly avoided hitting her in the face, it had been so close she felt the generated air graze her cheek. His eyes were still squeezed tightly shut but he sat up shielding himself with his arms from some unseen foe. She lightly touched his shoulder and he struck out bruising her wrist with the force of the hit. She hissed in pain and he finally slowed, his eyes opening so suddenly it made her jump, they were wide and full of fear. Grabbing her forearms in a death grip he shook her roughly, she was so stunned she couldn't even speak. "Where is he!?" He mumbled incoherently while biting back a scream.

"Who? Yamato it's me! You're safe now, Tai took care of it." She blurted out when she finally found her voice. He was sitting right in front of her and yet seemed so distant. This wasn't the man she knew and loved. He paused, loosening his hold a little, and seemed to see her for the first time. He had been like this before, she remembered, but that time Tai had fixed things. It was her turn now. He opened and closed his mouth a few times and studied her face. She smiled softly and stayed perfectly still, waiting for him to realize what he was doing. His whole body began to tremble, lightly at first, then more violently. Finally he fell forward pressing his forehead against her chest and releasing his death grip to knot his hands in her shirt. Wrapping her arms around his still quivering form she tried her best to hold him steady. "It's okay, everything's going to be fine."

"You died! I saw it...make it stop." He choked out, his hands sliding around her waist to hold her so tightly it nearly knocks the breath out of her. Was he always this strong? When he fought his strength was undeniable, but whenever they were together his touch was incredibly gentle. She had taken it for granted, only now did she realize how much power he held back when embracing her. The bruise on her wrist had already begun to turn purple and she knew her arms were suffering the same fate. Not that she cared. All she wanted was for him to let it out, tell her what was wrong and cry if he bloody had to!

"I'm here, aren't I? Tai got us out, remember? It's all over." She said soothingly. She felt him take a few deep breaths. His hold was still painfully tight and the pressure on her chest started to make her breathing labored. She didn't try to get him to let her go though, instead rubbing his back and breathlessly reassuring him. His breathing became shallow and he let out a few heart wrenching sobs. She held him, his grip weakening, and comforted him. Gradually pulling away from her he ran both his hands up her body to cup her face. He was afraid she would disappear if they broke contact. His fingers shook against her cheeks, his expression changing from fearful to accepting and a low whisper escaped him. "This is real..."

She stroked the back of his hand and smiled. "Yeah, that's what I've been saying. I'm not -" He interrupted her with a kiss, his hand sliding up and down her back in slow motions drawing her closer to him. They needed to talk, now was not the time, yet she couldn't pull away. He ran his free hand up her shirt and flipped her onto the bed. Her skin tingled with each touch, his movements were full of desperation and desire, it was like he had to confirm what he was seeing. Whenever he broke away long enough for her to breath she would whisper to him. _I'm here. I'm real. I'm yours._ He caressed every part of her. Drawing back he hastily ripped her shirt open, several buttons flew off and the fabric itself tore, she lay there panting and watching him as he sank down and trailed kisses along her stomach.

Every touch set her skin alight, he was so warm, so alive. She was so happy he was back but at the same time a tinge of worry hindered her enjoyment. This wasn't good, not the right time, so much needed to be said and done. She tried to speak but each time he would make a move and all she could utter was a soft moan. Bringing himself upward he kissed her again and stared into her eyes. For the first time since he woke up he smiled and gently brushed a loose strand of hair from her face. He lay his head on her chest and listened to the steady, if a little fluttery, beating of her heart. Part of him wanted to speak, to describe the horrible nightmares he endured, but he couldn't do it. How many times had he watched her fall in his sleep? Tried to revive her only to be soaked in her blood? Felt himself being ripped to shreds inside and out? The pain still existed and things were still blurry for his left eye.

She smelled of summer, sweet and intoxicating. Her skin was so smooth, breath so warm, voice so beautiful. She was here. This was reality. The rest was fiction. He may have fell back to sleep lying on top of her if he hadn't noticed the dark tinges on her arm. Lifting himself up abruptly he noticed the things he had missed in his waking haze.

"I'm okay." She said softly as he continued to run his hands along her body, pausing when he reached her arms. He delicately lifted her injured wrist and traced the finger like bruises on her arm. "Did I..?" He questioned quietly.

She smiled soothingly and nodded once. "It doesn't matter."

"Like hell it doesn't!" He barked, suddenly disgusted with himself. He tried to pull away from her but she grabbed his head and gave him an angry glare. "You weren't yourself! I'm not going to let you use this as an excuse to shut me out again!" She declared avidly.

"But I...what if it happens again?"

"I promise that if it does I'll hit you first and run for it." She sighed in annoyance. It didn't convince him. She rubbed her forehead and put on her best cocky smirk. "I have a mean right hook."

It didn't bring on the laugh she had hoped for so she busied herself by getting off the bed and finding some suitable clothes. She tossed a few to him as she found some of her own things. "Come on. Tai has big news."

"News?" He said sullenly as he buttoned his shirt. She twirled to face him with a big grin and waved her finger in the air. "Operation: Capture the king!"

* * *

"This isn't right, the formula are all wrong." Koushirou mumbled to himself as he scoured over the data obtained during his absence from the lab. Graph paper covered in complicated designs and rows upon rows of barely intelligible writing littered the room. His desk was the only neat thing in the place. The plans he was looking over were all to do with subject KING, to whom this pertained he had no idea, all he knew was the data was off. None of it made sense...it looked fabricated. He had found the files buried within his own plans for the mechanical components of the collaborative program between himself and Cain. Changes had been made, the most noticeable being the appearance of the human machine hybrids they created. His plans called for the structure to resemble human parts as much as possible. Cain had changed that completely, now the finished products looked more like rabid dogs, it was awful. He kept having to remind himself that those things were once human. He had stumbled across the data for this subject and curiosity had gotten the better of him.

He shook his head at the ridiculous diagrams and moved on to a small, worn leather journal that apparently documented the subjects progress. It had Cain's scratchy C symbol carved onto its surface. The pages were well worn and the writing was in Cain's mad scrawl. It often had doodles of images he couldn't understand scattered throughout it. There were symbols that must be Cain's own creation that he couldn't decipher. Each page had a date hastily jotted in at the top. Flicking through he realized the subject hand been lost about 5 years ago, 1 year before the war ended, but the entries continued up to the current date. The first entry was always a scientific dictation of the subjects progress, the second entry was Cain's thoughts followed by his strange code. Glancing through he picked a page from a month or so ago, he chose it because it was around the same time that Yukio had ruined his life.

"Rachm 21st Year 4026,

Subject KING still affected by 02rdfc743 (codename NB), progress optimal. Subject regained control of ability 02. Required application of -11qceb632 activation code was unable to be completed. Injury sustained determined none fatal. Subject KING chance of survival 67%. Affecting factors taken into account, 128nm administered to decisive factor. Activation of 128nm available at any time.

To think he found himself such a pretty little thing. I was sure he'd end up with that bastard child but heyho what do I know? That other boy was interesting but I don't think he'll be useful, maybe as another factor if I can get my hands on him, but other than that he's too old for the NB to work. Shame, two opposing forces might have been nice. My so called 'equal' is so painfully foolish, ranting at me because his commands didn't work, little does he know it's because that child isn't for him! Still, his sudden regain of control was entertaining but not outwith my calculations. I simply can't wait..."

The scrawl transformed into Cain's odd code and he couldn't read anymore. The musings were interesting though. He flicked further back and read some more.

"Yjul 7th Year 4021,

Subject KING suffered severe heart failure and had to be resuscitated a total of four times during authorized readjustment procedure. Determined cause was trauma during procedure due to the lack of proper anesthetic. 02rdfc743 has amplified subjects natural strength in right arm, progress through bloodstream optimal. Side effects observed: headaches, uncontrollable tremors and blackouts. Subject KING chance of survival 0.07%.

Stupid boy keeps dying on me! At least he had the decency to let me revive him. He would have a better time if he would eat. Maybe I should do something to motivate him, I can't afford to lose him now, the future has already been decided. I need a blank slate but he holds on to sanity like its the best thing in the world. How can I break him? Maybe I'm not looking at this right. There must be a way..."

More unreadable scrawl. Koushirou found himself wondering if he should be looking at this. His intuition told him it was important so he continued.

"Yjul 19th Year 4021,

Subject KING exhibited signs of ability 02. Subject KING escaped facility along with subject HUNTER, progression of 02rdfc743 unknown.

Am I angry? I'd say so, but then again this may bear fruit. To fully activate his potential he needs to lose himself. He has resisted all attempts to break him physically, but how sound is his mind? Not very I bet. Imagine if he gains new friends, maybe even a lover? These could be the missing factors I was looking for! Come back soon, bring your friends..."

Code again. He moved ahead. This was definitely important, there was something underneath the surface he couldn't see.

"Cobetor 11th Year 4023,

Subject KING lost control of ability 02. This loss is expected to be a direct result of 02rdfc743 modification. Details obtained from blood left at scene. 02rdfc743 fully fused with erythrocyte and lymphocyte blood cells, progression complete. Application of -11qceb632 activation code required. Subject KING chance of survival 93%.

And the prodigal son returns! So full of gusto, he honestly thought we were holding his little brother hostage, how stupid. He doesn't even realize that Yukio loves the damn boy, he would never hurt him. Favoritism. It hits everyone at some point. I'm no exception, my precious subject means more then the world to me right now. He's growing so nicely. In fact I thought for a minute there that the factors wouldn't be necessary, he had lost his mind all on his own. It would have been tricky to get him to the power source in that state but not impossible. Unfortunately he regained his sanity, that fool with him had to get in the way and die of all things. Nearly contaminated my subjects samples with all that bleeding. Useless twat, glad he's dead. It's close now..."

Koushirou's eyes grew wide at the sentence regarding Yukio. He loves the subjects little brother? The only one Yukio has ever shown any affection to is...no, that's impossible! That would mean this subject was Takeru's older brother, the one who's death triggered the war? his mouth went dry as his mind thought up a million different scenarios at once. He worked through them, eliminating the impossible but keeping the improbable, and came to his conclusion. Yamato Ishida was alive, and Cain had a plan for him. But what? What power source...the kings stone? He quickly turned the pages to check the most recent entry.

"Rilpa 25th Year 4026,

Subject KING successfully made contact with subject UNDEAD. Data unknown as subject UNDEAD was terminated at scene. From CCTV acquired the termination was carried out by Taichi Kamiya. Footage examination has determined subject KING mental health was effected. 02rdfc743 status unknown. Subject KING survival chance estimated at 87%.

Thank Jehoshaphat that Kamiya boy did something! I knew that damn Luce was trouble, ask him to rattle someone and he practically kills him! I don't know what happened during the hypnosis but I know it was over the top. Glad it's gone, I revived it to work for me not take bloody revenge. Still, seems to have gone well, desperate to get some samples though. I knew they would come for the queen eventually. It's all going swimmingly...well, pretty much. It will be time to move soon, I'll make sure the next event goes smoothly, time for 'little brother' to play his part..."

His shaking hands almost made him drop the journal. Was T.K. in danger? What was Cain planning? What did it all mean. He decided he would find out. When he was finished with the book he would make sure to return it to its rightful place and pretend to be none the wiser. But for now he's going to decipher it as best he can. And since he's a genius his best will probably be pretty damn good.

* * *

"All done!" Yolei exclaimed happily as she threw her treasures onto the table. The treasures were four plastic kitsune masks, they were identical in shape but varied in color. They differed from traditional ones as the were completely smooth and only had eyes and whiskers above the cheekbone painted on. She picked up a pale blue one with dark blue lines for the details and handed it to Calista.

"Are these really necessary?" Calista asked flatly

"I asked for a plain mask. Why the fox design?" Yamato sighed as he took the white one with red lines for details that Yolei handed to him.

"Oh, so I can't have a bit of fun? I worked hard on these bad boys! You guys don't appreciate my talents." Yolei scoffed.

"I like it." Tai laughed as he examined his black mask that had white lines for details.

"Really? You better!" Yolei said with a pleased smirk as she handed Sora the final mask. It was yellow with black lines for details.

"You guys don't have to wear them, I'm the only one who needs to hide my face." Yamato said apologetically. Tai shook his head and slapped him on the back. "Don't be like that, we're a team! All for one and one for all as they say. It'd be weird if only you wore it."

"Don't worry I don't mind at all." Sora said happily as she put hers on. Yamato smirked and put his on as well. "It's your funeral."

Sora paused for a moment and placed her hands on her hips. "Why are they necessary though?"

"Because we need to find out whose side T.K. is on." Yamato said in monotone. Sora pursed her lips and slid her hand into his. "If he's like you I'm sure he will want to help us."

"Like me huh..."

"Gloomy. It's gloomy! This mission is a good one, so stop moping and get your asses out there. I'm itching to meet this little brother of yours to see if he's as hot as Hikari says." Yolei interjected.

"Yolei!" Hikari squeaked, Yolei just laughed. Tai had already put on his mask which was good because he was currently scowling.

"Ahem, yes, well, aside from _that_ are there any other problems?" Tai said quickly. The assembled crew shook their heads and he took a deep breath. "Alright then. Let's move out, and remember, not today."

...

Breathe. Yamato clenched his fists and kept watch hidden atop one of the few trees sprinkled beside the river. This was one of the seven locations Calista had said would be the most likely places for Takeru to appear at. Since they had too few people they simply had to hope one of them was right. He watched the road, muscles tensing at each car that passed, and tried to calm himself. It's just another mission, nothing special, get it done and go home. Breathe. His body still hurt from before and the loss of sight was starting to get to him. Should he have told the others? Was he in any condition to be here? Could he pull this off? Breathe. They wouldn't crash here. Hopefully Tai was the one in the right spot. There was no way...

He saw the first jeep round the corner and felt his heart sink. He's so goddamn unlucky. The limo followed, then the second jeep. The limo sputtered, smoke pouring from its engine, and slowed to a stop a mere few feet from his hideout. He closed his eyes and tried to still his ragged breath. Calm down! Calm down! He'll get caught at this rate so he gripped his thigh and went through all the calming exercises he had ever used or heard of.

"Fucking morons! You've got precious cargo there, if anything happens it'll be my ass and I'll make sure you suffer triple anything I do!" Jun's shrill, insane tones made him wince. No doubt now. He nearly fell when he heard the next voice.

"Go easy on them. These things happen." It hurt, to hear how much T.K. had grown in his absence, so much maturity in his voice. It took all he had not to jump down right there and then.

"I told you piss for brains I'm your guard not your bloody servant. I don't have to listen to a damn word you say." Jun spat. Takeru laughed and shrugged as he exited the limo to stretch his legs. He didn't think she was so bad, you know, once you got past the swearing and threats. He strode confidently to the lake and examined his reflection in the cool surface. It was a beautiful day, one he wished he could spend outside rather then a cramped limo. Tuning Jun's angry shouts out he followed the river enjoying the peaceful atmosphere and welcome breeze. Zui was so warm compared to home, though it was spring people would still be bundled up back there, here he didn't even need a jumper. He trotted along happily, unaware that the others were already out of sight, when he stumbled on an old campsite.

It was completely grown over. The tent had been rendered useless by years of enduring all kinds of weather. He shook his head, he'd never understand why people would waste perfectly good equipment. Squatting down in the knee high grass he ran his hand through the gorgeous green and sighed. It had taken months but finally he was on his way. He supposedly ruled this country, it appalled him how little he knew about it. Sighing once more he made to get up when he noticed someone standing in front of him. He blinked a few times and slowly looked up to find a masked face staring down at him. To Yamato's surprise he smiled and went back to playing with the grass.

"That was fast. Didn't think I'd meet the terrorists till I got to the capital. You guys know your stuff." He said calmly.

"Aren't you afraid?" Yamato asked, keeping his voice low but unable to hide the puzzlement he felt.

Takeru chuckled and pushed himself to his feet. "A little. But I wanted to meet with your group. Omni, right?" He questioned lightly.

Yamato studied his brother, he seemed completely genuine, which in itself led him to a sour conclusion. His brother was insane. "You want to die?"

"No! It's just...not everything is as it seems in the capital. My stepdad's keeping things from me and I don't have anyone who can tell me whats really going on. I don't want to be a simple mouthpiece. I want to form my own opinion with all the facts."

Yamato smiled, he couldn't believe it, his brother wasn't crazy. Okay, maybe a bit, but he made a good point. It took a few minutes for something else he had said to sink in, and when it hit he almost lost his composure. "Your...stepfather?"

"Don't you know? My mom married our prime minister a few months ago."

"She...what?" Yamato lost all thought processes. Married. His mom. To his dad's killer. No. No!

Takeru waited patiently, biding his time. His plan had certainly worked, this guy was caught completely off guard. If he ran now he might make it back to the jeeps, or at least get close enough for Jun to notice. He shifted his position, getting ready to run. Yamato noticed and shook his head, banishing the current news in order to focus on what was in front of him. Takeru was about to bolt when Yamato patted his head firmly. "Good job. You nearly had me."

"What are you talking about?" Takeru answered smoothly though his heart rate had skyrocketed.

"You said you wanted to talk. I want to do that too, so you're going to come with me." Having said that he knocked Takeru out with a swift hit to the back of his head. He caught him before he hit the ground and gently lifted him. His mind was still reeling. His mom and that bastard? He had known Yukio had been after her, but he never thought...! At least he could take comfort in the fact that he had his brother safe in his arms.

* * *

"Shit!" Davis proclaimed. Ken merely cocked an eyebrow as Davis began trashing the communication room, smashing phones and tearing out wires. "Two minutes! She let T.J out of her sites for two bloody minutes and he disappears! And she wants me to report it!"

"His name is Takeru. If you are referring to him using the term his friends use then it would be T.K." Ken replied calmly as he dodged various projectiles thrown his way.

"Yeah T.S. whatever! Idiot gets himself kidnapped and sis has to deal with the downfall!" Davis continued. Finally ceasing his tantrum he sunk down in his swivel chair and proceeded to rip the stuffing out of its arms.

"It did happen on her watch." Ken stated simply. Davis glared angrily at him and jumped from his chair to get right in his face. "You saying this is my sis's fault?"

"Isn't it?"

"Shut up!" Davis spat as he threw a punch, Ken caught it and sighed. "You're worried about her."

Davis blanched, the fire left him and he drew away quickly. "Why should I? She's a cow! I'm not that soft."

"Yes you are." Ken whispered. He gripped his metallic arm at the shoulder, it was hurting again. He watched placidly as Davis slumped back into his chair and buried his face in his hands. A small smile graced Ken's face as he stared at his clenched metal fist. "You don't want her to end up like me."

A short silence followed during which Davis slowly brought his head up to meet Ken's steady gaze. Ken laughed and shrugged. "It's okay. I wouldn't wish it on anybody."

"That's not what I meant idiot." Davis blurted. It was an awful lie. Ken found it rather amusing. "This is her first mistake, I don't think they'll be that harsh. Maybe bump her down a post or two." Ken reassured him.

"Fuck right off."

...

"You told me he would be safe." Yukio stated calmly. He stood staring at the various monitors in Cain's incredibly untidy office. He loathed it in here.

"I said we'd put our best people with him. Guess the best wasn't good enough!" Cain cackled while working away on a piece of hardware resembling a massive computer chip.

"Do you find this funny? The king is missing. Your information of late hasn't been very...accurate." Yukio seethed. His masked indifference crumbling with each word. Cain tossed the equipment he had been working on into the wall and watched it smash with a loud laugh. "No? Sorry about that~"

Yukio glanced at the shattered remains of the device and sighed. What was the matter with this man? He was more insane each time they spoke, even now he was giggling incessantly. He decided he should no longer rely on a madman and turned to exit the room. "Make sure it doesn't happen again." He said as he left.

Cain continued to giggle until he was sure Yukio was gone. He then leaned forward with an incredibly serious expression. "Fool's will always be fools." He said lowly, a large grin breaking out on his face.

* * *

Pacing helps him think. Calista's glare does not so he slows and leans against the wall. He cocks his head trying to hear though the wall. What was taking so long? Why couldn't he go in yet? The door opened slowly and he practically tripped over Calista trying to get to it. Sora approached him and took off her mask, she smiled at him and giggled. "I've never seen you so excited, you're acting like a five year old."

"I'm not. I want to see him, that's all." Yamato replied, unable to stop the light blush that reached his cheeks. He tried to ignore her smug look instead focusing on Tai who was removing his own mask. When Yamato had returned they had decided it would be better if impartial people spoke to the young king, that way he wouldn't be overly influenced by emotion. To not overwhelm him only two people had spoken to him, Tai and Sora.

Tai rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "He doesn't know anything. Truth is Yolei was more informed when I recruited her! It's like he's been in a steel box covered in chains stored at the bottom of the ocean all these years!"

"I think it's a good thing." Sora replied. "It means he's not corrupted."

"And if he's lying?" Calista said. Yamato stiffened and Tai, sensing the impending argument, stood between them. "I'm the one who spoke to him and I think he is telling the truth." Yamato smirked and looked haughtily at Calista. That look faded when Tai turned to him apologetically "But I think it's too soon to reveal your identity. We have to play it safe."

"I prefer it that way." Yamato answered, his tone cool and calm. Tai frowned and crossed his arms but didn't say anything. Sora studied them both with a slight scowl. Yamato moved around them and slipped on his mask before entering the room. He only wanted to speak with him, that's all. Then he would let go. The others didn't know he wasn't planning on revealing himself, ever. He had to cut the ties. But that didn't mean he couldn't talk to him...one last time. His brother was lying on the bed. He looked relaxed for a victim of kidnapping with his hands behind his head examining the ceiling without much concern. He glanced at his new companion and smiled. "Ah, my first friend." He said sarcastically, the smile fading. The charade was wearing him out.

"Will you go through with it?" Yamato asked, careful to keep his voice low. Takeru considered it and sighed. "I wish I had proof..."

It wasn't that much to ask. He had been fed a lot of information. Tai and Sora had told him about all the atrocities Yukio had committed and how basically everything he thought he knew about the man was a lie. At Yamato's request they had left him out, the fact that he was alive and with them, as he needed to be the one to tell him. At least that's what he told them. Then they had moved on to the plan. It was a simple idea, but it should work since Takeru is well liked by both countries. They wanted him to voice everything he had heard in public. If he suddenly appeared on the busiest square in town the media would be all over him. It had to be done publicly because anything they recorded here wouldn't be believed. People would brush it off and say he was forced to speak. But if he did it in public and then returned to the capital the populace was more likely to believe him. So they had asked him to do it. They promised they wouldn't force him, it was his decision to make.

"I can't believe a word any of you say. You might be lying to me to fuel your own agenda."

"What proof do you need?"

"I don't know...maybe lose the masks? I'd be more inclined to trust you guys if I can see your faces."

Yamato didn't know what to say, he merely met Takeru's honest, pleading eyes. He may have crumbled and taken off his mask right there, endangering them both, if Sora hadn't stepped in.

"I don't mind." She said quietly as she entered the room without her mask.

Takeru's eyes widened in recognition and his jaw went slack. He pushed himself up hastily and nearly fell of the bed. "I know you! I've met you before!"

She cocked her head to the side, perplexed. "No, we haven't."

Takeru's enthusiasm faded and he looked down at his shoes, slightly embarrassed. He fiddled with his thumbs and Sora shrugged at Yamato.

"He has met you. Just not physically." Hikari's light as air voice washed over them all. Takeru stopped fidgeting, his eyes glued shut, and brought his thumbs to his forehead. He's heard that voice before. It was his most frequently visited place, the place with the swing and the girl who always had her back to him. He had memorized her hair, its different shades in the brilliant light of the dream, and talked with her about many things. His breathing steadied as she glided into the room and stood directly in front of him. Tai was yelling at her, he had entered the room after her completely forgetting his mask, but neither heard him. Both were lost in their memories of times that never where. The dreams, communication without communication, connections without connections. Easily forgotten and suddenly remembered. They rushed back to both of them.

_"Who are you? Why are you here?"_

_"I'm Hikari. I should be asking you that, this is my dream."_

_"Do you think I'm suited to be king?"_

_"You have many talents. But you need to open your eyes. See what's around you."_

_"Can you believe it? This is the fortieth time I've seen you. I know that in here, but I forget when I wake up."_

_"Me too. Think it's because we both aren't strong enough?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"We obviously have special skills T.K., how else could we communicate like this? I'm dying to meet you, see what you look like."_

_"Me too."_

_"It's a promise then."_

_"Yeah, a promise."_

He lifted his head and finally gazed at the face he had always wanted to see. She was more radiant then he had ever imagined.

"It's a pleasure to meet you at last, Takeru." She said softly and extended her hand to him. Taking it in both of his he smiled serenely at her. "The pleasure is all mine, Hikari."

A mild tremor of surprise rippled through the room but the best look by far was Tai's. His was so dumfounded it was laughable. He wanted to get her out of there but instinct brought on by years of living with the girl glued him to the spot. Confirming his suspicions Hikari, without taking her eyes off Takeru, made a shooing gesture with her free hand and spoke authoritatively. "Everyone should leave this to me."

That was it. When she spoke like that it was all over, she's getting her way. He had no defense despite all the bubbling protests in his mind. He looked from her to Takeru then back to her and made the strangest whining noise in the back of his throat. Hikari sighed and closed her eyes. "You heard me Nii-chan."

Yamato wasn't sure what to say or do. He did want to speak with his brother but part of him was thankful for her interference. He didn't know how to handle this situation. If it had been a few weeks ago, heck, if it had been a few days ago he would have thrown them all out, revealed himself and told his brother everything. Now things were screwed up, he still hadn't forgave himself for what he had done to Sora. He couldn't trust himself anymore. That incident was the tipping point for his resolve. When this was all over Takeru would remain king of Shin. But if he knew his brother was alive, technically the rightful king, there was no way he would agree. And even if he did it would weigh on his mind, affecting his influence as a ruler. The solution to these problems was simple, and one he had been unconsciously preparing himself for since he was first imprisoned all those years ago.

Yamato Ishida must remain dead in the eyes of the world.

He exited first, Hikari smiled gratefully at him and Sora followed his lead. Tai trailed out after them and reluctantly shut the door behind him. Yamato removed his mask and gave it to Sora. She was puzzled but took it anyway. "Can you take this to the room for me? I'll be there in a minute." He asked casually.

"You going to wait it out? I'll stay with you." She replied. He shot Tai an imperceptible glance, one only he would notice, and Tai flashed his usual grin.

"Man I can't stand this! Who does your little brother think he is?" Tai whined, effortlessly stepping between them and waving his finger in Yamato's face. "Don't think I don't get his game. It's your responsibility to sort this out."

Yamato raised his hands in defense and took a step back. "Hold on, you can't blame him! She's the one who kicked us out." He replied, sounding very defensive.

"Can and do!" Tai fired back, his tone layered with accusation. Calista, knowing the two's spats far better then Sora, could tell where this was heading. She sighed and gently gripped Sora's elbow. "Come on, they might be at it for days. Unless you want to get roped in I suggest we get out of here."

"Well...I guess so." Sora said softly while watching the two teens toss insults at one another. She and Calista quietly excused themselves and disappeared down the hall. Tai and Yamato both smirked and Tai dropped his accusing finger. "So, how was that?" He asked.

"A little over the top." Yamato answered with obvious sarcasm.

Tai shrugged and leaned against the wall beside him. "Yeah yeah, good thing Cali is so predictable, always running for cover when the yelling starts. Had to hope she'd take Sora with her, thank peanuts it worked." Tai laughed. His expression turned serious and his tone dropped down. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Yamato joined him against the wall. Running his fingers through his hair he took a calming breath and formulated his thoughts. "When I woke up...I hurt her."

"I know. That massive jumper didn't hide her wrist completely." Tai replied calmly.

"You saw? Guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"Damn straight, underestimating me will get you nowhere mister 'high and mighty'." Tai joked before continuing more seriously. "I have a good idea of what this is about. You want to vanish once all this is over. I'll say the same thing I say each time you bring this up, we're not leaving you behind. You're sticking with us whether you want to or not."

Yamato smiled and ran his hand over his face. "Thought you'd say that. But it's different now. I don't plan on going anywhere, I'm with you to the end."

Tai hesitated, his features hardening and heart rate picking up speed. This conversation was scaring him already. "Then what's this about?"

Yamato, sensing his apprehension, turned to his friend with steely determination. "You know. Even if I don't say it you know what I'm asking here."

He paused and Tai felt sick. Swallowing his fear he spoke and cursed the slight quiver he heard in his voice. "Yama...don't. This isn't necessary, there will -"

"Tai." Yamato interrupted. "You saw what I did. This time it was only a bruise, but what if I seriously injure her? If I black out I could _kill _her. I can't do that! I won't, not while I can control myself. But...who knows how long that will last."

He had to fight to keep the emotion away, his vision becoming clouded. Tai's mouth went dry and he stared at the floor willing this not to happen. His fingers curled into fists as Yamato continued.

"When that...thing -" He stalled, just speaking about the incident sent waves of palpable fear rippling through him, before powering on. "- attacked me, he damaged me. I can't...my left eye is..." He stopped, burying his face in his hands he slowly sunk to the floor to hide his shaking.

"You can't see clearly." Tai said thickly.

Yamato chuckled brokenly and brought his knee up to lean his forehead against it. "You noticed that too. And here I was trying to hide it."

"Can't fool me Yama, not anymore anyway. I know you too well."

"That's true, once you see the real me I become so transparent."

"That's not what I meant."

"No, it's okay. It's the truth, I can't hide from you. That's why I'm coming clean. It's happening again, except this time its worse. The red tinges are back only now they won't go away. I feel it, I'm losing myself, I'm trying to keep it together but I can't guarantee I can do it. That's why..." His voice dropped and Tai closed his eyes. He wanted to shut it out, the words he never wanted to hear were coming and he couldn't stop it, they had to be said. "...if I lose...you have to kill me. You're the only one who can, as much as I hate to admit it we're pretty evenly matched, I can only ask you. Promise me. If I lose control you will kill me."

Wishing doesn't help anything. Yet that's what Tai was doing, wishing for some miracle to happen. Some interruption that would save him from this burden. A cure for his best friend, for this to all be a bad dream. The silence grew heavier by the second, was the air always so dense? His breathing wouldn't even out. Sweat broke out on his brow and he had to dig his fingers into his palms to regain control of his tumultuous emotions. It helped, the stinging pain allowing him to present his usual air, because he had to be strong. For both of them.

"Yama I...I...will." He answered, his emotions breaking though a fraction. Yamato smiled coldly and leaned his head against the wall. It surprised him when Tai continued in a much stronger tone. "I promise, but only if there is no other way. I mean it, even if there's only one in a trillion chance to save you I won't do it."

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't expecting Tai to say that. His leader had always been stubborn. He smirked and shook his head. "It's a deal."

Knowing he could no longer hold himself together Tai simply nodded and headed for his room. Nothing more needed to be said, they both needed space. Yamato stared at the floor, the red tinges making the grey look black in the corners of his eyes, and spoke in a barely audible whisper. "A chance, huh? It'd be nice if I had such a thing."

...

"So we're going to sit back and let Hikari handle this? Don't you want to be there? You've been waiting for this for ages." Sora said carefully as she watched Yamato remove his gear casually. She was sitting on the edge of his bed in a plain beige tank top and dark green short shorts fiddling with a few stubborn knots in her hair. He glanced at her and continued to get changed, not wanting to answer her questions. He was drained, emotionally and physically, and didn't want to face her. What was he supposed to say? Leave because I don't want to hurt you? She wouldn't accept that. Instead of banishing her he wanted to pull her closer, was that so wrong? To be selfish because he knew these moments would be some of the last? He's disappointed in himself, shutting her out but not being strong enough to push her away completely.

Easing himself onto the bed behind her he lay with his chin on his folded arms and responded as smoothly as he could manage. "It makes no difference where we wait."

"But he's your little brother! He got you through those awful experiences, you wanted to meet him so badly, how can you sit here when he's in the next room?" She asked, genuinely curious, sensing something was wrong. Shuffling closer she started rubbing his bare back.

"It makes no difference." He repeated, steeling his words. She felt his tension in his muscles when he spoke. Pursing her lips she moved to his shoulders and worked away the many knots she found, it took some doing but he moaned softly so it was working. "You're hiding things again."

The tension returned but her quick fingers bleed it out of him. "You're good." He whispered.

"My mom taught me." She answered. "Why won't you see him? Why are you still hiding your face?"

"Can we drop it?" He groaned, relaxing under her touch.

"No, we can't." She replied, slowing her motions. He moaned, this time with annoyance, and turned his head to see her. "Don't stop."

This surprised her and, despite the worry, made her smirk coyly. "Not until you fess up."

"I told you, it doesn't matter." He groaned in reply.

"You enjoy this that much?" She didn't suppress her amusement.

"Yes." He answered simply. Her eyes widened and she leaned in close. "Is this your first massage?"

He blushed lightly and narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, why?"

"Honestly? You've never had a massage before?"

"No."

"Like, never?"

"Is that a problem?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Nah, it sorta makes me happy."

"Why's that?"

"Well..." She moved in, planting a kiss on his nose, before pulling back and beginning again. "...I like taking your firsts."

If she hadn't have returned to her work she would have seen a very unusual sight. The Yamato Ishida went a dark shade of red and buried his face in his arms. It was weird for him, sex didn't embarrass him, but the way she said that did. It felt like he had lost somehow, subtracting from his enjoyment a little. Leaving him for a moment she rummaged through the bag she had brought from her room and smiled as her fingers wrapped around and small bottle. Pouring the liquid onto her hands she worked the oil into his back, listening to his soft moans and thinking about how to coax the truth out of him. For now she was happy he was happy.

He let himself get lost in the blissful feeling, the comforting motions, and nearly drifted off to sleep. This continued for twenty minutes, to him it felt like two, and then she slowly stopped. He thought perhaps she would question him again, but on turning around he saw her strange expression. She met his gaze, tears bordering on falling in the corners of her eyes, and traced his cheek with the tips of her fingers. She was on the verge of tears yet retained such strength. She still shone in his eyes, the red hues only enhanced her beauty, nothing could mar it. "Oh Yamato...you don't plan on ever letting Takeru know you're alive, do you?"

The shock left him speechless for several seconds and that was all she needed to confirm her suspicions. He really was transparent. Shaking her head she caressed his cheeks and stared straight into his eyes melting his very soul. "I understand. You're afraid that he'll get hurt, and you don't want to be king. I get it. But please, don't leave me behind. I won't forgive you if you do."

Swallowing hard he pushed himself up and pulled her into a crushing embrace. Her tears fell and he kissed her, a long and deep kiss, and eased her down. She wept silently, determination shining in her large eyes, and felt him. His heat, his energy, his affection. His overpowering desire for her showed through every kiss, touch, and sound. He truly loved her, and she him. She absorbed his smell, burned his image into her mind, gave in to the lust they both shared. But the tears still flowed, for she knew him so well, too well for her own good. He never answered her. He was planning to leave her behind.

And as they immersed themselves in each others taste she made a vow.

She wouldn't let him.


	14. Chapter 14

Authors note: Aw this took a while! Luckily that is me finished college for the summer, whoop! I want cake and cookies and milkshake and...I digress haha. Here's the thanks with all my good will!

**Koumi-Loc**: It isn't? Guess this story is pretty different. Thanks for always reviewing!

**Mahwish1: **So happy to hear from you again! Haha yeah I brought those two chapters out quite quickly so I'm not surprised you did have time :). I could write twenty pages thanking you for your in depth and detailed reviews! I love it that you pick out specific scenes you like and tell me why you enjoyed them, it makes me happy! I'm glad the Tai and Yamato interactions are enjoyable, I love writing them! Thanks for reviewing dying to know if this chapter lives up to expectations!

**Ragamuffing: **Now now don't tempt me into giving anything away! I'm happy you're getting the sense of danger from it, I'm trying to give hints for what's to come and it looks like you're catching on ^V^. Love your reviews, they are always so bouncy and passionate, keep them coming you awesome AWESOME reviewer!

**Neon765: **I've seen the movie! She is more likable there but because I know her from the book it's like...well I watch her with trepidation :P. I've started saying WHY PRIM? randomly now haha. You'll have to read to find out if your suspicions are justified but lets just say there is a lot of emotion to come! Thanks for your wonderful review!

* * *

Mission 14: Birth of heroes.

This is his life. He's a tool, nothing more, nothing less. That is how things are. He knows this, yet the weight of the task being pushed upon him is crushing him. Cain smiles, that incessant smirk that churns his stomach, and pats his head affectionately. True affection? He can't tell, once he believed it was; now he's not sure.

"I'm relying on you, my little emperor." Cain says. The name chills him because he used to believe it would one day be true. A ruler, an emperor, someone like him deserved that and more. His intelligence and strength should have been enough. But now he knows it was all a big joke to the man before him. He's the result of a pet project. That's it. And he can't refuse this man's orders, no matter how much he wants to. He owes too much, owns too little, is too set in his ways. To change he'd need a push, but now he didn't have a strong enough reason. So he'd do this, like he did every other task.

"You'd better get going, no telling when they'll make a move." Cain whistled, rustling Ken's hair happily before leaving him in the dim light of the room. Ken's gaze drifted to the item in his hand and a heavy sigh escaped him.

"Crying in the dark? Fricking embarrassing you moron." Ken shook his head and quickly hid the object before turning toward the speaker. "I'm not crying."

"Could have fooled me." Davis huffed; jumping onto the metal table beside Ken he started tapping his fingers on the cool surface creating a repetitive sound.

"Soooooooooooooooo...what did creepy Mc-creeperson want this time?" Davis inquired, breaking the short silence while trying to appear disinterested. Ken laughed and shrugged. "None of your business."

"Bullshit! I would tell you!"

"I know. That's why you're an idiot."

"Fuck you!"

"Am I interrupting?" A new voice interrupted their usual exchange and both boys watched the source with trepidation.

Ken narrowed his eyes and Davis pouted. "Yeah, mind yer own beeswax you mad bastard." Koushirou's eyes widened a little at the boys bold proclamation. Technically Koushirou outranked him, an outburst like that could get him in big trouble. Ken, knowing this, jabbed Davis roughly in the rib to shut him up. Davis doubled over with a cough and glared at the other boy.

Koushirou smiled and strode into the room. "It's alright. I merely wanted to speak with you, Davis."

Both boys gave each other a puzzled look. They barely knew this new arrival, only that he had worked here previously, and hadn't had a chance to speak with him. Why he would seek Davis out was anyone's guess. Davis shrugged; sticking up his nose he crossed his arms and tried to appear intimidating. "What ya' want?"

"It's...sensitive information." Koushirou said simply, turning his gaze to Ken in warning. Davis narrowed his eyes and studied the slightly older teen. His powers of perception had never been anything to brag about, but his ability to see through false pretenses was one even Ken had admitted to be envious of. He may appear to be naive and foolish but through that naivety comes an understanding of basic humanity that those with greater intelligence usually lack. He can discern attitude, sense a friend or foe by eye, though he cannot understand individual intentions. Clicking his tongue he began swinging his legs and rolled his eyes at Koushirou. "He ain't going anywhere." He drawled, dismissively twirling his finger in Ken's direction. "If you have to say somethin' just say it."

Despite himself Ken smiled the smallest of smiles at the underlying trust that statement held. Koushirou frowned and took in the blue haired individual sceptically. He sought Davis out because he knew the boy wasn't strongly joined to the regime. He's a soldier, and for what Koushirou had seen, an honest one. Easy to read and relatively trustworthy in his own simple way. If Koushirou was going to make any sort of difference here he would need allies and Davis was the best bet by far. Unfortunately Ken was the last person he would trust here. Too close to Cain. Too loyal. At least, that's how it seemed. Waiting until another time might be too late though, so Koushirou decided to proceed if a bit less frankly then he would have if it weren't for Ken.

"I see. Then I'll be brief. I came to ask you a simple question. How much do you know about the workings of this facility?"

He gauged both their reactions to the question, Ken furrowed his brow and Davis raised his, suggesting Ken had already read between the lines. He could see the boy was very intelligent. This may be problematic.

"You mad assholes are making a new type of soldier. Mashing man and metal to make monsters. Keeping the peace and all that jazz." Davis answered plainly.

"Indeed, do you know how the process is initiated?"

"Nah. That's your job. Ya take the volunteers and mess them up royal."

"Volunteers?" Koushirou accidentally let his genuine surprise at the term show in his words. Ken and Davis shared a glance. Davis muttered a curse under his breath and Ken shifted his gaze away in a rare show of vulnerability.

"I knew it! Goddamn bastards giving us promotional speeches, saying it would be a bloody picnic, promising that we'd gain powers beyond our wildest dreams. Idiots' saying volunteering is the best. Even saw a bozo walk away with those damn scientists saying he was going to do it, only to see him a month later in a different platoon! Our numbers don't fall, yet more of those monsters show up each day." Davis growled, his fingers digging into the metal of the table. Turning his attention to Ken he glared accusingly at the other boy. "Ya refused to answer my questions, and now I find out the truth from a stranger! Ya didn't want that arm, did you!"

Ken flinched, his hand unconsciously tracing the cold chrome of his arm defensively, and tightened his jaw. "I told you, I'd be dead without it."

"Sure. Fine. Whatever you say." Davis snorted sarcastically. The anger welled within him and he spat out the next few words. "Why do you always defend that fucking maniac! He treats people like dirt and ya' let him do the same to you! Disgraceful." Shaking his head he shot Koushirou a look that could kill. "And _you._ Ya' knew about all of this...hell you're responsible for it! Tell me, who are you using in your twisted experiments? Lie to me, I fucking dare you."

Koushirou swallowed hard, the accusations weighing heavily on him because they were true. He shrank slightly under Davis's glare and answered as calmly as he could. "The procedure is very precise. For the subject's cells to fuse with the metal correctly they must be in peak condition. We wanted to use prisoners but most proved too deprecated by the passage of time for the components to properly combine. To alleviate the issue we needed optimum efficiency from -"

"Save me the science crap! answer the bloody question in goddamn English." Davis interrupted, venom seeping from every word.

This stopped Koushirou in his tracks and he suddenly couldn't meet the boy's gaze. His body stiffened, his gaze drifting to the floor, and tried to quiet the incessant beating of his heart. To speak the truth hurt, it made him face the reality of it all. He thought he was prepared. Obviously he hadn't taken his own feelings into consideration. "...We use children. Zuian orphans mostly." His words were laboured.

The silence was deafening. Davis's mouth fell open, his wide eyes turning to Ken in desperation, willing it not to be true. Ken didn't acknowledge him, lost as he was in his own thoughts. Davis grit his teeth and leapt from the table, startling both geniuses, and grabbed Ken by his collar. His quivering fingers balled into fists and, adjusting his hold, he lifted the other boy off the ground. "You knew, didn't ya? Knew from the fucking start! Didn't ever bother to tell me the truth!" He shook him and Ken did nothing. Davis wanted a response, wanted those cold eyes to show remorse instead of nothing. Lowering him down Davis smiled darkly. "I get it. Protecting your butt buddy Cain weren't cha'? Worried I'd blow his brains out. Figures, you never do anything for yourself, always need that perverts help. Well, don't let me stop ya, why don't ya go bend over for him right now? Bet you can't wait to give him premium service."

Ken grew colder and held Davis's wrist in a death grip. "It isn't like that."

"Isn't it? Ya follow him around like a love-sick puppy spouting nonsense about him saving yer ass. Did you even need saving? Doubt it. You probably sought him out; sold off any relation you had for him. Bet you let him tear your brother apart with his bare hands."

"You're wrong."

"Bullshit! Ya' don't have a shred of love in ya'! Hell, you probably let him use your parents too! You didn't care about them one bit, sold them for scraps, laughed while they were bleeding and dying and begging ya' to -" Ken's fist hit him square in the jaw, loosening his hold on Ken he skidded backward and landed on his back. Nursing his bleeding nose he looked up from his position on the floor and shock washed over him. Ken's anger was palpable and he was scowling but that wasn't what surprised him. He wasn't crying, but the hurt in his eyes was so transparent he might as well have been.

"You don't understand anything." Ken seethed, his usual composure lost to his emotions. "Cain did this to me because I would have died otherwise. I lost my arm and everything else to chance. That's right, no conspiracy, and no magical curse. My life collapsed because of something that happens every single day. All it took was a wrong turn and my family was gone. And you dare to speak of them that way!"

Wiping the blood from his nose Davis slowly got to his feet and stared at the other boy. "Look man...I didn't know."

"So that gives you the right? Don't ever speak of them again." Ken warned, his cold mask returning. Koushirou cautiously observed them, wondering if it was the right time to interrupt. The argument had reassured him of Davis's innocence and potential as an ally. It had improved his opinion of Ken as well. But his careful nature didn't allow him to wholeheartedly trust the young boys. Ken broke off first, turning his back to both of them. Davis cringed and spat out a glob of blood which hit the floor with a dull slop. That was the only sound that punctuated the pregnant silence. Davis remained enraged for a few moments but, as he glared at Ken's back, his features softened. He wanted to believe in him so badly. They fought all the time and each exchange always had a few insults thrown in, but by the end of it they would always share a laugh. He truly considered Ken a friend. But these secrets were tearing their fragile relationship apart. One of them needed to say something, but Davis knew it wouldn't be him. His pride wouldn't let him and he had already apologized once. So instead he focused on Koushirou.

"Tell me what this is about." Davis said; the hard edge lost from his voice. His accent, obtained from years of hard living and less than normal education, was absent from that small sentence. In it the young boy showed his true self, and Koushirou wondered if his manner of speaking was just a veil to hide behind, something to make him look tough in the eyes of the world. In that moment Koushirou saw Davis's true self and knew he could trust the boy.

"The truth is...I need your help." Koushirou began. Davis stiffened, a glimmer of understanding flickering behind his eyes, and pursed his lips. "I am just as ashamed and appalled by those creations as you are. And I plan to do something about it." Koushirou continued, "There is a plan in motion, one I believe will decimate both kingdoms and shake the fabric of this world."

"Wait a minute; that sounds way too grand a scheme!" Davis interrupted.

Ken visibly relaxed and a low sigh escaped him drawing the attention of the occupants of the room to him. "Destruction of both kingdoms, huh?" He whispered. Stretching his hands out in front of him he examined his palms, a whirlwind of thoughts and possibilities running through his mind. Koushirou noticed the odd action and waited for Ken to elaborate, when no words came he decided to carry on. "I understand that it's a lot to take in, but if my theory is correct, that is exactly where we are heading. However I have a plan to prevent this. To implement it I will need your help, for obvious reasons I cannot reveal my intentions until I am sure I have your full support."

Davis let the words sink in and grit his teeth. This sounded dangerous, complicated...and the right thing to do. He always wanted to be a hero, a savior, and his bravery shone through as he extended his hand to Koushirou. "If it'll teach those bastards a lesson then I'm in, but on one condition."

"Oh?" Koushirou raised an eyebrow and studied him intently.

"I get to name the operation." Davis replied, a brilliant grin breaking out on his face. Koushirou couldn't help but laugh as he took his hand. "Agreed."

Ken snickered and the joviality the other two had felt dissipated. Still staring at his hands he glanced over his shoulder at them and Davis visibly paled. In all the time they spent together he had never seen his friend look so deranged. But as soon as the look appeared it was gone and Ken's usual stoic expression took its place. For a moment Davis thought he saw a flash of desperation on his face, like he wanted help with whatever demon he was fighting. When he spoke in monotone Davis frowned and concern filled his thoughts. "I can't join in your little game. As a favour to you I won't tell anyone what has transpired today, but mention this to me again and you will give me no choice."

With that he calmly walked out of the room, his hands bundled into fists at his side. Theirs was the path of hope, and as much as he denied it, he wanted to follow them. But he has obligations to keep. He's a tool, nothing more, nothing less. But if he has to be a tool, then he will become a tool of destruction that swallows the world whole.

And when there is nothing left, he will rebuild his own paradise. His own kingdom.

His own empire.

* * *

"I don't remember too much, only that Berserker can't be taken in actual combat by most soldiers as it has repercussions when first introduced. Units like mine, the subject/handler units called HANDS, are the only real takers. I was given it while still in training as it causes an uncontrollable surge of power and rage. That's why it got the name Berserker, or at least that's what we subjects called it. It primarily depends on your mental state when taking it. To build up control I had to take small doses at first. Apparently the first reaction is the most powerful as well as the hardest to control. My handler said it took three times the recommended dose of tranquilizers just to get me to stand still. When I came to my senses I saw the destruction I had caused. It was terrifying to think a human could be the cause. I don't really understand the science behind it but it increases natural strength exponentially for a short time period. However…"

Tai gave Iori's shoulder a reassuring squeeze as he trailed off. The entire group was sitting around the table, with the obvious absence of Hikari and Takeru, listening to Iori recount all he could remember about the substance known as Berserker. Tai had decided Iori was ready to tell them all he knew about that blue substance they had encountered the enemy using various times. They needed all the information they could get on it, they didn't want to be in the dark next time they ran into it in battle. The added bonus was that it got Iori to talk about his past. If he was to begin to deal with what had happened to him he would have to face it eventually. His mental state is fairly stable, certainly more so than his predecessor escapees, and his crimes are less numerous. That doesn't diminish the guilt he carries in any way, but it will allow him more time to deal with it. Iori took a deep breath, delving into his memories was no picnic but he was determined to prove he could do it and be useful to the cause. If he managed to do this he may be able to convince Tai to let him be a part of their operation. He may be young but he craves responsibility, he wants to repay them.

"…the effects backfire. If you can't bring yourself under control your body can't take the excess strain. If the tranquilizers don't work or aren't administered then the muscles can't take it and start to burst. In essence…you explode."

Tai whistled lowly and Yamato glared at the table, his grip on his crossed arms tightening. To think they had used his blood to create this abomination was sickening. It meant he bore responsibility for all those killed at the hands of subjects like Iori and the deaths of the subjects themselves. Sora gently squeezed his thigh under the table jolting him out of his thoughts and he gave her a tired smile in thanks.

"Is it only subjects that use it?" Tai asked.

"As far as I know; yes." Iori responded.

"That's good; we don't run into many of them on a regular basis. Do you know anything about the metal monster we fought?"

"Only that they were making more. I saw tons at the base, never asked about them."

Tai patted him on the back and smiled broadly. "That's fine, thanks for letting us know. This stuff is important."

"Yeah you did great!" Yolei exclaimed, holding Iori's hand in both of her own.

"You could have added a few chase scenes though, that would really have us on the edge of our seats!" Tai interjected, earning himself a punch in the arm from Sora. "Hey! I just said what we're all thinking."

Yolei snickered and brushed her lavender locks away from her glasses. "Says you, I'd have appreciated an unrequited love story."

"You mean like you and the boy who drops off our supplies?" Tai said slyly. Throwing his head back he clasped his hands together and batted his eyelashes at her. He proceeded to speak with a high twang trying to imitate her. "Oh Calista I simply cannot get over how dark his hair is! And that crinkle in his nose he gets when he's confused, it's too adorable!"

"You…you…you eavesdropper!" Yolei shrieked, practically leaping over the table to get at him. He made kissy faces at her and stayed just out of her reach. The heat rose to her face and her ears flushed red. "That's private girl stuff!"

Sora giggled and Yamato smiled, he watched Iori trying to deal with the enraged Yolei since he was in her path to Tai and was glad that the kid was fitting in so well. He gave Sora a sideways glance and just watched her. Her facial expressions, the way her dark eyes lit up when she laughed making them glow and appear almost red, the way her hair shined even in this pale light making it display an array of different, deep orange tones. And the way she made him feel was beyond words. But other emotions always got in the way, his self-deprecation being the worst. He loved her, that would always be true, but did he deserve her? Could he give her the life she craved? She hid it well, but he could see it, her desire for a freer life. She hides things from him; thoughts and feelings, wishes and dreams. Their relationship is built on something deeper, and in these desperate times that connection keeps them together. But what would happen without it? He shook the thoughts from his mind. Why worry about that, those things didn't matter. They were future problems. Ones he didn't need to dwell on.

He got up from the table just as Yolei tossed a yogurt pot she had wrestled from the fridge at Tai who dodged. Calista got the opened pot full in the face and the pink goo dribbled down her face in slow globs. The room froze and Yolei let out a string of apologies. Calista wiped the substance from her face and ran it down Tai's smiling one. His smile soon turned to disgust and he batted her hand away in protest. "Yolei did it, why'd you take it out on me!"

"Because you started it." She replied.

"So its war you want!" Tai declared, grabbing the butter plate from the counter and chucking half of it at Yolei. She shrieked and dived only to have the mass land on her head and get smeared in her hair. "You jerk!"

"Can't do the time then don't do the crime." Tai snorted. Yamato slipped out of the room in time to miss Yolei throwing ice-cubes from the freezer and Tai working the last of the butter into Calista's hair. He chuckled and shook his head. "We really need to stop having meetings in the kitchen."

"You said it." Sora replied; he nearly jumped as he hadn't noticed her follow him. She was wiping a bit of raspberry yogurt from strands of her hair. "Where are you running off to?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and scowled at the raised skin he felt. "Nowhere special."

"Hmmm…" She mumbled in reply, carefully examining him. "Does it hurt?"

His heart leapt into his throat and the tinges of red flared in his vision. Had she noticed his eye? He managed to keep it secret from all but Tai so far, had she found out on her own? She moved his hand away from his neck and ran her fingers over the spot he had been, concern evident in her actions. "You've been doing that a lot, rubbing you neck I mean, does it hurt?"

He closed his eyes and slowly shook his head. "No, it's just been bothering me lately."

She nodded, her delicate fingers finding the raised skin and her eyebrows lifted in surprise. Gently pushing him to the side she lifted his hair to get a better look and pursed her lips. There was a mark below his hairline. It was small, maybe 1 or 2 centimetres in diameter, and had a purplish hue. The edges were an unnatural black, going around the purplish centre until a jagged C was formed. Sora frowned, recollection buzzing in the back of her head and let his hair fall back in place. "Is that…?"

"It isn't important; just another remnant from that time." He reassured her. She studied him and sighed inwardly. He wouldn't be sharing any more than that. She knows him well enough now to see that. She wished he would let her in a little more. Everything was a struggle with him. He was distant, each time he'd show her warmth he'd compensate by building more walls. They'd been through so much. She'd be lying if she said the distance didn't hurt.

Noticing her discomfort he caressed her cheek and softly stroked her lips with his thumb. She smiled, the mischievous twinkle returning to her eyes, and stood on her tiptoes to plant a heavy kiss on his unresisting lips. He always noticed how soft and warm her lips were. Kissing her reminded him of summer, sweet intoxicating aromas of flowers in bloom and relaxing cool breezes fluttering against the pure blue sky. In fact, if a person could embody a season, he would say Sora was the living incarnation of summer. Her body radiated heat and energy, her hair was made for sunshine, her skin developed a natural tan as though she was born for it. And her smile, it is a thing of legend, the reason poetry is written. Promises of freedom and happiness spilled from her pores. She belonged in the light.

A pang of guilt coursed through him when he opened his eyes and saw her in the grey light of the halls. She was still radiant, but she didn't belong here, sealed inside these dark walls. This light would never display her true beauty. This place was so like a prison it made him feel ill, and suddenly all he wanted to do was run away with her, deep into the unknown free from all this. But the desire drained him nearly as fast as it had filled him with joy. It reminded him of everything he was going to miss. The choking weight of the reality of his decision tortured him. It was drowning him in his own mind, and the more he allowed himself the joy of her the more despair he felt.

Sensing his turmoil she pulled him into another kiss, unaware of how deep his musings went, how vital they were to the both of them. Her heart beat against his in a rapidly quickening tempo and the rest of the world faded away. She underestimated his love for her, her own insecurities and doubts clouding her to the full extent of how he needed her. If she fully realised the effect she had on him she would know that she could convince him to leave. Her own wish, to take him away from here, was within her grasp. But she'd never take that plunge. She'd never risk losing him over something as insubstantial as a fantasy.

His hands were always cool at first. They'd travel across her skin and begin to warm, eventually pulsing heat as they got more intense. But at the start they were always cold, sending shivers down her spine and tingling sensations where they touched. The gentle nudges with the promise of more made her feel like she had butterflies in her stomach. There was a complexity to it, holding back and then bursting forth, like he was studying her and getting lost at the same time.

Drawing her to him he opened his mouth a crack, savouring the warmth of her breath against his lips as she did the same, before delving into her mouth. Exploring the territory he'd often explored before never got dull, if anything it got better. Her breathing was laboured and his was starting to match. He ran his hand down her back, feeling her curves beneath her thick jeans, and ran his fingers through her soft hair.

Tomorrow they would initiate the plan so long as Takeru agreed to cooperate. They'd place themselves on centre stage and take what came, be it acceptance or waves of oppression. They'd fight to win. They'd protect one another and aim to make it out alive. They'd try to change the rules. But for tonight, the last night they may spend together, they'd be selfish.

They'd forget the world.

* * *

"Please miss, you must eat something." One maid chimed; she was holding a silver tray with a bowl of something steaming that smelled of leeks and potatoes on it.

"Yes miss, perhaps a change of clothes would lift your mood? This shade of pink is very fitting for you." Another maid suggested as she gestured to the mannequin that her large puffy creation was hanging off of.

"Your complexion is quite pale miss; would you like me to give you a touch up?" A third maid offered; she had a palette of various pink eyeshades and crèmes attached to her forearm and a delicate brush held aloft in her other hand.

"Maybe a change of scenery would be best. Why don't you leave this room and enjoy the garden? It is the most gorgeous white and the wind is scarcely existent." The fourth maid proposed; she stood beside the window and drew back the curtain allowing the pale white light to bath the once dark room.

Mimi made no motion to respond as they fussed over her, exchanging concerned glances and muttering under their breath, trying to coax her out of her self imposed silence. She wanted them to leave…maybe the maid with the food could leave the soup behind. But she still wanted them gone! It's been ages since Koushirou left, weeks? Months? She can't even tell anymore. The days are empty and the only people in the world she talked to are gone.

The maids chattering grew louder until she couldn't take it anymore. "Shut up! All of you get out!" She snapped, her hands turning white against her hold on her dress. They all went quiet and mumbled apologies as they left, more than one with a sour look on their face. Thankfully the maid with the tray set it down on the vanity before bidding her hasty retreat. Mimi waited until she was sure they were gone before taking the bowl of soup and taking quick, angry sips. Everyone treated her like a delicate flower, someone pretty to look at but with no substance. Treating her like a weakling, always keeping her in the dark about the entire goings on around her.

She wasn't stupid; she knew Takeru wasn't on an extended trip. A problem had come up and she was worried for him. That weighed on her mind, but of course the real issue gnawing at her soul was Koushirou's disappearance. Why did he have to leave? Why did he leave her behind? Growing up behind closed doors, a life without want; had made her used to getting whatever she desired. Her sweet nature was often clouded by her ignorant selfishness. She wanted him here with her; she didn't care about anything else.

Is it wrong to be selfish? To want a life of your own volition, filled with all you want and more, a dreamland where bad things simply don't happen. If so she is very wrong and always had been. Her life had been a whirlwind of endless parties, fancy events with incredibly delicious food and floods of alcohol, men doting on her every whim and word. Had it made her conceited? Maybe a little, but when she met Koushirou all that had changed. He didn't treat her like an idiot, he doted on her in a different way, and he did not pretend her flaws did not exist but instead accepted every fault. Her occasional fits when she did not get her way, her complaints of boredom and discomfort thanks to a pair of far too high heels, her annoyance at the fawning masses and her social standing. He accepted them all with good grace, in a way only he could manage.

And, slowly at first, she began to change. His gentle way of explaining why she shouldn't be too angry, why she should appreciate her father, why she should be grateful for all she had. His stern expression when she had gone too far. It made her realise so many things about herself. She didn't have to pretend to be stupid to get attention. Didn't have to put on the airs she had practiced to perfection in her youth. She could just _be_. It's all because of him.

His intelligence had alienated her from him in the beginning; in fact she had been angry that one so close to her in age would be her tutor and had complained about him from the start. So, when she learned he wouldn't be leaving, she decided to make things difficult for him in the hopes he would quit. She'd ask him to repeat entire lectures, ask him to simplify things over and over, say she had learned nothing and deliberately flunked test after test. Then one day he sat with her and told her he wasn't leaving until she got at least one question right. She was silent through his speeches and had crossed her arms in defiance, telling him this was a waste of time.

That was the first, and one of the only, times he had gotten angry with her. She had expected him to insult her, yell abuse as she had in turn, and blame her for it all. But that wasn't what he did. He slammed his hand down on her desk, his intense onyx eyes meeting her startled honey brown ones, and declared it would never be a waste of time. That he saw she was intelligent and urged her not to squander it. That he _cared_. That was the first time he made her blush, and the last time she spoke a word against him. The smile he gave her when she answered the question correctly…that was probably the moment she felt it.

She had the courage to be more than what she was expected to be. A damsel, one to be cared for and to wait on the side lines, a useless individual. She wasn't like that anymore. With new found determination she stood and hurried to the door, on her way she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the floor length mirror beside her bed and paused to examine her reflection. The long silk dress she wore extended to the floor and pooled at her feet, the thin spaghetti straps that held it in place had tiny individual flowers made of silver thread that sparkled in the fresh light from the windows, her hair billowed forth easily reaching the narrow of her back, her petite features were slightly drawn from her lack of eating and her skin was smooth as marble, her hands showing no sign of damage from her years of living. She scowled and turned back to the vanity to ring the bell sitting beside her plush ornaments.

A maid hastily scurried in with an apprehensive look. Mimi gave her the best smile she could muster as she spoke.

"Please have my hair stylist sent to my room. And bring me my dress maker, tell her I'll need a few things changed."

"Yes miss." The maid uttered; she gave a quick bow and was gone. Mimi lifted the much read letter from her desk drawer and strolled to the window, a new confidence brewing in her chest as she held the parchment to her.

"Wait for me Koushi."

* * *

"Will this really work?" Calista asked; her gaze dancing over the stage platform having the finishing touches added to it right under Koro square. Yolei was working steadily on an array of gadgetry and controls a metre or so in front on the platform. Bright spotlights were raised on each of the platforms four corners and a multitude of cameras positioned carefully around each one whizzed and whirred as Yolei brought them in and out of focus from her master control. The scaffolding was prepared and clunking noises could be heard from the bowels underneath it as the support workers made sure everything was in order. Yolei nodded her head; her lavender bun bobbing in and out of view as she ran to the stage and hoisted herself up. She followed a wire from one of the spotlight poles to the centre of the platform where it hooked up to a microphone. She tapped the microphone and heard the dull hum, a smile graced her features and she licked her lips in anticipation. With a mighty suck in of breath she raised her arms theatrically and winked at a less than impressed Calista. "Of course it will! We spent big bucks on this thing and I personally checked all aspects!" She declared, her voice being carried far across the room thanks to the mike.

"I'm sure your handiwork will do fine, that's not what I'm talking about. Is this really necessary? I mean rising up out of the ground to make our announcement in the centre square will give our hideout away." Calista argued as she fumbled with an odd piece of machinery resembling a pipe.

"It's a risk we'll have to take. We can't stroll out there with all this equipment we'll be shut down before we have a chance to do anything." Tai announced as he strolled into the room with Yamato and Sora in close pursuit.

"Don't be so pessimistic! It'll all work out in the end. I declare a happy ending!" Yolei interjected using the mike as a medium. Tai laughed while Calista frowned and Sora rolled her eyes. Yamato gave no reaction, instead slipping on his mask and standing to the side expectantly. Sora joined him, her hand locking with his and giving him a reassuring squeeze. He breathed deeply and squeezed back, preparing himself for all that was in store.

Takeru approached the stage hesitantly, Hikari walking beside him and giving him a calming smile, and nodded at the four gathered in turn. He wished they didn't have to wear the masks; this was scary enough without seeing the reactions of the people Hikari assured him were friends. Yamato half expected him to bolt, the familiar glimmer of fear the he hid so well from most was highly apparent to Yamato, until that glimmer was replaced with a steely determination not unlike his own. He smiled despite himself and suddenly felt the urge to reveal himself tugging at his soul like never before. Sora started stroking his hand with her thumb and he gradually calmed himself down. He let the pride swell in his chest as Takeru, after giving Hikari one last lingering hug, climbed the stage without any hint of doubt. They have been apart for many years but the core values of his brother hadn't changed. Once he made a decision, when he was sure it was right, he never backed down or gave up. That was his little brother; brave and innocent, if a tad naïve, and smart enough to accept the truth when he hears it and act on his word.

Yolei hopped away from the mike and ushered Takeru up to it. She made no jokes, only letting herself give him a kind wink, and ran to the control station. Tai and Yamato took position-flanking Takeru, Tai on the front right hand corner of the stage and Yamato and the front left. Sora and Calista placed themselves behind the two, Sora behind Yamato on the back left corner and Calista on the back right corner. They were all geared up with their standard combat outfits; Sora had her double uzi set crisscrossed behind her back and the others had their handguns in holsters. They understood how this would look; they were counting on Takeru's statement and willingness to return to at least sway the people to look at things more carefully. Yamato swallowed hard and nodded at Tai, his worry for his brother nearly overwhelming him, this plan was completely reckless and possibly idiotic. And yet…they all believe it will work. It is not only Takeru making a statement today. When he finishes Tai will reveal himself and that will spark the ignition for revolution in the dead hearts of the people of Zui. It will awaken their passion for their country. If the message does not reach those in Shin it WILL reach those in Zui. They believe it. They have to.

This action will be pivotal; it is their stand, their final hope. No more sneaking about in the shadows thwarting underground deals and dealing with small problems one at a time. This is their declaration. This is war. The reality of this weighs heavily on them all, none more so than Tai as it is his job to keep them all safe in the fight that will no doubt come after this. He shakes the worries from his mind and gives Yolei a thumbs up. She returns it, fiery determination flowing from her, and flips the switch.

Outside on the bustling square people mill about checking out stalls and purchasing various goods unbeknownst of what is to come; though some note the presence of more soldiers than usual. The soldiers themselves are annoyed, wondering why they had to gather here today, and glaring at the cloaked figure that had rounded them up. They knew the orders weren't from the usual source but followed the figures lead as he outranked them. They hadn't been told about what would happen today or even how the figure knew something was happening today, only that they should be ready for a fight.

A creaking sound of old metal plates slowing opening filled the square with its deafening roar. People ran screaming from the pit that opened beneath their feet, thankfully the plates opened slowly so no-one had the misfortune of falling in. Smoke billowed from the gaping hole and a platform rose steadily out of its depths. One by one the stage lights at the edge of the platform sparked to life bringing the five figures into view, the smoke rapidly dissipating so none could mistake the young king staring icily forward. The cameras clicked and buzzed into life from every angle and down below Yolei began her work. In homes across the country it didn't matter which channel they were on or what program they were watching the screen would change to show a close up of the king in all his glory. Children complained to their parents when their cartoons disappeared, adults watched on with confusion and none dared miss what would happen next.

Takeru took a deep breath, his usual public smile gracing his features, and gripped the mike steadily with his right hand. He formulated what he would say easily in his mind, years of dealing with public relations had taught him well, and began to speak.

"Greetings people of Shin and Zui alike. I know not whether you have been informed of my absence or not, but I have been staying in Zui for some time now and have learned many important things about both of our wondrous countries. I have held my own suspicions about various states of affairs for quite a while and am saddened by the fact that my suspicions have been confirmed. The war that scarred both our countries and wounded our citizens deeply was based on a lie. My father wasn't mercilessly murdered by a Zuian mercenary, but rather by one close to our family, one I used to trust. I am referring to my own stepfather and current prime minister of Shin, Yukio Kimura."

A hush fell over the square. Even the soldiers, who were poised to move in on command, were left speechless by their king's words. In Shin Yukio was already on his feet, both hands gripping his televisions edges in complete panic, and screaming abuse at his personal assistants demanding they do something about the broadcast right away. Takeru continued to speak after letting his initial revelation sink in among the crowd. Both Yamato and Tai were impressed with his speaking voice and how he commanded attention without being forceful or threatening.

"His greed and hunger for power has caused a rift between our two countries, a rift that can only be repaired by righting the wrongs of the past. I understand this is difficult to believe, and many of you may think I am speaking under duress, but I assure you that is not the case. When I have sent my message out I will gladly return to Shin and confront Yukio, I will not back down even if my associates are no longer with me. I will remain steadfast in my decisions. You may also be wondering where I have obtained this information, and I will share that with you right now. I wish for there to be no more secrets kept from my people!"

Takeru paused ensuring he had the attention of all and gestured to Tai with his right hand. "People of Zui, it is my great honour to be able to return to you your prince, Taichi Kamiya!"

It was as though the air had been sucked out of the square, all focused on Tai as he strode forward with confidence discarding his mask with a grand swing of his arms. The camera just had time to give a zoom up of his face when Yamato spotted the soldiers to his left and noticed a hooded figure pointing a gun at the stage. Whether it was aimed at his brother or Tai he didn't know, but he's be damned if he didn't stop it.

"Get down!" He shouted. In the brief moment it took him to turn and yell a warning the figure had fired. Barrelling into Takeru he felt the bullet whizz past his head and glance off the edge of his mask causing it to shatter and fall to pieces by the wayside. The shot jarred his senses but he saw that Takeru was unharmed beneath him. Chaos ensued around them, the soldiers following their leaders lead and swamping the edges of the stage. Yamato tried to get up but someone slammed a boot into the small of his back forcing him back down. The figures cloak billowed out from his recent movement, his cold eyes glaring unfeelingly down at Yamato.

The rest happened in slow motion. He heard Sora screaming his name and saw the fear in Takeru's eyes when he felt the cold metal pressed against the back of his neck. A million escape methods flooded his thoughts but none was feasible, he only had time to return his attackers glare before he felt the jolt. Odd sensations flooded his body; pain, pressure, roaring sounds and blinking lights. The world spun and swerved; all coherency and normalcy leaving him as darkness engulfed his vision and mind. Laughter pressed in from all sides, shaking his entire body, a multitude of words and feelings swimming around his aching mind. It all became too much and he let himself fall, not knowing if it were real or a fantasy, and knew no more.

"Yamato!" Sora screamed; rushing to him she kicked his assailant in the side of the head sending him flying. Taking out both her uzi's she opened fire on the soldiers, pure rage radiating off her as she stood over Yamato and Takeru protectively. "IS HE ALIVE?! TELL ME HE'S ALIVE!" She shrieked at Takeru over the roaring gunfire.

This failed to knock Takeru out of his stupor. The fighting around him seeming distant as he carefully turned his saviours face to the side so he could see him better. He let out a gasp, then swallowed hard and with shaking fingers traced Yamato's cheek. "Onii-chan…?" He didn't need confirmation; he knew it was true in his heart. Pulling Yamato's limp body into a hug his shock nearly left him incapable of doing anything else. Sora glanced at him, still firing away with her hair blowing about glowing near crimson in the light, and yelled once more. "IS HE ALIVE!"

Takeru moved slowly. It was like being in a dream, unsure of what was reality, and carefully felt Yamato's pulse. At first there was nothing; then a small fluttering pulse sent shivers up his quaking hand. He nodded at Sora but she didn't see him, once again focused on the oncoming assault, turning to where the assailant had fallen. The boy was standing his hood having fallen off due to the hit and was amazed to see he recognised him.

"Ken?" Takeru questioned. Ken smirked and wiped a bit of blood from his mouth. "I'm honoured you remember me."

"Why…who ordered you to do this!" Takeru hissed; his usual defiance returning and his grip on Yamato tightening. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Tai and Calista battling hordes of soldiers trying to keep them off the platform.

"You don't need to know." Ken replied; drawing his gun once more he aimed it at Takeru. Takeru realised this gun was different from the one he had used on Yamato. "You just need to die." Ken spat, a mad look creeping into his steel gaze.

Takeru tried to move but Yamato was too heavy, he glanced up at Sora only to see she was occupied with quite a few soldiers and panic surged in his veins. It isn't fair. He's come so far, learned so much, been reunited with his dead brother. Why did he have to die here? Ken laughed as if reading his thoughts and fired just as Sora turned to check on them. Takaru swerved his body enough to ensure Yamato wasn't hit. Pain rippled through him as the bullet embedded itself in his shoulder and a sharp cry escaped him. Collapsing forward he glared at Ken who now stood mere feet away aiming the gun at his head.

"Aw, feeling blue?" Ken mocked. Blood seeped from Takeru's wound getting matted in Yamato's hair and staining Takeru's clothes. Hissing in pain he crumpled hugging Yamato's head to his chest. "I don't want to die here; I didn't get to talk to you! I want to live!" He wheezed, the pain making talking difficult. Hikari popped into his head. Sweet, innocent Hikari, the friend he always had but couldn't remember. Her face shone in his mind as his tears began to flow. "I don't want this Hikari…"

Sora emptied the last of her ammo at the remaining sea of soldiers. How were there so many? How were they going to get away? Backing up she stopped when her foot hit Yamato's leg and turned to see Ken aiming for Takeru's head. Takeru's whole body was shaking, she blinked a few times as a yellow light emitted from his body, and he tossed his head back with a defiant roar. "HIKARI!"

The light burst forth, a small bubble only a couple metres wide either side. It engulfed all near it, Sora and Ken included, and blinded them both. Tai turned to see it swallow them and burst into a million speckles of light leaving no trace of his teammates behind. "Yama! Sora! Takeru!" He screamed; the soldiers had cornered them now, Calista backing up near him. There seemed to be no escape in sight. A smug soldier opened fire on Tai, Calista saw it before he did and jumped in the way, a barrage of bullets burying themselves in her back and she fell onto him. "Cali!" Tai screamed; he stretched out his hand and pillars of fire rose from the ground separating them from the oncoming threat. He held her with his free hand and felt the blood seeping into his hand from the many wounds on her back.

"Shit. Shit. What do I do?" He whispered; trying to lift her while maintaining the flaming barrier around them. He couldn't do it; he couldn't escape and keep up the barrier.

"Tai…thanks for letting me…tag along all this time…" Calista mumbled. She slid her mask off; crimson liquid spilling out the corners of her mouth and her bright blue eyes grew dull and flickered.

"Stop it! We're getting out of this, leave it to me. I'm not letting you die here!"

"You need to escape…if it's only you…you'll manage."

"Don't say that! You're a member of my team; I can't possibly leave you behind." Tai practically shook her. She watched his pained expression and smiled. Reaching up her pale white hand stroked his cheek tenderly. "Please listen to me…this once. I'm not the only one who needs you…you must get out of this."

Before he could argue she pulled his head down and gave him a soft, tender kiss. He blinked rapidly and tears pricked the corners of his eyes. She smiled and pulled away. "I love you…your majesty." She whispered, tears leaving tracks across the grime on her face from the sweat and fighting. He didn't know how to respond, merely staring back into her eyes.

"Tai! You okay?" Tai jolted; keeping one eye on his barrier he quickly scanned the building behind him and spotted Iori opening one of the ground floor windows. Relief poured through him as Iori ran over and knelt down beside them. "I'm fine, but Cali needs medical attention. Take her to Joe's, you remember the way right?" He instructed as he got Iori to lift the now eerily still Calista.

"I do, but why aren't you coming with me?"

"I'll be right behind you but I need to give you a head start. I'll stay here and keep them at bay until you both are in the clear."

"But…"

"No but's!" Tai shouted; Iori cringed and Tai softened. "Sorry…just keep her safe. I'm glad you're here Iori."

Iori smiled and nodded. "I'll do my best!" He declared before running back the way he came with Calista on his back. Tai turned his attention to his rapidly diminishing barrier and breathed a shaky sigh. He failed to mention to Iori that he could barely stand. Using his power took more out of him then he cared to admit and he honestly wasn't sure he'd get out of this. He's worried for all of them. What happened to Sora, Yamato and Takeru? Would Calista make it? The warmth flowing through his arm began to ebb and he wondered if this was it. He hoped he had managed to protect them. Proven he was a good leader. Yamato should take over in his stead…

Screw that! He didn't want to give up here! There has to be a way out, a route he wasn't seeing, an option for escape. His mind reeled trying to come up with something, his flaming defense rapidly dissolving, when he heard it. A piercing laugh coming from beyond his flames, one he had heard on far too many occasions for his liking. His hand dropped against his will and his barrier dissolved revealing who he had heard. Jun stood in front of him with a smirk and a strange looking weapon. The soldiers around her aimed for him and he snorted, giving them all the middle finger and sticking out his tongue. If he was going down he'd be defiant to the end. Jun shook her head and snapped her fingers. The soldiers reluctantly lowered their weapons.

"Nope, we're taking this one alive." She snickered. Tai shakily got to his feet, perspiration saturating his shirt and dripping from his brow. He moved to draw his gun but Jun shook her finger at him, her lips curling playfully. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Tai eyed her warily and gripped his gun anyway. She pouted and walked right up to him getting in his face. "Better listen~ I don't play nice." She whispered into his ear before stabbing a needle into his neck. Hissing in pain he jabbed her hard in the stomach causing her to double over. His limbs went numb and he fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. The last thing he remembered was her swearing at him and someone kicking the side of his head.

* * *

Mimi's jaw dropped as the last flickering images of Takeru were banished from the screen. The broadcast had stopped right before the real fighting had started but not before Ken had shot Yamato in the back of the neck. She sat down and ran her hands through her newly cut hair. It was far shorter now, barely extending past her shoulders, and was dyed a soft pink. Little silver stars doted each of her many thick locks. Her stylist had done the cutting but she had dyed it and added the stars without any of her servant's knowledge. Running her hands down her face she stared at the vacant television with dread. She knew Takeru hadn't been lying and that meant one thing to her.

Yukio was behind Koushirous sudden absence. She couldn't trust anyone here. This fueled her shaky resolve and she confirmed her decision once more. She filled her fushia pink backpack with all sorts of supplies and zipped it up. She then grabbed a pair of pale pink jeans and a pair of scissors. She cut the jeans into shorts that were long enough to cover her butt comfortably and slipped them on. She pulled on a pair of leather ankle boots that were a slightly darker shade of pink and put on a pink silk blouse that covered her arms. She put on several rings and smiled at one in particular. It was a huge pink orb that flicked open revealing a paralyzing needle tip. This had been a gift from her father, for self-defense only of course. Sitting at her vanity she glued the last of the silver stars onto the most essential piece of her outfit. A masquerade mask that was deep pink with frilly ribbon twirls on either side. It had sections covered artfully in silver glitter that accentuated the shape and gave it tone. It had thick borders of silver stars all along its edges. She fastened it on and took a long look at herself. She wouldn't recognize herself at first glance, but the eyes within her mask may give her away. She smiled and picked up a contact case. The contacts pupils were, of course, silver stars and the edges were a pale pink. She put them on and grinned at her reflection. Perfect.

The danger didn't put her off in the slightest. Right now she was invincible; a super hero heading off on an adventure. She took a rope from her back pack before slinging the pack over her shoulder. With a few careful knots she had the rope fixed to the bedpost and threw open the window ready for anything. She'll get the information she needs one way or another, she'll find Koushirou and convince him to join her. With the wind in her hair and a carefree laugh she descended from the window, her true journey had begun.

* * *

Authors note: Thought I'd clear up the onii-chan thing, it's a bit odd that I use it since I don't use any other Japanese terms but...I can't help it! It's so much cuter then saying 'brother' instead so I'm going to continue using it. Hope that doesn't bug anyone! ^-^


	15. Chapter 15

Authors note: Sorry to anybody who got the previous alert! I put it up without adding a few things so I had to remove it and upload it again. Sorry!

I LIVE! Found out I get to work T in the park this year, whoop! So happy! I want to see the killers (whines)...ahem ignore that.

**Koumi-Loc: **Thanks for the reassurance I simply love that term too much to leave it alone. Hope you'll enjoy Koushirou's parts in this, our resident genius is on to something! Thanks for reviewing so solidly, it builds my confidence!

**Neon765: **I wasn't just shocked I was angry! I didn't think that it was necessary for that to happen to Prim :P. You've got it spot on! Hehe I don't like it when the girls are viewed as weak or useless so I tend to make them strong. Well that's true for my OC to me Sora has always been a strong character and that's actually what I think she'd do :). It's all coming together very soon I promise that XD. A thousand thanks for reviewing I love to read them! Great motivation!

**ragamuffing:** You are too adorable! Reviewing without even reading the chapter? What? You are soooo cute it's actually unbelievable! And super sweet! Don't feel guilty about not reviewing though, I love your reviews but if you don't have time to read it you don't need to feel any pressure. Agh, I can't get over it, you're cute as a kitten with a ball of yarn! Thanks for always reviewing EVEN if you don't have time! :)

* * *

Mission 15: Taking a leap.

Hikari moved from the counter to her seat at the small table and back again. She's restless and rather annoyed that all she can do is wait and hope everyone will be alright. A small television set on the counter is all she has to monitor the situation and it went blank soon after the group was attacked. Biting her thumb she paced back and forth unable to stay in one place for more than a few seconds. She's isolated, their welcoming kitchen feeling more like a prison without the others. Halting in her incessant pacing she tilted her head to the side certain she had heard Takeru's voice. She stayed like that, deathly still listening to the rapidly increasing beating of her own heart until a blinding light stung her eyes forcing her to close them.

When she opened them again she took a sharp intake of breath at the uzi that clicked inches away from her eye. Sora looked equally stunned at the unexpected sight of the young girl and was incredibly grateful she hadn't fired the weapon in her hands.

"Hikari…?" Takeru questioned, his shoulder flaring up painfully with the slight movement. Hikari glanced down at him, just as dumbfounded to see him there as she had been with Sora, and nodded her head. When she spotted the injury all questions and disbelief flew from her and she fell down beside him, her hands already glowing with a white aura. Takeru didn't flinch when she put her hands over the wound, he still held his brother in a death grip, and breathed in relief as the pain alleviated with her touch.

Sora's overwhelming worry for Yamato would have made her fall to her knees had she not seen Ken towering over the three. He's in complete shock on the inside but his stoic expression quickly recovered and, realizing Hikari was getting in the way of his mission, reaffirmed his grip on his gun. Sora didn't give him time to do more than that. Leaping over the others she went for him; her hair flying about her face wildly and the rage within her making her resemble a rabid beast. Ken was so stunned by her appearance she caught him completely off guard and tackled him to the ground. Jamming her knee into his wrist he grunted in pain and let go of the gun. Grabbing the collar of his shirt she lifted him only to ram him back down hitting his head on the cold stone floor. The images of what he had done to Yamato in the last few minutes clouded all her rational judgement and usual kind aura. She lost herself in her anger still not knowing if Yamato was alive or dead. She kept him pinned and he tried to claw at her with his mechanical arm. Swerving backward to miss the deadly fingertips she caught his wrist and stepped down on his shoulder using the force of her spin to twist the metallic limb painfully nearly ripping it from its joint. Ken cried out in pain and went limp, breathing heavily and trying to regain his senses.

"Why?! What did we ever do to you?" Sora hissed, stepping down on the joint once more eliciting another scream from him. "We let you live, we told you everything, and you still hurt him! I won't forgive you! I won't! " She continued, removing one of her hands from his wrist to repeatedly punch him in the face. He glared at her defiantly, the skin on his cheek turning a dull shade of pink, and refused to speak a word.

"Sora, stop." Hikari asked kindly. "Yamato's still alive."

Pausing mid swing, disbelief washing over her, she turned to the younger girl. Hikari smiled; she's helping Takeru move Yamato into a more comfortable position from the crumpled heap they had all occupied on the floor. Tears pricked the corners of Sora's eyes as she let relief overcome her hatred. Turning back to Ken she was nearly horrified at the damage she had caused, though she would be lying if she said she regretted it. His cheek was swelling badly now, blood dripping to the floor from his mouth since the skin inside his cheek was in tatters, and his metal arm had shifted to an unnatural position. Breathing steadily to calm herself she got off him and roughly pulled him to his feet. He continued to glare at her, his gaze soon shifting to study the other occupants of the small room, and panicked inwardly. He's got no idea where he was or how he got there, simply that he's outnumbered and in no condition to fight back. As if reading his thoughts Sora dealt a heavy blow to the back of his head, rendering him unconscious. Not bothering to catch him she let him fall to the floor with the unbridled rage still burning in the back of her mind. Stepping over him unceremoniously she didn't notice both Takeru and Hikari take an involuntary step back at her approach. Takeru barely knows her and that display has him thoroughly terrified of the orange haired beauty. Hikari however has a better understanding of the girls character and has been caught off guard by the immense malice she's felt.

Kneeling down Sora held Yamato's cold hand and presses her head to his chest. No-one dared breathe lest they mess up her concentration. A moment passed and nothing, panic swelling within her once more, then the sluggish beat was detected by her keen ears and she let out an audible sigh of happiness. The malice bled from her and was replaced with joyous relief. Caressing his cheek she ran her thumb over it removing some of the dirt from the smog of battle and stared at his peaceful face, a small smile gracing her trembling lips as tears she couldn't feel began to fall. Placing herself on his lap she hugged his torso and tried to sort out all that had happened in her head. Hikari gently stroked her hair and gave Takeru an encouraging smile.

"Do you have any idea how you all got here?" She asked sweetly, addressing both of them. Sora shook her head, the fatigue from it all weighing heavily on her, and gestured to Takeru signalling this was his doing.

Takeru, overcoming his shock over the last half hour, cleared his throat and returned her smile hesitantly. "I can't really remember how but…I thought I was going to die. I had put all my belief into this plan, I truly thought I could live up to everyone's expectations and change it all for the better. But when I felt death approaching all I could think about was everything I would miss out on and all the people I would lose. Then I thought of you, and how desperately I wanted to see you, even if it was only for one more time. Just when I thought all hope was lost my belief in a brighter future forced me to not give up. The next thing I know something inside me burst, it was such a warm feeling, and I saw you standing here in this room. I reached for you and suddenly I _was_ here, sitting right beside you."

"I saw a golden aura surround you before I was blinded by it." Sora added, her own theories swimming around her head. Hikari digested the information and thought through the possibilities. Her own experiences and understanding helped her reach a plausible conclusion pretty quickly. "This must be a manifestation of your second power."

The room fell silent as each person absorbed the theory.

"In any case we have to find out what happened out there and get in contact with Taichi and the others as soon as possible." Sora sighed.

"Hikari! Were you watching? How in the great cosmos did those bastards know about our marvellous plan?! It was fool proof I tell you!" Yolei interjected as she entered the room by throwing open the door. She's panting and looks like she just ran a marathon. She blinks in surprise, taking in each occupant one at a time. "Huh? How did you guys get back?"

Her surprise turns to shock when she spots the stricken pale boy being ignored near her feet. Yelping she jumps back with both arms in front of her face forming a cross and tentatively jabs his head with the tip of her foot. "What's HE doing here?! Is he dead?!" She squealed, recognizing Ken as the assailant from the broadcast.

"Not yet." Sora spat, her fingers clenching the fabric of Yamato's shirt. Yolei saw the venom in Sora's eyes and wisely dropped the subject, sending Hikari a questioning look. Hikari shook her head, indicating this wasn't the time to elaborate, and patted Takeru's back comfortingly since he seemed a bit out of it. Not surprising considering the level of insanity he had witnessed and been a part of today. Revelation's one after the other can really wear a guy out. Takeru didn't notice the gesture though, his gaze permanently fixed on his brothers still form. His head started to hurt, the hushed conversation of what to do and how to do it between the three girls fading into the background in favour of a low ringing in his ear that gradually got louder. The headache worsened as the sound increased, his skin felt clammy and the rest of the room went in and out of focus. Only his brother remained painfully visible, but soon the image began to switch. One moment he would look the same, the next he was younger and covered in blood, cobalt eyes opened and filled with shock. The images changed with increasing speed until he couldn't take it anymore and the two blurred together completely, that's when he screamed and grabbed his head with both hands.

"Takeru? What's wrong?" Hikari asked, concern and near hysteria evident in her tone. Takeru sank to his knees still unblinkingly transfixed on his brother. "Onii-chan…why? Why did I forget?!" He said in a barely audible whisper. Hikari's beside him on the floor rubbing his shoulders comfortingly as he continues to mumble. "You were alive and I found you! How could I forget? I should have been looking for you! I should have remembered! What have I been doing all this time?!"

"It doesn't matter!" Sora declared; her demanding voice cutting through his rant and stopping him short. He blinks a few times and meets her steady glare, she's on the brink of tears but her fiery defiance is enough to get him to listen. "He didn't want you to know because he wants to protect you! He wishes for your happiness so of course he wouldn't have wanted you to spend your life looking for him! Don't go into a spiral of pity now when he needs you the most!"

For a few seconds none spoke, the air growing thick with tension. Takeru swallowed hard and slowly nodded; his hands falling away from his head and his lips pursing as he pushed away his insecurities in favour of more imminent action. Taking a deep breath he pushes himself to his feet and holds out a hand to Sora. "You're right. Thankyou."

Sora manages to smile for the first time since they got back and takes his hand.

* * *

When Tai opened his eyes all he saw was darkness, the only thing he registered was the painful throbbing of his head. He tried to rub his aching forehead but found he couldn't lift his arms. He moaned loudly and tried to drop his head down but he couldn't do that either. On the plus side the cold metal against his forehead was helping him regain his senses. Whether that is a good thing or not remains to be seen. Realising he's sitting he tries to stand but can't move his feet. The fog begins to clear and instead of being puzzled by the unseen force holding him in place in sees he is bound to a chair with thick metal restraints.

"Peachy." He mumbled sarcastically. The soothing cold from the clamp around his head quickly turned clammy and he wanted nothing more than to change position. He glanced over what he could see of his…cell? It was dark, no brainer, but really spacious. The only light in the room was streaming through a crack in the door to his far left. He was sitting in the centre of the room and to his dismay he spotted an array of clinical tools lining the far wall. They ranged from the expected; scalpels, tongs, tubes and such to the 'what the hell is that and what could it possibly be used for?'. One implement in particular that consisted of a large circular saw and various metal screwing prongs made him not want to ever find out its purpose.

He heard rather then saw the door being pushed open and tried not to get a better look at the horrible tools with the extra light. Steady footsteps strolled to his seat and spiky red hair filled his vision as Jun stuck her head around the side of the chair to peer at him. Her usual deranged smile was absent and he noticed the heavy bags under her eyes, the colour contrasted sharply with her pale skin. She silently moved to stand in front of him with a tray containing a small metal bowl and cup and remained still.

"What, they bump you down to maid?" He joked sarcastically. She said nothing, her large unblinking eyes beginning to make him feel uneasy, and set the tray down. Scooping up the bowl and spoon she moved closer and studied him. He waited for her to move or speak, when she didn't he shrugged as best he could with the restraints and smiled half-heartedly. "What, trying to freak me out with a new tactic?"

In response she places each of her knees on either side of him, effectively straddling him, and places the spoon in the bowl. He's lost for words, her gaze hasn't shifted from his the entire time nor does she seem fazed by their sudden closeness, and silently allowed her to feed him. He might have resisted had the situation been different but his body moved of its own accord as his mind tried to catch up with what was happening. He must have been in weirder situations in his life but right now he couldn't think of one. She didn't blink the entire time she fed him and it seriously disturbed him. When she was finished she finally looked away from him to lean back and place the dishes on the tray. Retrieving the small cup she brought herself back up and resumed her silent vigil.

"Um…thanks?" Tai said flatly, unable to come up with anything smarter or coherent. She raised both her eyebrows in apparent shock. Her fingers clenched the cup and her wide eyes settled into deep unreadable pools. Tai blinks several times trying to figure out if he's said the wrong thing. She glanced away from him and fiddled with her trouser pocket, taking out a small wrench she went to work taking off the restraint on his head. He didn't dare speak in case she changed her mind. Moving it to the side she watched him move his head back and forth experimentally before giving her a grin.

"Thanks again…are you Jun's twin or sister or something? Because I swear that girl has the personality of a bear! And you're, well, you seem nice." He mumbled, trying to see if he could make friends and get her to dispose of the rest of the restraints. She smiled softly and brought the cup to his lips, he shook his head and she withdrew taking a large sip herself. Catching him off guard she slammed her lips into his and tilted his head back forcing the water in. He gagged trying not to swallow but she kept him still and massaged his neck making him swallow the majority. Releasing him she sat back and let him catch his breath. He spluttered and unconsciously fought against the restraints on his hands feeling the sharp metal cutting into his wrists. Her manic laughter made him stop and he stared at her with new-found horror.

"That was rich! You are so fucking easy to mess with. Seriously you should have seen your face!" She cackled between her laughter. He frowned and suppressed the urge to scream or at least head-butt her. Swiveling her head to look him in the eye she raised her eyebrow and smirked cockily. "Oh? Did I hurt your feelings? Maybe I should have kept it going. My names Julie and I'm Jun's SUPER nice twin sister."

He'd have flipped her off if he could. Instead he focused on a section of the floor to his right that suddenly seemed pretty interesting. She scowled; digging her fingers into his chin she forced him to look at her and smiled devilishly. "Don't fucking ignore me unless you want me to stop being _nice._"

"Fuck. Off." He seethed through clenched teeth. She dug her fingers deeper and pulled them down leaving thin tracks of blood in their wake.

"Or what? You do realize I'M the one in control here. You should be thanking me. If it weren't for me you'd be on a one way trip to Cain's workshop. They don't even know you're here yet."

She smiled when he let the glimmer of confusion he felt show. Running her fingers through his hair she roughly shoved his face to the side and trailed thick kisses along his exposed neck. He tried to move away but she held him in place by painfully tangling her fingers in his hair. Pushing against him her free hand found its way into his top and pressed against his dark skin. Gritting his teeth to steady his increasingly haggard breathing he once again fought to get free. The chair must be designed for royals like him as the restraints showed no signs of loosening.

"Stop it." He hissed. She did pause; leaving one lingering kiss she pulled back and looked at him.

"What's the big issue? You gay?"

"Huh?! No!" He spluttered. She erupted in laughter again and shook her head.

"My god you are so freaking honest!"

Tai felt the heat rise to his face and focused on the floor again. "Are you clinically insane? Who in their right mind would do this? What _is_ your deal? I've met some crazy people in my time but no one can hold a candle to you."

Jun scowled. Yanking his head forward she smashed her lips into his forcing her way into his mouth. He moved back and she pressed forward, her tongue dancing over his resisting one. She made a sound of frustrated annoyance and withdrew but not before biting down on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. He coughed, spitting out the blood to the side his stomach churned at the metallic taste.

"What's the matter with me? What's your problem?!" She hissed. His surprise was so evident she nearly punched him. "You've got a girl throwing herself at you and all you can do is complain?!"

"I'm in enemy territory! And in case you haven't noticed, you're the enemy! What do you expect me to do? Count my blessings and screw a stranger?!"

"Yes!"

"That's fucked up!"

"No it isn't!"

"It definitely is! How can you think I'd appreciated this? I'm bound to a chair that's bugging the living crap out of me, the restraints are cutting my wrists up and you're scratching my face and biting my lip!"

"So? What's wrong with that? Why can't you just go with the flow? Just kiss me like before!"

Tai was so dumbfounded he literally had no words. Both their faces had heated up during the argument and Jun's was bordering on tomato. He took a few deep breaths trying to process her last statement.

"Wait…like before? You mean at the hospital?"

She opened and closed her mouth like a fish surprised that she had actually mentioned it aloud. Snapping her mouth shut she scrunched up her face and refused to look at him much to his amazement. Shaking his head he let a small chuckle escape him.

"What's so funny?" She mumbled.

"You. You're not as bad as you like to make people think you are. Want to know why you want to experience a kiss like that again?" He paused to see if he had her attention; she turned her head away but her eyes were still trained on him indicating she was listening. He sighed and continued. "It's because you didn't have to force me. You asked and I complied, but I did it of my own free will. Bet you don't get that very often."

"Shut up! What do you know? You were dumb enough to get yourself caught. Now I'm all that stands between you and a fate worse than death and you still refuse me."

He examined her and tried to see who she was for the first time. Peeling back all the years of carnage, all the swearing, all the killing and all the demands and what do you have left? A young girl who got dealt one of the worst hands you can get in life. She didn't have an education nor did she get to learn what a normal relationship is like. A little girl lost in the big bad world with a dependent younger brother and no one to rely on.

"You're afraid." He said softly. She snapped to attention and glared at him but he continued. "You're scared that if you try to make any real friends or build relationships that you'll fail. You're afraid of rejection but all you want is a normal life."

She revealed nothing. Her face went lax and she slowly climbed off his lap. He thought that was it so he's completely surprised when she slaps him so hard he sees spots.

"Don't talk like you have a fucking clue. Hope you like pain; Cain will be here to dissect you in the morning." She spat. Turning on her heel she stormed out the room and slammed the door behind her. Tai shook his head and rested against the back of the chair.

"Smooth move Sherlock, you'll get yourself killed at this rate." He mumbled sarcastically knowing full well that only the walls would hear him.

* * *

Yolei edged around the corner of the bare cell like room, a tray of warm water in her hands and a white cloth draped over her arm. She struggled to keep the water steady _and_ hold on to the first aid kit she was holding with two fingers.

"I won't bite you know." Ken half chuckled half sighed at the girl.

Her cheeks went bright red and she stomped up to him indignantly. "I'm not afraid!"

A tiny smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he replied. "Of course you aren't. You can leave the things on the floor if you like."

She huffed and sank to her knees in front of him. He was sitting on the bed with his hand shackled to the bed corner and his metal arm fastened securely in a strange device Yolei had created to make its use impossible. Dipping the cloth in the water she slowly began dabbing at his split lip and cleaning up the blood on his face.

"It's a real shame." She sighed. He raised an eyebrow but decided not to comment since she looked like she would continue on her own. True to form she stuck out her bottom lip and sighed again. "All the lookers are taken or evil."

He laughed despite himself and she turned beet red. Slamming the cloth into the water she wrung the blood out and ground her teeth. "I didn't mean you! Obviously I thought you were cute and all…but no I didn't mean that! Shut up!"

"Are all terrorists this odd?" He asked coolly.

"Odd!? What you meant to say is I am the unmatched, adorable, to-die-for genius woman who was kind enough to treat you!" She declared haughtily. "Besides we aren't terrorists, we're freedom fighters!"

"Same thing."

"Is not! We're into justice, truth and all that good stuff. You are the baddies who shoot people indiscriminately and create monsters. Why did you have to hurt my friends? We were being peaceful and diplomatic; there was no reason to raid the stage like that. Why I thi-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Yolei was interrupted by Sora's angry demand as she slammed the door open and glared at Ken. "Why isn't he waking up? What did you do to him?" She continued, striding up to him she nudged Yolei out of the way and grabbed his collar nearly choking him with the force of her actions. He stared stoically at her and refused to speak.

"Sora stop, we've already tried this. I really don't think he knows; he was just following orders." Yolei defended. She placed a calming hand on Sora's shoulder and Sora reluctantly released him. He stared at Yolei in amazement, surprised that she had bothered to defend him at all.

"But…he's all we have to go on." Sora whispered, her body shaking. She managed to keep the tears that threatened to fall at bay but found she could no longer stand to look at him. She turned to leave but paused in the doorway and gave him a glare so dark it sent chills down his spine. "If he dies then I'm coming back for you. I will not be kind, and I will not listen to excuses. So you best pray he survives because your own life depends on it."

With that she stormed out not bothering to look back. If she had she would have been satisfied with the barely hidden glimmer of fear on Ken's face. The anger bleeds away to be replaced with fear and worry as she approaches the door to Yamato's room. She can hear soft talking from within and hesitated hoping that she would here Yamato's rich tones among them. She hears a similar voice but it is lighter and unburdened; a younger, softer version that didn't have the same appeal but was strong in its own right. Sighing she pushed open the door and the sterilised smell of antiseptics made her wrinkle her nose. Hikari was wrapping the last of the long cloth bandage around Yamato's unresisting arm and turned to give Sora a soft smile.

Sora couldn't bring herself to return it; instead she glared at the bandages as if they had personally offended her. She was looking beyond them, remembering all the cuts and bruises on his pale skin that demanded their presence. He wasn't badly hurt physically, a large wrapping on his forehead covered the gash he had received when he fell and the rest of the bandages were for the other minor wounds he had, but his mental state was an entirely other story. Hikari had offered to heal the minor wounds using her ability but Sora had reluctantly declined. She knew Tai wouldn't have allowed it had he been here and, more importantly, Yamato would have refused. Small injuries were not worth the risk she had to take to use that power.

Takeru sat on a stool near his brother's head, his chin resting on his interlocked fingers as he studied the sleeping teen. In order to banish the swirling negative thoughts he was focusing all his energy on devising a plan to help Yamato regain consciousness.

"There aren't any problems with him physically." Hikari said softly, trying to ease the tension in the room. "I'm not an expert like Joe so I can't say that with one hundred percent certainty. However, using what Joe's taught me, that's what I think and I'm confident enough to stand by it. There isn't any reason for this. Maybe he just needs a bit more time."

Sora slipped down onto the bed beside Yamato and took his cold hand in her own, her gaze never leaving his peaceful expression. She wanted to believe that was all he needed but something kept tugging at her telling her that wasn't it. She felt Takeru's eyes on her and knew he was thinking the exact same thing.

"It's more serious than that." Takeru said thickly gaining both girls attention. "If we don't pull him out soon he'll stay like this forever."

Hikari worried her lower lip and stared at the floor. She had been trying to raise their spirits but her own instincts told her what Takeru said was true. Her worry for her brother made focusing on this problem all the more difficult. Where was he? What would he do at a time like this? She wanted him to hug her, give her that defiant grin and tell her it would all work out in the end.

"I'd like to try something." Takeru said in a harsh whisper. Sora watched him intently and Hikari nodded knowingly. She had seen this coming.

"It will be a long shot as I've never chosen my destination before, but I think it might work. I can enter a person's mind as long as they have a connection with me. When it first began I had no control over the duration and the person was always pulled into my mind. However recently I've managed to keep hold of them, even altering the dreams landscape or having long talks, and can enter others minds. I used to forget when I woke up –" He paused, his and Hikari's eyes locking before he continued. "- but it is different now. I want to try this with Onii-chan. I want to go into his mind and find out why he can't leave it."

A thoughtful silence blanketed the room. On the surface it was a logical plan but the implications were holding Sora back. This was Yamato's little brother. She knew he wouldn't want him to know about his past. Entering his mind would reveal secrets; it was an invasion of his privacy, one he'd likely be angry with if they reached him. Taking a deep breath she weighed the pro's and con's and decided that it would be worth it. If he was angry when he woke up that would be fine, at least he'd be awake. Talking, breathing, living and within her reach.

"You have my permission. But can I ask a favour?" She said calmly.

Takaru visibly brightened, happy to have her approve of his plan, and nodded his ascent.

"Can you take me with you?"

Hikari blinked rapidly and Takeru nearly fell off of his stool. Both younger parties shared a worried glance. Takeru creased his brow as he considered her request. Was it possible? And if it was, would it be wise? He's never attempted something like this before, let alone with a companion, would he have the energy to do it?

"I'd like to but I'm not sure I can." Takeru said eventually.

"Why not? You could at least try."

"It isn't a question of my willingness to try; it's a question of whether it's possible. How am I supposed to do it?"

Tapping her chin lightly Sora shifted through the possibilities. When she landed on one she deemed feasible she popped her fist into her hand. "You'd enter my dream then take me with you when you head to Yamato's."

"You make it sound easy."

"At least try! I want to help."

Takeru smiled. He was glad his brother had found such a caring companion. "Alright, I'll try."

* * *

"Where'd ya go sis?" Davis asked flatly when his sister entered their room. She stuck her tongue out at him and kicked him in the shin.

"None of your bloody beeswax." She snarled.

He hopped around on one leg clutching his injured limb. "What did ya do that for?!" He accused.

Without another word she grabbed him by the back of his shirt and flung him out the door. He smashed into the opposite wall upside down and slid down it hitting his head on the floor. She slammed the door behind her and he hears the click of the lock.

"The fuck is your problem?!" He yelled at the closed door. No response came from inside and he stuck his hands in his pockets. "Yeesh, women." He muttered to himself as he walked down the corridor away from the general mess of emotions that is Jun Motomiya. He was so focused on his anger toward his sister that he didn't realise he was lost until he'd walked for over ten minutes. He glanced up and down the unfamiliar corridors trying to recognise one of the copper coloured doors or find a sign.

"This place is a goddamn maze! How the fuck do they expect me to know my way around this dump." He complained aloud. He, and various others from his platoon, had been transferred to one of the facilities in Zui. The one he's currently in is located near to the countries capital. Not only had soldiers been moved but several scientists and all the completed hybrid soldiers were also taken along for the ride. Why they were ordered to move was beyond him. This new facility was old and obviously not well maintained. He missed his room and the cafeteria at the other place. It was the closest thing he had to a home.

He continued on. The only thing worse than being lost is staying still, at least that was his policy. He passed several locked doors and heard various mechanical sounds behind a few of them. He didn't bother guessing what they were up to. Finally he came upon a door that was open a crack. Without pausing to knock he barged in and gawked at what he saw. Paper. Everywhere. Stacked up high in the centre like a pyramid and in piles lining the walls, they ranged from ancient to fairly recent and came in the form of books, files and pretty much anything else you can think of. Hearing movement from behind the massive pile that might have a desk under it, he really couldn't say for sure, he cleared his throat and tapped his foot impatiently.

A mess of striking red hair appeared from beyond the land of no return and Koushirou's initial trepidation dissolved into a smile when he spotted the teen. "Oh, hello Davis, did you need to speak to me?"

"Not particularly, just thought I'd see what you were up to." Davis replied noncommittally, not wanting to admit he'd lost his way.

"You've come at a good time." Koushirou said brightly gesturing for the teen to come over. Davis complied, cursing a few times when he knocked over a pile and nearly tripped, and looked down over the older boy's shoulder at the labtop on his lap. "I've figured out the decoding system and only need to calibrate the individual signal patterns in order to incorporate it in the mass cancelation devices mainframe."

Davis stared at him blankly and Koushirou chuckled apologetically. "By that I mean it is almost operational. Once I finish we will only have to wait for the hybrids to be activated."

"So you didn't find another way?"

Koushirou sighed sadly and shook his head. "This is all I can do for them now. In their current states they can't be saved."

Davis patted Koushirou's shoulder and shrugged. "It is okay man; I know you regret being a part of it. Besides, Cain's the asshole here."

The comforting words did little to alleviate the heavy weight on Koushirou's conscious but he thanked Davis nonetheless. Choosing not to dwell on such a downward spiral of thinking he pulled up a few files on his computer and directed Davis's attention to them. "These are my findings concerning subject KING."

"Who's that?"

"I believe he is Takeru's older brother."

"What, that prince? Isn't he long dead?"

"That's what everyone has been told. I've researched the subject thoroughly and I am certain that not only is the prince alive, he is pivotal in Cain's ultimate scheme."

"Cain's working on more than just the hybrids?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it, but I don't know his exact plan. I'm trying to obtain a sample of this 128nm he keeps referring to. I want to find out exactly what it is because I fear Takeru has been infected with it."

"Hmmm trouble in paradise eh? Being king has its drawbacks." Davis mused. Koushirou ignored the minor satisfaction he heard in the other's comment and continued. "This situation is undetermined currently, since I had very little basis to start on I investigated everything and anything I could get my hands on: the details concerning the king's murder, the relationships between the royal family and Yukio, the reasoning behind keeping this prince alive and keeping it secret. I even delved into the origins of the royals; I originally began this research in order to further my knowledge on the type of abilities this prince may have shown. However I discovered a multitude of things regarding the origins of both our countries. Have you heard the legend pertaining to the royal line and the elimination of the Luce tribes?"

"Ummm…no?" Davis mumbled trying to wrap his mind around what the genius was saying.

"The legend states that the leaders of two tribes were granted special powers by the gods which allowed them to destroy the Luce tribe once and for all. That's the official story anyway."

"Alright, cheers, that was entertaining. The fuck does it have to do with anything?!"

Koushirou smiled meekly and narrowed his eyes. He was looking at his screen but he didn't see it, he was looking beyond it. "I've never believed in gods. I've found a different version of events that erodes that concept completely."

Davis waited, albeit impatiently, knowing the teen would eventually continue on his own. The thick silence was broken when Koushirou snapped out of his apparent reverie.

"The gem granting power to Zui was not given to them, rather it was found deep within the heart of Zui. The head of the Zuian tribe touched the stone and, according to the records I found, experienced a 'rush of electricity that reverberated through his entire body'. This, theoretically, is what granted him his abilities. Now apparently the head of the Shinian tribe experienced much the same thing when he found the gem in the heart of Shin. Given more time and access to the royals I could develop a valid theory for the origins of the abilities but I digress.

The Shinian leaders' abilities were much weaker than the Zuian leaders. In fact the purge of the Luce was primarily accomplished by the Zuians'. This angered the Shinian leader and he took steps to correct this difference in power. His plan was…despicable. However, it did succeed, and the power of the Shinian royalty increased exponentially. The Shinian tribe claimed most of the land since it had the upper hand in terms of strength. Over the years those who knew of the real story behind the royals died off, and the secrets surrounding the Shinian royals was not passed on. Eventually the bad blood between the two royal families faded and stronger bonds based on friendships were formed."

"Blah blah blah! Is this important?"

"Okay listen, the plan involved the Luce. From the data I have obtained on subject UNDEAD the Luce DNA is extremely similar to humans. So, given the similarities between our kinds, a hybrid of both species was possible. Whether the Shinian leader knew this or not is unknown but his plan was, to put it simply, a breeding programme. He gave his own daughters to the Luce and took the children that were produced. Most of them died off at early ages, but one grew to adulthood against all the odds. This one bred with a normal human, and the result was the earliest royal. One whose strength and abilities were unmatched; think about it, the Luce were incredibly powerful and had untold abilities, combine that with the royals and the possibilities are endless. I can barely believe it worked to be honest, but what I've found leads me to believe it is true. The records from the past refer to the royal kings as having 'eyes of crimson, ears that formed great peaks and teeth as sharp as lions'. Sound familiar?"

"Not really. I have no clue about this stuff."

Koushirou laughed lightly and pulled up a picture of the Luce. Davis arched an eyebrow and wrinkled his nose. "That's one ugly monster. You really think a human could do the deed with that thing?"

"I do."

"Wait, that means the royals aren't completely human?"

"No, the Zuian royalty are entirely human. Our own royalty may be another story. However the Luce influence on the bloodline has become greatly diminished over time. This means that, under normal circumstances, the effects of the Luce introduction would be untraceable. It may not have been passed on to all the current royals either."

"Do you have a point?" Davis sighed. This royalty stuff was going over his head. He didn't understand what this all meant nor why he should care.

"The Luce influence in the early days had a negative effect on the gem. I couldn't manage to get the details, all I found was this record: 'the source of majesty descended into darkness/the lives of few conquered the many but the life of one restored the lost'. There are sections missing and I've had to fill in the blanks to the best of my ability. I think it is speaking of the loss of power to the gem, if that happens we'd be in immense peril."

"Sounds serious." Davis deadpanned. He was getting more tired with this explanation by the second. Sensing his annoyance Koushirou smiled and closed the files.

"It is, but at this point it is all guesswork. I haven't found any data to confirm my theories. All I know is Cain is planning to use Takeru's brother for something detrimental to our people, and I'm the only one who can stop him."

"You me WE are the only ones who can stop him!" Davis exclaimed, slamming his fist into his hand with an evil smirk. Koushirou blinked in surprise at Davis's ability to get fired up by the simplest of statements. Yanking Koushirou to his feet Davis dragged him out of the cluttered room.

"Wha-where are we going?" Koushirou stammered. This kid was stronger than he gave him credit for.

"You need to relax a bit! Too much work and worry will rot your brain and kill you spirit! We're going to get smashed." Davis declared happily.

"Are you insane?! We have far too much to accomplish in a relatively short amount of time to be engaging in unnecessary activities!" Koushirou protested while attempting to get free of Davis's iron grip on his wrist.

"And that is exactly why you need a break." Davis said with a grin. Twirling around he jabbed Koushirou's forehead lightly stunning the genius. "Your brain is overloading."

Happy with the confusion written all over the red heads face he spun around and practically ran down the halls. Koushirou resigned himself to his fate and hoped against hope he'd find a way to escape.

* * *

The penultimate word for it all was _soft._ The too bright green grass was soft, the practically glowing flower petals were soft, the very air itself was soft, and her skin felt like melting butter, things even looked soft. This, perplexing as it was, wasn't an unpleasant state to be in. She could remain here forever, basking in the incredible softness.

That wasn't the plan. Her mind's foggy; drifting between an understanding of where she was to not having a clue as to who she was. When the air went cold she didn't question it, not that she questioned anything else, instead turning to the source with an unplaceable feeling of determination.

"Your dreams are beautiful." A strong male voice penetrated everything. Her heart soared and she stood reaching out to it. A hand took hers, its cool smoothness solidifying her, and pulled her away from her small circle of ethereal grass. The elation she felt drained away as she realised she had been wrong. In her haze she had misheard the speaker, mistaken his similarities for the man she wanted to see, and the crippling sadness rammed into her at full force. Taking a deep breath she pushed the overwhelming feelings down. This is no time for tears. After all, they were heading out to save him now, right?

The contact made her remember where they were and what they were doing. She'd fallen asleep so Takeru could carry out their plan. The hand she held belongs to him and he is taking her, from her dream, into Yamato's mind. There's a brief sense of loss as all she previously felt fades away. Closing her eyes against the rushing colours and light that heralded their entering Yamato's mind her full awareness returned to her as they came to a bone crushing halt. Falling to her knees she gasped attempting to catch her breath. It hurt; her lungs screamed for air and it felt like it took years for her wish to be granted.

"You okay?" Takeru whispered, obviously concerned. Turning to him she saw he was fine and winced. Was it because he's the one who brought them here? She wished she had remained soft for that…entry? Landing? Whatever it was it had been unpleasant.

"I'm fine." She managed to say that sweetly. Takeru nodded once and her attention went from him to her surroundings. They were in Yamato's room. She recognised it immediately. Worried that they had failed she gave Takeru a questioning look.

"Don't be so pessimistic." He answered with a smile a bit cocky for her taste. She glared at him and he had the audacity to laugh. Walking past her he opened the door leading out of the room and she resisted the urge to make a snide remark but followed him anyway. They exited and instead of entering the halls as expected the floor turned to dusty dry ground. Trees sprang up and targets whistled in and out between them. She knows this place well, the training grounds where Yamato actually started to warm to her. Opening her mouth to comment a near shriek gets pulled from her instead as the ground gets sucked out from under them and they are left in free fall.

She lands on her back. HARD. Takeru lands on his feet, floating down like it was nothing. She ran her hand across the soft padding underneath her and slipped on warm liquid. Yelping in surprise she scuttled back and bashes her head against the wall, thankfully it was padded so it didn't hurt that much, and prayed that she hadn't done something embarrassing. Well, something more embarrassing than what she had done so far anyway. Lifting her shaking fingers she choked on a gasp. The liquid she had landed on is red and viscous; certainly not what she had first feared it to be. Takeru frowned darkly and helped her to her feet. She glared at the puddle of red seeping out before her. The rest of the room was starkly white, a padded cell that made her skin crawl. A surge of panic, fear and resentment coiled up inside her making her double over with the force of the emotions.

"Sora? Sora! Keep it together!" Takeru demanded. His voice stayed her and she slowly got up. Biting her lower lip enough to draw blood she grabbed his arm in and dug her fingers into it to keep her centred. He glanced at her with concern and frowned.

"What do you want?" The bitter voice startled them both and they turned to see a younger version of Yamato glaring at them with suspicion. His clothes were ruffled and near tatters in places. Various bruises and scrapes covered his entire body. His left eye was swelling up and turning a nasty purple colour. A large gash right above it bled profusely and dribbled down the side of his face.

Sora swallowed hard and reached out to him. "We want to help." She said desperately. Taking a step forward she was surprised when Takeru grabbed her wrist in a firm hold. Scowling at him she struggled to get loose, he wasn't looking at her, his gaze fixed on the smaller version of his brother.

Yamato sneered and narrowed his eyes at them. "Help huh? What a fucking load of bullshit."

Sora blinked in surprise. Her Yamato rarely sweared, and if he did it was only directed at his enemies. The pressure on her wrist brought her back to the task at hand and she slapped Takeru roughly across the face. "Let me go." She hissed. She was angry, so angry, why couldn't he see? She wanted to kill him! She gasped in surprise at her dark desires and, realising how hard she had hit him, stuttered out an apology. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what's come over me."

"I do." Takeru sighed. She raised an eyebrow but he turned back to the young Yamato. "Can you tell us how to move on from here?"

"Need assistance? Asking for help from little old me?" Young Yamato snapped. Shakily getting to his feet seemingly ignoring the growing pool of blood below him he cocked his head and growled at them, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Why should I? No one helped me! Not when I screamed and pleaded because the pain was tearing me apart and I fucking wished for death! How do you think it felt to be ripped apart like a piece of meat every day! I begged for help and nothing changed! AND YOU WANT ME TO HELP YOU!?" He shrieked.

Takeru winced and Sora visibly stiffened. A rush of pain forced her to her knees. She stared into the eyes of the young Yamato and was swallowed by his utter despair.

"Why do I have to be the only one to suffer?" Young Yamato whispered. Sora hadn't noticed but the room around them was bleeding. The torrents started to resemble hands and one clamped around her ankle. She paid it no heed, despair and hatred devouring her, making her want to destroy them. Yes, them, they did this, they have to suffer!

"Sora! Don't give in to it!" Takeru screamed. Grabbing her arm he roughly pulled her away from the tendrils of hot crimson that had a weak hold on her ankle. Pushing his way through the knee deep ocean of blood he approached the young Yamato and slammed his hand into the boy's chest. The boy snarled and dug his fingers into Takeru's arm. Ignoring the pain Takeru pushed him forward. The blood is rising to his chest and Sora is starting to resist his urgent pull.

"I didn't want to do this." He whispered. The young Yamato growled angrily and ripped at Takeru's sleeve tearing the fabric and leaving ragged cuts in his delicate skin. Takeru breathed deeply and closed his eyes. When he opened them the young Yamato released his arm and practically whimpered. "Let us out." Takeru demanded but his voice was not his own. Sora gapped at him disbelieving her own ears. Was his hair always so dark? Was he always that tall?

"No no no no no no! Leave me alone!" Yamato squealed, his anger dissolving completely into blind panic and fear. Sora wanted to cry at the terror in the boy. He pushed Takeru away and both he and Sora went flying through the wall out of the blood filled room. Landing roughly they bounced along the plush carpet before laying still. Sora breathed heavily. The sheer panic she felt while in the room slowly left her and she shakily pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Takeru…how did you do that?" She asked, her voice sounded broken.

"Which part?" Takeru replied, obviously quite shaken.

"That wasn't you in there. It wasn't you." She whispered. Tears brimmed at the corners of her eyes, the image of Yamato's terrified state refusing to leave her.

"Oh, that. I took on Yukio's appearance that's all, I didn't actually change." Takeru answered meekly.

Sora drew her knees up and hugged them close. "How could you do that to him? Didn't you see how terrified he was? He's your brother!"

"That wasn't him, not his true self anyway."

"What?"

"That's a part of him. The manifestation of his fear and anger to keep it simple; if I hadn't acted we'd have been swallowed and wouldn't be able to find our way out, you especially."

"Why me especially?"

Takeru smiled comfortingly and squeezed her hand. "When we were in there do you remember how you felt?"

"You mean when I hit you? Angry I guess, sorry about that by the way."

He waved her off but she noticed a sly look steal over his face for a second. "You're being directly affected by Yamato's emotions. This place is different from the real world; every new area we enter has a portion of him in it. You could say his emotions are in the air we are breathing now. It might be due to your connection but I think it's because I brought you from your dream. You're more susceptible to it all."

"Hey! You two shouldn't be in here, its past bedtime!" They both jumped out of their skin at the unexpected entrance. Sora blinked and suddenly noticed they were sitting on the floor beside a grand bed. The plush curtains enveloping the four poster wonder were open a slit to show wide cobalt eyes peering carefully at them. Sora stared back owlishly and Takaru is equally stunned. Neither spoke as a toddler version of Yamato crept out of the bed and sat between them smiling sheepishly.

"I bet you guys can't sleep either. If you want we can play until you feel tired." The child offered. He glanced at her quizzically and noticed her defensive sitting position. "What's the matter? You hurting somewhere?"

Sora didn't make a move. She simply stared at the innocence she thought Yamato no longer had. The child wrinkled his nose and stood. Tottering over to her he gently swatted at her knees and she slid her feet out letting him crawl on her lap. He took her face in both his chubby hands and planted a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. Drawing back he grinned and patted her forehead happily. "There! Mommy kisses me when I hurt myself and it makes it all better! Huh…did it not work? You okay?"

He gently wiped at the tears flowing freely down her face. She hiccupped and pulled him into a bone crushing embrace. Takeru stood numbly, Sora's loud crying filling the space, and tried to gather his resolve to carry on with their mission. Child Yamato was looking at him over Sora's shoulder with a questioning expression. Takeru smiled sadly and nudged Sora's back. Sora regained control and pushed child Yamato back to look at his face. Taking his face in both her hands she kissed him softly on the tip of his nose.

"What was that for? I'm not hurting." Child Yamato practically giggled. Brushing a stray golden hair from his face she took a long look at him and bit her trembling lip.

"Aren't you?" She whispered.

His small features creased in confusion and he pursed his lips. The background swirled and bent, the bed being swallowed by darkness, revealing a giant metal door. His eyes widened when he saw it and large crocodile tears stained his face. He started to fade away, his giant eyes fixing on her face, and sobbed.

"Yes."

...

A loud thump woke both Hikari and Yolei who had fallen asleep while keeping a 'watchful' eye on Sora and Takeru who were dead to the world.

"Did you hear that?" Hikari asked.

"Hear it? I felt it in my bones!" Yolei answered.

The walls shook and dust floated down from the ceiling. Both girls yelped and made for the door at once managing to get stuck for a few seconds. They both fell out gasping as the walls shook again.

"Is it the prisoner?!" Yolei shrieked.

"It can't be; he's still locked up in that room!" Hikari replied. Proving her point she flung the door open to show a nonplussed Ken still shackled to the bed.

"What's happening?" Yolei yelped at him. He smiled at her childishness and shrugged.

"My guess? They've found your little hideout."

Hikari and Yolei shared a desperate look and glanced at the crumbling ceiling behind them. They had no way to defend themselves, all the fighters of their group were down or missing. How could they protect the others? They were incredibly venerable now and it was impossible to move them. If they did they could trap them in Yamato's mind forever. That's what Takeru had said.

"What do we do?" Hikari whispered.

"We'll send out a decoy, I think I've got that robot around here somewhere." Yolei supplied.

"That thing didn't work remember? Besides it looks like a hybrid between a bird and an elephant."

"You're point being?"

"It can't act as a decoy if it doesn't look human!"

"You sure? They're pretty stupid."

"No one in existence is that dumb."

"And I used to think no one could mistake scented soap for food but your brother proved me wrong!"

"I might be able to help." Ken cut in. Yolei and Hikari didn't seem convinced.

"Why would you do that?" Yolei asked with annoyance. "If you think we're stupid enough to believe you then forget it!"

"Let's just say the man I serve has other plans so I'm fairly certain this isn't his doing. Therefore I'm free to help you."

"We can't trust you." Hikari said flatly.

Ken laughed and smirked evilly at her. "The way I see it you have three options. 1: keep me locked up and get killed; I don't mind this as they'll release me anyway, 2: Kill me to have one victory before getting killed or 3: let me go and I'll fight them off for you. I'm not fussy."

"Do you promise to save us?"

"Yolei!"

"What? We don't have any better options!"

"I promise to fight with the best of my abilities to protect you." Ken interjected. Yolei blushed, an action noticed by Hikari, and produced the key to his restraints.

"Here goes nothing."


End file.
